


Figure 8

by Mistory



Category: Free!
Genre: Future Fic, Ice Skating, M/M, Makoto-centric, My First Fanfic, haru's parents are awful, possessive!Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 108,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistory/pseuds/Mistory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When leaving for Tokyo, Makoto cut his ties off Iwatobi and never looked back, thinking he had to grow away from Haruka and his friends. He doesn't swim anymore, and instead, he finds comfort in figure skating. Makoto has changed, for sure.</p><p>But when a new menace arises in Iwatobi, Makoto finds that maybe he hasn't changed all that much, and maybe, just maybe, Iwatobi never left him in the first place.</p><p>(Cross posted to ff.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first (and possibly my only...) fanfic!
> 
> This fic's muses are Figure 8 by Ellie Goulding, Splash Free! by Style Five, and a little sprinkle of the Underground Theme in Super Smash Bros. Brawl (for some of the ice skating scenes). Awesome songs, all of them. I can't thank them enough.
> 
> I am one of Makoto's very many fangirls. I love that man. And after ep. 11's fiesta I love him even more and I'm just like "poor baby! Come let Mistory hold you!" So if this gets very Makoto-centric, don't be surprised...
> 
> All the same, I hope you enjoy, and leave a comment or a kudos! :D

_Prologue_

_Then you vanish me/I’m buried in the snow._

It was late winter when Haruka saw him last. He’d come and visited Makoto from his village and all of a sudden, nothing had ever changed. Makoto had brought mackerel, Nagisa, and Rei while Rin brought his treacherous tales of the world of competitive swimming and Sousuke. Haruka and Rin had sped straight to the indoor community pool and had raced each other repeatedly; Haruka for the fun of it, Rin for the competition. It was clear that Haruka hadn’t been slacking. He won over Rin four times out of five, and though Rin had cried (a little), he’d immediately felt better when he realized that Haruka’s times were still out of this world.

Eventually, even Nagisa and Rei decided to enter the pool “for old times’ sake.” Rei had brought his swimwear with foresight. Nagisa just jumped in with his school uniform pants on, heedless of the onlookers. Haruka found with relief that Nagisa hadn’t changed at all in his third year. He looked ridiculous with his baggy pants weighing him down but his energetic splashes forcing him upward again.

“Haru-chan! You have to tell us what it’s like being a fisherman!” Nagisa yelled. “Do you meet any creepy customers who you have to defeat in the name of justice? Have you met any old men who sent you on quests to find a mystical pearl in the ocean?”

“Nagisa, you idiot, Haru isn’t some sort of superhero,” Rei chided. Sousuke chuckled, and Haruka found it somewhat awkward because Rin was clearly trying to tune the entire conversation out while Makoto was fiddling with his fingers by the poolside.

Neither his green-haired nor his red-haired friend had understood why Haruka had chosen the path of a fisherman. It had been sudden for both of them, even though to Haruka it had seemed almost natural. Rin had gotten into a big fight with him over it when he’d first decided. Makoto had remained silent and had released a strange aura of tension ever since then.

“Everyone, the sandwiches are ready,” Makoto called with a hint of nervousness. Rin immediately pushed himself out of the pool, determined not to meet Haruka’s gaze.

Nagisa didn’t notice the strange atmosphere. “Did you put honey on mine, Mako-chan? Oh, oh! Did you get some of Gou-chan’s protein powder? That stuff is the best!”

“Ugh, that stuff was terrible,” Rin muttered.

“Not the strawberry one!”

“ _Especially_ the strawberry one.”

“Now, now, guys,” Makoto soothed. “I added honey mustard to yours, Nagisa-kun.”

Haruka pulled himself out of the lane with a sort of disgruntled expression at being so blatantly ignored. “Is there mackerel in mine?” he asked quietly.

“Y-yes,” Makoto said awkwardly, trying to avoid Haruka’s gaze. Rin rolled his eyes and gave Sousuke a pathetic expression while Nagisa giggled.

“It would be a strange world where Makoto forgot Haru’s favorite food,” Rei said. Makoto laughed and blushed slightly. Haruka bit into the sandwich, satisfied with the loss of tension in the air.

They talked about how they were doing. Makoto explained that he’d donated his swimwear to the Iwatobi Swimming Club’s Hall of Fame along with the rest of the group’s swimwear and hadn’t gotten around buying a new one. Nagisa stared at him with wide eyes.

“So you haven’t been swimming all this time?” he asked with childlike amazement. Haru felt a strange thrill of melancholy, even though everyone else seemed mildly surprised about it. Before he knew it, Makoto was hauled up and his arm was linked around Nagisa’s. “Mako-chan we have to go shopping!”

“It can happen at its own time, Nagisa,” Sousuke grunted. Haruka stared at him blankly. The man had been a strong silent presence at Rin’s side for the entire time, and he found it odd that he’d decided to speak. He also felt irritated. Sousuke hadn’t been able to swim either with his shoulder injury. What was he trying to say to Makoto?

Rin, however, wasn’t affected by the exchange. “He’s right, Nagisa. Sit down and relax. Makoto is no longer a competitive swimmer. If he doesn’t want to swim, he doesn’t have to.”

“Ah, yes, I appreciate your concern Nagisa, but I am not really a competitive swimmer anymore and…ah,” Makoto said awkwardly. He glanced at Haruka for help.

For once in Haruka’s life, he wasn’t sure whether or not he actually wanted to help Makoto. He merely stared back at Makoto with his sandwich on his plate, curious of Makoto’s reason for not swimming.

Makoto sighed. “I just can’t find the time anymore,” he said softly. “It isn’t that big of a deal. I’m just not made to swim anymore.”

Rei hummed his assent. “I’ve started looking into my future, and unfortunately competitive swimming isn’t a part of it, but more like a hobby. As monotonous as it sounds, I think I’ll be a salaryman and work my way up the ranks of the Sawari Corporations,” he said.

Nagisa looked shell-shocked. “You can’t do that, Rei-chan!” he exclaimed, horrified. “Where’s the adventure? The prestige? The _romance_?” Rei spluttered indignantly at Nagisa’s melodramatic kissy-face, and the whole group laughed. Haru smiled slightly, but returned his gaze onto Makoto. If Makoto knew that he was being stared at, he didn’t let it show. The conversation had seamlessly passed over Makoto’s reluctance to swim and had shifted to Nagisa and Rei’s futures, which were drastically different. Rei and Nagisa, in fact, were getting irritated with each other while Rin, Sousuke, and Makoto tried to reason with them.

All the while, Haruka couldn’t get Makoto’s words out of his head. _I’m just not made to swim anymore._ Makoto had been the one to convince him to join the swim club in Iwatobi all those years ago, and now he wasn’t going to swim? The more Haruka thought about it, the more irritated he got.

Apparently he wasn’t the only one. Nagisa slapped his hands on the table and got up, leaving his half-eaten sandwich and glaring at Rei. Without a word he stormed off to the exit and left the table with an awkward silence. Rei looked like the picture of misery and humiliation as he, too, got up and stormed out the opposite exit while fighting tears in his eyes.

The table was silent as the remaining four looked at each other in shock. Rin was the first to break the silence.

“What was that all about?” he asked derisively, glaring where Nagisa had left. Makoto gave a troubled frown.

“They’ve been doing this a lot recently,” he sighed. “I think that the pressure of the future has gotten to them.”

Haruka shook his head. “They seem more upset at each other than their future choices.”

Sousuke nodded. “Haruka-kun is right. Nagisa called Rei ‘boring’ while Rei called him ‘impractical’ in turn. They weren’t criticizing their future choices so much as belittling each other.” Rin stared at the table with an unsatisfied look on his face as Sousuke talked, and with a grunt he kicked at Nagisa’s seat.

“Well, we have to get to the root of this,” he decided, scooting back his chair with a screech and getting up hastily. “They’re fighting over something so stupid I can’t believe I’m wasting my time over it.”

“The future isn’t something to take likely,” Sousuke said calmly. “If I can recall, Haruka-kun was uncertain of his future for a long time, and it caused both you and Makoto-kun a great deal of trouble.”

“That’s different,” Rin snorted. “I thought that Haru would completely forget about swimming competitively altogether or at least keep himself from being in shape. But Haru swims with me all the time, whenever we both want to swim. He’s certainly better than any other competitor I’ve faced, possibly even some of the ones I’ve lost to.” Rin’s smug face melted into that of displeasure. “So I don’t see how this has anything to do with Nagisa and Rei.”

“Before this brilliant setup, you had a host of insecurities,” Sousuke replied. Rin stared at Haruka for a second before his eyes shifted away. “I believe that even though both Rei and Nagisa are vocal about their emotions, they cannot convey their fundamental need to be on each other’s wavelength, and that causes them to fight.” Makoto visibly flinched and Haruka’s eyes latched onto that movement.

“When did you get so insightful, Sousuke-kun?” Makoto laughed lightly. Sousuke looked baffled for a moment, as if remembering who he was, and shrugged.

“I suppose when you’re not involved you notice a lot more than anyone else,” he shrugged. “In a way it’s like Rei was to you all when you had all that trouble with Rin over here.” Rin made a sound of disagreement and Makoto smiled.

“Well, we should play the part of the observer more often,” Makoto replied. “I’ll go talk to Nagisa. Why don’t you talk to Rei, Rin?” Rin gave a short nod and headed out the door with Makoto going the opposite direction.

Sousuke shared a look with Haruka before they both followed their close friends. Haruka’s mind stormed with questions for Makoto as he watched the man’s broad back weaving through the crowd outside of the indoor pool complex. Usually this back would have reminded him of Makoto’s power when propelling through the water through sheer force. Usually the relaxed spread of his shoulders made Haruka calm as well because it meant that Makoto wasn’t scared or threatened.

Now, however, the very sight of his back made Haru want to catch up to him and walk by him instead of behind him. The silence between them wasn’t all that uncomfortable, but there was a clear rift that hadn’t been there when they’d met last. Makoto was within touching distance, but it seemed like he was miles away at the same time.

“Makoto,” Haruka began. “We need to talk.”

“No,” Makoto said suddenly. The nervousness he held earlier was back. “No, Haru. I’m sorry, but there is nothing I want to say to you.” The words hit Haruka like a slap and suddenly he was very much aware of how much things had changed between the both of them. He stopped walking and waited until Makoto stopped walking as well.

“I won’t find Nagisa if there is a problem with our friendship. I don’t think that we should help Nagisa if we can’t help ourselves,” Haruka snapped. Usually he would say this bluntly and with no malice, but Makoto’s underhanded attack had left him bitter. Makoto’s shoulders stiffened, and when he turned, his face was the portrait of guilt.

“Haru,” he began. Haruka could feel his heart pounding in his ears. Most of what his and Makoto’s relationship had been a silent understanding of each other, of predicting each other’s movements and understanding what each mind was thinking before the thought ever occurred. But this, this was new territory. Makoto wasn’t making any sense, not his body language, his eyes, or even the words spilling out of his mouth. _Not swimming anymore._

“Haru,” Makoto repeated with a sigh. His shoulders slumped with resignation. “Let’s talk to Nagisa first. After that, I will talk with you. I will answer your questions.” Haruka stared at him until he was certain, absolutely _certain_ , that Makoto would keep the promise. He gave a terse nod and walked past Makoto, trying to stifle the feeling of foreboding making its home deep within the recesses of his stomach.

Makoto jogged slightly to catch up with him and suddenly Haruka felt the familiar feeling of their shoulders brushing. He felt comforted, something that he hadn’t felt in a long while. Makoto’s presence was welcoming him back home, keeping his feet grounded on land for a moment before he continued to swim through his life once more. Makoto was smiling as he continued to walk by Haruka, and even though the smile held a tinge of sadness to it, Haruka could easily slip back into their previous friendship once more and see just how much Makoto’s made his whole body relax and feel alright for a change. Makoto was there, so Haruka knew everything would be alright.

Except, when they finally found Nagisa sniffling beside a cherry tree full of blossoms, Haruka most certainly did _not_ feel alright. Makoto’s words were arrows that pierced his chest.

“People change, Nagisa,” he said softly. “Rei is far more grounded than you are, which is both a blessing and a curse. You have to understand that he is comfortable being who he is, and there is nothing you can do to change that.” Nagisa nodded, but Makoto’s words only served to make him more miserable. Makoto seemed rather out of his depth, all things considered. “You cannot hold each other back. You have dreams, and so does Rei, so it wouldn’t be fair to get into each other’s way. Sometimes, even the best relationships can fall away.” Nagisa only seemed to conjure a fresh batch of tears as his expression became surlier.

“You don’t understand Mako-chan!” he protested. “Rei-chan and I, we want to stay friends! Even during college and beyond! We both want to stay friends, but…we just see differently. I don’t want to let him go.” Makoto sighed.

“Sometimes, it’s for the best,” he said softly. Nagisa opened his mouth to protest more, but he saw how firm Makoto seemed and his voice died in his throat, leaving only hopelessness. At this, Haruka had had enough. His eyes glinted as he came to Nagisa’s rescue.

“You must complement each other,” he said determinedly, pushing Makoto off to the side. Makoto withered inward, letting Haruka take center stage when it was clear Haruka wanted to speak. “You are too lost in the world of dreams while Rei is lost in the world of monotony. Both of you must make negotiations and sacrifices if you ever want to remain friends in close contact.”

“Like you and Rin-chan?” Nagisa sniffed. Haruka nodded, remembering how he and Rin had fought almost constantly during the final weeks of Haruka’s decision. In all honesty, he could no longer imagine his life without the sharp-toothed, sharp-tongued swimmer who constantly forced Haruka to do his best. Rin had been the one to show Haruka how friendship actually worked and the beauty of teamwork. Haruka had reminded him of it numerous times whenever they swam together again, which not only boosted his love of swimming but also boosted his love for everlasting friendships.

“Like me and Rin,” Haruka confirmed. “I wanted to be free to swim without worrying about times and the like. I prefer a no pressure situation. Rin lives for the pressure and the thrill of becoming better and better. We learned to look past our differences and just swim because of our love for the sport. And our love for the friends who also participate in the sport.”

Nagisa smiled. “I remember. It was this motivation that had us at the National Championship.” Haruka smiled and nodded. “I see what you’re saying, Haru-chan. Mako-chan, I think Haru-chan is right. I need to stop letting my emotions get the best of me and let Rei-chan know that I want to be there for him no matter what. Even if I have to sacrifice something for it.” Makoto smiled uncertainly, but didn’t say anything. Nagisa didn’t notice the silence or wasn’t focused on it, because he turned to Haru straightaway. “Thank you for making time to spend with us. I’m sorry that my fight with Rei-chan got in the way of our visit, but it was very nice to see you again, Haru-chan! Please have us over again!”

Haruka nodded and watched Nagisa’s receding figure as the boy went to talk to Rei. He turned to Makoto with a silent anger in his stance.

“What did I ever do to you?” Haruka seethed. Makoto flinched and didn’t meet his eyes. In another world, Haruka would have found it comical that a big, intimidating man like Makoto was cowering to someone like him, but right now he wanted answers. Makoto looked up at the cherry blossoms as they fell into the wet street.

His green eyes finally met Haru’s blue ones. “Haru-chan, I think that it is best if we moved on from each other,” he said quietly.

Haruka froze with his mouth slightly parted. Out of all the things Makoto could have said, Haruka would have never guessed it was something so blunt and painful. Makoto swallowed and stood up, adopting a stern stare.

“Our lives run in different paths now. I don’t think we are really that compatible as close friends,” Makoto confessed. Haruka stayed silent and stupefied. At any point of his life, from kindergarten to now, had someone told him this would be happening, Haruka would have been unable to hold back a smile of mirth. Makoto and Haruka had had something that no one could understand and touch. Their relationship had been an onslaught of give and take, where Makoto gave and Haruka took. Even now, as Haruka left and returned from each day at work, Makoto’s lack of presence annoyed him and worried at his mind. What if Makoto was feeling all sorts of meddlesome worries? What if he missed Haruka? What could Haruka do for him from where he was?

And now he was right in front of him, telling him that he no longer felt the same comfort they’d shared for the better part of 15 years. Time stood still as Makoto gave Haruka a pained glance and Haruka only stared back with hurt and despair. Immediately he was reminded of Rin’s dilemma and how he suffered through the loss of a friend. But Rin wasn’t Makoto. Rin wasn’t someone who could tear him apart so easily, despite the sharp teeth.

Makoto was a sucker punch. Even through the awkward conversations of the afternoon, Haruka had still delighted in the fact that Makoto was there, with him, supporting him throughout the swim race and making him mackerel sandwiches. He had never thought that Makoto would be the one to betray him like this, to give him a problem with no solution. And suddenly Haruka was furious. What gave Makoto the right to throw him away like this? Didn’t he miss Haruka as Haruka missed him?

If not, then Haruka didn’t need him either.

“Do you really feel this way?” Haruka replied evenly. “Makoto, I’m not sure if you know what you’re saying…”

Makoto gave a small, sad smile. “Haru-chan, I think that we should part ways, and I’m serious. We have become two vastly different people. It would only hurt if we kept together any longer.” The smile trembled and broke.

Haruka gave a small sound of disgust and turned away, unable to look at Makoto for any longer. “Is this because I became a fisherman?” he said quietly. Makoto’s eyes widened.

“What? Haru, no-”

“Then what is it?” Haruka shouted, turning back. “We haven’t changed, Makoto! You aren’t making any sense!” His heart was thumping wildly and he stared at Makoto with agony. “I just got Rin back as a friend! I don’t want to lose you now!” A couple of people who were walking by quickly averted their course. Makoto stared at Haruka in surprise. In all of their friendship, never had Haruka once raised his voice against Makoto without Makoto prodding him. Never had Haruka once been so brutally honest with his feelings.

“You won’t see me,” Makoto mumbled. “You can’t. I need to carve my own path, Haru, away from you.” Haruka gulped at the admission and at Makoto’s downcast eyes. Throughout their friendship, they had been amicable to each other. There was never a moment where they were at odds that couldn’t be resolved with conversation. Now it seemed that every word from Makoto’s mouth was destined to pierce through Haruka’s heart.

“That’s not what friendship should be,” Haruka protested weakly. He was fighting a losing battle. Usually, once he realized this, he would give up and let someone else resolve the matter, but this was Makoto. This was a battle he wanted to fight for until the end. “Friends should grow strong together; friends should resolve their differences and be together!” Makoto started to bite his lip uncomfortably as his eyes shimmered with unshed tears. “Makoto!” Haru snapped, grabbing his arm and shaking him.

Makoto clenched his eyes shut and brought his other arm to his face to cover his tears. “We can’t grow if we’re together!” he shouted. “We need to be apart! We _need_ to!”

Haruka finally stopped and stared at the broken man before him. Makoto was breathing heavily, trying not to sob. If there was one thing Haruka couldn’t stand, it was seeing Makoto in pain. A few sniffles made their way through, but Makoto stayed hidden behind his arm, hiding his vulnerability from who was probably his closest friend.

“…I can’t make any sense of this,” Haruka said finally. “I don’t know your reasons, and why you don’t want to fix it, but if you hate me, Makoto, then I will go away.” With that, Haruka swiftly turned on his heel and marched off, crushing the flowers of the blossoms in his wake. Makoto stayed behind and watched him go, finally lowering his arm and letting his red-rimmed eyes show.

For once, Haruka couldn’t stand the taste of mackerel that filled his mouth.

* * *

 

Makoto fell against the trunk of the tree not long after Haruka left. Specks of snow were falling alongside the cherry blossom flowers. He looked at the ground and let some more tears fall, freezing his face.

Haruka was confused and hurt, that much was obvious. Makoto was confused and hurt as well, but he’d _been_ confused and hurting. He’d been trying to understand why Haruka did everything he did; why Haruka was who he was.

Namely, he’d begun questioning the friendship between him and Haruka. The more he looked at it, the stronger his sense of foreboding.

Haruka was an omnipresent figure in his life. Everything Haruka did he excelled at, and those few activities he didn’t do so well on didn’t seem too important anyway. Swimming was Haruka’s passion, not Makoto’s, but Haruka’s love for it was blinding. Makoto found that he had no choice but to follow Haruka, wherever he went, in search of the freedom that would make him happy.

Makoto was happy himself, just by being with Haruka. If it weren’t for Haruka, Makoto wouldn’t have overcome his fear of the ocean, wouldn’t have seen just how powerful his body could be in the water. If it weren’t for Haruka, Makoto would have been alone and scared, a fragile soul encased in a muscular exterior. Haruka had adopted him just as much as Makoto had adopted Haruka. They’d shaped each other all these years, Makoto giving his words in Haruka’s place and Haruka taking comfort in Makoto’s attempts to fill the silence.

They completed each other. And just now, Makoto had cut the entire thing off.

He could still go back and tell Haru that he hadn’t meant it. He could still grasp his hand and it wouldn’t be strange, just unexpected. He could beg Haruka to stay friends with him, to forgive him for being so difficult and for saying such things about the special bond they shared.

Makoto knew that he could, but he wouldn’t. Because Makoto knew just what he represented in Haruka’s world.

Rin had been the reason Makoto had begun to have his doubts. Before Rin had come back and they’d started the swim club, Makoto and Haruka had had a mellow friendship and shared it with no one else. Not even Nagisa, who’d they’d seen occasionally after their childhood relay, had come close to the friendship they’d shared with each other. But then suddenly Rin came along and Haruka was ignited, a fierce determination taking him over. That determination fueled Makoto in turn, which caused him to do extraordinary things for Haruka, including forming a swim club and getting it into the regional’s (with the help of the others, of course).

Makoto, however, wasn’t the focal point of Haruka’s drive. Rin was, and his friendship was the one that Haruka sought the most.

The snow touched the tears on his face and Makoto wiped both off. The entire day was doomed to ruin, but luckily he and Haruka were the only ones who were suffering. He knew that Haruka wouldn’t tell anyone else of their discussion, and the distance between the two would make sure that no one would find out about their new relationship. Rin, especially, couldn’t figure out. Though Haruka had held the guilt of ruining his friendship with Rin for six years, Rin would hardly be able to hold his part in Makoto’s gloom for six minutes before exploding and telling Makoto that he didn’t make any sense. Just as Haruka did.

Rin and Haruka had a lot in common. They were opposites in some ways, but when it boiled down to the basics, they were more alike than either of them would care to admit.

It hurt Makoto. A lot. After Haruka had written that he’d wanted to be “free” on his career survey, Makoto saw himself through Haruka’s eyes. The hand that pulled Haruka to the surface after every race. The friend who forced him to face reality every time he delved into the open arms of the water he so revered.

Makoto had wanted Haruka to decide where he wanted to go so that Makoto could follow him. Since Haruka hadn’t decided in time, Makoto had made his decision first and had been shocked when, unlike always, Haruka didn’t follow.

It was then that Makoto understood that Haruka couldn’t ever be free if Makoto was going to tether him. Makoto, who feared the ocean and who remained aggressive with the water beneath his body, could never match up to the free spirit that was Haruka, who loved the feel of the ocean and the stretch of his muscles as the water welcomed him in.

The fact that Haruka had refused to follow him anymore was a testament to how much things had changed. Haruka had a path, now. He was heading somewhere with water, _anywhere_ with water, and that anywhere was somewhere Makoto was not. He and Rin were pulling forward on a path that Makoto couldn’t keep up.

The fact that Makoto had a secret that would only pull Haruka back further was another reason he decided to cut it off. He didn’t want to be ostracized by his friends, and if Haruka heard about his secret, then there would be no doubt that he would leave Makoto broken beyond repair.

It hurt more now, but it would hurt less to know now that their friendship was at an end than later, when both Haruka and Makoto had their own lives to think about.

He got up and brushed stray petals and snowflakes from his pants.

“Strange how you’re blossoming so early,” he remarked quietly, staring at the tree. “Cherry trees don’t usually bloom as the snow falls.” Friends don’t usually hurt friends for their own insecurities. “Now if you bloomed long after the snow fell, Haru-chan and Rin-chan could go swimming together in a pool full of your petals,” Makoto continued. He felt ashamed at the tears that pricked his eyes once more.

Averting his eyes quickly, Makoto strode away from the tree without a backwards glance. He had to compose himself before he found Nagisa and Rei and the three of them went home. He had to get ahead of his studies during this winter recess so that he didn’t fall behind when his university in Tokyo started again. There was no more room to think about his friendship troubles if he and Haruka were going to move on with their lives.


	2. Figure One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg wow I'm starting to get the hang of this chapter-uploading thing!
> 
> Too bad my awful artwork didn't show up. Actually, it's a good thing it didn't. I cannot handle MS Paint nearly as much as Andrew Hussie can.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos! I hope that you find this measly offering worthy! *humbly bows* Let me know what you think!

_Figure One_

_Still not too old to die young_

Five years later

The ice was much harder than the water. Makoto skated leisurely on it, hoping the ice wouldn’t crack. He had been practicing almost nonstop when he left the university because it relieved his extra tension. Though his ex-boyfriend had taught it to him, Makoto didn’t hold the same bad memories with the ice as he did with him. His ankles were stronger than ever, and his legs and body controlled and flexible.

Five years of skating to calm his five years of staying away from water. Makoto knew that, at first, he’d been running away, but now, as he did little toe-jumps and evolved them into lutzes, then axle-jumps, he found that ice was his one true home, and he was happy that it was winter.

It’d been one year since he’d broken up with Shinji. It had been a bad break up because Makoto hadn’t been willing to commit to a long distance relationship and had wanted to end it off quickly. It seemed like the pattern of his life was to break off relationships. He hadn’t talked to Kazumi in a while, either.

Makoto did backwards cross cuts in a figure 8 shape. He’d had to go outside his city of employment for the rink, but it had been good practice to get out of his office desk and run through the chilly weather. Running increased his stamina for figure skating, though it didn’t nearly require the amount of flexibility.

Plus, the arena had his favorite ramen shop right by it; the same type of shop found in Iwatobi.

He was headed back home tomorrow. After a lot of hints, his boss suddenly flatly told him that he needed to go on a vacation. Makoto had worked through Christmas and other holidays when other employees had taken sick days or a month off to spend time with their families. Makoto hadn’t wanted to return to his hometown after such a bad sendoff, and he only took day trips back instead of staying there for an extended period of time.

His boss, however, was only looking out for his best employee.

Back cross cut, lean inwards, and lift your back leg up to prepare your spin. Makoto made sure his shoulders were parallel with the ice, and he began to spin around and around in a camel spin. When he’d first done this, he had felt just a tad dizzy and disoriented, not used to splaying his body out like that. At that time, Shinji had left and he’d had to coach himself. Makoto had tried again and again without the usual support and balance movements Shinji gave him, but it took him five days and extensive practice on a Sunday before he could truly perform the technique. Mastering it to perfection had taken another month. At that point, Makoto was worried that his obsession with figure skating would turn him into an otaku.

He’d learned a lot more tricks after that. Some of them were from the internet, but most of them were things he’d learned to test his limits. Makoto had learned how to skate as low to the ice as he could without actually touching it or falling over, he’d learned how to spin two or three times in the midst of the axle flip Shinji had taught him, and he’d learned how to use his arm movements to emphasize each of his actions. His muscles weren’t as bulky as they were lean. His body coordination had never been better. His water repellency…well, he was no longer in water, was he?

Makoto tried not to think too hard on the last subject.

* * *

“Nii-chan’s home!” Ran called. “Ren! You’re so slow!”  


Makoto walked through the door to a fit of giggles as his two thirteen-year-old siblings decided _not_ to act their age and parade him to their parents.

“Hey you two! You’re very energetic today,” Makoto laughed. His mother came out to greet him, wiping flour on her apron before offering Makoto a hug.

“They’ve been full of energy the entire day. Welcome home, Makoto,” she said happily. Makoto heard the rustling of a newspaper being set down before his father came up and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Welcome home, son,” he said. Makoto returned his smile and let him take some of his bags. “You would think a celebrity had come into our household the way the two of them were acting this past week.”

“We were excited to see Nii-chan!” Ren protested to his father. “Nii-chan, you did bring us gifts, did you?” Ran elbowed him swiftly and cleared her throat.

“Uh…he means that we are excited to see you and that we, in no way, expected any sort of treat from where you work,” she said in a loud voice, covering her brother’s protests. Makoto raised an eyebrow.

“Hey now, don't just elbow him,” he chided. Ran pouted.

“Sorry Ren,” she said in a low voice. She turned around and stormed off into her room, which had previously been Makoto’s room. Makoto looked after her in surprise.

“Ran-” he began, but his mother placed a gentle hand on his arm before he went after her.

“Let her be,” she said. “Ran’s been going through a hard time adjusting to her age. She’s a teenager now, and girls mature faster, you know?” Makoto looked to where she’d gone.

“I suppose so,” he said sadly. “It’s strange to see her like this, though.”

“Well, she was looking forward to you coming,” his father explained. “Maybe she feels a little miffed that you lectured her so suddenly. But Makoto, it’s nothing you have to worry about. Why don’t we first get you settled in Ren’s room and then talk about what you’ve been up to?”

“Yeah, Nii-chan’s going to be in _my_ room!” Ren squealed. He grabbed Makoto and started pulling him towards the hallway where he and Ran used to share a room. Makoto laughed as he stumbled to follow along.

The night sky gave off the sound of cicadas, chirping loudly as Makoto looked out the window. Ren was brushing his teeth and his parents were talking about every day things. They had agreed that Makoto would talk about his life tomorrow, when Ran was (hopefully) in a better mood. Makoto had still wanted to talk to her, but he respected his mother’s knowledge on the ways of girls and gave her space.

As it turned out, the door cracked open a bit and his sister walked in sheepishly, glancing around to make sure no one else was there before making her way to Makoto.

“Ran!” he said in surprise.

“Hi, Nii-chan,” she mumbled. Makoto held out an arm to her and gave her a hug.

“I missed you, Ran-chan,” he said, smiling. “I’m glad that you came.” Ran smiled as well and leaned into the hug.

“I missed you too, Nii-chan. I’m sorry for the way I acted. I don’t know why I did that,” she confessed. Her face became pinched as she stared at her lap. “I’ve been doing a lot of things that I have no control over.” Makoto sighed and blew at his bangs.

“I remember those days,” he said comfortingly. “Believe it or not, boys don’t have it all that easy either. Maybe not so much with the emotions, but it was still pretty humiliating.” Ran looked up at him with interest. “Once, Haru-chan and I were at the beach and my voice cracked. Right there, at the beach. Haru-chan just stared and I just covered my mouth and vowed never to speak again.”

“I don’t remember that,” Ran said, chuckling slightly.

“It happened!” Makoto laughed. “I didn’t speak for weeks afterwards until Haru-chan forced me to say what I felt about the swim club. Okaa-san also got irritated and told me that if I didn’t start speaking, my voice would get even rustier.” Ran smiled and nodded.

“That sounds just like Haru-san and Okaa-san,” she agreed. “Say, Nii-chan, why doesn’t Haru-san ever come visit us anymore? I never see him.” Makoto felt his throat constrict some, but then shook his head out of it.

“Haru-chan has a job in the village now,” he provided. “He is very busy and our schedules don't really match up.”

“But I thought you two were close friends,” Ran persisted. “I still see Nagisa-san and Rei-san occasionally, and Nagisa-san is a scuba diver! They also say that they haven’t seen you in a while.” Makoto sighed and didn’t meet his sister’s inquisitive gaze.

“Ran-chan, I’m very busy with my work, and I’ve even gotten new friends! It’s hard for me to keep the old friends and also have new ones. Remember Kazumi-san?” Makoto replied, choosing his words carefully. Ran looked down at the ground, then suddenly stood up and faced Makoto angrily.

“You shouldn’t give up on your old friends, Nii-chan!” she snapped. “That’s not fair! Haru-san, Nagisa-san, Rei-san…even Rin-san and Yamazaki-san still care about you! How could you just give up on them and disappear off the face of the earth?”

“Hey, hey, settle down!” Makoto soothed. “Why is it making you mad?” Ran wiped her eyes and stared at the floor resolutely.

“Megumi-chan…she…today she decided that she didn’t want to be my friend anymore,” Ran whimpered. Makoto felt dreadful. His little sister had been holding on to this dilemma this entire time and he’d just been caught up defending himself and hurting her.

“Did she say why?” Makoto asked gently. “What are your other friends saying?”

“Momo-chan says that she is mean and shouldn’t be my friend anyway, but…she was my best friend, Nii-san! She didn’t say anything as to why she didn’t want to be friends anymore, but…I still want to be friends! It’s just not fair!” Ran cried. She clenched her fists and let a few angry tears slip out. Ren poked his head into the bedroom just as Makoto enveloped his sister into a hug.

“There, there, Ran-chan,” he soothed. Ren stumbled into the room and tugged on his slightly older sister’s shirt.

“What is it, Ran?” he asked. “Did someone hurt you? Tell me! I’ll…I’ll beat them up!” Makoto laughed and rubbed his brother’s head.

“Ran-chan has a grown-up dilemma,” he explained. “Unfortunately, you can’t beat anyone up.” Ren frowned and didn’t move from the spot, daring Makoto to tell him to go away. “Hey, Ran? Is it okay if Ren sits with us for a while?” Ran shrugged noncommittally, but that was enough for Ren to plop down onto Makoto’s other side as he and Ran sat down on his guest bed. Ran grabbed Makoto’s hand and made him look at her.

“Don’t be like Megumi-chan,” she said sadly. “I don’t know if you actually are or if you’ve actually drifted apart, but I haven’t seen Haru-nii-san since a year ago, and he seemed really sad when he stayed over.” Makoto gave a surprised sound.

“He stayed over?”

“Yes, in Ren’s room,” Ran replied, confused at Makoto’s surprise.

“Yup, right here!” Ren chirped, patting the bed they were sitting on. “He was wondering where you were, but he didn’t really talk that much. We took him to the Iwatobi swim club and he met up with Rin-san.” Makoto felt his surprise abate a bit.

“Ah.”

“But he was really here to see you, Nii-san!” Ran said suddenly. “He wasn’t here to see Rin-san! Otherwise he would have gone to Rin-san’s house!” Makoto knew that she was right, but was also reluctant to believe that Haru had actually come to his house to visit him. Especially after he’d treated him when they last met.

“I miss Haru-nii-san,” Ren yawned, leaning against Makoto’s shoulder. Makoto didn’t reply. Ran followed her brother’s yawn and stood up.

“I’m going to go to bed, Nii-san,” she said quietly. “I hope that whatever you are doing with your friends is the right thing.” Makoto wondered how his sister got this intelligent as she walked away rubbing sleep from her eyes. He smiled to himself at the dull ache within his chest, then picked up Ren and set him on his bed.

He tucked in Ren’s covers and took a moment to look at his brother. “One day, you will be really intelligent as well, and you’ll also realize what a mess I’ve gotten myself in,” he murmured, kissing Ren’s forehead and going to sleep on the guest bed. He took one last look at the trees outside of his window before lying down and trying not to think of Haruka’s troubled face.

* * *

When Makoto awoke, the snow was falling outside. He smiled as the branches of the tree he’d seen before were littered with the white powder. Before he could turn around and go back to sleep, however, Ren jumped on his bed and yelled happily.  


“Look, Nii-chan! Now we can make snowmen and go sledding!” he cheered. Makoto smiled again and shook the sleep from his face, reaching toward the nightstand so that he could put his glasses on.

“Actually, Ren-chan, someone has to get up to go to cram school today,” his mother’s voice called from outside the door amongst sweeps from her broom. Ren slumped.

“But Okaa-san, Nii-chan’s home!” Ren protested. Their mother’s sweeping stopped for a moment as she opened the door holding the broom.

“Ren,” she warned. “You need to study up on your English, dear. Remember what your professor said?” Ren pouted and Makoto laughed.

“When does your cram school end?” he asked kindly. Ren perked up immediately and jumped into Makoto’s face.

“It ends at 1 pm! Then we can go and get hot chocolate and cakes, right? Because you’re making money now, right?” Ren asked excitedly. Makoto smiled.

“Of course! Just you and me,” he promised. Ren gave a victorious “yes!” before dashing over to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Makoto’s mother smiled after him as he rushed past her, and then she turned to Makoto.

“You’re going to spoil them rotten, aren’t you?” she chuckled. Makoto gave an impish smile before getting out of bed and getting ready himself.

From morning until afternoon, he sat with his parents and sister and drank tea. Makoto talked about his job and how it had been treating him the past year, saying that he has a decent office and a well-paid position. He was actually in a rather high-standing in the office because he was the favorite of his boss and the secretaries due to his diligence. Makoto didn’t want to admit it to his parents, but he was well on his way to running the company on his own in his boss’ stead one of these days.

Makoto’s strong point was his honest and diligent effort, which enabled him to invest himself onto the company’s well being in regulating wildlife conservation. His initial maneuver was to befriend the scientists who made up the company and get to know them, even inviting some of them over to his apartment and holding small dinners. After he’d fallen out with Haru, he’d wanted to make new friends and the university he had gone to after his local college had only been good for studying and not much for socializing. He talked to his parents about the scientists he’d met and how they were invested into the well-being of the local flora and fauna, but were extending their influence to Japan’s eastern oceans. His parents were rather impressed that their son knew so much about the science even if he was only the secretary of the organization, so Makoto made sure to downplay his accomplishments to make it seem a bit less than what it actually was.

He’d seen how his parents had bragged about his swimming capabilities, and even now Makoto sometimes frowns slightly when he hears how much he’d done to further the Iwatobi Swimming Club at his previous high school. So much energy put into something that hardly mattered in his new life…

When all was said and the tea was finished, there was still two hours left before Ren came back from school. Ran had retired to her room to call her friends as Makoto’s mother shooed him out, saying he should walk around and get to know his hometown again.

Once outside, Makoto was hit with a wave of nostalgia that wasn’t entirely unwelcome.

The snow that fell around upper Iwatobi was soft and welcoming, just as it had always been. It certainly wasn’t thick because the ocean still held most of the cold temperature, but the frost wasn’t something to take lightly. Makoto took a step towards the shrine above his house, but stopped.

Haru’s house was different, that much he could see. He frowned and looked at it from where he was standing. It made sense, at least; Haru was no longer living there, and his parents had been too busy to live there with all their business trips and travels. All the same, Makoto felt a stab of longing and regret. It had been such a big part of his childhood, running up the steps and meeting Haru, and even waiting for him to come down.

One look couldn’t hurt after all, could it?

He made his way up the steps when a calico cat mewed at him. Looking down, he smiled and touched its paw. “Do you remember me, kitty?” he cooed. “There was another kitty here that I used to always greet. Would you know him?” The cat meowed as if it understood him. Makoto chuckled and straightened up, adjusting his t-shirt and pants. He was rather muscular in high school from all the swimming, and while he wasn’t fat, he certainly was leaner than he was in high school and it made for a rather uncomfortable fit. Makoto hadn’t really swum ever since he’d gotten out of high school and focused on his studies. With a slight moment of contemplation, he determined that he would probably be better off exercising for the brief time he was here and setting up a strict regimen to follow when he went back.

Once he reached Haru’s previous house, he touched the new, red painted wooden door. It was an English-style door, something that had become somewhat popular in Iwatobi recently. His father was also mentioning that he would follow the trend and get a wooden door that opened and shut outwards and inwards instead of left and right. As Makoto looked up at the shutters, he saw that they were also new and red.

_Haru wouldn’t have liked this all that much. He’d prefer a simpler color and would’ve been too lazy to install all this new stuff._

Makoto shook his head out of his thoughts. He glanced at the house once more before turning and heading down the stairs.

“Oh! Is that you, Makoto-chan?” a woman’s voice called. Makoto froze. He hadn’t heard that voice in a long time.

Turning around, he saw a blue-eyed lady waving her arm at him from the door. “I saw you from the window! It’s been so long Makoto-chan! Do you remember me?”

“You’re…you’re Nanase-san, aren’t you? Haru’s mother?” Makoto said in surprise. “I haven’t seen you since Haru and I were in elementary school!”

“Oh, call me Mrs. Nanase!” she replied heartily. “My husband and I are finally back from our work in America. We haven’t seen Haruka yet, but it’s really nice to see you!” Makoto smiled uncertainly. While he had associated with Haru often, Haru’s parents had always seemed so busy and he’d never truly gotten to speak with them. When he was younger, they seemed nice enough, but rather free-spirited, like Haru.

Haru’s mother seemed to want only a quick chat anyway. “How are you, dear? You’ve probably already graduated college by now, no?” To Makoto’s surprise, she gave him a hug as soon as he approached. Awkwardly accepting it, Makoto was quick to step away. Perhaps it was an American custom to hug people you hardly knew? “Oh, look at you! So big and tall! Where are you working these days, hm? I haven’t seen you around!”

“Ah, I’m sorry. I’ve been at the Japan Wildlife Conservation Facility and I haven’t visited in two years. Usually my family just heads down to where I am for a visit. My work really has me tied up,” Makoto said regretfully, realizing just how much time he’d spent away from his family. Mrs. Nanase furrowed her brows and stared at him, confused.

“Well yes, dear. But my husband and I moved in three years ago. That’s why the house is all new and improved!” she said, making a grand gesture to all the changes. “Didn’t your parents let you know that we were here?” Makoto was speechless for a quick second before he awkwardly blushed.

“W-well I never visited for a long while,” he stammered. “I’m sorry Mrs. Nanase! This is my first time stepping out in Iwatobi since I graduated from college!” _That’s almost not a lie_ , he reminded himself. _No reason to get flustered over it._

Mrs. Nanase seemed less than convinced, but she nodded. “I see. Well, Makoto-chan, remember to visit us whenever you get the chance!” she chirped. “Now, what branch do you work in the Facility?” Makoto stumbled through the answers, telling her that he worked at a rather far branch in northwestern Japan and that he was only a minor office worker. Somehow, Mrs. Nanase seemed like someone he couldn’t trust, especially…

Especially since Haruka hadn’t visited his parents even when Ran had said that he’d visited a year ago.

Makoto felt a sudden chill on his body and he politely cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Nanase, but I seem to be getting a little chill. I’m going to grab my scarf and I’ll have to pick up my little brother soon. It was nice meeting you, though!” he said kindly. To his surprise Mrs. Nanase came up to him and touched his cheek.

“It was nice seeing you too, my boy. Take care and let me know whenever you want to sit and have a cup of tea with me and Mr. Nanase!” she replied heartily. If her eyes hadn’t been the same blue as Haru’s, Makoto would have thought that she was Rin’s mother. Her gaze was kind on the surface, but it seemed like something sinister lurked beneath. With a small laugh and a promise to visit, Makoto turned and walked down the steps. He was only here for a month, he reminded himself. He needn’t get involved in his ex-friend’s family drama.

Checking his watch, Makoto found that he still had about an hour and a half left. He made his way down to the neighborhood streets and wandered around, looking at how much his hometown had changed over the past years. Iwatobi High School was still standing with a fresh new set of faces. With a start Makoto realized that his sister would be starting there soon, and he took a moment to wonder how much she would change and what she would experience.

While thinking about his sister, Makoto recalled Ran’s words. It seemed strange that Haruka wouldn’t visit his own parents and would, instead, insist on staying over at his house. It seemed stranger that Haruka’s parents didn’t even know of Haruka’s visit and that Makoto’s own parents were willing to keep it a secret. Pursing his lips, Makoto decided that he wouldn’t question it. Still, seeing Ran’s desperation at wanting him to reconnect with Haruka strung a chord within him. Ren was a bit too dense to see the finer points of the atmosphere, but Ran could. She probably knew something was up, despite his parents and Haruka’s attempts to hide it.

Makoto was jostled from his thoughts when a group of kids rushed past him without warning, racing towards what he found was the Iwatobi Swim Club.

“Ah, I always find myself here in the end, don’t I?” Makoto chuckled to himself. But the club was rather full for the winter season. Even that day, five years ago, the winter was about to ebb and the weather had been much warmer than the snow day they were having today. Makoto’s curiosity raged. Why were people going to the swim club dressed in hats, earmuffs, gloves, and heavy jackets?

He walked around the club only to pause in shock once he was able to see the other side.

Iwatobi Swim Club had a large ice skating rink on the other side of the club, and people were skating all over the place. The rink _was_ rather large. With a start, Makoto realized that the ice must have been pool water for the rink to be so expansive.

“Hey! Did you know?” said a girl in the crowd. “Coach Sasabe decided that he would use the water normally used for his pool and use it for this rink instead of chlorinating it!” Makoto’s eyebrows rose. The man beside her, a clear tourist, gave a large laugh and clapped her shoulder.

“Well it’s a good thing they still have another pool, eh?” he replied. “You still have your swimming, and he’s still raking in the dough for all those skate rentals.” Makoto smiled at the thought of Coach Sasabe keeping up the Swimming Club. Looking at a promotional poster on the side of the building, he was happy to see that it also offered a lounge and a larger pizza café than before. Sasabe had certainly been doing his work around the club. There was even an underscore posted that verified that the ice rink used 100% recycled water with no traces of chlorine, filtered to perfection. Makoto crunched some numbers in his head and bit his lip. Sasabe must have had serious cash if he’d gotten this done.

But for now, Makoto stared at the rink. He somewhat understood Haruka’s fascination with the pool, because he couldn’t stop staring at the pristine, white ice that begged him to come and skate on it. Without quite knowing what he was doing, he pulled out the correct amount of yen and presented it to the skate rental sales girl.

By the time he got his skates on and ready to go, he only had about a half an hour left before he had to head home. It was fine, though, because in half an hour he could do about 20 figure 8’s and not be too flashy, and that was enough for him.

The girl at the skate rentals had given him green skates, too, so he took it as a sign that he was meant to skate today. After purchasing a half-hour ticket, Makoto glided on the ice.

It was a different world in the ice. While Makoto didn’t lose himself there like Haruka did while swimming, he did feel detached from the world. With practiced ease he guided his feet into the familiar infinity shape, sometimes making the eight tight and sometimes doing wide, sloppy two-feet globes. He skated forward this time, because while he saw some tourists doing cross cuts, he didn’t want to start doing something so difficult in front of everyone. Figure skating was all about being flashy, but Makoto was still Makoto, and he stuck to simple forward skating. In his head he pondered how Sasabe had gotten so much money to create a rink. People were paying a lot, so it was a good deal of profit, but ice rinks didn’t happen overnight, and Makoto didn’t remember it happening when he visited last.

Granted, his last visit was a short one, hardly a day. It had felt wrong to tour around Iwatobi without Haruka, especially since he’d been looking to move on.

The ice was very nicely textured. Since not too many people skated on the rink, as Iwatobi citizens lived next to the beach and weren’t too familiar with ice, there mostly tourists out. The majority of the crowd native to Iwatobi watched as their children or relatives skated slowly around the circle as they received lessons from some of the tourists. Still, there were a lot of profits to be had since Iwatobi was slowly becoming less of a sleepy town and more of a tourist one. Makoto felt a burst of regret for that. Iwatobi was changing around him, which showed just how much he’d grown up. New shops were popping up everywhere. New people like Mr. and Mrs. Nanase focused their minds and energies on the progressive side of life.

Makoto wanted to think that it was for the better, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel that way. Especially after meeting Mrs. Nanase.

And the thing that had been irritating him the most is that he couldn’t get over Haruka’s family situation. It was none of his business; he knew it was none of his business. But it was like a recurring itch at the very place he couldn’t reach. Someone like Haruka didn’t seem like one to blatantly ignore his own parents, no matter how much he’d changed. Haruka hadn’t talked much about them when they were little; mostly the fact that they were on business trips most of the time.

Makoto sighed and looked up to see how many eights he could count on the ice. When he looked up, however, a pair of deep blue eyes flashed at him. _Haruka!_

He froze and for a moment, Haruka froze as well. They stared at each other for a good minute before Makoto’s watch beeped, indicating that his brother was about to come home. He glanced down to the watch and then met Haruka’s gaze again.

Makoto was speechless. After giving a slight wave and a shaky smile, he didn’t know what to do. But all of a sudden his body moved for him and he was fleeing the rink, heading towards the skate rentals.

He may have heard Haruka call out his name, but it was lost to the sound of the crowd around them both.

* * *

Haruka had been in slight shock after the entire exchange.

Makoto had unabashedly run from him. Of that there was no mistake. It had been cowardly. Unnecessary.

Haruka gave a sound of disgust. Makoto seemed to be genuinely scared of him. Ridiculous.

It had been a surprise to see him, however, and Haruka couldn’t say that the surprise had been entirely unwelcome. The lack of Makoto’s presence all these years really showed him just how much he’d relied on him to speak for him. Makoto’s patience and ability to read Haruka’s thoughts had been invaluable when faced with meaningless conversations. Even more than that, Makoto had been someone Haruka could relate to on a nonverbal level.

With Makoto gone, Haruka felt somewhat like he had to restart his life.

It didn’t help that Rin, his closest companion, had wondered after Makoto. Rin was invasive, a shark at its peak predatory condition. He aimed for perfection from his friends and for his friends. Makoto’s negligence certainly hadn’t escaped his vision.

Haruka wondered why Makoto hadn’t associated with any of their friends after he’d stopped talking to him. Rei and Nagisa had told him that they didn’t often see him after that last visit and wondered after him. Nagisa even went as far as to perform an espionage mission to discover what Makoto was up to and ambush him to force him to hang out with them. He’d come back with a sad look on his face that immediately had Rei doting on him like he was some sort of a sick puppy.

At that point, Haruka held no sympathy for Makoto. Even if Nagisa wasn’t his friend anymore, he had no reason to treat him that way. Rei shared the same sentiments. Nagisa refused to tell them what he’d gone through in his “mission,” but it had obviously shattered his optimistic exterior and pained him deep inside.

What was strange was that everything about Makoto here, down to his awkward smile and wave, was just so…Makoto. It was as if nothing had changed. Haruka had felt a thrill of familiarity and comfort just seeing Makoto wave at him, just like old times. For once, he’d felt like Iwatobi was his home once more. But then Makoto had run off and the illusion shattered.

Haruka hadn’t even come to skate. He’d just wanted to go into the pool.

Once inside the Swimming Club, Haruka stripped down to his swimming shorts and put his clothes in a locker. Before the five years of Makoto-freedom, Haruka could just strip and dive into the pool. Now, with enough reprimands to last a lifetime, he knew that even if he was a fisherman, he couldn’t afford to look too sloppy. Or cause any more slips.

The water welcomed him as it always did. Thoughts of Makoto and Iwatobi’s growing issues deserted him as he sliced through the water with practiced ease. Closing his eyes, Haruka did a feeble dolphin kick underwater to exercise the fluidity of his muscles working together. He pretended like he was a sea snake. His bones were turned to jelly as the water guided him wherever it wanted him to go. Wherever his arms directed him, his legs propelled his body to follow.

This was the one thing that never changed. Even after Makoto left and Iwatobi’s township had progressed to a perversion of what the town had represented to Haruka, the water remained the same fluid sanctuary that had housed all of his doubts and fears during his years. Just as it absorbed Iwatobi’s temperature to make the weather rather mild, it absorbed his fears and doubts and stripped him bare so that he knew, without a doubt, that his soul was open for anyone to see.

Haruka had become skilled at holding his breath and navigating around the water. Before, he would swim freestyle at the surface and enjoy the fleeting moments when he could swim underwater. Now, with the additional skill of holding his breath and withstanding the water pressure at the bottom of the pool, he challenged himself to spend longer and longer swimming underwater, enjoying the calm.

He broke the surface after one of these dives and leisurely floated on the surface, catching his breath and enjoying how the chill of the air attempted to stiffen his muscles. It was around this time, when he was the only one in the pool save a few others, when he felt like he truly owned the waters.

“Hey! It’s Haru-chan!”

Haruka groaned quietly before opening one eye to see Nagisa approaching. This wasn’t any surprise, as Nagisa always returned to Iwatobi in the winter. As part of his contract, Nagisa was required to dive in the summer, fall, and spring, then rest in the winter. Haruka’s only qualm was that Nagisa could fill up a room so there may as well be a crowd of people at the pool instead of only Haruka.

What was surprising about Nagisa, however, was that he was even taller than when last Haruka had seen him. The golden hair was the same, as was the childlike quality of his eyes, but Nagisa was taller than even he was, and considerably more muscular as well. Though he wasn’t as muscular as Makoto had been, Nagisa had enough bulk on him to give Rei and Haruka a run for their money. Being a scuba diver had given him the sheer power to withstand the high pressure of the deeper waters, so it shouldn’t have been as big of a surprise as it was. But then, Nagisa had always been somewhat of a child to him, so the fact that he couldn’t quite look at his eyes without tilting his head up was a bit disconcerting.

“Wheee!” was all that Haruka heard before a splash disrupted his quiet float. He should’ve stayed underwater a tick longer.

“Hello, Nagisa,” he muttered as Nagisa’s golden head popped over the surface.

“I’m so excited to see you, Haru-chan!” Nagisa giggled. “It’s been so long! Meeting face to face is so much better than just talking on the phone, right?” Haruka opened his mouth to answer, but Nagisa plowed on. “Oh, this is so perfect! Rei is also coming from his conference! Did you know that he was over there for two weeks? I saw him for three days before he had to leave!” Rei had stayed in a neighboring town near Iwatobi, as he had a lab there that was within running distance. If five kilometers could be considered running distance for anyone but Rei.

Haruka gave a “hm” in acknowledgement, but soon dove in again and spent a full minute underwater before surfacing for air. Nagisa’s feet were bouncing on the floor. He had to wonder if the kid would ever grow up.

As if he would burst from holding the news in, Nagisa started talking as soon as Haruka rose up. “Rin-chan and Sousuke-kun are also coming!” he blurted. “Did you know that? Though it isn’t that rare. But still, Rin heard that you’d take a break from fishing and he immediately started to make plans. Actually, we all knew that you were taking a break, and since we’re usually around at this time, we decided to meet up!” Haruka raised his eyebrows in slight surprise. He knew Rin was coming, but Sousuke and Haruka had never gotten along, so it was unexpected that Rin would bring him as well.

Haruka had told Rin, after much prodding, that he’d be here today. In truth, he’d gotten here two days before because he knew that Rin would come as soon as he could. He’d had two full days of relaxation staying over at a hotel before he planned to go to Makoto’s house again. Seeing as that wasn’t an option, and seeing that Nagisa usually stayed over at Rei’s house, he quietly contemplated asking to stay over.

After all, only Makoto would’ve been able to read his mind and offer him a place to stay without prompt.

Since Rin was coming, Haruka decided that he needed to warm up. With a calm breath, he swam to the starting block and bent himself halfway. He briefly heard Nagisa’s inhale of excitement (and briefly felt annoyed by it) before he let go of the block and snapped his legs straight to propel him into the water.

All at once, the heat of the competition burned through his veins. Recently, Rin had placed first in Japan’s national individual freestyle competition. He was an up-and-coming Olympic hopeful for Japan. As it turned out, Coach Sasabe had known someone who really knew their stuff. Rin had gotten training to improve his speed and strength in the water, but the real improvement was what he sought from the sport. No longer was he obsessed over his times, but more focused on his body and his feel for the surroundings.

Haruka, however, knew about this long before. The one time he’d lost to Rin in the past was mostly due to Rin’s increased stamina after four other races. Not even Haruka could keep it up like that, but even so, he’d only lost by a hair.

“Oi!”

Sure enough, Rin came strolling in with a cocky air about him. His most recent win was in a tournament in Australia, which was a minor tournament but rather big for Rin anyway. Haruka felt himself boil in anticipation. It would be nice to see how he’d fare against Rin at this point, and he could see the competition burning off Rin as well.

“Rin,” he greeted with a nod, swimming up to the starting block. Rin chuckled.

“Starting already, are we?” he said with a sharp-toothed grin. “What if I’d wanted a chat first?” Haruka couldn’t resist rolling his eyes, and even Sousuke laughed at Rin.

“Don’t even pretend, Rin,” Sousuke joked lightly. “The day you and Nanase-san don’t dish it out is the day I finally beat you in a race.” Rin’s grin grew bigger and he playfully shoved at Sousuke with his shoulder. Haruka found it rather annoying that Sousuke had to throw himself under the bus in order to preserve Rin’s fragile feelings, but their friendship was one he wouldn’t touch. Maybe if he’d been more scathing, Makoto would have stayed. He was in no place to judge Sousuke’s and Rin’s relationship.

“Rin! Did you know that Rei is coming?” Nagisa said excitedly as he swam out of the way. Rin raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh really? Are you finally going to…you know…?” Rin asked, waving his hand about to finish the rest of his sentence. To Haruka’s astonishment, Nagisa turned a deep red and began spluttering incoherently. Rin saw Haruka’s bewildered face and grinned.

“’S not surprising that Haruka isn’t experienced in this field,” he remarked casually, flaunting his superiority. Sousuke gave Haruka a sympathetic look, knowing that Rin wouldn’t be this demeaning once he faced Haruka in the water. All the same, Haruka didn’t find Rin’s ego bothering him as it used to. Instead, he focused on Nagisa’s firmly blushing face and wondered what was going on.

“Uh…um, Haru-chan,” Nagisa said uncomfortably. “I…with Rei, um…I…” And Haruka got it. He and Nagisa stared at each other for a minute. Nagisa was flushed and shaking slightly, but his stance was resolute. Haruka gave a look of slight interest, but then shrugged his shoulders and took his position on the starting block. From the corner of his eye, he could see that Nagisa had relaxed with a relieved exhale.

“Sousuke, call the count!” Rin yelled. Sousuke gave a sigh of burden before lazily counting down.

“Go!”

_Splash!_

At first, the water felt like a slap, but gradually soothed its initial attack with soothing revolutions around Haruka’s body. He was manipulating the water to his benefit, and the water was working with him towards the same goal, like a friend helping a friend along. Flashes of Rin’s red hair appeared and disappeared beside him, and while Haruka kept track, his real aim was testing his limits. In the front, the water provided resistance to his muscular form, but in the back, his legs used each and every fused drop as a foothold to propel himself before the water finally gave.

The water was always a mystery, and Haruka was destined to uncover its secrets. But this race between him and Rin, this race was a test to see who knew more about the water.

And that was something Haruka wasn’t going to lose.

The muscles in his legs clenched and released as he reached the end of the pool. He pointed his arms and envisioned himself as a dolphin with its snout carving the way for the rest of its body. Now was the time to get aggressive.

For the past 50 meters, Haruka and Rin had been side by side and Haruka had felt his breath becoming more labored. Now, however, the time for neck-and-neck swimming had come to an end and Haruka had to establish that he was truly the master of the water.

He heard gasps from Nagisa and Sousuke as his legs suddenly gained a burst of energy, but after that it was just him and the water. He saw a brief image of his goal in the distance amidst all of the waves of water. He suddenly felt detached from his body. Haruka was now laying his fate to the water and letting his body become a vessel of sorts for the water to propel. His muscles burned, but he wouldn’t stop. Not if his momentum kept him at victory.

His hand slapped the end of the pool a full two seconds before Rin’s did, and when Rin finally pulled up, he was gasping and staring at Haruka incredulously.

“I’ve never seen that!” Rin gasped. “I’ve never even…how did you do that Haru?” Nagisa was cheering from the other side of the pool.

“That was amazing! Possibly the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen!” he squealed from the end.

Sousuke shook his head, impressed. He pulled Rin out of the water just as Haruka mustered enough energy to push himself over the edge. Briefly the thought of Makoto pulling him up flitted through his mind, but he dismissed the thought with a slight menacing vehemence.

Rin turned to him, breathing heavily and clasping his shoulder in acknowledgment. Haruka could see the slight disappointment in his eyes at losing the race, but the flush on his cheeks and his wide smile showed that he was glad to have raced Haruka in the first place.

“And now, your reward,” he announced. Nagisa swam over to them and approached their small huddle. “I got the privilege of seeing a familiar face around town today.” Haruka felt a familiar dread cross his heart. He knew what Rin was about to say, but he hoped against hope that it wasn’t true.

Rin paused for dramatic effect. Sousuke looked bored, but Nagisa’s eyes were positively shining. “I saw Makoto today. He’s visiting from his work up in the northeast.”

For a moment, there was nothing but silence. Then, Haruka’s eyes darkened and he turned away. Nagisa visibly slumped. Rin looked at both of them with confusion.

“What is it?” he asked, utterly befuddled. “I’d have thought you two would’ve been bouncing off walls right now.” Haruka gave him a look of pure steel.

“Well, we’re not,” he snapped before he put his goggles back on and leapt into the water. Nagisa called out his name softly as he jumped, but not even Nagisa’s sad face could get Haruka to move out of his funk. Rin remained utterly confused, but Haruka left it to Sousuke to ease him out of it.

He had some swimming to do.

* * *

When Haruka surfaced out of his watery reverie, it was only Nagisa that was left. The poor boy’s gaze was downcast, and Haruka had the decency to feel a bit bad for abandoning him to his fate like that.  


“Hey, Nagisa,” he said calmly as he sat down next to the boy. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Nagisa replied sullenly. “You have nothing to be sorry about.” His voice sounded so accusatory that Haruka almost felt bad for Makoto. To be on the receiving end of Hazuki Nagisa’s malice was not something that happened every day.

The two of them remained silent, almost painfully aware of the lack of the other half of the group. Nagisa suddenly kicked the water, causing little droplets to splash in the empty poolside.

“He doesn’t know I visited him during the espionage mission,” Nagisa confessed. Haruka hadn’t wanted to talk about Makoto, but he knew that it was an appropriate time. He couldn’t run to the water every time Makoto was mentioned. “I didn’t want to talk about it because Makoto truly shocked me.”

 _What was it?_ Haruka wanted to ask. Nagisa had this annoying ability to draw things out for suspense, something he’d adopted after he’d found a job as a scuba diver.

“Mako-chan was at a café with friends. Smart friends. Maybe not as smart as Rei, but definitely smarter than…you know, the average people.” And there it was. Nagisa’s insecurities revolved around his intellect. While he did have some scuba lessons at his college, Nagisa hadn’t pursued an intellectual career, something that his parents had emphasized up until they saw how happy he was doing what he did. Haruka sat quietly and listened. Despite knowing that Makoto had changed, he knew that, at the most fundamental layer of Makoto’s personality, the kindhearted giant would never rank his friends based on intellect alone. Haruka was no master in school. He was better than Makoto, worse than Rin, far better than Nagisa, and far worse than Rei. Makoto had adored Nagisa and they’d made quite a pair; Nagisa was the baby of the group while Makoto was the elder brother.

“Makoto doesn’t care about that,” Haruka said with absolute conviction. “If he does, then he truly has changed. But…” He thought of that awkward wave and trembling smile. It was so hard to believe that Makoto was someone completely different when he saw that part of him, the part that felt pain and awkwardness. The part that wondered if what he did was actually the right thing to do.

Nagisa’s eyes shined with a bit of hope. “I know it was silly of me to think that. It hurt so deeply. I was used to Rin being scathing, and if Rei had had smart friends I think I might have understood. With you, I know how much you value friendship, and you probably wouldn’t have been interested with them in the first place. But Mako-chan…it was unexpected. He was making all this talk about not being friends with Rei anymore, and then he just gets himself a new set of friends? I don’t pay attention to subtle cues, so this development was a surprise for me.” Haruka patted his back as Nagisa’s eyes filled with unshed tears. “I’m not used to being hurt, Haru-chan. If you or Rei left when you found your calling, I probably would have broken.”

Haruka felt awful. Makoto hadn’t only surprised him with his disappearance from their lives; he’d surprised everyone. Nagisa was probably wrong about Makoto wanting smarter friends, but the underlying context still made sense; Makoto had wanted him to split from Rei, so it wouldn’t be surprising if he’d wanted to detach himself from everyone completely.

The man beside him sighed and pulled his legs up from the pool. “I should probably head home. My parents have dinner waiting, and Rei-chan’s coming tonight.” He turned to Haruka and smiled. “Haru-chan, if you want to come and visit, you can take your things from your house and eat dinner with us.”

Haruka thought about the mackerel that was waiting to be prepared at his hotel room and sighed.

“You know, Nagisa, I may just take you up on that offer.”

* * *

Teaching Ran and Ren how to skate had been exciting and had brought Makoto back to his coaching days in Iwatobi. Though they both were very much beginners, it didn’t take them long to figure out how to balance on their skates and how to shakily skate forwards. Makoto smiled as they did small circles and laughed when they grabbed onto the walls to prevent themselves from falling.  


“Don’t be afraid to fall,” he called out. “No matter what, it’s going to happen. Just consider it a part of the whole thing.” Ran and Ren glared at him for laughing, but eventually they did fall, and they saw that it happened over and over again. The rest of the day was spent playing tag with the both of them and performing tricks for them as they circled around each other. Makoto did little tricks such as skating sideways and even doing a slow cross cut, which impressed the both of them as he emphasized the elegance of the move.

All in all, Makoto’s second day back had been wrapping up rather nicely before Ran had seen Rin and had yanked both of her brothers to him. Unfortunately for Makoto, Rin looked positively murderous.

“Makoto,” he growled, letting his name drop straight into the frosty street between them. Ran had paused, unsure if she’d done the right thing, but Ren had plowed forward and caught Rin off-guard by giving him a hug.

“Rin-san! You’re here!” he called happily. “What a coincidence! Nii-chan just got here yesterday!” Rin was caught off-guard by Ren’s enthusiasm. Knowing how younger siblings were like, he patted Ren on the head.

“Ren-chan, how’ve you been?” he asked kindly. Whenever Ren wasn’t paying attention, he gave Makoto a glare.

“I was so bored in cram school today because I wanted to play with Nii-chan! But luckily Nii-chan was only a little bit late today and we went to get hot cocoa,” Ren babbled. Makoto stepped forward and tried to intervene, despite Rin’s glare.

“Ren-chan, I think Rin-chan and I need to catch up,” Makoto said hesitantly. Ren pouted, but Ran immediately took the hint.

“Ren, I need to tell you a secret about Nii-chan,” she piped up. Ren’s ears perked and he stared at his sister, contemplating whether or not he wanted to follow her.

“Oh no, Ran-chan!” Makoto gasped in mock-horror. “You can’t tell him about _that_!” Ren’s eyes shone wildly.

“I wanna know!” he shouted. “Why does Ran know something I don’t? I wanna know!” Makoto didn’t say a word as Ran dragged their brother away. He was filled with a sense of foreboding, and sure enough, when he turned back to Rin, a glare met his gaze.

Rin turned and motioned Makoto to follow. Against all his better instincts, Makoto walked with Rin until they were once more at the Swimming Club. Instead of going inside, however, Rin marched straight into the neighboring forest and stood beside a tree.

“I think you know what I want to hear,” Rin said without turning to face him. “So I’m going to give you a chance to explain yourself. I hope you don’t use it meaninglessly.”

Makoto gulped. Rin had always been intimidating, but he was even more intimidating when he was protective. The worst part is that he still cared about Makoto; that much was clear. It was less like a bully antagonizing him and more like a parent reprimanding a child. Makoto still cared about Rin, as well, and it hurt to have Rin angry at him.

Makoto sighed. He would not use his words idly. “Once, when we were younger, I’d decided to try to stay away from Haruka.” Thankfully, Rin remained quiet. “It didn’t work. I suffered, and I think he did as well. From then on we were always together, and we were both happy that way. But then…”

Makoto felt his past emotions coming back, like a box that hadn’t been opened in ages. He sighed and envisioned the fog from his mouth as a cloud of dust, borne from dragging back memories that should’ve meant nothing now. “After we won that last relay, Rin, something…changed. I think it was mostly me.”

“People don’t just change, Makoto,” Rin snapped. He turned to face him, and Makoto felt the fury emanating from those red, red eyes. “You’re being distant and guarded. It’s almost like you’re hiding something from us.” Makoto looked down into the snow, sorting his feelings into thoughts, then into words. He pursed his lips as he decided carefully what to say next.

“I’m not certain how I can convey how I feel,” he confessed. “I’m…not even certain if what I feel is right. But, at the very least, I know that being with Haru-chan suddenly brought me pain.”

“You called him Haru-chan.”

“…Yes. I didn’t feel it was right to call him Haru after our time apart.”

“But you still call me Rin.”

“Ah…” Makoto hadn’t noticed. “I apologi-”

“Don’t,” Rin replied, and suddenly his gaze became much softer. “Please call me Rin. And definitely not ‘Rinrin.’”

The two of them laughed after that. Makoto felt somewhat warm as he looked to Rin again. Rin smiled, and Makoto smiled back.

“You’re much more suited for smiling than looking stern, Makoto,” Rin said. “I want to understand why you not only threw Haru’s friendship away, but everyone else’s. Nagisa looked downcast when I mentioned you.” Makoto’s eyes widened in surprise.

“When did you see Nagisa?”

“Today. He and Haru were swimming in the pool when I came in with Sousuke and raced them.”

“Yamazaki-kun was there too? Well, all we’re missing is Rei-chan, then,” Makoto muttered. Rin shrugged.

“He’s on his way. Nagisa said that he was coming,” he explained. Makoto looked down and turned away. “Makoto, please. We’re all hurting, not only you. But you’re obviously the center in all this, so why?”

Makoto clenched his fists as he took a deep breath. “It’s hard to explain, Rin. But…this is what my heart was telling me.

“Haru-chan is a man looking to be free. That is his major objective; the thing he’ll strive for until the end. As we were deciding on our future, that was the thing that was at the forefront of his mind. I’d felt the changes even before I knew what to do about them. All of a sudden, Haruka was moving at a different speed than I was. All of a sudden, it seemed like he was veering away and towards an unnamed destination away from me.

“It frightened me, Rin. I hadn’t ever thought of what it would be like if Haru just left. He was always just there in my mind, someone who’d follow me and someone who I’d follow. The pain was…incomparable. I don’t think you could understand,” Makoto confessed. Rin nodded. The bond between Haruka and Makoto was one that he didn’t dare touch. It had been something as permanent as Rin’s dream, Nagisa’s optimism, and Rei’s spirit.

But, as it now seemed, there was a limit to permanence.

“I had wanted to fix it. I tried to be with Haru every time I could. I didn’t want anything to change…but…”

“But he became a fisherman.”

Makoto’s eyes released some tears. “I-It’s stupid. I mean, your father was so important to you and you didn’t feel this way, but…”

“Makoto,” Rin sighed. He leaned over and put his hands on the crying man’s shoulders. “We are not the same people. I am not to Haru as you are to him. Haru was chasing freedom. He wasn’t trying to hurt you. He even asked you if it was okay.”

“What could I say, Rin?” Makoto sobbed. “That I wasn’t okay with it? That he had to sacrifice his dream for me?” Rin furrowed his eyebrows. He was beginning to see Makoto’s dilemma. “And that wasn’t the only incident, Rin. Haru chose this path after I’d chosen mine. He knew that I wouldn’t be with him, and he was alright with that.”

“He wasn’t. Not by a long shot,” Rin grunted. Makoto pulled away and stared at him with foggy green eyes.

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not.”

Makoto looked at the ground again. “In all honesty, Rin, I thought you and Haru shared a bond that surpassed anyone’s.” Rin’s eyes widened and he frowned.

“You were jealous?” he said bluntly. Makoto gulped and fiddled with his mittens.

“You know that it was a medley of things that influenced my decision to end the friendship between me and Haru,” he stammered. “I…I suppose that was one of them.” Rin looked down quietly. “Listen, Rin…

“I was jealous because I wanted to be Haru’s greatest friend. I wanted to be the one to inspire him, to fuel him towards his goals. It was selfish of me to want that,” Makoto admitted. His mouth suddenly just started spewing his confessions without prompt. “We were good friends, Haru and I, and then you came and he became even more…free.” Rin didn’t say anything and Makoto clenched his teeth. “And it was wonderful. I thought it was the greatest I’ve ever seen Haru. And then I felt jealous.”

“You didn’t need to…” Rin began.

“No, I didn’t,” Makoto agreed. He looked straight into Rin’s eyes. “Then I realized that I had no reason to feel jealous because you and Haru were great friends. You ignited something within each other. In fact, it wasn’t the fact that you two were together that drew me apart.” Rin felt the shadow of guilt that crept over him dissipate slightly.

“Then what was it?” he asked.

“The very fact that I felt jealous,” Makoto said reluctantly. “It was horrible. I felt like I was trying to stake a claim on Haru, like some sort of property.” Rin stared at him in shock. Makoto had been such a gentle soul. These feelings were indeed a surprise. Makoto looked surprised even saying it, but he pushed forward.

“That feeling…scared me. I didn’t want it, and the more Haru drew away from my future, the more I wanted to keep him there. And I knew if I’d said this to Haru…”

“He’d drop everything and rush to where you were,” Rin agreed. “He’d stop swimming, he’d stop fishing. All for you.” Makoto looked at him in surprise.

“I was going to say ‘he’d tell me I was an idiot and distance himself from me,’” Makoto replied. “He’d not want to be my friend anymore, and I wasn’t sure if I could let that happen. So I decided that I’d stop myself before I got too overbearing and before I pained anyone any further.” He took a deep breath. “I ended my friendship with Haru and focused on my future without him.”

Rin was dumbstruck. He stared at Makoto’s determined face for a full five seconds before grabbing his collar and shoving him against the tree.

“Do you realize how much pain you caused?” he yelled. “I understand not wanting to be friends with Haru, but you should have been stronger! Why didn’t you talk to him about it at least? Why didn’t you keep in contact with me, Rei, or Nagisa?”

“How could I?” Makoto cried in surprise. “Ngh, you all were such good friends with Haru that I thought that I’d be a burden to split your allegiances!”

“You act like this problem isn’t resolvable!” Rin snapped. Makoto looked at him in fright, and just like that Rin let go of his collar and stepped back, covering his face with his forearm. He couldn’t stand Makoto’s fearful face. Instantly he thought of the day Haruka had nearly drowned in the river, all those years ago. It seemed that some things hadn’t changed. “Shit…”

“Rin?”

“Makoto, you don’t get it,” Rin said scathingly, looking at Makoto with a mix of anger and sadness. “It may have been easy for you to move on from us, but in no way was it easy for us to move on from you. It…it’s incredibly selfish to take yourself away from us. So unlike you.” Rin clenched his teeth and focused on the ground. “Do you know how long it’s been since we’ve swum together, all of us? Haru doesn’t swim the same without you, but we can’t either. It’s not just Haru that’s suffering because of your negligence!” Makoto looked away and grasped both of his hands.

“I never liked the water in the first place…” he muttered. “I’m tethered to the ground…it’s hard for me.”

“You were fine,” Rin said bluntly. “You faced your fears enough to win us the relay, weren’t you? You tried your hardest. That is no excuse, Makoto.”

And Makoto knew that it wasn’t. Rin was right. He’d wanted to swim with Haru and the others more than anything.

“Try again,” Rin snapped.

“Nagisa and Rei were about to drift apart,” Makoto swallowed. “It seemed like the perfect time-”

“Nagisa and Rei work for the same company!” Rin snapped. “If you paid _any_ attention you would know at least that!” He turned from Makoto, stomping away in the snow. “Never mind. This was a waste of my time.” The snow crunched as he left, and for a moment, Makoto debated letting him go.

But that thought scared him more than anything else. More than the truth.

“Rin! I…” Makoto yelled. Rin kept walking.

“Rin, listen!” he called. But Rin was getting further and further away. “RIN! _I fell in love with Haru!_ ” Makoto screamed into the snow.

The crunching stopped.

Makoto stared at his knees as he shook, gasping as if the confession had taken the energy right out of him. He bent his legs and fell to the snow, feeling all the more like a pathetic fool who didn’t quite know what he was doing. He curled into himself and trembled until a knuckle tapped his head. Makoto refused to look up and was answered with a sigh.

“You were scared.”

“…I was.”

“That he’d run away and leave you broken-hearted.”

“…”

“Makoto…” Rin said softly. He sat beside him and leaned against him. “Were you afraid that we would find you a freak if you’d confessed your feelings?”

Makoto could only nod. It was true. And in five years he had regressed to his broken heart again, startled with the realization that Haru might still mean more to him than he’d thought. He’d surrounded himself with new friends, dated a figure skater who’d taught him a lot about what he now knew, and made himself a name at his work. He should’ve had a different life by now, but here he was. Standing with an old friend trying to piece together something that he could never run away from.

“Do you know that Rei and Nagisa are in love?” Rin said gently. Makoto froze. “Nagisa was planning to confess to him on this trip sometime. We’re all staying for a while. I took a break for six months to train with Haru while Haru decided to sell fish in Iwatobi instead of the other city.” Rin waved towards the neighboring city with a dismissive gesture.

Makoto turned to him. “Nagisa and…Rei?”

“You thought they’d split up, didn’t you? Isn’t it surprising that they’re more in love than ever?” Rin said with a grin. “Listen, Makoto. People change, but some things change for the better. I don’t mean to give you hope for Haru, because what Haru feels is Haru’s business. And honestly, I don’t know whether your distance made him feel for you any stronger.” Makoto bent his head in guilt. He knew what Rin was saying. “But, Makoto, you have to remember that there are others here that care about you. Nagisa, Rei, and I…even Sousuke, to some extent. We all care about you, and you can’t go around trying to protect yourself when your friends want to protect you, to be there with you.”

Makoto stared at Rin, then looked away. “I wasn’t sure-” he began, only to be cut off by Ren and Ran as they hurriedly approached.

“Nii-chan!” he heard Ran yell. “Nii-chan, there are some men at the swim club who are getting into an argument! I…I think they’re ganging up on one of them!” She and Ren quickly ran over to them and Ren buried his face in Makoto’s shirt. He and Rin looked up, startled, as two people in front of the swim club started getting louder. The two men shared a glance at each other before nodding.

“Ran, Ren, stay here and look after each other for a moment,” Makoto said urgently. “Don’t. Move.” The two siblings nodded worriedly, and Rin and Makoto took off towards the building.


	3. Figure Two

_Figure Two_

_Weave your smoke into my lungs_

Haruka found it funny how Rei’s demeanor completely changed when he was no longer around Nagisa’s parents. Rei was stiff and respectful, the ideal Nagisa man when in the Nagisa household. When he was alone with Nagisa and Haruka, however, he became open and laughed more often. Amongst them, Rei had changed the least. Where Haruka was more flexible and taller when he’d met them last, Rei was about the same height and build. His calves were a bit thicker and his arms a bit less muscular, but overall Rei had changed the least. His new black glasses were a welcome improvement, if Nagisa’s frequent glances weren’t able to convey that.

They were standing outside the front porch trying to keep their voices down. Nagisa’s older sisters already had their suspicions about Rei and Nagisa’s relationship. Haruka was there as a measure to prevent any troubling curiosity. Haru didn’t mind being used, not at all.

What he did mind was the little dance that Nagisa and Rei constantly held around each other.

“How was your trip, Rei-chan?” Nagisa asked with a sugary sweet voice. Rei flushed slightly and straightened his back.

“It was great, Nagisa,” he replied as calmly as he could. “I missed you while I was at the conference.” Nagisa’s eyes shined brighter than before and Haruka tried not to gag. Rei seemed to guess that what he’d said was a stretch farther than what was normal, and he quickly sought to correct himself. “I-I also missed you, Haruka.”

Haruka gave a grunt of acknowledgement, rolling his eyes inwardly. Nagisa wasn’t discouraged, but things weren’t exactly moving forward at this rate.

“How’s it like being back home, Nagisa?” Rei asked shyly. At this rate, Haruka wished he’d brought a handheld game or puzzle. He pulled out his phone to see whether he could find any games on it when suddenly it gave a buzz.

Both of the men beside him snapped their necks to look at him. Haruka raised his eyebrows at them.

“What did you get, Haru-chan?” Nagisa asked politely.

“Mail,” Haruka replied curtly. “From Rin.”

“Oh, Rin’s here?” Rei asked. Nagisa turned to him with his eyes doing that shining thing that annoyed Haruka.

“Yes he is! So is Yamazaki-kun and…er…”

“Makoto…” Haruka breathed in shock. Nagisa looked at him as if he’d murdered someone right in front of him.

“Ehhh? Haru-chan!” he protested.

“Makoto’s back?” Rei gritted out, his expression becoming stormy. Haruka stared at the screen for a moment longer before looking up at Nagisa and Rei.

“Rin and Makoto are trying to stop a big fight at Iwatobi Swim Club!” he said urgently. “Ran-chan is using Rin’s phone. She says it’s looking bad.”

“Ran-chan?” Nagisa and Rei asked together. Haruka shook his head impatiently.

“Makoto’s little sister. We have to go now,” he managed to get out just before dashing off. After sharing a bewildered look with each other, Rei and Nagisa followed.

“Wait, why are we helping them?” Rei huffed. He still kept pace (and was faster than the other two), but his expression clearly stated that he didn’t want to do it.

“Rei-chan, no matter what Mako-chan is still a part of our team,” Nagisa said cryptically. His eyes were determined enough to keep Rei on track. “Somewhere, I believe that our Makoto is still seeking our help. And that’s enough to go to his aid!” This admission, if anything, made Haruka and Nagisa move faster. After Rei paused to look a bit ashamed, he gathered up his might and began keeping pace once more.

Rei thought of Makoto. The man had had his utmost respect throughout their swimming years and even for a bit after. Then he’d heard from Nagisa, who’d said in somewhat evasive terms that Makoto had bluntly thought that he and Nagisa should not be friends any longer. Rei had felt stung, thinking at first that Makoto had still thought of him like an outsider. Soon enough, this thought manifested into something much larger as Makoto decided to steadily drop conversation with all of them.

He knew that he shouldn’t be so judgmental of Makoto’s case, but Rei found it hard to do anything else when faced with such hurtful actions. It had caused him pain when he couldn’t quite balance Makoto’s words with his personality, like a theory that refused to fit. It seemed like his insecurity of coming to the group later than everyone else caused him to be the most expendable one in Makoto’s eyes. Nothing else had made sense quite as much as that, but it was so underhanded that Rei couldn’t quite meet the strings together to make a knot of certainty.

Even so, what Nagisa said was right. No matter what, even if it was a minor danger, the relay team always stuck together. _In fact_ , Rei thought stubbornly, _the very act of helping with the others was proof that he was truly part of the team._ No matter what Makoto did, they wouldn’t let him go as fast as he’d done them.

Rei glanced at Haruka’s determined face. Haruka had been the driving force between him and Nagisa joining the relay and, in fact, the circle of friends. He was the reason Rin and Makoto were still around. He was extremely important; the one who brought them together. Although they’d forged bonds with each other to keep each other afloat after the initial friendship, Haruka still earned a bit of his own respect. He had taught them how to be free.

But, looking at Haruka right now, there was something that hadn’t been there before. Something that he hadn’t had since Makoto had left. Rei was beginning to wonder if Haruka had ever been free at all after he’d become a fisherman, still bogged down with whatever had happened with Makoto.

Haruka had never been one to force anything onto anyone. Even if Rin had felt inadequate about swimming with them, Haruka hadn’t pushed him into it. He’d suffered somewhat in silence until his love for swimming forced him to swim competitively again, pitting him against Rin and digging up past troubles. Though they had gotten resolved in the end, it had taken some time and some pain. Rei sighed. Haruka hadn’t been complete until Rin had come back and swum with them again. And if his ambition to help Rin and Makoto were any indication, Haruka wouldn’t stop for anything until he knew that his two closest friends were safe.

There’d been a piece of Haruka missing for all these years, Rei realized. A Makoto shaped piece that was much larger than the one he’d lost with Rin. All this made Rei furious at Makoto all over again, but he knew that no resolution would come out of that.

Instead, he knew that it was time to get some answers. Maybe if he saw Makoto again, it could happen.

The three reached the place in record time before Rei realized that they’d forgotten to tell Nagisa’s family that they’d left.

“Don’t worry, Rei-chan!” Nagisa soothed. “I sent my sisters a mail telling them what was going on. I hope they don’t get too overbearing…”

“Overbearing?” Rei asked.

“Uh…n-never mind!” Nagisa stuttered, waving his hands. “Forget I said anything!”

Haruka wasn’t listening. He was fixated at the sight of the swimming club’s entrance. There was no one there.

“Eh? Where did they all go?” Rei asked aloud. Haruka felt his throat close up as worry lodged itself in his esophagus. His fists clenched and before he knew it he was jogging to the entrance.

“Haru-chan! Wait, it could be dangerous!” Nagisa called, but Haruka plowed onwards. Didn’t Nagisa know anything? If it was dangerous for him, wouldn’t it be dangerous for Makoto and Rin as well? Or even…

Haruka’s blood froze. Ran and Ren?

He heard Rei and Nagisa catch up to him, but he didn’t pay them any mind. Instead, he focused on the setting around him and searched for clues. Ran’s message had been sent about thirty minutes ago. He hoped that nothing too severe had happened.

Whipping out his phone, he texted Rin’s phone again. When no message came after a full minute, he cursed and set about searching for clues again.

“Haru!” Rei called from the doorway. “It’s open…”

Nagisa’s eyes were determined. He smiled. “Good job, Rei!” he called. “Let’s go, Haru-chan!” Haruka was already running up the steps.

The three ran into the dark building. Rei shivered. “It doesn’t get any less creepy in here, does it?” he joked half-heartedly. Nagisa returned with a half-hearted chuckle at Rei’s attempt to lighten the mood, but Haruka remained stalwart and moved forward while ignoring the both of them. The thought of either Ran or Ren inside this dark building frightened him. The thought of Makoto or Rin hurt frightened him even more.

As the three made their way cautiously through the rooms, they heard voices up ahead. Loud, angry voices. Without prompt, Haruka started to run, and the other two followed after him. At the very end of a long hallway leading to the manager’s office, they saw a light. To Haruka’s utter astonishment, cries from both Ran and Ren could be heard. Once Nagisa and Rei caught on, Rei began sprinting towards the light.

The office door banged open, and Rei saw Makoto standing in front of two children while Rin stood beside Coach Sasabe, yelling at the men before them. One of the men seemed to be casually watching his friends with a sort of smug air. He seemed to be the ringleader of the entire group, dressed up in a sharp suit that oozed professionalism and a cold, calculating distance. They all turned to look at him, and Rei saw with shock that the man who they’d been yelling at looked exactly like…

Haruka burst into the door and started upon seeing the man. “ _Otou-san?_ ” he gasped in surprise.

* * *

“Mr. Nanase!” Coach Sasabe yelled from beside Rin. He straightened his form before he was crippled by the pain in his arm. “Let’s handle this like adults! A peaceful discussion could’ve prevented all of this!” Mr. Nanase wasn’t looking at him. He stared at his son as if he hadn’t seen him since he was a child, which, to Rin’s disgust, was probably the case.

“Haruka,” he said calmly. Rin gritted his teeth and saw Makoto stiffen from the corner. “What are you doing here?” Everyone turned to stare at Haruka, but to their surprise, it was Makoto who spoke up.

“Mr. Nanase,” he said in a low voice. “Let’s move to a less threatening area, shall we? Or would you like the police force to know exactly what’s going on?” He revealed Rin’s phone, clasped in his palm. As Mr. Nanase’s men moved to snatch it, Rin shouted at them.

“Do you really want to do that? All three of the men who just came in have their phones on them!” he hissed. “Not to mention there is one among them that is faster than anyone in this room. So unless you want a surefire way of letting the cops know-” Rin glared at the man who was closest to Makoto. “I suggest you step back.” The man looked unsure, but as he glanced at Mr. Nanase, the boss nodded. Slowly, the men stepped back into their respective places.

“Well, aren’t we a cocky bunch?” Mr. Nanase said smoothly. “I’m bored with you all. Just leave here and I will speak only to my son.” Everyone’s eyes narrowed as Nagisa and Rei clustered closer to Haruka.

“Like hell!” Rin spat. “Whatever you have to say to him, you can say to anyone else!” Mr. Nanase frowned at Rin threateningly. Rin stood steadfast, but before the pressure could escalate any further Haruka spoke up.

“Fine,” he said dismissively. “I’ll speak with you.” Everyone looked at him in shock.

“No, Haru-chan!” Nagisa cried. “There’s no way we’re leaving you with him!”

“Are you _insane_ , Haru?” Rin snapped. “Do you see me and Makoto? Do you see the bruises and cuts? You’re asking for suicide!” Haruka clenched his fists and stared straight at his father.

“You can’t hurt them anymore,” he said decisively. Mr. Nanase smiled and nodded.

“Haru…” Rei said reluctantly. Coach Sasabe looked away with a grimace of defeat.

Just as the matter seemed to be decided, it was Makoto who spoke up and faced Haruka.

“Listen, Haru,” he said sternly, clearly focusing on Haruka. “I understand your need to speak to your father, but I’m afraid I will not leave.”

“Don’t be stupid!” Haruka barked at him. “What about Ran and Ren?” Makoto gave him a sharp glare.

“Nagisa,” he said calmly. “Take Ran and Ren outside and watch over them.”

“What?” Nagisa stuttered. “But I-”

“Please, Nagisa.”

Nagisa stared at Makoto for a moment, then nodded. For a moment, Makoto was once again the team captain. No matter how long or how distant, Makoto reserved a special place in their minds. Rei nodded to Nagisa and Nagisa made to lead the children away.

“I’m afraid I can’t allow that,” Mr. Nanase said coolly. His men made their way towards Makoto, Ran, and Ren, but before they could grab them Makoto delivered a solid blow to one man’s face. He turned and kicked the other man, who grabbed his shin and fell to the floor. Ran and Ren stared on fearfully as the other man approached, unaffected by his comrades’ defeats. Makoto guarded them, unable to recover from attacking the second guard fast enough.

Rin took this as his cue to leap atop the third man, stretching his neck back and bringing him to the ground. He then delivered blows on the man’s face so that his head snapped side to side before he ceased struggling. Nagisa body-checked the final guard to the wall and left him disabled as well by placing a well-aimed kick to his groin. Rei quickly grabbed some rope attached to a life preserver and tied the last one’s wrists, then worked on the other men.

Makoto breathed heavily and calmed himself. “Ran, Ren, follow Rei-kun back to the entrance,” he said softly. Ran and Ren were shivering in fear at the entire exchange. Rei approached them cautiously and they shied away. Makoto turned to them and kneeled to their level.

“Listen to me, you two,” he whispered. “You’re scared right now. You’re scared of _me_. But it’s okay now…” Ran and Ren were both crying and clutching each other. Coach Sasabe approached from behind slowly and easily.

“Makoto, thank you,” he said whole-heartedly. “I’ll take care of them.” Makoto glanced at him with such agony that it tore at the coach’s heart. He nodded reluctantly and stood up and away. Ran and Ren watched him go with fear. Makoto couldn’t bear to look at them.

“Follow Uncle Sasabe, kiddos,” Sasabe said happily. “Don’t worry. There are no more people to hurt you.” Despite their fear, they looked to Makoto for confirmation. Makoto nodded and smiled slightly. Then, to everyone’s surprise, they looked at Haruka.

“Haru-chan…?” Ren asked softly. Haruka stared at his father, his face a mask of stone. Mr. Nanase looked relatively unaffected by the entire fight, smiling away like there was no issue. The stark contrast between them was even more fearful than the men who had attacked them.

“Haru…” Nagisa said softly. Haruka didn’t move.

“Haruka, is it okay if I take Ren and Ran home?” Coach Sasabe asked, his words dropping like stones on the floor. Haruka gave a short nod, never leaving his gaze from his father. If Ran or Ren had been hoping for more confirmation, there would be none.

Coach Sasabe nodded to them. “Ran, Ren, let’s go and see your parents.” As if he’d said the magic words, Ran and Ren grasped his jacket and he led them away. After a moment, Rei clenched his teeth.

“I’ll follow them,” he decided. “No more mishaps.” With his phone at ready, Rei took off like a bolt.

The room was silent for a good while. Rin and Nagisa flanked Haruka as Makoto stared from the side.

“You all need to leave,” Haruka said quietly.

“We won’t, Haru,” Rin snapped. Haruka’s eyes glinted in fury.

“You can’t make us!” Nagisa said empathetically. “I don’t care if he’s your Otou-san or a chestnut! We’re not leaving!”

“This is no time to be stubborn,” Haruka argued. “You don’t know him like I do.” If possible, Mr. Nanase’s smile grew wider.

“Now, Haruka. It’s not nice to make your friends feel unwelcome,” he said politely. “If they want to stay here for my discussion, I’m perfectly fine with that.” The threat rang clear in the air. Makoto clenched his teeth at the bare-faced rudeness.

Rin gave an irritated glare. “Old man, I don’t think you know the _beginning_ of what it means to be unwelcome,” he snapped. “You may have moved here, but Iwatobi is _our_ turf. You can do your best to threaten us with whatever, but we aren’t kids anymore. We’ll overcome whatever you throw at us.” Rin’s confidence spurred everyone to stand up a bit straighter. “What do you want from Coach Sasabe, anyway? We know the coach better than we know you, and that ‘we’ includes Haru.” Mr. Nanase looked at Haruka, who didn’t say anything.

“Coach Sasabe wouldn’t do anything dumb like hit someone for something he wanted,” Nagisa said, stepping forward a bit. “What did you want from him? Why did you beat him up?”

Mr. Nanase kept returning his gaze to Haruka, as if only recognizing him as the leader of the group. “I hate to tell you this in this way, but Iwatobi will soon be ours.” Everyone gasped in bewilderment. Mr. Nanase waved his hand to gesture at the building. “Iwatobi Swim Club was the only unexpected factor in all of this. After the first swim club was torn down, I was going to buy the property and use it for my own enterprises.”

“Your ‘enterprises?’” Makoto asked suspiciously. Mr. Nanase glanced at him briefly.

“You look familiar, _boy_ ,” he said pleasantly. Makoto and Haruka narrowed their eyes. “Have I seen you before?”

“You haven’t seen him anywhere,” Rin said angrily. Mr. Nanase slid his eyes over to him.

“Well, now, I know I’ve seen _you_ before. Hm, I wonder where…” he pondered. When his gaze turned to Nagisa, the man tensed and stared angrily back. “Oh, but this big brute doesn’t look all too familiar.”

“That’s too bad,” Nagisa replied. “You’d have loved me in the past. I was-”

“Nagisa,” Haruka said suddenly. Nagisa fell silent and Makoto read Haruka’s expression.

“Don’t reveal too much about yourself,” Makoto said quietly. Haruka gave him a surprised glance for knowing what he was thinking. That glance was all it took, and Mr. Nanase suddenly charged forward and shoved his son aside. Haruka slammed against the wall and slid down to the floor. “No!” Makoto yelled, falling to Haruka’s side. Rin and Nagisa attempted to catch Mr. Nanase only to have him smack their arms away with experienced moves.

When Rin turned the corner to catch up with Mr. Nanase, he saw nothing in the long hallway. “Where did he go?” he exclaimed in surprise. Nagisa looked around, but couldn’t see anything.

“Let’s not worry about that guy, Rin,” he said suddenly. “Let’s check on Haru.” Rin nodded and went back to see Haruka pushing off Makoto’s attempts to assess the damage.

“Did you find him?” Haruka asked vehemently. Rin was momentarily speechless at the amount of emotion in Haruka’s face. His eyes glinted and his brows were deeply furrowed. It was the angriest he’d ever seen Haruka.

“No, he disappeared,” Rin replied with disappointment. Haruka’s eyes became downcast as he finally let Makoto assess the damage. His fists remained clenched as well as his teeth.

“I didn’t know your Otou-san was…like that,” Nagisa said bluntly. He then realized what he’d said and immediately sought to correct himself. “I-I mean…”

“No, you’re right, Nagisa,” Haruka said, finally managing to shake off Makoto. “He’s…a tyrant.” Makoto stared at him for a moment.

“Your mother…” he said softly. Haruka sharply turned towards him.

“What about her?” he growled. Then, reconsidering his question, he asked another. “Why are you even _here?_ ” Makoto reeled back, surprised.

“I’m here because I’m here,” he said testily. “I wasn’t planning on all of this!” Haruka huffed and stood up, dusting himself off.

“Get some bandages and then get out,” he snapped. Makoto’s face pinched in irritation.

“Fine! I plan to!” he replied.

“Guys…” Rin began.

“I don’t think you understand, Makoto,” Haruka said in a low voice, turning to him. Makoto flinched at the intensity of the glare. “Get some bandages, fix your cuts, and get out of Iwatobi.” At this, Makoto became furious.

“You’re not allowed to tell me what to do,” he growled. “And even if you say that, I won’t listen.” Haruka’s eyes widened, but then he growled and clenched his fists.

Nagisa and Rin watched the exchange for a bit before they shared a glance and moved towards the pair. Rin took Makoto’s arm.

“You need to check on your siblings,” he quietly said. Makoto’s eyes were diffused of all their anger and he turned to Rin as if just realizing he was there.

“You’re right,” he said, defeated. “But I do want some answers. Your mother said that she didn’t know you were here, and that she’d been living there for three years. My sister said that you stayed over at my house last year. Haru, the pieces aren’t adding up.”

“It’s none of your business,” Haruka snapped.

“Yes, it _is_!” Makoto replied angrily. “My sister, my brother, and I are all witnesses! Don’t you get it?” Haruka flinched. “Yeah, you think I don’t have any idea what’s going on. Your father runs an agency that condones violence as a means to getting what he wants. And now he knows all of our faces. All of them!” He gestured to Rin and Nagisa.

“If you all just ran when I told you to…”

“There’s no way we were going to do that, Haru-chan!” Nagisa said indignantly. Haruka looked at him in surprise. “No! Because in the end, we’re all a team. No matter what happens between us, no matter how much distance there is, we’ll _always_ be a team!”

“Nagisa…” Haruka began.

“No, he’s right,” Rin said, stepping up beside Nagisa. “Haru, we’re always there for you. No matter what the problem is, we want to be there for you.” He gave Haru a smile and clasped Nagisa’s shoulder. “That’s what it means to be a team. ‘For the team,’ remember?”

“‘I swim best free for the team,’” Makoto murmured. Nagisa felt a flutter in his chest, but still couldn’t bring himself to face Makoto. Haruka stiffened and found himself too choked up on emotion to continue. “Let’s go home, Haru. Let’s check on Ran and Ren together.” Makoto held out his hand, but Haruka shrugged it away.

“We’ll all go to Makoto’s house,” Rin agreed. “We’re safest when we’re together. And it might be better to give Ran and Ren an extra layer of protection.”

“Rei’s probably already there,” Nagisa added. “And Coach Sasabe might help us fit the pieces of the puzzle together.”

“Aren’t you all forgetting that his house is right next to mine?” Haruka snarled. They all looked down again, unsure. “My Otou-san and Okaa-san aren’t weak-minded people. They’ll know in an instant where we are, especially if I’m with you.”

“What would you rather have us do, Haru?” Rin replied. “They already know who we are; what we look like. Ran and Ren are already at the house waiting for us. It’s not like we can just go back in time and prevent all this from happening!”

Haruka turned his steely gaze onto Rin. “If you turn back now, there won’t be any trouble,” he said with finality. “So turn back and forget everything that happened.”

“That’s not an option,” Rin retorted. “I think you already know that.”

“We’re not leaving, Haru,” Makoto reiterated. “And if you’re stubborn about this, we’ll just go behind your back and involve ourselves.” Haruka clenched his teeth.

“Haru-chan…” Nagisa said softly. “If you placed yourself in our shoes, you’d rush out to help against our parents. We’re not being unreasonable here. We want to help!” Haruka looked down, troubled by the entire exchange. Makoto sighed.

“Let’s just head to my house and think about what to do next,” he said. Haruka stiffened, and Rin was quick to follow up.

“We’ll take some precautions,” he decided. “I’ll mail Gou about our situation so if anything happens to us, she can give her proof. Sousuke too.”

“I’ll mail my sisters,” Nagisa chirped. “They’ll understand. And they can keep secrets well.” Makoto nodded.

“I’ll mail my coworkers and boss,” he decided. “It’s best to have a variety of sources.”

“A variety of targets as well,” Haruka grumbled, but he couldn’t deter them from the ideas in their heads.

They walked through the snow quietly, tapping out elaborate messages detailing everything that happened. By the time the Tachibana household was in sight, no one had said a word.

Haruka walked up the steps and noted that the lights were on. He slowly walked up to the door and waited for the others. His friends were so stubborn, down to sheer stupidity. He knew his parents more than anyone else. He also knew that his friends were out of their depth. If only they could listen to his reasoning! He clenched his fists and refused to look at them as they approached, too furious for words.

Makoto could sense the depth of Haruka’s fury, borne from his helplessness to stop them. He frowned, knowing that there was no way Haruka could accept pitting his friends into danger. He only wished that Haruka knew that it wasn’t his fault; that his parents’ actions had nothing to do with his own. Makoto looked at Nagisa and Rin, who were chatting together with badly-hidden anticipation written in their faces. If he looked through Haruka’s eyes, he saw children wanting to rekindle their friendship by ways of action.

If he looked through Haruka’s eyes at himself, however, he would see earnest willingness to help and save Iwatobi from whatever threat was coming.

Haruka should know that Makoto was as cautious as they come. Makoto didn’t make decisions lightly, and especially not if his siblings were in the foray. But Makoto cared about Haruka as well, and there was no way he was going to let anyone get hurt if he could help it. Haruka just refused to see that, and so he thought that their aid was meaningless.

Once they reached the door, the four of them entered the house to Coach Sasabe’s low voice. The coach, thankfully, had a makeshift tourniquet and an ice pack for his arm, which seemed only to be sprained. Makoto’s mother and father were holding either of their children in their arms, but when Makoto and Haruka entered the door Makoto’s mother stood up with a gasp and rushed to greet her son. Ren curled up against his father and Ran.

“Makoto!” his mother gasped. “Oh, dear! How could you be so brave?” Tears streamed down her face as she buried herself into Makoto’s shirt. Nagisa ran to Rei, who shakily grasped his arms to look at him and make sure he was okay.

“Kaa-san, Haru saved us,” Makoto confessed. Makoto’s mother saw Haruka, but she didn’t make a move. Haruka stared back at her quietly.

“Haruka,” she said. Her voice was as cold as ice. “Explain to me why your father threatened my sons and my daughter.”

“Natsumi…” her husband said. He turned to Haruka. “You don’t know any more than the rest of us do, don’t you, son?” Haruka looked to the ground.

“I know that my mother is conniving and ruthless, and my father even more so,” he said quietly. “But I don’t know their intentions, or why they targeted Iwatobi as their next point of conquest.” Makoto’s mother, Natsumi, clenched her fists.

“What about my _family?_ ” she snapped. “Ran and Ren are _children!_ Why would your father target them?” Ran and Ren looked even more fearful than ever. Haruka stared at her with an impassive face. “Say something, Haruka!” she cried. Haruka flinched, barely visible, and his eyes were sparkling while his teeth were clenched.

“Kaa-san!” Makoto interrupted. “Haru doesn’t know why his father reacted that way!”

“He must know _something_!” she returned. “Makoto, you’re hurt! If he knows anything he should say it! I don’t want anyone hurt again!”

“Oba-san,” Rin said suddenly. “Mr. Nanase didn’t target Ran or Ren specifically. They came to us when they heard the commotion between Coach Sasabe and Mr. Nanase. We told them to stay outside, but then we were overpowered because of the number of men and they discovered Ran and Ren. They brought them inside despite our struggles. Coach Sasabe probably told you this, but Haru and the others came much later, and Haru seemed especially surprised at seeing his father.”

At this, Natsumi seemed to wither. She looked down at her feet and wrung her hands.

“Why is this happening? What’s all this about?” she whispered. “I just want to know…”

“Coach Sasabe,” Rei asked. “Why did they come to your club in the first place?” Coach Sasabe cleared his throat.

“Apparently, Mr. Nanase wanted to stake a claim on the Iwatobi Swim Club property after it was torn down. Since I’d bought it beforehand and renovated it, his plans went a bit astray. He was willing to purchase it off of me for 300 million yen, and he had the money right there. But Iwatobi Swim Club is worth much more than that, both in yen and in sentimental value. If I do retire, I’d want to give it someone I trust and who can take care of it, not to someone who offers me a trunk of money at nightfall,” Coach Sasabe explained.

“Coach Sasabe…” Nagisa said in wonder.

“I immediately recognized his last name when he introduced himself, but I also knew that Haruka would never have acted in such a threatening manner, so I kept my mouth shut,” the coach added. “I can speak for Haruka’s behalf when I say that he had no idea his father played a part in any of this.”

Makoto’s father gave a relieved sigh, but Natsumi was still a bit dubious. Still, she turned to Haruka.

“Then I’m sorry for my behavior,” she said quietly. “Haruka, make yourself at home. I’m…going to wash some dishes.” Makoto stood up to follow her, but his father stopped him.

“Ren, Ran, I think you need to speak to your older brother about what happened,” he said. Makoto glanced at his father, then sighed. He nodded and squatted in front of Ran and Ren.

“Both of you, do you mind having a chat with me?” he said softly. “I’m sorry for all that has happened. I’d like to talk about it and hear what you have to say.” Ran and Ren looked at him with slight fear in their eyes, breaking Makoto’s heart. “Please?”

“Can Haru-chan come, too?” Ran said hesitantly. Makoto glanced at Haruka, who was looking at them with an indecipherable expression on his face.

“Why is Haru-chan your favorite nowadays?” Makoto asked. “He can come if he wants.” Ran looked at Haruka pleadingly. Haruka looked away for a moment, but Makoto gave him five seconds. He turned back and nodded.

“Okay,” Ran said decidedly. “Let’s go into Ren’s room.” Makoto watched as the little boy walked off sullenly. It was such a stark contrast to the way he’d led Makoto only a day ago that it forced Makoto to rethink his involvement in the whole affair. If it caused such pain in his family, was it worth helping Haruka and Iwatobi?

The answer was clear to him as soon as he’d thought it. Of course it was. Ran and Ren’s world would be severely unhappy anyway if the Nanase’s obtained the town.

“Well then, you four have some discussing to do,” Makoto’s father said decisively. Haruka and the others nodded and followed after Ran and Ren. “As for me, I’ll go set up the beds. You all don’t mind sleeping on the floor, do you?” Rin, Nagisa, and Rei paused, surprised.

“Oji-san, how did you know that we’d be sleeping over?” Rin asked. Makoto’s father smiled.

“In what universe would we let Makoto’s friends go home after such a night? I know you all are exhausted, after all,” he replied. Nagisa smiled.

“You’re just like Mako-chan,” he said aloud without thinking. Rei turned to him in surprise, and Rin nodded in agreement. Makoto’s father placed a hand behind his head and laughed.

“Well, I’d hope so,” he said. “Now Rin, help me with the sheets, and the two of you move the table and chairs. Makoto will come as soon as he’s done talking to his siblings.” The men agreed and assisted him in getting the blankets. Coach Sasabe stood up as they left.

“I think I’m going to head home, Kyou,” he sighed. “I’ve had enough action today. I don’t need to have a sleepover with the kids I used to teach.” Makoto’s father, Kyou, turned to him in surprise.

“Are you sure? You’re welcome to sleep in another room,” he said. Coach Sasabe laughed.

“No, no. I know just how tiny this house is,” he chuckled. “Good luck, all of you. I’ll keep my phone on me just in case anything happens.”

“Let us know if you get home safely,” Nagisa said, concerned. Rei stepped forward.

“I’ll walk you back,” he offered. Coach Sasabe waved him off.

“Don’t be silly. I don’t live far from here anyway,” he said. “I just remembered that I need to take care of a few things before I consider myself prepared for Nanase.” Kyou and the other three nodded and smiled at him before he walked out the front door. After Kyou locked it behind him, he proceeded to spread the sheets onto the newly vacated area of the living room.

“Oji-chan,” Nagisa said suddenly, causing Makoto’s father to falter in carrying the sheets. “Why are you so hospitable? Aren’t you…angry that your children were treated that way?” Makoto’s father smiled and looked at Nagisa with kind eyes.

“Actually, I’m furious,” he said pleasantly, startling Nagisa, Rei, and Rin. “I’m wondering how any self-respecting individual could have anything against my younger children and my always-kind elder son. But…” He turned to his pile of sheets, beginning to unfold them as the others listened to him raptly. “I know that you men are heroes, and Haruka, too. It would be unwise for me to place my anger onto the people that helped my children, however angry I may be, because it would only exhaust them more. My wife is protective of our kids and especially angry because she can’t stand the thought of being defenseless for them. I admire her courage, but sometimes, a bit of level-headedness is in order.”

“Yes,” Rin supplied. “I agree.” Nagisa and Rei snickered from where they were unfolding their blankets. Rin turned to them irately. “What?”

“It’s just that Rin-chan is the first one to act and the last one to think things through,” Nagisa giggled.

Rei pushed up his glasses. “Weren’t you the one who was shouting at Mr. Nanase when we walked in? You’re clever, but you’re also one of the more impulsive ones.”

“Tch,” Rin tsked. “You all are just too quiet. It has nothing to do with ‘level-headedness.’”

They bickered softly as they finished their tasks, and even after Natsumi finished washing the dishes and headed off to bed, the men continued their conversation.

* * *

Ran and Ren were looking at him like he was a monster as they cowered behind Haruka. Makoto gave an inward sigh, willing his sensitive heart to calm down. He had just acted the part of a goliath in front of them. Of course they’d be cautious.

It still hurt, though. They clearly saw Haruka as their surrogate older brother, not Makoto. The worst part was that Makoto was never one to act like an angry person, so he had no idea how to handle anything like this. They looked at each other in silence once more before Makoto cleared his throat and stared directly at either of them at a time.

“I’m going to ask you some yes or no questions, Ran-chan and Ren-chan,” he said gently, smiling at them. “You only have to answer yes or no. And it’s okay if your answers are different. Are you okay with that?” Ran and Ren looked at each other, then at Haruka. Haruka gave them a stiff nod and they nodded to Makoto in return. Makoto sighed. “And no imitating Haru-chan.” He gave them a teasing smile, but they didn’t return it and it withered.

“Now, second question. Are you afraid of me?” Makoto asked. Ren and Ran looked at Haruka, who looked straight back at them. They looked to each other, and slowly, both of them shook their heads. “Okay…then are you not speaking to me because you are mad at me?” Ren nodded passionately, but Ran took a moment before nodding her answer. Makoto smiled, mostly because he didn’t know how to react in awkward situations like this.

“Well then, fourth question. Are you mad at me because I startled you?” he asked.

“Yes!” Ren belted out accusingly. Ran shook her head, but still looked annoyed. Makoto looked at her curiously, but then turned and regarded Ren.

“Ren-chan, will it help if I apologize to you?” he asked again. Ren shook his head and pouted. “Then what would you have me do?”

“Hot chocolate,” he replied tartly. Makoto then broke into a laugh and held out his hand.

“It’s a deal,” he said happily. “If I can have Ren-chan as my brother back, I will get him hot chocolate.” Ren returned a tiny smile. His eyes flickered to Haruka, who was watching the exchange with mild interest.

“The shop is open until nine o’clock,” Ren said. “So we have half an hour left.” Makoto smiled and rubbed his hair. But he looked up to see Ran still angry, looking away and folding her arms. Makoto swallowed, knowing that she was going to be much harder than Ren.

“Ran, what would you like?” Makoto asked.

“Don’t think you can win me over with hot chocolate,” she snapped. Haruka gave a surprised expression at her, and Makoto closed his eyes and sighed. Ran was going through one of her difficult stages.

“Then what else should I do?” Makoto asked. Haruka was a bit more interested in the conversation now, and his scrutiny made Ran a bit self-conscious of her words.

“Um…” she said quietly. “I want…I want Nii-chan to be friends with everyone else again.”

Makoto stared at her in surprise. He tried not to look at Haruka, but he could feel the bemused gaze on his face. Makoto looked down at his hands.

“Ran-chan, I don’t know…”

“Nii-chan!” she said suddenly. “That’s the only way I’ll forgive you for doing that. You have to make friends with Haru-chan and Nagisa-chan and everyone else!” Ren got caught up in his sister’s antics.

“Yeah! Nii-chan has to be with his friends!” he cried. “And he has to come home!”

“Well, I don’t know about _that_ , but-”

“Do you not want to be friends with us?” Haruka asked suddenly, startling Makoto and his siblings. They stared at him in silence before Makoto turned away and bit his lip.

“That’s not it,” he said quietly. “But there are so many complications…”

“You said that last time,” Haruka interrupted. “I still don’t see any complications except your own imagination.” Ran and Ren looked at Haruka with wide eyes, unused to this manner of speaking where their older brother is concerned. Makoto rubbed his forehead with a small flush on his cheeks. He really wanted to skate right now, possible do a couple of axle flips and see how many spins he can put in the jump. He wanted to cross cut backwards, thrilled with the knowledge that he could elegantly pull off the maneuver without seeing where he was going. Skating wasn’t unexpected; it was always controlled.

This situation, however, was rapidly spiraling out of control.

“Haruka,” he said. “I want to be friends with all of you. I’m just not sure how close we can be.”

Haruka wasn’t fazed. “You still know what I’m going to say even before I’ve said it,” he retorted. “You still know me better than anyone else.” Ran vigorously nodded, prompting her brother to do the same. Makoto worried at his lip. Other than his crush on Haruka, there was nothing really stopping him from wanting to become friends with everyone else. Rin had been right; he’d been afraid to be ostracized from everyone else if they’d figured out just how hard he fell for Haruka, but now that he knew that they wouldn’t ostracize him, he felt the burning need to have things as they once were. Now that he knew that he was actually needed and there wasn’t actually such a thing as moving on from the closeness of the friends he’d made, he wanted to try again. Unfortunately, his crush was still in effect.

“We can be casual friends!” Makoto said. “We live so far from each other that we’ll hardly be able to communicate!”

“We’re hardly communicating right now,” Haruka deadpanned.

“You know what I mean.”

“I do. But that’s not a good enough reason for what you’re suggesting. We can still call occasionally. I know you don’t have all that little free time. At least let us know what we are doing with our lives.” Makoto gave Haruka an exasperated stare, which Haruka returned with his own cool one. This went on for a minute as Makoto tried to come up with words to say before Ren tugged his hand.

“Nii-chan, can we get hot chocolate, now?” he asked quietly. Makoto broke his gaze with Haruka and smiled.

“Yes, of course we can,” he said. “But don’t you think you’ve had enough from this morning?”

“Nope!” Ren replied. Makoto sighed and turned to Haruka.

“Would you like to come along?” he asked. Even if he wasn’t looking at Haruka, he knew the answer. “What if I stopped by the swim club?”

Immediately, just like old times, the war raged within Haruka. He could see his eyes mist over, as if contemplating whether or not he wanted to go. In the meantime, Makoto asked Ran and she shook her head. He turned to Haruka again to see that the balance was wavering, and he admired how much self-control Haruka had when it came to swimming as opposed to before.

“I wonder if I should pick up mackerel from the grocery store…”

_Got him._

* * *

Makoto’s mother only let them go out because it was close to home, and even then, they took all their friends with them. She avoided looking at Haruka, but Makoto could tell that Haruka felt it like a slap. Makoto had wanted to speak to his mother about how Haruka had been innocent, but Haruka had given him a look that clearly said it was okay and Makoto couldn’t argue with him.

It was nice. The night was late when Makoto and Ren went to the hot chocolate shop. They were just about to close when Makoto reached the counter.

“Could I have one hot chocolate, please?” he asked. The man behind the counter smiled at him and Ren. He was somewhat burly, but with a kind, doughy face.

“Back again? I told you our chocolate is the best around!” he laughed. He went over to the back and started preparing the hot chocolate, but it was quite some time before he was able to come back out.

“Rin, why isn’t your agent bugging you about training and everything?” Nagisa asked. Rin sighed and stretched.

“It’s the off season,” he explained. “I told him that I’m taking a break for the time being and coming home. That still means that I have to exercise and keep my body in shape, but it also means that I don’t have to just think about training. He still messages me regularly asking after my regimen.”

“Oh,” Nagisa replied. “It’s kind of the same with me. I can’t swim when it’s winter time because it gets expensive maintaining the heating on the boat for after I come up. Instead, I get to spend it home with Rei!” Rei blushed as Nagisa lurched on him.

“Oi, you two…” Rin growled. “Don’t do such things so casually in public!”

“What are they doing?” Ren asked innocently. Makoto lurched and gave a shocked look.

“Ah, Ren! Er, they’re…that is–” he spluttered.

“They’re flirting,” Haruka said flatly.

“Haru!” Makoto and Rin yelped, with Makoto covering Ren’s ears. Ren looked over at Nagisa and Rei as Nagisa pressed their faces together, and he smiled to himself. He then turned to the way Haruka responded flatly to whatever Makoto and Rin said. Ren thought that Ran was right. His older brother truly belonged with his friends; they were as weird as he was.

After a time, the shopkeeper returned with the steaming cup of hot chocolate. Makoto decided that he wouldn’t ask why it had taken so long, but he felt more suspicious when he saw how pale the man’s face was. He tried smiling again.

“Thank you,” he said politely. The man managed a shaky smile back that was a shadow of its former glory. “Ren, here’s the hot chocolate I promised!” Ren clapped happily and blew on it slowly before taking a large gulp.

“Thank you, Oji-san!” he said politely, bowing his head. The man didn’t smile at all, merely nodded before going back to his workplace. Makoto stared at him strangely before shrugging and heading out. It was past closing time for the shop, so he supposed the man was just fed up with late customers.

Outside, Haruka, Rin, Nagisa, and Rei had taken their argument further. Makoto hurriedly tried to calm them down.

“Everyone, let’s just all go home and have a nice, long rest!” he said lightly. Haruka gave him a glare. “O-okay, after we head over to the sports store, we’ll go home.” Evidently, this meant that everyone argued on the way there. Makoto, by this time, joined them in the argument about public displays of affection. Ren stayed beside him and held his hand, smiling at the interactions. Eventually, however, his eyes began to droop and he started to walk slower.

“Ah, Ren-chan…” Makoto said. He took Ren’s cup and set it on the ground, then had Ren go onto his shoulders as he gave him a piggy back ride. Makoto quickly drained the remaining hot chocolate before tossing the cup into the trash. He then went to catch up with his friends, trying not to jostle Ren too much.

Rin looked up when he came along. “Makoto…oh, Ren-chan fell asleep.”

“Yes. I think we should get him home before long, else Kaa-san will worry,” he replied.

“I already found what I was looking for,” Rin replied, holding up a bottle of sprain reliever. “Haruka’s looking at swimsuits, but he isn’t planning on buying any I don’t think. Nagisa and Rei are acting like a couple over on the far corner.” Makoto laughed quietly.

“They never change, do they?” he said, smiling. Rin shook his head and smiled as well.

“They really don’t.”

Makoto felt a sort of camaraderie with his friends that he’d thought he’d never feel again. It was strange. He’d thought that he would never fit in so easily ever since he’d hurt them all so badly, but what Rin had said rung to his very core. They all were affected by his departure, and they all seemed to miss him just as much as he’d missed them. Makoto had never felt so guilty, but he’d also never felt so relieved.

“I want to show you something tomorrow,” he told them. “Something I learned from my time away.” Nagisa and Rei paused from their little banter and Rin raised an eyebrow. Makoto turned and found Haruka looking at him intently. “Right now, I don’t have my ice skates. But I’d like to show you what I can do on the ice.” In fact, Makoto was really excited to show them this piece of him. The others, however, gave various expressions of reluctance.

“Have you given up swimming?” Haruka asked, and Makoto’s heart dropped at the question. Everyone was looking at him intently. Swimming had been what brought them together and cemented their bonds. Makoto had thrown away his swimsuit the moment he’d gone to college and thrown himself into his work. He now had the decency to feel guilty after five years.

“…I haven’t swum in a long time,” he confessed, avoiding their gazes. “I don’t think I want to swim anymore. At least not competitively.”

“And if it’s not competitive?” Haruka persisted. Makoto met his gaze and he gave a sad smile.

“I suppose it’s okay, though I’m not all that enthusiastic about getting back into the water,” he replied. “Swimming isn’t a part of me like it is you, Haru.” Haruka turned away with a grimace. Rin didn’t stop for a beat.

“You’re lying,” he said flatly. Makoto was silent as he evaluated his feelings, but that silence was enough to have Haruka looking at him over his shoulder.

“…It’s hard to say,” Makoto said finally. “I suppose I should get into the water before saying my feelings so suddenly.” Nagisa’s face gave a hopeful smile that Makoto couldn’t help but return. Rei frowned a bit, not willing to forgive so quickly. But Haruka folded his arms and gave a determined walk back to the Tachibana household, and Rin smirked as he saw Haruka’s eyes light up to the idea of having Makoto back in a pool.

They’d all be fine, he knew. Somehow, they’d all work it out.


	4. Figure Three

_Figure Three_

_But lovers hold on to everything_

“Go on, then, Mako-chan!” Nagisa called. Makoto wondered how he’d managed to find himself in this mess.

It wasn’t that the water seemed foreboding. It was the fact that his friends were acting like he was a preschooler who didn’t know how to swim. Well, except Haruka and Rin, but they’d begun racing each other the minute the pool had come into view.

If Nagisa had a tail, he’d be wagging it furiously. Makoto gave an annoyed look to both him and Rei. His reluctance may have included the fact that his friends were built, and he was on the slightly leaner side. Makoto hadn’t expected to be the one with the least muscle mass, even though he was a figure skater and didn’t use his arms to propel himself through a viscous fluid. Seeing Nagisa so bulked up really did a number on him, however, because baby-faced Nagisa had changed so dramatically over the years that Makoto could only regret not seeing him sooner.

Rei had grown more confident as well. He had dived into the water with ease and had swum with all the finesse of a veteran swimmer. Makoto struggled to remember the days where Rei couldn’t swim. Now that he could back up his confidence, it was hard to picture his inability to even float in the wa—

A hand grabbed Makoto’s ankle and immediately forced him to lose his balance. This nearly resulted in him landing on his butt, but Makoto had the sense of balance to move forward instead of backwards, even though forwards led into chlorinated waters full of past memories.

“Agh!” he gasped once he broke the surface. “Nagisa! Ah got wabber up mah dose!” Nagisa laughed uproariously, but Rei had the decency to look concerned. Makoto took a moment to recover. Nagisa’s laughs withered away as he mirrored Rei’s concern. Makoto wasn’t saying anything, but when Nagisa got too close to inspect what was wrong, Makoto quickly scooped his hands underwater and had them break the surface at a slant.

The resulting splash made Nagisa recoil and fall back. Rei looked surprised, but Nagisa started laughing and immediately set out to return the favor.

“Cheap shot, Mako-chan!” he called out.

“ _You_ did a cheap shot!” Makoto retorted. “You could have let me take my time, at least!” Nagisa laughed and shook his head.

“If I let Mako-chan take his time, he’d have taken forever!”

The two of them didn’t stop splashing each other until Makoto’s arms, to his horror, felt tired. All the same, he could honestly say that this was the first time he’d had this much fun in a long time. The water was cold, but it wasn’t unbearable. It moved around him with the others’ swimming, and he let it sway him in whatever direction it wished. The sounds of everyone playing in the pool, of the squeaking feet and children’s laughter that resounded throughout the large gymnasium, brought him back to the days where he could leap into the pool and everything would be alright.

The sensation of someone staring at him suddenly came to the forefront of his mind. Makoto turned to see Haruka, newly-victorious, watching him from the closest swimming lane. Rin was watching him smugly, as if he’d won the race. Makoto knew that he hadn’t though, because while Rin was catching his breath, Haruka was just staring.

It only lasted a moment, though. Whether it was because Haruka felt embarrassed to be caught or whether he remembered that he was irritated with Makoto, he swam away and started practicing his strokes. Rin, by contrast, swam up to him and leaned on his shoulder.

“Did you see how pleased he looked?” Rin laughed. Makoto shook his head, genuinely bewildered. Nagisa frowned.

“Really? Mako-chan, you need to be a little more observant,” he replied.

Rei even nodded. “I suppose some things never change,” he said majestically, folding his arms and straightening up. This time, both Nagisa and Makoto splashed him and caused him to squawk indignantly. The splashing game began anew.

After they’d grown tired of splashing, Nagisa caught Makoto’s arm and latched on to it. “Mako-chan?” he asked cutely.

“Eh? What is it, Nagisa?” Makoto replied gently.

“Nagisa, why are you acting all cute when you’re a full-grown man?” Rin asked, perturbed. Rei snickered and Nagisa stuck his tongue out at both of them. Makoto supposed it was an odd sight, but Nagisa had always been the little-brother type to him, and while he was jealous of his physique, he still found it very easy to treat Nagisa as such.

“Can you do the backstroke?” Nagisa asked. Makoto thought about it a bit, then shrugged.

“I don’t see why not,” he replied. “Let me practice a bit first.”

The four of them stood on a lane. Makoto jumped in, familiar with the sting of the water.

“Makoto, you have to do the jump as well,” Rin reprimanded.

“Have you forgotten your days as a competitor already?” Nagisa complained. “Pull yourself up!”

“Alright, alright!” Makoto said with an easy smile. He gripped the diving board and curled his body against the wall. Immediately, memories came rushing back to him in a torrent. The pressure of the crowd mixed with the comfort of his friends’ support. The anticipation of hitting the water and feeling it slap his back, but then move with him to propel him to his goal. Finally, the feeling of looking up at the sky and feeling like he was floating through the air, like the water beneath him was bringing him up to a certain kind of freedom nothing else can give.

These memories charged through his brain, and before he knew it Nagisa had said “Go!” and his back was arching towards the welcoming water. His hips undulated for the beginning few kicks, but once he got the rhythm he began kicking ferociously, stirring up foam and getting farther and farther away from the beginning. He raised his arms up and brought them back over fluidly, but not with the same force. He noticed this, but couldn’t bring himself to give stronger strokes without the fear of his arms locking. Instead of getting frustrated at his lack of power, Makoto opened his eyes.

The sky above the glass ceiling of the swim club was the bluest it could be. A couple of clouds stretched here and there, and snow clumped some of the supports on the ceiling, but they only served to emphasize the beauty of the sky above. Makoto was lost in his strokes, staring up at the goal and reveling in the thought of swimming in the sky. His body burned with adrenaline as he kicked off the turn and resumed his backstroke. _This was freedom,_ he thought. _Knowing that my friends will be waiting for me, swimming through the sky, giving everything I have to the water and seeing where it will take me…_

This is when he felt closest to Haruka.

It was over before he really knew it was. Nagisa, Rin, and even Rei were smiling up at him as he breathed raggedly and smiled back.

“How’d I do?” he gasped.

“Terrible,” Rin laughed. “Absolutely terrible.”

“You’re only a shadow of what you once were,” Nagisa giggled. Rei, feeling a bit bad for Makoto, offered him a hand up. This surprised Makoto, as Rei had been the one most reluctant to accept Makoto back.

“If you practice a bit more,” Rei said grudgingly. “You’ll be back before you know it.” Makoto accepted his hand up.

“Thank you, Rei,” he said sincerely, though it was awkward enough to make them turn away from each other. Makoto still smiled. Something had loosened within him; a tightness he didn’t know he’d been carrying. Suddenly he was wrought with emotion and he covered his face with his arm to compose himself.

“Here, Makoto, sit down,” Rin said. Makoto offered a trembling smile, but once he sat down he curled up and buried his face between his knees.

He had underestimated just _how good_ it had felt in the water. He wanted to laugh at himself derisively. This is what he’d been missing all these years, and he hadn’t even known it. Swimming with his friends, looking at the sky…it was hard to believe that he’d given up on all of this because of his own insecurities. His own fear of change.

He bit his lip to keep from the sobs. At first, he’d thought that he only loved swimming because he wanted to be with Haruka. He thought his love for Haruka selfishly made him want to be near water because if he was near water, he was near Haruka. But what he’d felt was nothing like what he’d expected. The water was _his_ ; it worked with him to obtain a glimpse of freedom that Haruka thirsted after. Feeling this again, realizing just how much he’d given up, it made him want to cry.

A presence suddenly sat beside him, and Makoto knew that it was Haruka. The others were silent and watching him, but Haruka leaned against him so that he felt his body heat. The others walked away and Haruka remained, his arm outstretched to cover Makoto’s broad shoulders and his voice saying words that Makoto could hardly understand. His voice, however, was the most comforting thing that he could bear right now. His face was scrunched up as far as it could go, and every time he breathed in there was a shuddering sob.

Haruka continued to tell him that he was okay, that he had to put his thoughts back into his body instead of out of it. Makoto gave up all reservations and leaned against him. His face was red and blotchy with emotion, but he couldn’t believe what he’d felt.

Something inside of him had loosened and stretched itself free. It had shot out of him, bursting into color with every push and stroke through the water. Makoto found that he felt the same as when he was skating, but in the water, he was with friends.

He was with the people he missed most out of the entire world.

Suddenly, Haruka stopped talking and stiffened. Makoto felt another hand at his back and Rin’s voice neared his ear.

“The reason I understand you more than the others do is because I went through the same thing,” he explained quietly. “It’s different, isn’t it? Swimming with friends. It’s something that you miss after a while.” Makoto nodded. He felt like a fool. Here he was, crying in front of his friends, crying in front of Rin _again_. He’d completely underestimated how much he needed them, and now he wondered if they could ever forgive him. As if reading his thoughts, Haruka tightened his hold on him.

“Makoto is sensitive,” he said quietly. “More sensitive than the rest of us, even Rin.” Rin gave an indignant cough at this. “It’s okay.” Rin nudged his shoulder to let him know that he was there, and Nagisa and Rei were there as well, with Nagisa kneeling at his knees and Rei giving a smile masking an overwhelming concern.

“Hey, hey, Makoto,” Nagisa chirped. “Maybe it’s not easy, but we’re glad you’re here. All of us.” Makoto’s eyes met Rei’s and Rei flushed.

“I have some disagreements with you,” Rei confessed, causing Haruka to glare at him. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not happy to see you. I really did miss you, Makoto.” Makoto gave a flicker of a smile, but it disappeared as soon as it arrived and he sighed.

“I missed all of you, too,” he replied. “I guess I just didn’t know it until I came back.” His throat closed up then and he paused. “I will fight for your forgiveness,” Makoto finally said. “I know it won’t be easy now, but I will.” There was a pause, but Rei nodded, and Nagisa nodded after him. Rin suddenly clicked his tongue and gave Makoto a hard nudge with his shoulder, causing him to yelp.

“Oi, Rin!” Haruka snapped.

“You don’t need to look for forgiveness from me,” Rin replied smoothly. “I’d find it hypocritical if I didn’t forgive you, especially since you were so quick to forgive me.” He then stood up and stretched. “I don’t know about them, because they may not be so quick to forgive, but I don’t think it’ll be as hard as you believe. We always stick together, even when adversity faces us. Look at Haru’s father! We didn’t let him take our friend away!” Haruka looked away, but Makoto began to smile. “We won relays for each other, we made Iwatobi and Samezuka’s swim clubs the best there were…no matter how long you’ve been away from us, Makoto, there are things that we all share that make it impossible to hold a grudge.”

“Rin…” Makoto choked. “All of you…” Makoto wiped his tears and smiled at all of them. “Thank you for letting me swim with you again.”

They had a moment of silence before Makoto turned to Haruka.

“Go ahead. I’m fine,” he said. Haruka turned to him in surprise. The others looked on curiously, but Makoto had seen the way Haruka was eyeing the water. “Go on, Haru. I’m fine. You can swim.” Haruka stared at him for a moment, as if making sure he was telling the truth, then nodded and stood.

Right before he bounded off to the pool, a man yelled out his name.

“Hey! Thanks for helping me last night!” Coach Sasabe called. Haruka looked over at him. “I’m sorry about your father, Haruka. I hope you’re not staying with him…?” Haruka shook his head.

“Ah, Coach Sasabe,” Makoto greeted. “How is your arm?” Coach Sasabe lifted the tourniquet and gave a toothy grin.

“Your mother was right when she’d said it was just a sprain. I can’t swim but it’ll heal soon,” he replied. “Say, weren’t you with Ran and Ren yesterday, doing all those tricks on the ice?” Nagisa looked at him happily.

“Yes! Makoto is great on the ice!” he chirped. “He’s the very best!”

“You haven’t even seen him yet,” Rei chided. Coach Sasabe clapped his hands.

“Well then! Why don’t you show us what you can do?” he replied. “I’ll loan you the skates for free!” Makoto shrugged bashfully, blushing with his arm behind his head.

“Maybe some other time…” he replied. He couldn’t believe he said that. Skating had been what had gotten him through all the heartache of leaving his friends all those years ago, and now he was delaying it?

The coach wasn’t having it, either. “Come on now, Tachibana! You looked like you were meant for the ice!” he protested. Rin narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“Are you sure you’re not just looking for some publicity for your swimming club?” he asked. Coach Sasabe flushed a bit and gave a large belly-laugh.

“I can’t deny that,” he confessed. “But I wasn’t lying. Makoto, you seemed at home on the ice. Why don’t you show it off a little?” Nagisa openly laughed.

“Mako-chan doesn’t ‘show off,’” he giggled. “But I admit I _am_ a little curious to see what you’ve been doing.” Makoto looked a little lost, but he eventually gave a small nod.

“I suppose I can do a couple tricks,” he said.

Coach Sasabe clapped his hands eagerly. “Great! Then I’ll start up the music and clear the rink!” he cackled as he went straight for the sound system.

“W-wait!” Makoto called. “That’s not we agreed on!”

Rei scratched his head. “Man, for an old man with a sprained arm, Coach sure moves fast.” Nagisa suddenly clutched Makoto’s arm and tugged him towards the swim lockers.

“Mako-chan! We have to go change!” he chirped. Makoto wondered how a man of his stature could still pull off being cute.

Rin snickered at the two of them. “No, let Makoto skate in his swimsuit. We’ll see how that works out,” he said snidely. Makoto gave a sigh of defeat and jogged after Rin and Nagisa towards the locker rooms.

Rei, in the meantime, looked out onto the pool as Haruka popped his head up and immediately began looking around for Makoto’s hand. He sighed as he got up from the bench.

“Makoto left with Nagisa to change back into his clothes,” he told Haruka.

After a minute of Haruka not saying anything, Rei pouted. “Hey, not all of us can read your mind like Makoto can, even after all these years,” he griped good-naturedly. The strangest part of it all was that it wasn’t strange. It was more like a hole being filled than anything. Rei looked at Haruka, who was looking at him oddly.

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t miss him after all this time,” Rei said casually as he walked towards the locker rooms. He stopped walking right before he had to go through the doors. “He misses you too, in case you don’t already know. It’d be easier if you both just went with it.” He then turned forward and stretched. “Maybe Rin is right. Forgiving Makoto should be instant. He’s still a part of us no matter what.”

Rei left and Haruka was alone with his thoughts for a bit before he slowly followed him.

* * *

Haruka still felt chilly after showering, drying his hair, and dressing in his multiple layers of clothing. He wasn’t as shivery as Rei, whose teeth were almost audibly clacking next to him. Nagisa took it upon himself to hug Rei from behind with his woolly jacket. Rin was leaning forward on the rails surrounding the newly-vacated rink, eagerly awaiting the spectacle.

This was weird. It was like a frozen pool.

Haruka wanted to snap the ice open and dive into the water beneath, even though there _was_ no water beneath. _Water_ , he determined, _is worthless when frozen_.

But then Makoto came out and Haruka decided to rethink his previous statement.

“It’s Mako-chan!” Nagisa cheered. The crowd around them started cheering as well, and Makoto was as pink as a peach. He gave a weak smile, but couldn’t quite keep it from trembling. He skated slowly into the rink. Haruka noted the practiced ease with which he carried himself.

With both hands clasped behind his back, Makoto began skating leisurely around and around in a circle. He then started doing two circles in a sort of “8” shape.

“Is that all?” Rei wondered quietly. The audience had stopped cheering in favor of watching anxiously at what Makoto could do. Makoto himself looked confused a bit, looking around at the setting.

“What’s he waiting for?” Nagisa asked. As if in answer, the lights that no one had noticed lit up the rink and instrumental music started playing on the speakers. Haruka didn’t recognize it at all. It was something daring, with dips and rises in the tune that burned through his veins like fire and made him zero in onto Makoto. It was something he’d never felt before, something that let him know that he was about to observe something amazing.

Despite himself, he smiled in anticipation.

While the song was just starting up, Makoto began skating in a strange, crisscross motion that seemed almost sideways. The audience started murmuring, getting excited as Makoto started building up momentum. The way that Makoto held himself was fluid, his arms outstretched for balance, but still moving to the beat of the song. Haruka envisioned Makoto in water, water that glanced off his broad shoulders and coiled around his legs and arms to move them to their will.

Makoto was the water, fluid and spontaneous. Haruka couldn’t take his eyes off of him even if he wanted to.

The crowd was charged with whispers, wondering what Makoto was doing. He was still making a sloppy figure 8, but his movements became faster, more fluid. Makoto’s face was one of detached determination. He had his eyes on something, and he was volleying to get it.

When the song reached a tension so high it made Haruka’s heart leap to his throat in expectation, Makoto suddenly leapt up into the air mid-skate. The audience gasped, but in that fleeting moment, Makoto spun three times in quick succession before finding the ground again in his skates.

“No way,” Rin gasped as the crowd went wild. The show was far from over, however. The song was now far more upbeat, giving quick throbbing beats to each of Makoto’s propulsions. Makoto leapt into the air and his legs spread wide in an imitation of the splits. With the music, the leap of faith seemed even more majestic than Haruka realized. Makoto’s arms kept dancing with the music as well, sometimes raising up in the air at the high notes and then bringing themselves back to his chest as he ducked down on the low notes. On some of the alternating notes Makoto skated side to side while smiling at the audience, then surprising them with another mid-air spin.

Haruka had never seen something quite so beautiful that wasn’t a part of the water. Makoto was stirring up waves in air instead of water, causing his heart to beat rapidly. At one point, where the song reached an extended trill from a violin, Makoto’s left leg kicked back and he balanced on his right, straightening his upper torso and left leg so that they were like an arrow parallel to the frozen surface of the ice. In a way that seemed to defy gravity, Makoto began to spin with small circles scoring the very center of the rink.

That was when something changed in Haruka. Suddenly, he saw the grim resolve in Makoto’s face and it caused his own to flare up. He looked at the small arch of Makoto’s back and it made his fingers ache to trace it. He saw the controlled fluidity of Makoto’s movements, sometimes as immovable as stone and other times as pliant as the breeze, and he knew that he had to follow that direction, let it lead him to wherever it could take him.

Haruka felt a hard lump in his throat as he watched Makoto exit his spin by doing a tightly wounded standing spin on his left leg, then extending out in a smooth glide. His heart thumped wildly in his chest the way it would when he was in a competition with Rin. His face burned in a way that he’d previously associated with the thrumming desire to get into a body of water. His chest expanded in a way that was unique to anything having to do with Makoto.

Haruka didn’t know why his body was telling him to go out on the rink and snatch Makoto away from all these viewers, to keep him to himself. All he knew is that he couldn’t honor it, not only because he didn’t quite grasp the feelings but also because Makoto was like a fleeting dream, dancing on the ice like it was guiding him through all the steps. He was untouchable, and that caused Haruka such misery that it was an old wound reopening.

His eyes hardened. He forced his gaze to tear away from Makoto and anchor onto the building beyond. Inside, there was a pool. In the water, everything made much more sense.

* * *

When Makoto finished, he was breathing heavily but trying to conceal it by staying poised. The cheers weren’t as loud as his thumping heart, but he flushed with appreciation all the same. It was somewhat difficult for him to remain poised in front of the crowd, however, as he wasn’t used to all of them staring at him. Makoto gulped a little amidst his frenzied breaths and took a bow. The cheers continued, and when he looked up, he saw Nagisa waving wildly while Rin gazed at him with a look of pride. Rei was astonished at him, and Makoto wanted to laugh at his glazed eyes.

His laughter died in his throat when he spotted Haruka’s disinterested stare towards the Iwatobi Swim Club building. Had he even been watching?

Makoto had no time to contemplate this as the lights suddenly flickered out. He glanced at Coach Sasabe to see what was going on, but the Coach looked at his controls with confusion as he began fiddling with the buttons. The speakers suddenly let out a screech that caused the audience to give shocked grunts and gasps. Makoto covered his ears and he saw his friends looking at him with concern. He gave a wary glance at the speakers and began to skate out of the way when the voice that resounded stopped him in his tracks.

“Very good, Makoto,” it said crisply. Shivers ran down his spine as a cold terror gripped him.

_Mrs. Nanase!_

A quick glance showed that Haruka had noticed it too. His face was pale and his hands had clenched into fists. Makoto wanted to skate over to him, but the voice continued.

“This is a very nice setup you have here, Goro,” she said with a sort of purr to her voice. “I can’t wait to sink my teeth into it.”

Goro gritted his teeth. “Who are you?” he shouted.

Mrs. Nanase’s voice continued as if it hadn’t heard him. “But I suppose that’s the least I could expect from Iwatobi’s swim club,” she said coolly. “I hope this little gem of a skating rink is also part of the bargain. So many beautiful movements on the ice. It’s no wonder people are under its spell.” The words curled under Makoto’s skin and caused him to shiver. The ice was a sort of familiar friend to him, but this shiver was borne truly from malice.

Just as once as the voice started, it stopped. The lights flickered on again, and Makoto wasted no time rushing out of the rink.

“Haru!” he panted. Haruka seemed just as eager to get him away from the ice, because he rushed over and yanked him away from the rink and proceeded to drag him away. Nagisa and Rei were quick to follow him and surrounded Makoto with concern

“Are you alright?” Nagisa asked quickly. “Are you hurt? Makoto!”

“Hazuki,” Rei said calmly, and as if Rei’s voice was magic, Nagisa melted and covered his forehead, breathing harshly and calming himself down.

Haruka didn’t even bother asking. His hands grabbed Makoto’s face and he appraised it for any sort of pain. Makoto let himself be examined, closing his eyes and willing himself to calm down. How Haruka wasn’t panicking at the voice of his own mother, Makoto didn’t know. He was having trouble reining in his own emotions, and he’d only met Mrs. Nanase once after sixteen years!

“We’re going home,” Haruka said gruffly, standing up and pulling Makoto up with him.

Rin jogged over. “Everything alright?” he asked. Haruka didn’t spare him a glance as he started to walk towards his house. Makoto bit his cheek, still frightened, and instinctively grabbed Haruka’s shirt to follow him home.

“Mako-chan’s fine,” Nagisa said, relieved. “I don’t know about Haru-chan, though.” Rei pushed up his glasses.

“The voice seemed to have startled both of them,” he added. “I think we should head over to Makoto’s and see what this is all about.”

Rin frowned. “Why wait until we’re there?” he growled. “I want answers, and I want them now!” Despite Nagisa and Rei’s protests, he rushed over to Haruka and Makoto. Grabbing Haruka’s shoulder, Rin glared straight into his face. “Haru, _what was that?_ ”

To his and everyone else’s surprise, Haruka’s face melted into one of frenzied rage and he shoved Rin back.

“Don’t ask me!” he roared. “You’re the ones who wanted to stay! You’re the ones who refused to listen when I warned you! Why can’t any of you _just leave?”_

Rin recoiled, shocked. After a moment of silence, however, he recovered. “We want to help you, Haru! There’s no way we’re leaving, no matter what!” he snapped. “Now tell us what the hell is going on so we can _help you!_ ” He shoved Haruka back, which caused him to push into Makoto. This, of course, caused Haruka to feel even more enraged, but Makoto quickly bunched his fingers in his shirt before he could start an all-out fight with Rin.

“Easy you two!” he protested. “Let’s talk this over—”

“Why can’t you all just leave me with my problems?” Haruka barked. “Why do you have to involve yourselves in every little thing?”

“Would you call this ‘ _little’_? It’s anything but!” Rin retorted.

“Guys!” Makoto called frantically, but to no avail.

“Why don’t we all talk about this when we get home?” Rei snapped suddenly. “Both of you are getting far too excited for something that happened not too long ago. You need to calm yourselves down.” Both Rin and Haruka turned to glare at him, but then a large hand clamped down on Rin’s shoulder.

“Rin, there you are,” Sousuke said quietly. “Mind telling me what that was all about?” Rin shrugged his hand off of his shoulder and turned back to Haruka.

“I would, if someone told me what was going on!” he said fiercely. Haruka opened his mouth to speak again when Rei suddenly stepped forward and took charge.

“We’ll all go to Makoto’s house to discuss it,” he said with finality. “Sousuke-kun, you are welcome to visit if you’d like.” Sousuke nodded, impressed with Rei’s upstanding figure. They all seemed a bit humbled, but Nagisa was very impressed by Rei’s “coolness” and stuck close to him while they walked towards Makoto’s home.

Makoto saw Haruka’s stormy expression and frowned. He touched Haruka’s arm and held onto it. Although Haruka not once broke his determined stride, Makoto could feel his tension drain bit by bit. He smiled. Even after all these years, it seemed that Haruka hadn’t really ever changed.

The walk home was mostly quiet, only broken by the titters of Nagisa to Rei. Makoto welcomed their chatter, something that he hadn’t even known he missed. He wondered if it would all change once Nagisa asked Rei out, if Nagisa was still planning on doing that. The two of them certainly formed an odd couple: Nagisa was charismatic and not too bright academically where Rei was somewhat closed off and had a brilliant mind. Nagisa didn’t know the meaning of being shy while Rei would probably hide under the Iwatobi Shrine if he wanted to avoid a conflict. Perhaps, Makoto smiled, that was just the way they completed each other. They had a soft spot for each other, and when Nagisa got something ridiculous in his head, Rei was always the one to either bring him down to Earth or go to extreme lengths to chase after Nagisa’s fleeting dream.

Makoto sighed. He wished that he could do the same for Haruka, but if Haruka’s dream led him to the ocean as a fisherman, Makoto didn’t quite have what it took. He didn’t even know if Haruka was interested in men. What a coincidence that would be…

When they reached Makoto’s house, the men took off their snow clothes and quietly sat in the living room. Ran, Ren, and their parents were out buying groceries together, since they decided that it was safer if they all went together. Makoto called them to let them know that his friends were over, then returned to the tense silence of the living room.

“So,” Rei said, clapping his hands. “We’ll start by asking questions and having them answered one by one. We’ll go clockwise in a circle and if someone doesn’t have a question, they will say pass and wait for their turn on another round. This way, we will reduce the amount of questions everyone undoubtedly has.”

“I’ll go first!” Nagisa chirped, ignoring Rin’s indignant scoff. “Mako-chan, Haru-chan, how did you know that mysterious lady’s voice?”

“She’s my mother,” Haruka said bluntly. Rin’s eyes widened and Sousuke immediately leaned forward in interest.

“You’re kidding,” Rin said flatly. Haruka glared at him, but Makoto placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Haru-chan isn’t kidding,” he said softly. “His parents went to work in America, and they returned a few years ago. Apparently, they’ve been plotting something this entire time.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Rin asked. Rei snapped his fingers, as if expecting Rin’s outburst.

“Please save your question until it is your turn,” he said seriously. Rin gave another indignant look, as he was right beside Nagisa, but counterclockwise.

“But I’m going to be last!” he spluttered. Sousuke raised an eyebrow.

“It’ll give you time to think your questions through,” he said solemnly. The atmosphere lightened slightly as everyone smiled or laughed discreetly into their hands. Rin flushed and turned away, looking pissed, but Sousuke nudged his shoulder in apology and he calmed down slightly. Rei cleared his throat and started off the next question.

“Haru, do you know why your parents are after Iwatobi Swim Club?” he asked. Haruka looked down, as if dreading the question.

“My parents are power-hungry,” he said quietly. “They crave power more than anything, and so they look into obtaining Iwatobi Swim Club in an attempt to obtain Iwatobi in general.” Makoto got the idea that Haruka was carefully hedging his answer to keep from the whole truth. Rei could see it, too, but he wisely kept his mouth shut and waited for Haruka to ask his question.

“Your turn, Haru-chan,” Nagisa said seriously. “If you have any questions for us, that is.” Haruka took a full minute to ponder his question.

“Makoto,” he finally said, and Makoto jolted in surprise. “When did you see my mother?” Makoto wrung his hands.

“I had just come back from my work, and I saw your house. It was different, so I went and knocked on your new door. Your mother opened it and we had a brief chat before I left for the club.”

Haruka’s gaze was still on him. _Well, what did she say?_

“We only talked about where I worked and all,” Makoto replied. “I told her that I worked at Japan’s Wildlife Conservation Facility as a minor office worker, and she asked me what branch.”

“So she knows enough about the facility to know it has separate branches…” Haruka said ominously. It cast a shadow on everyone who was listening. “My mother is manipulative, Makoto. You shouldn’t have revealed so much.”

“How was I supposed to know?” Makoto retorted. “Haru, you’re very secretive. Even if you say that I shouldn’t have revealed so much, I only knew her as your mother and not a threat!” Haruka gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, but Makoto wasn’t having any of it. “Here’s my question, Haru. Just who _are_ your parents?”

Everyone stilled. They weren’t used to Makoto being mad at Haruka for any reason. Haruka finally turned to him.

“They’re the heads of an organization bent on taking over Japan’s major trades by storm. They are like yakuza members, only they aren’t mobs or gangsters. They are merely a corporation that will do whatever it takes to take over Japan.”

“Why are they after Japan?” Sousuke asked, impressively keeping up with Rei’s question circle. Haruka didn’t meet anyone’s eye contact and kept his gaze on the floor.

“America turned out to be too much for them,” he explained. “In Japan, you can make it from one end of the country to another in a matter of days. In America, what with the reservations and flight times, it could take weeks. And in any other country, there is a language barrier or some sort of culture difference that would have complicated the matter.” Haruka pulled his arms in to fold against his chest tightly. “Also, I’m here. They want their son to carry on in their stead.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Nagisa replied. “Haru-chan is content as a fisherman! And he’d never betray Iwatobi like that!” Haruka gave him a heated gaze.

“Not unless they managed to convince me,” he said softly. “Using whatever methods they could.” His eyes briefly flicked over to Makoto, and with a sudden weight in his gut Makoto understood what Haruka meant.

“So, wait, my question remains the same,” Rin said exasperatedly. “Why not tell us? Why not let us help?”

“That’s two questions, Rinrin,” Nagisa corrected.

“Iwatobi is important to me; that much is true,” Haruka explained slowly. “But it’s not the town that is as important to me as the people in it. To my parents, the people are merely bodies that they can use or dispose of. It is a weakness I hold that they do not.” Haruka took a deep breath.

“The reason I didn’t want to get you involved was because my parents’ group, Menase Enterprises, could use you as leverage to win me over.”

* * *

Rei stared up at the ceiling. Everyone’s reactions to what Haruka had said had varied. Nagisa had exuberantly said that they’d avoid being seen, though everyone knew that it was foolish to believe they could stay in one place and not be seen. Sousuke had stood up and vanished off with Makoto’s laptop, eager to look up “Menase Enterprises.” Rei had wanted to follow him, but unlike Sousuke, he felt like a more urgent matter was to see what they could do next.

Makoto’s parents had returned home with the kids, so Makoto played with Ran and Ren while Haruka helped Natsumi make lunch. The tension between them was still there, but Natsumi still welcomed Haruka in the kitchen to slice up the mackerel. Haruka’s history with the Tachibanas proved to be more formidable than his bloodline. All the same, both he and Makoto seemed content with avoiding the issue.

Rin had tried to go home and come up with a battle plan, but Sousuke had told him that it was a stupid idea and that if he was going to make an impulsive plan, he could do it here at Makoto’s house. Nagisa was currently helping with the “method of attack,” spouting out ridiculous ideas while Rin tried to identify the basics of what they knew.

First, Haruka’s parents were crazy.

Second, they seemed to have no weaknesses except Haruka.

Third, the friends couldn’t use Haruka to manipulate his parents because Haruka would be in the crossfire.

Fourth, they themselves were in danger, and there was currently nothing stopping the Nanases except the knowledge that if something happened to them, the entire town would know. And if they gained control of the entire town, then it really wouldn’t matter if the six men disappeared, now would it?

Rei covered his eyes and mentally blocked the arguing he heard from the other side of the room. It seemed like the living room, still covered with blankets and pillows, had become the men’s den. Makoto’s father was helping cook lunch, which was rather extensive considering the five additions to the Tachibana household. Rei was the only one who was currently cradling his head and trying to figure out what he could do. All of the other men’s methods seemed ridiculous, but finally Rei went to see Sousuke.

“How’s it going?” he asked. Sousuke glanced up at him briefly before looking back at the computer.

“As expected, ‘Menase Enterprises’ doesn’t really show up anywhere,” he sighed. “It’s hard, especially since ‘Menase’ is a last name and a play on the English word ‘menace.’” Rei frowned.

“If only we had a super computer or something stealthier,” he muttered. “I bet if we were able to contact the Japanese government, we could figure out Menase and attack the corporation directly.” Sousuke sat still for a moment, scrolling down the page he’d found.

“You know, kiss me might help,” he said casually. Rei blanched and flailed away from him.

“Wait, what?” he choked. Sousuke looked at him seriously.

“Kiss me.”

“No!” Rei squawked. “I thought you were a mature individual, Sousuke-kun!” Sousuke was looking at him like he was crazy.

“I just said ‘kiss me,’” he said slowly. Rei clenched his teeth.

“And I said ‘no,’” he whispered calmly. “I don’t know how you figured out that I was gay, but I’m interested in someone else.” And after that, Sousuke choked on his own spit and stared at him in shock.

“What does ‘gay’ have to do with kiss me?” he yelped. Rei looked as if the world had tipped upside down. “I wanted to call him because he’s an agent of the government and may have some secret files on Menase!”

“‘Him?’” Rei echoed. Sousuke nodded.

“Kisumi, the man I was talking about,” he replied warily. Rei stared at him for a good two minutes before he burst out laughing.

“Oh! _Kisumi_!” he laughed. “I thought you were saying it in English! Kiss me!”

“What does English have to do with any of this?” Sousuke said, bewildered. Rei wiped the tears from his eyes.

“You know? When you kiss someone? ‘Kiss me?’” he replied. Rin called from the other side of the room.

“It’s pronounced ‘kiss me,’ with no ‘soo’ sound,” he retorted. Rei waved him off and Nagisa giggled, causing him to blush.

“So you’re a homo, huh?” Sousuke said casually. Rin’s ears perked and he stared at Rei. Nagisa looked over, mouth agape, and Rei wanted to claw open the surface and hide beneath.

“Hahaha, Sousuke, you’re too funny,” he laughed weakly. “First making that ‘kiss me,’ joke, then saying that I’m a homo, hahaha…”

One glance proved that Rin wasn’t buying it, but gullible Nagisa (who, really, was the one that mattered) visibly drooped before picking himself up again and smiling cheerfully. Rei flushed a bit as he looked at Nagisa. Did he really…?

“Kisumi’s in the area,” Sousuke said suddenly. “His mail says that he’s been suspicious as well, and that he’s heading over to Makoto’s house.”

“He’ll get detected!” Makoto suddenly said from the far corner. “That would be unwise…” Sousuke typed that in, but his phone immediately rang back.

“Kisumi’s fast at texting,” he said in surprise. “He says that he’s already on the…the roof?”

“Ah,” Makoto said suddenly. “There’s a tree outside my house that leads straight onto the roof. I don’t know how Kisumi got into the road, though…”

“Of course I found all the bugs in the immediate area and displaced them.”

“Waaah!” the men, save Sousuke, screamed. Kisumi grinned at them for a moment before immediately leaping onto Sousuke and giving him a huge hug around the neck.

“Sou-kun! Did you miss me?” he laughed. “Is that why you contacted me from Makoto’s house!”

Makoto’s eyes shined, impressed. “Kisumi, how did you get in here?”

“I told you, through the roof! You obviously haven’t been using your fireplace. It’s as clean as can be,” he replied. “Makoto! It’s great to see you!”

He then leapt onto Makoto, who noticed all the soot and mold around his arms and yelped. “K-Kisumi!”

“Makoto, why didn’t you ever call me? I thought we were good friends!” Kisumi whined. “Wow, you’re still as strong as ever!” He began squeezing Makoto’s muscles fiercely, causing Makoto to push him off.

“Kisumi, that hurts!” he complained.

“Oh, but if you’re here, then Haruka must be here, too!” Kisumi chirped. He looked around. “Where is he?”

“Kisumi,” Haruka suddenly said from behind him. Kisumi jumped about a mile into the air and Sousuke snickered. “What do you know about Menase Enterprises?”

“So soon with the questions?” Kisumi groaned. “Alright, gather ‘round, everyone! Kisumi needs to tell you a story!” Rin and Sousuke glanced at each other with doubtful stares. Rei sighed and motioned everyone to come together.

“Let’s hear what he has to say,” he said reluctantly. “He’s the only real lead we’ve had this entire afternoon.”

“Oh, another friend of yours, Makoto?” Natsumi said pleasantly, bringing in trays of sandwiches and snacks. Haruka and Makoto immediately stood up to help her. She carefully avoided looking at Haruka, but smiled at him all the same. Nagisa’s eyes shone at the food.

“Oh! Do you think we could put Gou-chan’s protein powder in-”

“ _NO_!” everyone said unanimously.

Once everyone had settled and Ran and Ren had gone to their rooms to do their homework, Natsumi and Kyou sat down to join the men in their circle.

Kisumi pouted. “Is it really okay for the parents to be listening to us?” he complained. Natsumi narrowed her eyes.

“Our children are in grave danger and you want us to just stay in the kitchen and pretend like we have no idea what’s going on?” she seethed, causing Kisumi to flinch in horror. “Why don’t you take a moment to remember _just whose house you’re in?_ ”

“Point taken!” Kisumi squeaked.

“The women in my family are so scary…” Makoto whimpered. Rei and Nagisa were equally as stricken, but Rin straightened up and clapped his hands.

“Alright, Kisumi, what do you have for us?” he said flatly. Kisumi smiled and stuck out his tongue.

“I dug up some old files and it turns out that the Menase Enterprises targets small, upstart companies and provides them with a considerable sum in order to set up shop in rather low-key areas,” Kisumi explained. “I can only find one match within all these areas: they are next to a natural source. Forests, ocean, oil mines; though Menase doesn’t actually own the sources, they are near them and are able to exploit them should the time come.”

“So they’re a time bomb,” Sousuke pondered. “Waiting for the right moment to take over the natural sources of Japan.”

“They won’t have to get a license, either,” Kisumi added. “Here’s the deal. Menase Enterprises have been working for a good while now, and with their funding and consulting the small businesses that have started have flourished under their grasp. You know PicPerfect? The restaurant where you decorate a custom cake?”

“No way!” Nagisa whined. “I wanted to go there! It’s world famous for having the cutest designs to decorate with!” Kisumi nodded gravely.

“It’s also a Menase upstart,” he said gravely. “And it’s right next to Japan’s most prominent fuel line. The property has increased so much that some of the veins of oil that used to belong to the fuel line now belong to PicPerfect only because they bought it out. People love decorating their own cakes, especially if you can make it any flavor you want and have it ready by the next day.”

“Wait…” Rei murmured. “If what you’re saying is true, then why does Menase want Iwatobi?”

“Mackerel,” Haruka said flatly. Rin growled at him.

“There’s mackerel all over the ocean! Stop putting your desires into serious conversation!” he snapped.

“No, Haruka’s right,” Natsumi said suddenly. All eyes went to her and she straightened. “Chub mackerel is the mackerel that is most popular here because it’s normally found here. Iwatobi happens to be a great place for mackerel because the predators don’t often come into our area. Recently, the fishermen have noticed another type of mackerel in the area.” Natsumi took a pause to gather her bearings, then faced Haruka.

“There is a mackerel that is in danger of going into extinction in the southern Atlantic Ocean,” he confirmed. “And yet, it is flourishing here in our little town of Iwatobi. Monterrey Spanish mackerel.”

“Monterrey Spanish mackerel?” everyone asked. Haruka looked around.

“Yes,” he explained. “Monterrey Spanish mackerel is a delicacy around these parts because not only is it difficult to transport from California to Japan, it is also limited to California and vulnerable to extinction. And yet, my fishing boat has been catching more and more of it than any chub mackerel. It doesn’t taste as good.”

Makoto looked startled. “In my work, we deal with these sorts of things. I’m wondering why this is the first time I’m hearing about it, especially if Menase had set up shop here for three years,” he said worriedly.

“Maybe they didn’t know about it?” Nagisa supplied. Makoto grimaced.

“I suppose,” he replied. “But this is a pretty big deal.” Nagisa frowned as well.

“I’ll say. I may have to take a diving team out to see the extent of the damage,” he replied. Rei looked at him in surprise.

“Damage? But Menase hasn’t done anything to the ocean yet,” he said. Nagisa looked up, and his serious expression caught everyone off-guard.

“Haru-chan, you said that there were more Monterrey Spanish mackerel than there were chub mackerel, correct?” he asked. Haruka nodded. “That means that the Spanish mackerel are overwhelming the chub mackerel and disrupting the ecosystem.” Rei clenched his teeth.

“This won’t just affect the mackerel,” he said sullenly. “This will affect every species in our ocean.”

“But what does this have to do with Menase?” Rin interrupted. “Why would this be the end to their ‘time bomb’?” The group fell silent as they tried to think of the answer to Rin’s question. Kisumi raised up his hand.

“Oh! I know! It’s because of Haruka, isn’t it?” he chirped. Everyone turned to Haruka, who looked down. “Since he’s their son, they’re going to want him to take over.”

“That’s true,” Rei said reluctantly. “Haruka told us this much earlier.”

“And since he’s a fisherman,” Kyou said in concern. “He’s the perfect link between them and the ocean. All they have to do…is…”

“Hold the town ransom,” Makoto finished. “Make the town dependent on the mackerel for progression, and then over fish it so that there’s no more mackerel left. The fisheries will be out of money because they will be out of the preferred fish, and Menase will swoop in to save the day.” He sighed exasperatedly and ran a hand through his hair. “I’ve seen the charts from the Wildlife archives; I know how it is when a species becomes preferred and hunted until it is too scarce. Businesses close because they can’t just return to what was previously being sold. It’s a moment of glory before the fall.”

“The city government would also suffer,” Sousuke supplied. “The taxes that they got from the fisheries would reduce by a lot until the government wouldn’t have the appropriate funds to govern. And Menase will be there, waiting.”

“But wouldn’t they plan for all of this?” Natsumi asked. “Governments should plan for these sorts of things and provide countermeasures! They can’t just stay back and let another shady corporation do what they were meant to do!”

“They wouldn’t be willing to give it up, Oba-san,” Rin said suddenly. “We saw what they tried to do with Coach Sasabe. The government wouldn’t have to agree to hand over their affairs.”

A haunted silence filled the room. Makoto looked down and clenched his fists at the truth of it all. He was just getting to know Iwatobi again, and he wouldn’t let anyone take his town away from him!

“We have to do something,” he said grimly. Everyone turned to him, surprised at just how grim he seemed. “I know I haven’t been here in so long, but Iwatobi is my home, first and foremost. And I’ll do anything to protect it!”

“So you’ve said,” Haruka retorted. “But if you all didn’t put yourselves in danger, then there would be nothing to hold ransom!”

“So you want us to pack up and leave?” Rin shouted. “We can’t just abandon our town!” Haruka turned searing eyes onto him.

“Why not? I’m the only one living here nowadays!” he cried back. “Why can’t you all just leave and not come back? Why can’t you avoid becoming targets and stay safe?”

“Don’t you care about the town?” Sousuke ventured. “What about the Iwatobi swimming pool? What about the swim club?” Haruka gritted his teeth and looked down.

“My parents have taken everything away from me ever since I was little,” he confessed reluctantly. “I couldn’t play with any toys and could only focus on my homework. I couldn’t get a pet to keep me company because I had too many chores to do around the house to take care of a pet. When they left, I was free.”

Natsumi looked away with shimmering eyes filled with guilt. Kyou put his hand over hers and wrapped a hand around her.

“But suddenly, I had a friend,” Haruka continued, avoiding Makoto’s gaze. “And I secretly went to the pool when my parents were away. The more frequently they left, the more frequently I found solace in the water and with my friends.”

Rin’s mouth was in a grim line. “So? Get to the point.” Haruka’s eyes snapped to him.

“No matter what, they can’t keep me from the water,” he said. “So the only leverage they have over me is my friends. Not the town I lived in, not the swimming pools littered throughout the town. There are swimming pools all over the world.” Haruka looked at each and every one of his friends. “The only ones that they can take from me are you. And I don’t want that. If they took you all, then I would submit without a second thought.”

Everyone gave expressions of defeat. They knew that Haruka was speaking the truth by the force behind his eyes.

“I will be sad for Iwatobi, but not as sad as I would be should any of you get into trouble,” Haruka said finally. “So we have to leave.”

“That’s just the problem, isn’t it?” Rin said angrily. “If we leave, they’ll follow.”

“You may think that Iwatobi isn’t as important, but that’s not what the rest of us think!” Kisumi added. “I don’t want to traverse the entire world having to watch my back because your parents are possibly the vilest people on Earth! I’d rather fight them head on!”

“You guys…” Haruka said, clenching his fists.

“We already talked about this,” Rei said determinedly. “I don’t want to give up, either. I want to fight as much as I can! We have so many memories here in Iwatobi that I can’t just let go of it without a fight!”

“What about the costs?” Haruka shouted.

“We won’t know until we get there, won’t we?” Rin retorted. “We have to try our best!”

Nagisa nodded. “I also don’t want to give up. Haru-chan, we won’t lose!” he exclaimed. “I promise! We won’t run away and let you keep getting haunted!”

“This also involves _our_ families, too,” Makoto said, gesturing to his parents. “We can’t uproot ourselves easily without being detected!” Haruka deflated at that, knowing that it was a valid point.

“So it’s like this,” Sousuke determined. “Nanase-kun’s weakness is his friends, but they’re weakness is the town. So, Nanase-kun,” he continued. “You have to treat the situation as if your weakness is your town, not just your friends.” Haruka stared at him, mouth agape and eyes wide with rage. He clenched his teeth and turned his heel, heading to the bathroom and slamming the door. Everyone flinched at the slam. Rin immediately stood up.

“I’ll go talk to him,” he said resolutely and left before anyone could say otherwise.

Makoto looked at his clenched hands with regret. He used to be the one who could calm Haruka down, but now it seemed that he only riled him up with everything he did. His mother sighed as she stood up.

“Alright, everyone. Let’s take a moment to relax,” she said gently. “We’ll get our thoughts together and decide what we want to do later.”

“We’ll leave you boys to it,” Kyou agreed. “Let us know if you need anything.” The both of them looked at each other and exchanged a wordless conversation before heading off into the kitchen. Kisumi immediately deflated after they left.

“Whew. That was difficult enough without having your parents listening in, Makoto,” he laughed. “Now we can talk like we used to!”

“Oi, idiot,” Sousuke said, ruffling Kisumi’s hair affectionately. “You’re an adult now, you should act like it.” Kisumi pouted at him as he fixed his hair.

“We should think of a plan of action,” Rei insisted. “I think that we should start by protecting the swim club from whatever Menase is up to.” Nagisa gave him a hard nudge.

“No, the swim club isn’t the only thing that’s under attack! If we focus all our efforts on that, then we’ll definitely lose the other parts of Iwatobi! I think we should tackle the base of the problem. We should protect the mackerel ecosystem and get rid of all the Spanish Monterrey mackerel!” he said instantly.

“Eh? How exactly do you hope to accomplish that?” Makoto asked incredulously. Nagisa stared at them all sternly.

“By fishing them all out and eating them,” he said seriously, causing all of them to throw their heads back in exasperation. “Well then what’s your plan?” Nagisa asked Makoto indignantly.

“Protect the government officials and ensure that they don’t get blackmailed,” Makoto said automatically. “That way, the government of Iwatobi isn’t under the Menase control.”

“Unlike all the small businesses,” Kisumi retorted. “They’ll just all overthrow the government anyway if they continue to gain power.” The five of them sat back with a groan.

“So the only choice we have is to attack the Nanases directly,” Sousuke said grimly. “Bring defamation their way by having them recognized for the frauds they are.”

“I guess…” Nagisa said. “But Haru-chan would probably hate that idea the most.”

“Haru is haunted by his parents,” Makoto said. “If we directly went after them, then we’d attack the heart of both the Iwatobi problem and the Haru problem.”

“Speaking of which,” Kisumi pondered. “Why aren’t you and Haru always together? I was surprised when Rin said he’d go after Haru. I’d thought for sure you’d be the one to go after him.” Makoto flinched and looked at the ground. Nagisa and Rei looked apart awkwardly.

“Kisumi, you shouldn’t ask such things,” Sousuke said sharply. “It’s obviously unwelcome.”

“No, it’s alright,” Makoto said softly. “It’s because I decided to end our friendship a couple years back.” Nagisa and Rei looked at him with surprise.

“Wait! You decided to end it and then dropped off the face of the Earth?” Rei said incredulously.

“Haru-chan had made it seem like a mutual thing. What do you mean _you_ decided to end your friendship?” Nagisa snapped. Sousuke and Kisumi gave each other awkward stares, but Makoto’s mother called from the kitchen before Nagisa could possibly maul Makoto’s head clean off his shoulders.

“Boys? Could you go to the store and grab a couple things for me?” she called. “I want to make dinner, but dinner for eleven people is different than dinner for five.” Her tone was mildly accusatory, but good-hearted. Nagisa had the presence of mind to remember where he was.

“Sure, Oba-chan!” he chirped, and Makoto could practically hear the smile in his mother’s voice as she thanked him. They headed outside the house, and the moment they walked out the door Nagisa’s face returned to its angry, hurt status.

“Oh, he’s gone,” Sousuke mused. Kisumi had disappeared right as they were exiting the house. “I wonder what he plans to do.” Makoto gave a half-hearted reply, but couldn’t avoid Rei’s steely gaze or Nagisa’s cold shoulder.

He stopped, suddenly. “Nagisa, Rei,” he said. “I’m sorry.” The other two paused for a moment before Rei gave an annoyed sigh.

“And? What do you expect from us now?” he asked. Makoto looked up at him and was immediately taken aback by his burning green eyes.

“Certainly not forgiveness,” he confessed. “At least not yet. But I wanted to tell you two that immediately. There were a bunch of things that happened five years ago that caused unnecessary pain, and it was all due to me. I can admit that much.”

“Whatever, Makoto,” Rei said, and the flatness of his tone caused Makoto’s heart to sink. “If you know that it’ll take a long time before we can forgive you, then that’s good. Five years is a long time to yearn for someone’s friendship.” Nagisa bit his lip and turned to Makoto.

“I…I don’t want to wait any longer,” he confessed. “I forgive you. Just like Rin.” Nagisa wrung his hands and tears shimmered in his eyes. “But you have to promise that you won’t hurt us like that again, got it?” Makoto smiled at him.

“Yeah, I got it,” he said. “Thank you for being my friend again, Nagisa.” Nagisa flushed a little, but Makoto could still tell that he held reservations about becoming friends again with Makoto. To Nagisa, the balance tipped in favor of having Makoto as a friend than not having Makoto at all.

Rei, however, was not so direct. “I heard from Nagisa that you wanted me to split up my friendship with him, even after we’d worked so hard to maintain and cultivate it,” he said coldly. “And to be honest, you were the last person I’d expect this from.” Makoto nodded.

“I wish I could still be the last person you’d expect it from. I’m truly sorry, Rei. I thought that everyone’s friendships were falling apart, and I thought that since it was a good time for Haru and me to split, it’d be a good time for you and Nagisa to split as well. I had no idea that…” Makoto stopped himself then, not wanting to reveal the two’s feelings for each other before they’d had a chance to talk about it.

Rei and Nagisa were looking away from each other awkwardly. “Well,” Rei finally said, wringing his hands. “I know that I’m not as close to you as Haruka, Rin, and Nagisa, but you still should have thought about me before deciding that I shouldn’t be friends with Nagisa anymore.” Makoto reeled back, surprised.

“You thought that I didn’t want you to be friends with Nagisa because we haven’t known you as long?” he asked incredulously. Rei looked at him, bewildered.

“Well what else could it be?” he cried. “Out of all of us I was the one who you decided was drifting apart more than the rest! I’m also the one who wasn’t your childhood friend or an original member of the team!”

“Rei…” Nagisa said softly. “You’re always a part of the team. Nothing can change that.” Rei glanced at Nagisa, but his gaze dropped to the ground. Makoto understood. Nagisa wasn’t the one who’d hurt him. Rei knew that Nagisa always thought of him as a team member, but it was clear that Rei was having his doubts about Makoto.

“You were always the rational one; the one who could provide a third perspective into our dilemma with Rin,” Makoto said softly. Rin looked up at him with surprise. “What you did for us when we were in the high school swim team was something wonderful; something that I can never hope to pay back. You found Rin and told him that he was being silly. You looked over your own insecurities and instead of quitting you persevered and took a giant leap to solve our problem. You even let Rin take your spot on the relay.” Makoto felt choked with emotion as he laid a hand on Rei’s shoulder. “That didn’t mean that you were not a part of the team anymore. It cemented your spot with us.”

Rei remained silent. After clearing his throat, Sousuke stretched and awkwardly looked away from all of them.

“When Rin was training you, I asked him why, since you were Iwatobi and we were Samezuka. He said that he owed you for something big. He sees you with no little amount of respect,” Sousuke explained. “These days I don’t get to talk to Rin as much, since I’m a school swimming coach and he’s off in the championships, but it’s clear to me that every time we meet, he still considers your favor to him as a huge turning point in his career.”

“If you hadn’t given up your spot,” Nagisa persisted. “Rin would’ve probably never found his love for swimming again!”

“And that makes you invaluable to our team,” Makoto confirmed. “I promise, Rei. I’d said all that to Nagisa only because I was projecting my own feelings of abandonment.”

“And what do you mean Mako-chan and Haru-chan are closer to me than you?” Nagisa complained. “I see you almost every day! I talk to you constantly!” Rei flushed a little and smiled.

“That’s true,” he said with a smile. Nagisa, however, didn’t stop frowning.

“Seriously!” he snapped. “You get me lunch every day! And I come over and practically _live_ in your apartment!” Sousuke looked at him with surprise.

“Nagisa-kun…” he began, but Nagisa plowed through.

“I try to get you to come out of your stupid lab so that we can hang out like old times, but you’re always so ‘busy’ and I have to wait until later!” he wailed. “And now you’re telling me that I’m closer to Haru and Makoto? Next you’ll be telling me that I might as well be friends with Haru’s parents because, ‘well damn Nagisa, they’re closer to you then _I_ am’!”

“Nagisa, I-” Rei started. He looked genuinely shocked at Nagisa’s outburst, and Makoto couldn’t help but feel bad for him.

“I freaking followed you to Sawari Corporations!” Nagisa cried. “I begged them to let me work there! I showed them that I could swim and even made a freaking program there for scuba divers to help gather data!” Makoto raised his eyebrows and glanced at Rei. Was Rei really that dense?

Rei had the decency to look bad. He tried to lay his hand on Nagisa, but Nagisa stormed ahead and ignored him.

“Whatever. Who cares?” Nagisa laughed. “Let’s just go get the groceries and get out.”

“Nagisa…” Rei called, but Sousuke stopped him.

“Rei, let him calm down,” he urged. Makoto gave an affirmative sound from behind them.

“He seems too upset to hear you out,” he replied. “Let’s just go and get the food.”

They walked in silence for a minute. Makoto looked out at the snow and felt amazed. Iwatobi, being so close to the ocean, hadn’t seen this much snow in possibly the history of its founding. Still, Makoto couldn’t wait for spring to come. Though he’d have to go back to work, he still wanted to see Iwatobi the way he was used to seeing it.

“I upset him. Really badly,” Rei suddenly said, quiet enough so that Nagisa was still out of earshot. Makoto glanced at him while Sousuke nodded as if expecting Rei to say that.

“If he really did all the things he said he did,” Sousuke said. “Then I can’t blame him for being upset. You’re obviously important to him.” Makoto bit his cheek and looked away. If Haruka was right, then Rei didn’t know just how important he was to Nagisa.

“Nagisa told me that he wanted to be friends with you, no matter what,” Makoto said. “All those years ago, despite what I’d said, Nagisa wanted to be friends with you. Even though you seemed like you were headed a completely different direction.” Rei looked at him with an unreadable expression.

“I’m sorry, Makoto, but I don’t want to hear this from you,” he said suddenly. Makoto’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and he and Sousuke shared an unsettling glance. “You were talking about us splitting apart, and now you want us back together? Why did you even leave?” Rei continued. “You don’t know how much you hurt Haru by leaving.” Makoto bit his lip.

“Rin said the same thing.”

“Well, Rin is right.”

Sousuke saw that Nagisa had walked a bit slower to hear the conversation. He suddenly felt out of place.

“It was a bout of insecurity,” Makoto said. Rei rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I heard that part,” he snipped. “But what insecurity would cause you to end your friendship with us? With _Haru?_ ”

Sousuke could see that Nagisa was incredibly interested by now. Makoto’s ears were red.

“I…well, I…Rin,” Makoto stuttered. Sousuke’s ears perked up. _Rin_?

“What is it?” Nagisa asked, scrutinizing Makoto’s expression. “What is it about Rin?” Makoto shut his eyes tightly and willed himself to say what he meant to say. It should have come naturally to him; all those years of speaking for Haruka had made him a rather good orator. But for some reason, this secret seemed to be tough to strangle out of his throat. He saw Nagisa and Rei’s concerned expressions, and most humiliatingly, Sousuke’s curious one. But he had to say it. If Nagisa and Rei’s expressions were any indication, there had to be a damn good reason why Makoto decided to do what he did and he had no chance to kick Sousuke out of it.

“It’s not about Rin…it’s about Haru,” he admitted.

“Then why did you say Rin?” Nagisa asked, only to be elbowed gently by Rei. “Hey!”

“What is it about Haru?” Rei asked seriously. Makoto steeled himself and took a deep breath.

“I fell in love with Haru,” he said slowly, his eyes never leaving the ground. It was embarrassing to hear Nagisa’s gasp and Sousuke’s surprised cough. “I know. It was pathetic.”

“Well…” Rei said hesitantly. “It’d be more pathetic if I didn’t already suspect it.” Makoto’s head shot up as he looked at him.

“Wait, what?” he squawked. Rei smiled sheepishly.

“I thought about it once, and really, I couldn’t imagine you or Haru falling in love with someone other than each other,” he confessed, feeling his face get heated by the stares all three of them were forcing on him. “I mean, it’s hard to see Haru with anyone at all, and it’s incredibly easy to see you with a girlfriend, but you’ve turned down girls before and Haru is the focal point of your life. So…in all honesty, it’s not that hard to figure out.”

“I just don’t know if Haru-chan feels anything,” Nagisa pondered. Rei smacked him in the shoulder.

“You don’t just say that!” he chided.

“What? Oh, uh, I mean I don’t know if Haru-chan feels anything for anybody!” Nagisa amended, noting Makoto’s hurt face.

Sousuke looked on impassively. “Before all of this, I thought that Haruka-kun felt something for Rin. He seemed very eager every time Rin was in the picture.” Makoto took the bait and leapt with it.

“I know, right? Haru and Rin are passionate when it comes to each other,” he laughed shakily. “That’s why my feelings were pathetic. And I’ve gotten over them. So we have to move on.”

“Rin has a girlfriend,” Sousuke said flatly. Nagisa, Rei, and Makoto stared at him in shock. “And by the looks of it, you haven’t quite gotten over your crush on Haruka-kun.” Makoto turned and saw a pair of narrowed eyes from Nagisa and a shine in Rei’s glasses.

“I guess that’s a good reason for you to end your friendship with Haruka,” Rei said reluctantly.

“But what about the rest of us?” Nagisa said indignantly.

“He was probably afraid of us judging his feelings,” Rei replied. “Well, Makoto, I’ll have you know that you’ll have no judgment from me.” Nagisa smiled firmly and pumped his fist.

“Me neither!” he replied. “We’ll get you married with Haru-chan as soon as we can!”

“Eh?” Makoto cried, flushing indignantly. Sousuke chuckled.

“Sounds fun. I’ll join in,” he said. Makoto buried his head in his hands and muttered something.

“What was that?” Nagisa said.

“Don’t try to get out of it,” Rei said with a grin. Makoto looked up with a massive pout.

“I had a boyfriend after I left,” he said stubbornly. The smiles dropped from Nagisa and Rei’s faces while Sousuke just looked unfazed. “His name was Katsura Shinji. He was a really good figure skater that trained me. I kind of trained myself after I broke up with him, but he was my boyfriend, and I did…love him.” Makoto looked away from them. “So it’s not like Haru is some sort of enigma. I like men over women. That’s why I turned all those girls down.”

“That…I…but,” Nagisa stuttered. “So you’re a homo?” Makoto flushed as he stared at him. Then, slowly and reluctantly, he nodded.

“That’s what I was afraid to tell you,” he confessed. He wrung his hands and turned his eyes away. “That’s why I just wanted to get away. And I was also selfish and thought that if I couldn’t have you all as friends, then the friendship should fall apart.” He turned watery eyes to Rei and Nagisa. “But I was wrong. And your friendship is stronger than ever. And I’m sorry.”

Rei sighed and blew his bangs out of his face. “With an apology like that, how can we not forgive you?” he muttered.

Nagisa looked away for a moment. “But I think you should still love Haru-chan,” he said firmly. “I can’t see you two with anyone but each other.”

“Oh, but Haru probably has a girlfriend he’s been hiding,” Makoto said softly. “I don’t think I could bear to be hopeful at this rate.” Nagisa, Rei, and Sousuke looked at each other for a moment and shared a private telepathic conversation, much to Makoto’s annoyance.

“We still think you should hope for it,” Rei ventured. “I don’t know why, but I feel like Haruka’s focus has been shifted onto you. When I first met you all, Haruka had been fixated on getting Rin to swim again. Every little thing that seemed wrong about Haruka was attributed to Rin. And you were hurting because Haru was hurting, so that made two people hurt by Rin. And getting Rin back became a big deal.”

Sousuke looked on, interested. He hadn’t known that Rin had played such a big part in their lives.

“Now, everything’s about you, Makoto,” Nagisa asserted. “If we ask Haru-chan anything, he doesn’t answer until he remembers that we can’t tell what he’s saying. It’s like he is in reinforced castle, and you used to be the drawbridge.” Makoto shrugged.

“He needs to learn that not everyone’s going to be there for him,” he spat suddenly. Nagisa and Rei looked at him, startled, but Sousuke nodded.

“I agree, Makoto,” he said gently. “It’s hard falling in love with someone who doesn’t know all that you do for them.” Rei and Nagisa looked from Sousuke’s knowing expression to Makoto’s hateful one. “We’re here at the grocery store. Why don’t you think about what you want? You may not think Haruka-kun is worth your friendship, but why don’t you start thinking of him in terms of a friend and not as you two were before?”

Makoto nodded. He didn’t say a word, but his dark expression remained. Nagisa and Rei looked at him as he went straight for the vegetable aisle of the store.

“Mako-chan probably got tired of dancing around someone who was so close to him,” Nagisa sighed.

“I would, too,” Rei agreed, flushing a little. “But I don’t know what it’s like to be Makoto. He was as close to Haru as a second arm.” He and Nagisa looked at each other for a short moment, then looked away.

“I’m…sorry, Nagisa. You’re right. And I appreciate what you did for our friendship,” Rei said softly. “I can’t imagine where I’d be without you.”

Nagisa blushed, but nodded his assent. Sousuke looked at either of them awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

“…Well, what do you think about the situation between Makoto and Haru-kun? We can’t forget that Makoto was looking for a new life after he left Haru-kun,” Sousuke said. “And we also can’t forget that returning to normal would be hard on Makoto because he would be with Haru-kun all the time while still loving him.”

Rei smiled at Sousuke. “So you believe that he still loves him as well?” he said.

Sousuke replied with a smile.

* * *

“You miss him, even though he’s right there,” Rin said. “I know the feeling.”

Haruka didn’t reply. He stared out the window at the snow falling. The water was freezing now and the only way he could swim was at the swim club. Or he could run a bath. But Ran was using the bathroom and Haruka didn’t have the will to get her out.

“Still not saying anything, huh? Well, that’s fine. I love talking,” Rin continued. “Aki thinks that I should talk less, but she’s also fond of listening to me. At least, I think so.” Haruka looked at him in surprise. Rin laughed. “Don’t look so surprised. Yeah, it’s Yazaki Aki from our elementary school. She’s a water acrobat.”

At Haruka’s unimpressed expression, Rin quickly added, “But that’s not why I wanted to date her! We’d met again and she asked about you. I told her that you were fine, and we got to talking about you.” Haruka turned his disinterested expression back to the window.

“You don’t seem surprised that I’m dating someone. But I still know that you miss Makoto,” Rin said off-handedly. “What if I told you that Makoto could very well be dating someone?”

Haruka’s head whipped back at Rin in such shock that Rin almost fell to the floor laughing.

“Rin…” Haruka said in a low voice.

“Relax, relax, I’m joking!” Rin laughed. Haruka looked disgruntled. “But you know, it’s entirely possible.” He leaned forward on his chair and towards Haruka.

“One day, Makoto will find a girl. Will you really be able to let him go if he does?” he asked, and his voice sent crackles of electricity through Haruka’s veins. “Makoto doesn’t belong to you, you know. What if, one day, he finds someone who he loves? It scares you, right?”

Haruka shivered unintentionally. Rin sat back, satisfied.


	5. Figure Four

_Figure Four_

_Place a kiss on my cheekbone_

“Ready to go home, guys?” Kisumi asked exuberantly. Nagisa yelled his assent, which caused both Makoto and Ren to cover their ears.

“Could you keep it down a little, Nagisa-chan?” Ren complained. “I mean, not to be rude or anything…”

Rin didn’t miss the way Haruka’s eyes darted to Makoto in concern. He frowned, but stood up and helped clear the table. The Tachibana’s had held dinner at their house for all the visitors, and through Natsumi tried not to make it obvious, she was exhausted. Makoto was listless as well, and to everyone’s surprise, he only started clearing the table after a while everyone else had begun. Rin also saw Ren slink away from the table and into his room quietly. He narrowed his eyes at the two, but decided that it was a Tachibana trait. After all, he’d never stayed over at Makoto’s house until last night.

The only thing that bothered him was that Haruka was fixated on Makoto’s form. He didn’t know whether it was because Haruka was pondering over what he’d said or because Makoto was acting abnormal.

Nagisa interrupted him by hitting him with his arm as he stretched and yawned. “Let’s go, Rinrin. My house is on the way to yours.”

Sousuke smothered his laughter as Rin shot him a thunderous look. “Rinrin,” he choked out, and Kisumi started and uproar.

“Shut up!” Rin growled, trying to keep his voice out of earshot of Makoto’s parents. The laughter expanded to the entire group, but Makoto only managed a slight smile. After clearing the table, the little string that kept him there snapped.

“I’m headed off to bed,” he murmured. “It was nice seeing you all…again.” His voice was interrupted by a yawn.

“Then we’d better head home, too,” Rin replied, looking through his texts. “Aki and Gou have been texting me like crazy, asking me what’s going on with the Menase Enterprises.” Makoto raised his eyebrows for a moment before deciding he was too tired to pursue the matter. Haruka’s eyes returned to stare at him.

Nagisa and Rei were already out the door, catching onto Makoto’s exhaustion. By the time Rin, Sousuke, and Kisumi left, Makoto was leaning on Haru’s shoulder and lightly dozing.

Haruka shook him awake. Makoto looked around once before settling tired eyes on Haruka.

“I’m leaving,” Haruka said, but even as he said it he knew that it was half-hearted. His chest was tugging at him. Every crease in Makoto’s weary face turned into another cause for concern. Haruka found himself wondering if he should have followed Makoto when he went with the others to get the groceries.

Either way, it would take a train wreck for him to leave now.

Even with dulled senses, Makoto picked up on Haruka’s concern. “You can stay here, Haru,” he said softly, stifling a yawn. “You don’t have to go to your hotel.”

“Your mother,” Haruka replied.

“Kaa-san would never have you go home alone,” Makoto said. “Just ask her. Stay with us tonight, Haru. We’ll both sleep here on the floor.” When Haruka looked less than convinced, Makoto frowned and called to his mother.

“Do you mind if Haru sleeps over?” he rasped. Natsumi didn’t say anything, but she when she exited the kitchen and saw the two men, she sighed.

“Of course it’s alright, Haru-chan,” she said gently. For the first time in the past two days, she smiled at him. “I’m sorry for being so protective earlier. You’re a part of the family, too, so it’s ridiculous to think that you’d be in league with your parents to hurt Makoto or Ren and Ran. Can you forgive me?”

To Haruka’s surprise, she gave a slight bow of her head. He nodded wordlessly, but both Natsumi and Makoto smiled when they saw how much it meant to him.

“Don’t ever doubt how important you are to us,” Natsumi said. “Even if we get mad at you, there’s no way we would ever turn away a member of the Tachibanas.” Haruka felt warmth pool in his cheeks. Makoto smiled and lay down under the sheets of the makeshift bed on the floor. He’d assumed that Haruka would take the bed on the couch, but to his surprise Haruka laid down right next to him and waited for him to fall asleep. It should have been strange, having someone watch you as you went to sleep, but for some reason, it felt normal with a concerned Haruka. Makoto didn’t have the energy to figure out what that concern was for, so he closed his eyes and let the sensation of falling slowly overtake him.

* * *

He clenched his fists before knocking on the door. The nails bit into his palms as his breaths came out as short puffs of white air.

Rei had already gone to his own house, and Nagisa was now prepared to face his older sisters’ wraths. His sisters weren’t stupid. They knew something was going on when Nagisa neglected to come home for the past two days.

It was Megumi who opened the door. Nagisa stared at her dead on before she stepped aside and let him in.

“You’ve got a lot of explaining to do, Nagisa,” she said quietly. Nagisa nodded as the other two sisters showed up and followed him into his room.

Where Nagisa was loud and cheerful around his friends, he was dull and sullen around his family. The past few years, his family had taken a special interest in his relationship with Rei. That special interest, unfortunately, was entirely warranted. Nagisa loved Rei. His glasses, his overconfidence, his direct way of managing things; he loved it all. He wouldn’t give Rei up for anything.

Even if family came into play, it seemed.

“Nagisa,” Nanami asked. “Where were you? Were you with Rei-kun?” Nagisa couldn’t look at her.

“Yes.”

“I knew it,” Sakura spat bitterly. “Nagisa, you can’t see him anymore.” Nagisa turned his dull eyes onto her.

“And what makes you think you can stop me?” he said. “We work in the same place. We’re bound to run into each other.”

“You only work in the same place because you forced yourself to!” Sakura growled. Out of the three, she was the most resilient; the head boss. Nagisa grimaced, then decided to take a different tactic.

“Well, what do you think I should do?” he sneered. “We have a huge enterprise to take down, you know. It’s not like we can’t see each other!”

“Whatever you were talking about on the phone is irrelevant,” Megumi replied. “You aren’t responsible for such a big thing like that. Leave it to the authorities.”

“The authorities are under their control!” Nagisa hissed. His sisters exchanged concerned glances to each other, but when they turned back to Nagisa, he knew it was for all the wrong reasons.

“Nagisa, are you alright?” Nanami asked hesitantly. “That sounded an awful lot like a conspiracy theory.”

“It isn’t!” Nagisa insisted. “Ask my friends! Ask the Tachibanas! It’s not a conspiracy; it’s truth! Iwatobi is in danger. We’re about to become a tourist town and our economy—”

“I wanted to hear why you couldn’t come home and spend time with our parents like the rest of us,” Sakura interrupted. “Our husbands have been eager to meet you. Our children are asking for their Oji-chan. And you’ve gone and disappeared two weeks after New Year’s? This is ridiculous, Nagisa!” Nagisa hung his head. His brothers-in-law and his nieces and nephews were all kind and charming, unlike his sisters. But even then, Nagisa didn’t know whether they’d be accepting of his feelings for Rei.

His sisters were certainly suspicious and reluctant to address the conflict directly. His parents had always been distant from him, so they were definitely not an option. And he couldn’t put his brothers-in-law in an awkward spot by talking to them about it. In all, Nagisa’s family was unreachable when it came to the largest conflicts of his life, so Nagisa tended not to reach for them.

And here were his sisters, grasping their hands into his business. Nagisa looked away from them entirely.

“You aren’t a child anymore,” Megumi chided softly. “You have to grow up and stop spouting all this nonsense about ‘enterprises’ and ‘taking over Iwatobi.’ And honestly, why don’t you find yourself a girlfriend? You are a scuba diver now. You have a steady income and can support a wife if you get a promotion.”

“You don’t _get_ promotions in scuba diving. You just dive,” Nagisa said flatly.

“Don’t speak harshly to your sister,” Sakura snapped.

“Don’t corner your brother and ask him stupid questions,” Nagisa retorted, his patience running thin. “I don’t want to spend time with any of you because it seems like I’m running headfirst into a dead end whenever I talk with all of you. You corner me and tell me I’m wrong without considering for one moment that I may be right!”

“Is loving another man _right_?” Sakura shouted. Nagisa froze, his heart beating wildly. He tried to open his mouth to deny it, to defend himself, to _something_ , but his throat had closed up and the words couldn’t come out.

He saw his sisters’ faces become more shocked than ever.

“It’s a lie,” Nanami laughed weakly. “Nagisa, you’re having illusions of your true feelings. You need to stop being with Rei-kun and start looking for a girlfriend.”

“Leave me alone,” Nagisa said sullenly.

“Open your eyes, Nagisa!” Sakura snapped. “You’re neglecting your family and pursuing a life of a homo? Are you insane?” Nagisa grit his teeth and tried not to shout back. Sakura got on his nerves like no one else. Her words felt like the sting of ice on the warmth his friends had left him with.

“Sakura nee-chan,” Megumi said softly, but Sakura wasn’t to be assuaged.

“What is so special about this boy, anyway?” she hissed. “So special that you’d abandon common ideals and the family that loves you?”

“Do you really love me?” Nagisa retorted. “Because if this is a form of love, then I don’t want it! If feeling miserable whenever I’m around any of you is a form of love, then I don’t want it!” Nagisa had changed from when he would succumb to his sisters’ wishes to dress him up in any way they wished. He’d changed from being the highschooler who ran away from his problems. He looked up at them and had a sense of fire underneath his skin that was ready to burst.

“Of course we love you, Nagisa!” Nanami said empathetically. “You’re our little brother…”

“I haven’t felt it,” Nagisa replied. “I don’t feel like your little brother. I feel like an intruder to your perfect lives that mars your expectations.”

“You are,” Sakura replied angrily. “And we’re trying to fix it. We do want you to be happy, Nagisa, but this isn’t the way to do it!”

“I’ve _tried_ , Nee-san,” Nagisa cried. “I’ve tried to deny my feelings for him, and I’ve tried to be more of a family with you all. But it’s so hard! It makes me feel so miserable!” His sisters stared at him without comprehension. “I always feel like I’m not good enough, like if I was better at school or as a man I’d measure up to your standards. Even if you say that you accept me as I am, I don’t feel it!” His fists clenched and the rage of the past years overwhelmed him. “You convinced Okaa-san and Otou-san to stop letting me swim because of my grades. You tried to tell me that I should find a stable job as a businessman and abandon all dreams of adventure. You’re trying to choose my friends and tell me what I feel isn’t right, even though I can’t control that I feel this way.”

Nagisa shook his head in disgust. “I’m done feeling this way.”

“Your resilient little—” Sakura hissed. “We’re not trying to hurt you! Once you understand that, we can begin to help!”

“That’s not how it is!” Nagisa shouted back. “You’re hurting me by trying to help! I’m so tired of you all trying to fix something that isn’t yours to fix!”

“Sakura-nee,” Megumi said reluctantly. “I think Nagisa needs his space.”

“Oh, I think he’s had plenty of space!” Sakura sneered. She stood up straight and tall, turning to the doorway. “I’m going to have a chat with our parents. Maybe they’ll be able to talk some sense into him.” Nagisa paled and his other two sisters immediately stood up to stop Sakura.

“Nee-chan, you can’t!” Nanami cried.

“Don’t you think you’re acting a bit too rashly?” Megumi said hurriedly.

“We’ve had our suspicions for three years, girls,” Sakura snapped back. “I’ve waited long enough! Nagisa can’t keep up these antics. What if he decided to go and marry Rei? What if he took off completely? What would we say to our husbands and our children?” Megumi and Nanami didn’t have a response to that. They held their hands still and Sakura stared back, daring them to say something.

“Is it really all that awful that I’m a homo?” Nagisa said quietly. “Is it something that you can’t tell your husbands or children? Does it shame you all that much?” The three sisters looked down.

“It’s not natural,” Sakura sighed. “And how will you live, Nagisa? If someone wants to set up a marriage or if they ask you who you’re living with, would you easily be able to say that it was with a man? And you love children! Would you really be fine without any?”

Nagisa’s eyes flashed. “If it was with Rei, then I’d be fine with it. And we could always adopt.”

“Sakura-nee, I think we should listen to him,” Megumi said softly. “I think that we should let Nagisa do what he wants and find his own path.”

“Even if that path leads to destruction?” Sakura snapped. “No, I’m not having it.” She turned and Nagisa tried to yell out to stop her, but he was petrified. What difference would it make if he yelled out to her now? She would still tell his parents whenever she saw it fit, and they would figure out eventually whether Sakura told them or not.

Nagisa inwardly prayed for things to go well. Even as he did so, he knew that it was futile. His parents were rigid in their beliefs, and the only time Nagisa had ever been able to sway them was when he’d run away from home to prove that he wanted swimming above anything. Rei had helped with his grades, and soon he’d gotten them to a level that satisfied his parents.

But this was something different. This wasn’t something Nagisa could just “make better.” He wanted this with all that he had, but he didn’t even know if Rei felt the same. Even so, he knew that girls were something that didn’t quite reach him on the same wavelength as men did. Even if Rei didn’t accept his feelings, which was hard enough to deal with, Nagisa would probably refuse a girl.

It was moments before his parents slowly entered the room wearing identical expressions of stern coldness. Nagisa reverted to his child-self. He felt small in the face of the marble statues that were his parents. Behind them, his sisters looked on. Sakura’s lips formed a grim line while the other two couldn’t manage to hide their guilty expressions.

He was trapped again.

“Nagisa,” his mother began. “Sakura told us that you were a homo?” He closed his eyes. His sister truly was merciless.

“I am,” he said slowly, opening his eyes. He was an adult now, and he had to hold his ground for his identity. “I don’t want to change myself.”

“You don’t know who you are yet,” his father said with a hint of anger. “We already settled a date for you. She comes from a nice family and she also loves to swim. She’s a swim instructor.” Nagisa felt bad for his parents. They’d reached for a potential match knowing his interests, and here he was turning the tables.

“I’m sorry, Kaa-san, Tou-san,” he replied evenly. “I appreciate you looking out for my interests, but I only find…men attractive.” He couldn’t look at them. He tried to raise his eyes, but they only moved to the side. His parents had always been unreachable to him, with his sisters as his liaisons. Now, facing them directly, he found that he was looking for a way to escape.

“Then we’re sorry, too, Nagisa,” his father said sternly. “Because we won’t agree to let you pursue this path. We’ll be researching methods to get you away from this attraction as soon as we can.” He said this without the slightest wobble in his voice, which Nagisa hated. It made his father sound like his word was law. It made his situation sound like a clinical case that could be treated with the right amount of medication or therapy. To Nagisa, this cemented his aggravation with his family.

“No! I’m sorry! Because I can’t stay here any longer!” Nagisa cried. He stood up so fast that his sisters gasped at his caustic countenance. “I’m finished being the son that everyone has to accommodate! I don’t want to have to suffer any more!”

“Nagisa…” his mother began.

“I’m sorry, Kaa-san, but I’m leaving,” he snapped. “And I’m leaving for good. This isn’t some high school student running away.” He gave the frostiest glare he could manage, putting years’ worth of sorrow and anger at his family. “I’m a grown adult now, and I can handle myself. Thank you for taking care of me all these years, and I’m sorry that I didn’t turn out the way you expected.”

“Nagisa…!” Sakura cried, but Nagisa shoved past her and dashed out the door.

Forgetting his coat and overnight bag, Nagisa rushed out to greet the snow.

The flakes chilled his aching head as they either liquidized on his skull or brushed pass the breeze of his running. Nagisa knew that he couldn’t meet Rei so soon after he’d gotten into a fight over him, so he headed towards the Tachibana residence. Makoto’s smiling face and Haruka’s calm demeanor was at the forefront of his mind, and really, he didn’t know where else to go. His parents knew where Rei’s house was, but he’d only told his sisters where Makoto’s house was, and he prayed that they wouldn’t interfere after his manic display.

His phone rang and he immediately shut it off. Using Kisumi’s secret method to getting into Makoto’s house, Nagisa climbed the tree and entered the chimney. He was bulkier than Kisumi, so it was hard for him to climb down.

As he climbed, he could only think of his parents’ cold faces and the guilty faces of his sisters. He hadn’t wanted to cause any of them misery. He’d gotten a job straight out of high school as a scuba diver to provide for himself early on. He made a decent income and he had his fill of adventure as well. He stayed out of his parents’ way and only contacted them if necessary. This was the first time he’d visited them for more than a week, and the first time he’d come in contact with his sisters all at once.

The chimney squeezed him tightly. It reminded him of how suffocating his family was, even when he was an adult.

“Mm…Haru, do you hear something?” he heard a sleepy voice ask. Makoto sounded almost…weak. Haruka grunted and before Nagisa could fall to the bottom of the chimney Haruka’s head was looking up at him through the fireplace.

“It’s Nagisa,” Haruka said blandly. Nagisa would’ve laughed at his grumpy expression had his mood not been somber. Haruka was never known to be an early riser.

“Nagisa? But it’s midnight…” Indeed it was. Nagisa recalled that his parents had been in their sleeping robes at the time.

“Go back to sleep, Makoto. I’ll take care of him,” Haruka said, sounding a bit more awake.

“You’re making it sound like I’m some sort of pest, Haru-chan,” Nagisa whispered as Haruka helped him out of the chimney. Well, since Nagisa was so bulky, Haruka’s “help” turned out to be dragging Nagisa out of the chimney.

“Owww!” Nagisa cried. “Haru-chan!”

“Sh!” Haruka shushed angrily. Nagisa was slightly taken aback by his ruthlessness when he saw Makoto. Makoto’s face was pale and his breathing was shallow. Haruka stayed silent a minute more before he turned to Nagisa and folded his arms.

“Why are you here?” he asked flatly. Nagisa knew that there was no animosity in his tone that wasn’t a part of sleepiness or concern for Makoto. If Haruka’s somewhat stiff stance wasn’t enough of an indication, the shadows under his eyes were. Haruka wasn’t sleeping tonight because Makoto was very sick.

“How long has he been this way?” Nagisa asked. “I only left two hours ago.”

“Probably a bit before you left,” Haruka replied, glancing at Makoto. “I’m going to make mackerel.”

“You’re hungry?” Nagisa asked. Haruka didn’t reply and instead made his way into the kitchen. Nagisa looked at Makoto and, to his surprise, Makoto’s green eyes made their appearance as he stared.

“That’s creepy, Nagisa,” Makoto laughed, though it turned into a cough. “Waking up to see someone stare at you.” Nagisa smiled weakly.

“Are you feeling alright?” he asked. Makoto sniffled.

“No,” he admitted. “But I was bound to catch a cold. I shouldn’t have skated so soon after swimming.” He groaned a bit and buried his face in the pillow before looking up at Nagisa from the top. “You look sad. What happened?”

“Oh! Um,” Nagisa said awkwardly. He didn’t know if it was the appropriate moment to let out his sorrow. Makoto’s eyes began watering and he sniffled and grabbed a tissue.

“Tell me before this cold clogs up my ears.”

“I…I can’t go home.”

“What?” Makoto said incredulously. “Did Mr. Nanase or Mrs. Nanase stop you?” Nagisa’s eyes widened and he hurriedly waved the thought away.

“No, no! I just…I told my parents that I was in love with Rei-chan,” he said quietly, looking up in Makoto’s eyes with something akin to guilt. Makoto was confused at his expression for a full second before he realized that this was the first time Nagisa had outright told him that he was in love with Rei. He smiled openly, lifting his face from the pillow and not caring about the mess of snot and tears that constituted his cold.

“Good for you, Nagisa,” he said warmly, and Nagisa gave a slight wail as he suddenly tackled Makoto for a hug.

That lasted all of three seconds before Haruka came in and pulled Nagisa off. “What are you doing,” he said in a deadly voice. The way he phrased it wasn’t even a question. “Makoto is sick. Don’t be an idiot.” Nagisa chuckled a bit, but Haruka’s gaze never wavered.

“Haru, come on,” Makoto laughed breathlessly. “Nagisa’s gone through a tough time. I’m glad you came here, Nagisa.”

“Go to sleep, Makoto,” Haruka commanded.

“Eh? But Nagisa just got here!”

“I’ll talk to Nagisa. You have to go to sleep.”

Both of them gave dubious looks to Haruka. “You can’t even say three sentences without getting disinterested.”

“I’ll say four,” Haruka said flatly. “Makoto. Go. To. Sleep.”

“I think you’d better listen,” Nagisa whispered. Haruka was terrifying, especially while holding a spatula and giving a menacing glare in the middle of the night.

“Let me say goodbye,” Makoto complained. “Your mackerel is going to burn if you leave it unattended.” Haruka scowled at him before giving one last glare to Nagisa and going into the kitchen.

“You’re worried that he won’t return your feelings?” Nagisa grumbled. “You both speak to each other as if you’re married already…”

“Nagisa, what happened?” Makoto interrupted. “Did something happen when you told your parents?” Instantly, Nagisa’s mood turned somber.

“They didn’t accept it,” he admitted quietly. Makoto’s eyes widened. “They said they would ‘research’ on how to get me to get over my attraction.”

“That’s awful!” Makoto gasped. “My parents weren’t thrilled about it either, but they somehow accepted it…” Nagisa looked at him in shock.

“You told your parents?” he exclaimed. Makoto smiled and nodded.

“When I was dating Shinji, I didn’t want to keep it a secret from them. They met Shinji too and they were really taken with him,” he explained.

Nagisa frowned. “My parents were taken with Rei, too, but they never thought of him as their son’s love interest; just a friend.” Makoto frowned alongside him.

“It sounds like your parents are just hard to get along with,” he admitted. “They seem to take things at a distance. It’s like a non-evil version of Haru’s parents.” Nagisa folded his arms.

“Define ‘not-evil,’” he grumbled. Makoto could see the raw pain in his eyes past the cute farce. He smiled gently and patted Nagisa’s knee.

“It’ll work out in the end, Nagisa,” he said complacently. “You just need to believe hard enough in your relationship with Rei. Know what you really want. Your parents truly love you over all, I think, because they were willing to let you swim and came to your competition.”

“It’s not just my parents, though,” Nagisa said, biting his lip. “It’s my sisters. Their ideals are my parents’ ideals, but they’re the enforcers.” He buried his head in his hands. “It’s just that every time I try to talk to them, or even see them, I feel cornered. I’m the kid with the bad grades. I’m the man who has an unconventional job. I’m the one who ends up being gay.” His shoulders shook slightly. “Sometimes, I don’t even know what it means when they say they love me. What does that prove? Why does it hurt to be with them?”

“Nagisa,” Makoto said mournfully. Tears flooded his eyes as well, and he sniffled. “I need a tissue. Hang on.” Makoto leaned over and grabbed a tissue box, handing Nagisa a tissue before taking several himself. “You’re welcome to stay here. I know how hard it is to have to come out, but it’s so much worse if you aren’t supported. Why don’t we take a rest to re…relax…?” Makoto let out a huge yawn. “My coworkers were very nice about it when I told them. Not everyone is like your parents, especially in this day and age.”

“Your coworkers?” Nagisa said blandly. Makoto didn’t notice the change in tone.

“Yes. They’re really nice people, and supportive too. I learned a lot about the ecosystem of Japan’s various areas and that’s how I knew that Iwatobi’s mackerel was a huge deal. The scientists over there are very knowledgeable.”

“I bet,” Nagisa said bitterly. Makoto looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“What is it?”

“You had a boyfriend and friendly coworkers there, didn’t you?” Nagisa said. “Why’d you bother coming back?” Makoto looked taken aback at Nagisa’s snappish tone.

“I can’t come back to my hometown?” he replied defensively. Nagisa gave him a pout and turned away. “They’re friendly, but they’re nothing like you guys. You all are my very best friends!”

“You left us,” Nagisa accused. “What sort of ‘very best friend’ leaves his other ‘very best friends’?” Makoto was caught off-guard by Nagisa’s outburst, but his face then drew into a stern frown.

“The one who always comes back once he’s figured out what he’s lost,” he replied coldly. “No matter what happens, there’s always a string tying me to you, to our other friends, and to Iwatobi.” He sniffled again and Nagisa could tell that he was hurt by the accusation, especially after Nagisa had said that he’d forgiven him. Nagisa drooped a bit.

“You know, Makoto…” he began. “I saw you and your coworkers having lunch one day…”

“I thought I told you to go to sleep,” Haruka said suddenly, walking into the room. Makoto looked up at him and sighed. He shrugged noncommittally at Nagisa and lay back down to his bed. Haruka saw that and he stared at Nagisa questioningly.

“It’s nothing, Haru-chan,” Nagisa said softly. He stood up. “I’m heading back.” The cocoon that housed Makoto lurched and Makoto grabbed Nagisa’s ankle.

“Don’t go back,” he said suddenly. Nagisa gulped and tears pricked his eyes. “I’m sorry for being rude. Please stay.” Nagisa didn’t move.

“I made mackerel,” Haruka said, pushing a plate into Nagisa’s hands. Nagisa sniffled then, but nodded.

“Okay,” he whispered, and Makoto gave a slight smile before his eyes drooped and he lay down, curled into a ball.

“Good,” came the muffled reply before soft snores resonated through the living room. Haruka sighed and sat down on his makeshift bed with the food. Makoto’s hand immediately snaked out and snagged the corner of his shirt. Nagisa smiled softly. Though their lives were all rough-and-tumble, some things never changed.

The midnight snack was delicious, and occasionally Nagisa saw Makoto wake up, bleary-eyed, and tug Haruka’s shirt for another piece of mackerel. Haruka would always look so surprised, but then he would tenderly give a forkful of mackerel to Makoto. Nagisa smiled. They both missed each other like this. Makoto’s hand never left Haruka’s shirt, and Haruka’s eyes always darted to him if he made a sudden movement.

There wasn’t much conversation while they were eating, and Nagisa thought that it should have felt awkward sitting there while Haruka and Makoto acted intimately, but he found that he felt at home. Something unwound within him, looking at his friends altogether again. Makoto’s foot nudged his, as if affirming he was there, and Nagisa nudged back while fighting the urge to cry.

He didn’t know why his friends felt more like his family than his own family did. It didn’t seem fair at all.

The mackerel was gone within a half hour, and Makoto was fast asleep. Nagisa felt the warm meal in his belly and his own eyes started to droop as well. Haruka took the dishes to the kitchen. Nagisa yawned. He snuggled underneath the covers in his outdoor clothes before some soft fabric hit his face.

“Put those on. We don’t want marks all over your skin,” Haruka’s quiet voice sounded. Nagisa smiled at him before lying down again. His foot still touched Makoto’s, and between Makoto’s snores and Haruka’s indecipherable sleep talking he fell asleep.

* * *

Rei didn’t feel comfortable. At all. Not at the eerie glares he was getting through the window, not at the looming figures before him, and especially, not without Nagisa.

“Won’t you come in, Rei?” Nagisa’s mother said calmly. Her demeanor was nothing like Makoto’s mother. If Rei didn’t know any better, he’d have thought that she was Mrs. Nanase.

“I’m sorry, Oba-san,” he said politely. “But I’m just here to pick up Nagisa before we head off.”

“Head off where?” Nagisa’s father said curtly. Rei refused to be intimidated, but Nagisa’s father’s glare was very intimidating. It was clear that Nagisa wasn’t there. Rei didn’t think that he’d ever exchanged so many words with his family at one time without Nagisa’s presence. Now, he figured, he knew why.

Well, if Nagisa wasn’t there, then he was at Makoto’s. And if his parents were being evasive, then they didn’t know that he was at Makoto’s. Rei frowned. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d lied to an adult.

“We were going to the new ice-skating rink,” he said carefully but smoothly. Their expressions didn’t waver, but Rei hadn’t expected them to. “Nagisa had wanted to learn how to skate, and I had wanted to learn, too.”

“Were you two going to go alone?” Nagisa’s mother asked. Rei knew that this was a test. The glares in the window became sharper. The tension seeped into the space in between them.

“I-” he began. He was aware that if he paused too long it would look suspicious.

“Rei!” someone called.

“I wasn’t going alone!” Rei blurted. He turned to Rin, who was fast approaching. “We were going with Rin!” He tried not to make the relief too evident in his voice, but when Rin took over, Rei nearly melted into the ground.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Rin said suavely. “You must be Nagisa’s parents!” He bowed low to them, covering his gasping breaths. Rei saw the glares turn into expressions of confusion, and Nagisa’s parents were completely caught off guard.

“Nii-san!” a female voice called. “Nii-san! _You completely left me in the dust!”_ Rei turned and his heart soared.

“Gou-chan!” he called. She was more beautiful than he remembered. Gou wore her hair in a loose messy bun, evidence that she’d been chasing after Rin for a while. Her mouth was lightly covered in lipstick, and her jacket was at the height of fashion. She looked just as intimidating as her brother, and if her plucked and furrowed eyebrows were any indication, she wasn’t happy with something more annoying than her brother.

“Gou,” Rin said suddenly, turning towards her. “Take your boyfriend and let’s get going.”

“Boy-” Rei began incredulously, but Gou hooked her elbow through his and dragged him down for a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey, boyfriend,” she said sweetly. “Where did you say we were going?” Rei looked at her with surprise, touching his cheek to feel the lipstick there, before he snapped out of it.

“Ice rink,” he said calmly. “Rin, are you meeting us there? It seems Nagisa’s not home.” The stares from the house were still confused, but for some reason some of them were relieved. Nagisa’s mother and father stared at them suspiciously.

“Maybe he’s already there,” Nagisa’s mother pondered. Rin smiled and took the opening.

“Then we’d better hurry up and meet him,” he said quickly, turning and borderline-shoving Rei and Gou off the sidewalk of the house. “I don’t want to be stuck with the sappy couple for the rest of the day!” Gou took the cue to cuddle up to Rei further, making the man blush and itch to push her off. But Rin and Gou knew something that he didn’t know, so he kept up with their façade.

“It was nice seeing you again!” he called behind him. Then he leaned his head atop of Gou’s. The moment they reached the corner, Rei and Gou jumped apart like opposite poles of a magnet.

“You were such a bad actor!” Gou laughed. Rei flushed.

“I had no idea what was going on!” he defended. “Where _is_ Nagisa, anyway?” Rin sighed.

“Did you check your phone?” he replied. Rei held it up and there were four messages from Haruka. Rin gave him an unimpressed expression.

“Hey! By the time I received these it was already too late!” he exclaimed. “The people through the windows already saw me approaching. I would’ve avoided the house entirely if I’d received this on time.”

“Eyes? Through the window?” Gou asked incredulously.

“You didn’t see them?” Rin said. “All of Nagisa’s relatives were glaring at us.”

“Nagisa’s relatives? What is going on?” Rei asked incredulously. “Is Nagisa in trouble?”

“In a sense,” Rin sighed, running a hand through his hair. “He came out to his parents and they didn’t have a favorable reaction, so he ran off. Now they’re looking for him, and you’re not exactly their favorite person.” Rei flushed. Of course he wouldn’t be; he was the one who hung around Nagisa the most!

“W-wait, you said he _came out?_ ” he asked. “Nagisa’s a homo?” Rin raised an eyebrow and Gou glared at him.

“Is there a problem with that?” she asked. Rei shook his head and his eyes shined with happiness.

“No! That means that I have a chance!” he said dreamily. Gou smiled at him while Rin only rolled his eyes.

“Did you come out to your parents?” he asked. Rei looked a bit startled and his cheeks fluttered pink.

“A long time ago; like, in high school,” he said. “It was awkward for about a year before my parents admitted it to their relatives and defended me against their slander. I still get odd looks from my aunts and uncles, but my parents and even my brother protect me from them.”

“That’s nice to hear,” Gou said. “If only Nagisa could feel the same way…” They were quiet for a moment as they pitied Nagisa’s predicament.

“This isn’t the first time this had happened,” Rei finally said. Rin and Gou looked at him in confusion. “In high school, Nagisa’s grades were slipping and his parents were about to stop him from swimming. Nagisa had run away, then had confronted them directly and they’d let him swim.”

“It’s different now, though,” Rin said. “In the message, Haruka made a point to say that Nagisa had run away after talking with them. And after meeting them, I have a hard time believing that they gave Nagisa some time to explain himself.”

Rei nodded. He felt bad for Nagisa, especially since Nagisa was the reason he’d come out to his parents. He tried to rein in his feelings. It wasn’t as if he knew that Nagisa came out for him. He could have come out for Haruka, or Rin, or…Makoto. Nagisa and Makoto, while not always together, had a relationship at a level that Rei couldn’t reach. Nagisa was a little brother type, and Makoto was an older brother type. Though Nagisa looked up to Haruka, Makoto was the one he’d always talk to when he’d been insecure about anything that Rei couldn’t seem to help with.

Since Makoto had come back, Rei could see Nagisa immediately put him into that “older brother” slot the way he’d done in the old days. It left Rei confused because he’d thought Makoto had hurt Nagisa during that strange “espionage” mission he’d done. What was stranger still was that Makoto hadn’t changed in the least since the old days. Rei was bewildered. It was easier to think of Makoto as some sort of traitor who wanted to dislodge himself of everything, but to see that he hadn’t changed a bit was even more confusing.

If the dull ache in his heart was any indication, he missed Makoto as well. He hadn’t known that the Makoto he knew was still the very same Makoto, only less muscular and a bit taller. It made him miss him all the more, because though he’d forgiven him for leaving, Makoto would only leave again for work.

“We’re being followed,” Gou said suddenly. Rin’s eyes widened and he was about to turn and look back when Gou cleared her throat and shot him a glare. “Nii-san, they’ll see you if you look.”

“What do we do?” Rei gulped. Gou shrugged.

“Head to the ice rink, I suppose,” she said quietly. “That’s where they expect us to go, right?”

“Can you tell whether it’s Nagisa’s parents or Haru’s parents who sent them?” Rin asked. Gou raised an eyebrow.

“I highly doubt that Nagisa’s parents would go to such lengths as to hire men to stalk us,” she said. “But it’s better to go to the ice rink anyway because walking down here alone can spell trouble.”

“How do you know all of this, Gou-chan?” Rei asked. “How did you know that we were being followed while facing forward the entire time?”

“Well, I couldn’t look backwards,” Gou admitted. “But while we were being so quiet, I could hear the footsteps in the snow. They weren’t heavy, but they were there. I think there’s more, though. I can’t be too sure because I would have to reveal myself to confirm that, but from what Nii-san told me, that’s the case.”

“Do you think they’ll ambush us?” Rin asked. Gou shook her head.

“They’ll most likely try to see where we’re going,” she replied. “And, if what Kisumi said was right, they’ll tell the shop owners to poison us as soon as we walk in the store.”

“Wait, what?” Rei exclaimed. Gou quickly shushed him.

“I work in the same department as Kisumi,” she explained quietly. “I came in as soon as Nii-san said that something suspicious was going on. I know all about Menase Enterprises.” Rei raised his eyebrows. “With regards to the stores, everyone under the Menase Corporation is basically everyone who has set up shop within the past two years. So most of the little shops that sell snow cones or cute jewelry are under the Menase thumb.”

“How would jewelry poison us?” Rei asked, surprised. He felt like he couldn’t take many more surprises. Gou raised an eyebrow at him.

“They could put all sorts of topical toxins that would make your skin incredibly itchy,” she explained. “Or worse, they can spread poison on sharp tips of the jewelry so that if you put on a necklace of some sort, it will prick you and the toxin will be introduced in your body. I intercepted a phone call that detailed the procedure from that new hot chocolate shop that recently opened. Kisumi was the one doing the dirty work and hooking up the phone splicing device in every store so that I could work through it. The shop owners don’t know better; they just want the money to set up shop. So it was easy to just march right in and hook up some stuff to their phones and take some stuff out, like the Menase phone splicing equipment.”

“That…sounds really technical,” Rei said. “I’m thoroughly intimidated.” Gou smiled cheerfully at him while Rin laughed a bit.

“Well, someone has to be smart enough to counterbalance Seijuro’s idiocy,” he chuckled. Gou gave him a razor sharp gaze before giving him a solid punch to the stomach. “Oof!”

“You know better than to mess with someone stronger than you, Nii-chan,” she said with a dangerous smirk. “Especially if that certain someone has certain photos that she can show a certain girlfriend who’s visiting today.” Rin blanched and Rei watched on, amused.

“So it wasn’t a lie?” he said. “Rinrin has a girlfriend?” Rin whirled onto him and glared.

“Don’t call me that!” he protested. Gou giggled.

“Yup! And I have a boyfriend,” she said with a grin. “In actuality, our mother wanted us to have an arranged marriage. We just somewhat took our own course of action.” Rei smiled at her.

“I think you and Seijuro make a good couple. I’m glad you didn’t decide on Momotarou,” he replied. Gou looked at him strangely.

“Momotarou was into me?” she asked, surprised. Rin laughed.

“You didn’t notice? It had Nitori down for the next three years!” he replied.

“Nitori?” Rei asked.

“Yeah, Nitori was really in love with Momotarou while Momotarou was completely ramrod straight,” Rin explained. “After Nitori told Seijuro about his affections for Momotarou, Seijuro started trying to pair them up together for fun. It was only when Nitori confessed to Momotarou that Momotarou heeded his affections, and even then he had to decline them. He and Nitori are still friends, though. Momotarou is actually a very good wingman, believe it or not.”

“Not when he chases after girls,” Gou sighed. “It was a _gay and lesbian club_. I don’t know what he’d hoped to achieve.”

“And for a straight man, he’s certainly made out with a bunch of guys,” Rin sighed. “Then again, he’s made out with even more girls, that devil.”

“He’s in the prime of his life,” Gou sighed. “But he has been showing some interest in someone recently. I don’t know if you know her. Her name is ‘Maki’ or something.”

“Hm,” Rin replied, and the conversation went on until they reached the ice rink. More people milled about, and Rei instantly felt a bit safer.

“Now what do we do?” Rei said. “I don’t think any of us knows how to skate.”

“Hey, look here,” Rin called, waving them over. Rei and Gou approached and saw that there was a poster advertising a swimming competition. “This is placed right outside the swim club property. It seems that the swimming contest will be held in Iwatobi High School’s pool.”

“Iwatobi’s?” Rei and Gou exclaimed.

“There’s no way that little pool is big enough for such a competition!” Gou said, surprised.

“Actually,” Rei replied. “It’s huge now. They even have an extensive amount of bleachers. Iwatobi High is now prided upon for their swim club. What I’m surprised about is the fact that they would be willing to have a contest without the Iwatobi SC involved.”

“This has ‘Menase’ written all over it,” Gou hissed. “They must be coercing the school somehow.”

“Aren’t there supposed to be some regulations over this?” Rin asked.

“Maybe we should ask Amakata-sensei,” Rei suggested. “I think she still works at the school.”

“We’re not being followed anymore,” she added with a scary gleam in her eye. “Kisumi took care of them.” Rei gave her a frightened smile while Rin sighed impatiently.

“We should just head over to Makoto’s then,” he determined. “Let’s see how the others are doing. Nagisa’s already there, so let’s go.”

* * *

Haruka was playing a video game with Nagisa when his phone started to ring. Usually ignorant of such things, he saw that the caller ID was Rei’s and his heart lurched.

“Hello?” he answered, sandwiching the phone between his shoulder and ear. “Is anything wrong?"

“Ah, Haru. No, nothing’s wrong,” Rei answered. “I just wanted to see how everyone was doing and if the coast was clear. I’m with Gou-chan and Rin. Kisumi should be there soon.”

“Okay,” Haruka answered.

There was a slight pause in the phone.

“So how’s everyone doing?” Rei asked cautiously. Haruka lifted his eyebrows while Nagisa beat him into a pulp.

“Nagisa is fine. Makoto and his little brother Ren are still sick.”

Makoto was still holding onto Haruka’s shirt, and when he did let go, Haruka made sure to place his hand on his lap.

“Oh, that’s right. That must be hard for you.”

“Why?”

“Er…well, because you care about him the most, Haru-chan.”

Haruka gave a noncommittal grunt, but it resulted in Rei’s amused chuckle. There was a slight lull in conversation.

“So you heard the news?” Haruka said gruffly. His player was currently making up for lost time by exhausting all his special attacks.

“About Nagisa? Y-yeah,” Rei said, blushing. Haruka could vaguely hear Gou giggle in the background. “We’re headed over.”

“What do you think?” Haruka said evenly. He really wanted to end the call, but his curiosity was insatiable.

“What do I…it’s probably the best thing that could ever happen to me,” Rei replied shakily, his voice breaking twice. “It means I have a chance.” Haruka could _feel_ Rin’s eyes rolling along with his. Unfortunately, this piqued Nagisa’s interest.

“Who is it?” Nagisa asked. Haruka looked at the game momentarily to find that he and Nagisa were evenly matched in terms of health.

“Rei,” he said. Nagisa’s shock allowed Haruka to punch his weak spot and end the game.

“Haru-chan!” Nagisa whined. “That’s playing dirty!”

“All’s fair in love and war,” Haruka said nonchalantly. Rei spluttered on the other line.

“What exactly are you two doing?” he cried. Nagisa lurched for the phone while Haruka delicately plucked it off his shoulder.

“We’re playing video games,” he said curtly. He didn’t like stupid questions, and if Rei really wanted to talk to Nagisa, he could do it in person. “Come over when you can.”

 “Let me talk to him!” Nagisa whined. Haruka glared at him.

“Haru? Is that Nagisa? Can I talk to him? I want to console him…” Rei said weakly. Haruka could hear Rin in the background muttering “console.”

“You know, Rei, the reason he did it was for—” Haruka began, but then Nagisa wailed and tackled him to the ground, unlatching Makoto’s hand and scattering the controllers everywhere.

“I’m sorry Rei but we’re gonna hafta hang up,” Nagisa said in one breath before ending the call. From beneath him, Haruka glared darkly. “I’m sorry Haru-chan, but if you tell Rei how much I care about him I’ll have to throw all the mackerel we bought back into the sea.” Haruka continued to glare at him, but Nagisa continued to glare back.

“What are you two doing?” Ran’s voice sounded. “Did I interrupt something?”

Nagisa flushed and leapt off of Haruka. “No, no! Were just…um…”

“I beat him in the game and he got upset,” Haruka said smoothly, sitting up and acting as if the matter was done. Ran nodded uncertainly before heading over to the refrigerator to pull out some milk.

“Ren’s been sick, too,” she said. “I just wish I knew what was causing this! He threw up right across the hall.”

“Keep your voice low,” Haruka warned. “If Makoto wakes up, he won’t get better.” Ran noticed her brother curled up weakly in a ball and began to fret.

“Oh no, Onii-chan,” she said softly. “He looks just as bad as Ren. Isn’t there a doctor we can call?”

“Not in the immediate vicinity,” came Kisumi’s voice from the chimney. Ran screeched before Haruka clapped a hand over her mouth.

“It’s one of our friends,” he said quietly. Makoto’s eyes briefly opened before Haruka put a gentle hand in his hair. The green eyes rimmed with red fell back asleep. He removed his hand from Ran’s mouth just as Kisumi fell to the fireplace.

“Well one of you could have helped me out,” he grouched. Nagisa and Haruka both shrugged.

“Mako-chan’s holding onto Haru-chan’s shirt,” Nagisa explained, gesturing to the scene. “And I could’ve helped if you’d asked for it before you decided to fall right through the chimney.”

Ran stared at Kisumi for a solid minute before she shook her head and decided to get breakfast. “At least the guys my age are cool,” she muttered.

There was a knock on the door and everyone looked at each other for a moment before Haruka stood up to answer it. Makoto’s hand fell lifeless onto the floor, but Nagisa, reading Haruka’s mind for the moment, picked it up and held it in his palm. Haruka looked through the adjacent window. The tension mounted as he slowly unlocked the door and opened it.

“Nagisa!” Rei’s breathless voice called. Nagisa lit up and dashed to meet Rei, dropping Makoto’s hand in the process. Kisumi sighed and decided that he’d take on the torch, setting Makoto’s hand on his knee.

“Rei! I…I’m glad you’re here,” Nagisa said, tears spilling forth without warning.

“Ugh,” Rin groaned. “Could this be any more obvious?”

 “I’m sorry Rin,” Nagisa said sweetly. “Did you say something about those cakes you were eating last night? I’m sure your coach would _love_ to hear about that.” Rin stared at him in shock while Gou burst out laughing.

“Gou-chan! You’re here!” Kisumi exclaimed, dropping Makoto’s hand as well. Haruka glared at him as he passed and planted himself right beside Makoto, covering his hand with his own.

“What did you find out, Kisumi-kun?” Gou asked. Kisumi straightened and puffed his chest.

“There is a pool competition coming up in Iwatobi high school that is presumably Menase sponsored,” he began. “Coach Sasabe hadn’t known anything about it when I’d asked him, but when I asked the school headmaster about it, he’d said that there was a large compromise involved. I have a feeling that he’s either being blackmailed or paid a large sum. We just have to wait until the school cashes the check that Menase gave them under the guise of Choco Lato, a small shop located nearby.”

“Choco Lato?” Rei asked. “Why does that sound so familiar?”

“Good,” Gou said happily. “Keep me posted on any new developments! Now, how’s everyone been? I know Makoto’s a little under the weather…”

They talked for an hour until the clock hit ten. Rei stayed close to Nagisa, who welcomed the attention, and no one decided to spur them onto confessing after Haruka and Rin’s failure. Ran came back to wash her plate and put it away from breakfast, prompting Haruka to go and make his own breakfast (only after Rin reluctantly agreed to watch over Makoto, despite refusing to hold his hand). Everyone decided that they’d eat mackerel for breakfast as well, being too lazy to cook their own. Rin and Gou had already eaten, so they merely chatted idly as everyone dined.

A knock on the door stopped everyone from eating. Rin stood up and stretched.

“That must be Sousuke,” he said. Everyone continued to eat, then, as Nagisa told a scintillating story about his underwater adventures. Makoto was still lying down, but his breathing was different and Haruka knew that he was listening. As Rin approached the door the knock sounded again, urgently. He froze. Sousuke was patient with his knocks and never rushed. Rin took his hand away from the knob and looked through the window.

His blood froze.

Slowly, Rin backed away and waved at everyone to be silent. The atmosphere immediately turned somber.

“Who is it?” Nagisa whispered anxiously. “Is it…”

“Mrs. Nanase…” Rin whispered back.

There were gasps and Kisumi exchanged a nervous glance with Gou.

“Haruka, go hide in the back room,” Gou said quietly. Haruka gave her an adamant glare. “Take Makoto with you.” At this, Haruka was caught momentarily off-guard. He stared down at Makoto, who was wheezing in his sleep. His face had broken into a cold sweat and his hand seemed clammy. Haruka remained indecisive for a moment before shaking his head.

“Someone else has to take Makoto,” he said with finality. “She’s my Kaa-san; I have to deal with her.” Gou frowned. She’d thought for sure that Makoto would’ve been reason enough, but Haruka hadn’t forgotten his other friends.

The decision was made for them when Mrs. Nanase was fed up with waiting and rang the buzzer. Makoto awoke with a groan and weakly buried his head in the pillow. Beyond the living room they could hear Ren give a yelp in pain as the buzzer jarred his ears. Within seconds, angry footsteps traipsed through the hall and Natsumi came to the door and wrenched it open.

“What do you want, you old hag?” she hissed. All the men raised their eyebrows while Gou gave an impressed smile.

“Oh, dear, Natsumi,” Mrs. Nanase said casually. “Is this any way to treat a guest?”

“You are not a guest; you are a terror,” Natsumi replied instantly. “You’re a terror to the town and to your own son. Now back away from my porch before I throw you out.”

“I’m not going to stop you from closing the door,” Mrs. Nanase said slowly, as if dealing with a child. “But it’s in your best interests to let me have what I want.”

There was a pause for a moment as Mrs. Nanase smiled with her perfectly reddened lips. It was a striking contrast between the two women; Mrs. Nanase looked elegant in a fur coat and shiny, polished boots while Natsumi looked the part of a tired mother with her mint-green nightdress and worn overcoat. Despite Mrs. Nanase being a few years older than Natsumi, she looked much younger. But where Mrs. Nanase’s vile smirk and folded arms made her look like a taunting bully in a high school drama, Natsumi’s wary eyes and calculated stare made her look like a mother; mature and sensible.

And suddenly, Natsumi gave a quick smile, nodded, and slammed the door in Mrs. Nanase’s face.

“Boys, get ready to eat breakfast,” she said politely. “Haruka, help me make the eggs. God only knows how valuable you are as the only man here that can cook.” They all stood dumbfounded as she hurried back to tend to Ren.

“Makoto,” Rei said softly. “Your mother is really something.” Makoto gave a weak laugh.

“I’d agree with you, but I don’t know what just happened,” he replied before falling into a fit of coughs. Nagisa started waving his arms rapidly.

“Haru-chan’s mother came in and started spouting a bunch of nonsense, but then your mother didn’t take her shit and just slammed the door in her face! _Her face_!” he started laughing and everyone else followed. Haruka thought that most of their laughter was out of relief if anything.

“I’m glad that they didn’t take Haru-chan away,” Gou sighed. “It would make Nii-san and Mako-chan really upset.” Both Rin and Makoto flushed slightly. While Rin turned away in denial, Makoto gave a meek smile.

“Well, I am fighting to make our friendship the way it used to be,” he said shyly. Haruka looked at him in surprise, but Makoto was too embarrassed to look back.  “All of you. I want to make our friendships last again.” No one said anything, too warmed by Makoto’s admission. At least, until Kisumi flew across the room and tackled Makoto in a hug.

“I missed you too!” he somewhat sobbed. “Don’t ever leave us again!”

“Kisumi, get off!” Rin snapped. Nagisa laughed and was about to join in on the dogpile when Rei pulled the back of his shirt. In a similar fashion, Haruka dragged Kisumi off Makoto.

“Oh God, I’m going to the restroom,” Makoto gasped. He wrestled out of his sheets, holding his mouth, before going to the restroom and locking the door shut. Everyone gave disgusted and concerned faces as he threw up into the toilet. They heard Natsumi quietly ask if everything was alright. Nagisa suddenly gulped.

“Guys,” he said quietly. “Guys, the hot chocolate…”

Haruka felt his heart sink to the ground. Rin stared at Nagisa with disbelief.

“No way,” he said. “No way, no _fucking_ way!” Rin stomped on the ground as he rushed over to the bathroom where Makoto was. Haruka immediately followed and grabbed his shoulder.

“Don’t make sudden movements, Rin,” he said quietly.

“Aren’t you furious, Haruka?” Rin asked incredulously. “She poisoned your friend! Makoto and his brother could be _dying_ because of her!”

“Nii-san, shut up!” Gou hissed. Rin stopped and took a look at Haruka, whose face was stormy. Suddenly, he pushed Rin away and began marching to the front door.

“Haru-chan, don’t do anything rash-” Nagisa began, but Haruka wrenched the door open and glared at his mother’s face.

“What do you want?” he said flatly.

“Did you know that I thought Rin was the closest to you?” she asked sweetly. “I was waiting for him to drink the hot chocolate or try some of the candies. I was discouraged by the thought that Makoto drank some, but I thought that I suppose anything would do.”

“What do you want?” Haruka asked, anger seeping into his voice. Mrs. Nanase continued.

“But then I saw you two at the ice skating competition,” she mused. “And I realized that your relationship ran deeper than yours and Rin’s. Deeper than I thought friends could feel.” Haruka was as stiff as a board now, and his friends looked worriedly behind him. “Oh, but you want me to get to the point, don’t you?

“Originally, I was going to ask for your friends Nagisa and Rei because of their expertise in Japan’s coastal ecosystem. But now, it seems that I have enough of a bargain to ask for you. I want you to come back and stay with your mother and father. Only then will I offer the antidote for your friend and his little brother.”

“Haru-chan…” Nagisa said quietly. “Whatever you do, don’t do it.”

“It’ll only be some time before each and every one of your friends comes under my control,” Mrs. Nanase said, planting a self-satisfied smirk on her face. “Haruka. I think it’s in your best interests to listen to your mother.” Rin growled and stepped up beside Haruka.

“What do you think you’re doing, you witch?” he hissed. “Haru’s not going anywhere with you.”

Mrs. Nanase’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. “Oh, but I think you’ll find that Haruka will do anything to save his friends and the ones he loves. Won’t you, Haruka?” She reached out and patted his cheek, and to Rin’s astonishment, Haruka didn’t shy away. His eyes were downcast and his face was grim, but he let his mother touch his cheek however she wished. “Come now, Haruka. Let’s go.”

“You have to promise not to hurt them,” came the strangled answer. Mrs. Nanase looked at him in surprise. Haruka looked up. “Give Rin the antidote. Then don’t ever touch any one of them again. I’ll follow you if you do this.”

Mrs. Nanase smiled, but seemed to be considering his offer. The snow outside was light, but growing heavy. Rin wanted to protest, but even he knew that this matter was between mother and child, and if Haruka made his decision, there was seldom going back on it. For a moment, Mrs. Nanase’s unforgiving gaze resembled Haruka’s. Only for a moment, Rin could see the clash between mother and son when confronted with what they really wanted.

Finally, she nodded. “If they stay out of my way, I’ll stay out of theirs. That’s the best I can offer, Haruka,” she conceded. Haruka grimaced, but shot his friends a look. They all could feel the venom behind it, and they didn’t need Makoto to tell them how much emotion Haruka put into not wanting them to be involved. It was their last chance.

Haruka nodded. His mother gave a bottle containing a grayish liquid to Rin.

The moment Rin touched her hand, he realized something. Haruka was Mrs. Nanase’s weakness. Despite all the trouble she went through to get her power, her desire would always lie in her son. Rin didn’t know whether this weakness extended to Mr. Nanase, but he knew that Haruka was important to them. And here they were, forced to give him away because of a dirty trick…

Rin clenched the bottle in his fist and fought back the tears as he watched Haruka, a strong, longstanding rival as well as a close friend, walk away with his mother. He felt shackled to the ground, left to watch a horrible scene until his sister pulled him back inside and shut the door amidst the swirling snowflakes.

Makoto watched dully from his bedroom window. Something ached in his chest, but his head pounded and the fringes of his vision were blurry. The thoughts came in disarray, and as his mother rushed in with a bottle and a spoon, he could only weakly touch the window where a black car was turning the corner.

“Haru…”

* * *

Natsumi looked at her two sons, sleeping soundly. She saw that even if she removed Makoto’s hand from the window, her elder son would wake up halfway and return his hand to the cold glass.

Something within her started to ache.

Rin had told her haltingly that Haruka had saved the two Tachibanas. Though her husband was not one to gloat, and neither were any of Makoto’s friends (to their elders, at least), Natsumi felt awful. She could admit to herself and to anyone who asked that she’d been wrong in the way she’d treated Haruka in the beginning. There was no way blood ran thicker than water; not in their family. Haruka was theirs, and his tide was woven into them almost as inextricably as the blood that flowed in their veins.

Ran was helping in nursing her two brothers, but Natsumi told her to go talk with Gou and leave her brothers be. She closed the door behind her as she stepped out.

Hearing footsteps in the small hallway, Natsumi turned to find that Kisumi had just come into the hall to use the bathroom.

“Ah, Oba-san,” he said courteously. “Pardon me.”

“Kisumi-chan, I take it?” Natsumi said with a tired smile. “Can you explain to me why Haruka did something so rash as to go with his mother?” If she was in her right mind, Natsumi would have never asked this question. Kisumi had to go to the restroom, and she knew Kisumi the least out of all of Makoto’s friends. Still, she had asked. Kisumi’s somewhat sour face was the result.

“Is it something you disapprove of?” he asked back. Natsumi looked at him, confused.

“Of course!” she exclaimed. “Haruka is in danger! I don’t want him anywhere near that woman!” Kisumi paused for a moment.

“…That’s not what I was referring to,” he explained. “I was wondering if you disapproved of the amount of care that Haru-chan has for Mako-chan.” Natsumi became even more confused.

“‘Amount of care’?” she echoed. “They’ve always been close. Like brothers. Why would I disapprove of that?” In the back of her mind, a suspicion began to grow. Kisumi saw that realization and decided to nudge it further.

“Like brothers, huh?” he said casually, entering the restroom. “You may want to rethink that. Now, pardon me.” He shut the door behind him with a clack. Natsumi felt a bit snubbed, but she looked to the room she’d just vacated. The new information Kisumi had just provided confused her. Was it Makoto who felt that way about Haruka, or the other way around? What if they both felt it for each other?

A sudden chilling thought occurred to her. What if Mrs. Nanase knew of this and used it against the two? What would become of her son and Haruka if Mrs. Nanase knew what she could use against them?


	6. Figure Five

_Figure Five_

_But something tells me I’m not alone_

It had been a week since then. No one had had the will to go against Haruka’s wishes and fight Menase.

In actuality, now that Haruka was gone, no one knew how they could go about it.

Makoto sat on the couch, trying to think about what they could do. Everyone had left to their own respective houses, and his family went to buy groceries now that they weren’t in any danger. He knew that Haruka wanted them to live on carefree, but when Haruka wasn’t free, there was no way they could be.

He felt incredibly stupid, but that had been happening a lot lately. There was the stupidity of his departure all those years ago, then the stupidity of taking his brother to the hot chocolate shop. Then there was the stupidity of becoming weak and not fighting for Haruka when he needed him most.

The thought that frightened Makoto the most was that Haruka was still trapped in his house. It was less than a block away, but to Makoto it was still miles of distance. If they went anywhere near Haruka’s house, the truce that Haruka had sacrificed himself for would all be for naught.

Makoto hung his head. He only hoped that Nagisa and Rei were alright. They’d gone to Rei’s house together after Rei’s family had accepted hiding Nagisa. Apparently Nagisa’s parents had already come by so it was unlikely that they would come by again. Rei had been uncomfortable, but hadn’t shown it because he wanted Nagisa to come with him instead of staying at Makoto’s.

Makoto knew that they still harbored some unresolved feelings. Those would only go away with time. But it still hurt that they wanted to leave his house. Natsumi had also mentioned that the house seemed so much quieter, and the twins seemed to miss all the hubbub and excitement that came with Makoto’s friends.

Doing nothing about this situation reminded Makoto of the time he went to college. For a while, the main thing he’d noticed was the quiet.

* * *

Rin stared at the poolside. He didn’t swim, even when Sousuke complained about paying the entrance fee.

Rin never liked feeling helpless. It didn’t seem fair that the entire town of Iwatobi was under one family’s command. He stared at the water, thinking about how each and every drop would eventually come to be Menase property.

Sousuke nudged him. “Care to fill me in? Apparently you all got together yesterday and I wasn’t invited.” Sousuke didn’t sound put out, but Rin knew better.

“Mrs. Nanase dropped by for a visit, so we didn’t want to invite you,” Rin replied dully.

Sousuke nodded. “I heard as much from Kisumi. I also heard that you were a real mess after Haruka left,” he said. Rin didn’t reply, so Sousuke continued to talk. “You know, I had a crush on Yazaki-chan, too.” At this, Rin’s head snapped to Sousuke so fast that Sousuke could hear an audible “clack.”

“Wait, what?” Rin exclaimed. Sousuke shrugged.

“I just thought I’d mention that,” he chuckled. At Rin’s bewildered expression, he started laughing. “Stop giving me that look!”

“Sousuke, if I’d known…” Rin began, but Sousuke waved him off.

“Don’t worry about it, Rin,” he replied with a smile. “I just thought it reminded me of what Haruka was trying to do. Don’t worry, it was a brief crush and I got over her as soon as you two started dating. You both make a good couple, anyhow.” Rin stared at him once more before deciding that his words were genuine and looking at the floor instead. “She came to me and told me that she liked you. She said that she’d had a crush on Haru-kun, but that she started liking you and she didn’t know what to do. With Haru-kun, she could just ignore the feelings because she knew that they didn’t amount to anything. With you, she thought that she was ready to burst with all the love she had for you.”

“When did you hear all this?” Rin squawked. “Why did Aki come to you?” Sousuke shrugged and offered a smile.

“If anyone knows how great of a man you are, it’s your best friend, right?” Sousuke chuckled. “I knew that even though I liked her, even though you’re a whiny crybaby, even though she can date any man in the world, I had to get you two together. I would have never been happy otherwise.” Rin, true to form, began tearing up. Sousuke felt a grin tug at the edge of his mouth and he threw an arm over Rin’s shoulder.

“That’s why this situation reminds me of Haru-kun,” Sousuke continued. Rin sniffled, but his attention was thoroughly diverted. “While I got you two together because I knew that it would help everyone, even myself, Haru-kun only thought of everyone, not including himself. And that logic immediately destroys the purpose of martyrdom.”

“Martyrdom?” Rin managed through his tears. “Where did you even come up with that?”

“Just the first word that came to mind,” Sousuke laughed. “At any rate, sacrificing oneself for the good of others only works if it benefits the others, not if they are even more miserable.” Rin looked at Sousuke with surprise.

“Are you saying that Haru didn’t actually give himself up for the cause?” he asked, confused. Sousuke shook his head.

“I’m saying that his ‘sacrifice’ was for naught the moment he did it, because no matter what, you all are going to free him and Iwatobi or go down together,” he explained. “Haru-kun doesn’t understand that he’s fighting a lost cause. The way I see it, there’s only two ways this could end. You all win together, or you all fall together.”

“Don’t say ‘you all,’” Rin replied crossly. “You’re a part of this too, like it or not.”

“Ah, I am?” Sousuke sighed. “That’s too much work.” Rin nudged his shin.

“Too bad. I’ll drag you to the ends of the Earth if I have to. And maybe find you a girlfriend.”

“Why don’t we start with this?” Sousuke suggested, pointing to the swim contest poster. “It seems like a promising lead.” Rin glanced at it. His eyes widened.

“Iwatobi High School bought the ice-skating rink?” he shouted. Sousuke looked at the poster in surprise.

“It seems they bought it from a third party who bought it from the swim club.”

“It’s got to be Menase,” Rin hissed. Sousuke took one glance at Rin’s boiling face before smiling.

“Precisely. Let’s crash their party.”

Rin took a moment to think about it before a grin lit his face. He shared a moment of understanding with Sousuke.

“Let’s do it.”

* * *

“This is a stupid idea,” Rei said flatly. He and Nagisa had picked up Makoto and met Rin, Sousuke, and Gou behind the Iwatobi Swim Club.

Rin glared at him. “Well then you don’t have to come. I can just ask Kisumi if he wants to swim,” he snapped. The two of them exchanged a petty glare before Makoto placed a hand on either of their shoulders.

“This is our only lead, Rei, and Kisumi doesn’t swim, Rin,” he answered. “We need both of you. So please cooperate!”

“Same old Mako-chan,” Nagisa said with a smile. His demeanor was a bit dimmed, however, and everyone could only attribute it to the loss of Haruka. “But anyways, won’t they recognize us if we sign up? That’s instant takedown right there…”

“That’s why I brought disguises,” Gou announced. “Although it’s suspicious enough that we met outside the club. Let’s split up, and remember not to buy anything. We’ll meet back here and sign up.”

The plan went well up until they met up and the attendant asked for their names. Rin, Rei, Nagisa, and Makoto stared at each other in silent shock before Rin gave a determined face and slapped his hand down on the table.

“My name is ‘Rain,’” he said resolutely. “In English, it is spelled R-A-I-N. We’re signing up for the medley relay. I’m the backstroke. I also want to sign up for the 100m butterfly relay.” The attendant looked at him oddly before jotting down the name on the two sheets. Before he could ask for Rin’s surname, however, Nagisa came up and slapped his hand down on the table as well.

“I’m Onigiri! I’m the breast swimmer in the relay!” he said happily, enjoying his little pun. “I also want to swim the 100m breast!” The man gave him the oddest look before jotting down that name as well, deciding not to question it. In his thoughts, however, he felt sad for anyone who had to live their lives named after a common food. Just as he was about ask whether “onigiri” was a last name or a first name, a trembling man came up wringing his hands.

“I’m Mackerel,” he said softly, placing his hand on the table. “M-A-C-K-E-R-E-L. I’d like to sign up for the ice-skating competition.” The poor attendant decided, once again, not to question it. He sighed and jotted down the name on a separate sheet of paper before the last man came up and calmly pushed his glasses on his nose.

“I’m…er…also Rain,” he said with false confidence. The attendant could see the disgruntled expression the red-haired man gave him. “I’m swimming the butterfly in the medley relay as well as the 100m butterfly.” The attendant looked around for anyone else before setting his pen down.

“Alright, but where is your free swimmer?” he asked. Makoto and Rin looked at each other for a moment before Rin cleared his throat.

“He’s not here, but he’s coming,” he said confidently. “We just want our names to be in there before someone else takes our spot.”

“Unfortunately, we can’t do that. It’s against the administration’s policy,” the attendant replied apologetically. Makoto furrowed his brows. Menase was referring to themselves as the “administrator”? Nagisa fell to his knees at the table.

“Oh, Oji-san! Can’t you please do that for us?” he cried. The man looked taken aback, but Nagisa only leaned in further. “You see, the man is my older half-brother, and he loves to swim with his little brother so much that he promised that he’d swim in this relay and show off for the 100m free! Unfortunately, because his wife has a terminal disease, he is at work making enough money to pay for her medical expenses, so he can’t come here at the moment!” Nagisa threw an arm over his forehead for good measure. “He tries not to show it, but I can see that living paycheck by paycheck really does its due on him! I just want him to have a little fun in his life!”

Though the others weren’t moved at all by Nagisa’s display, the attendant was clearly indecisive. He looked down at his paper and then at Nagisa’s pleading eyes. It wore down on him before he sighed and raked a hand through his hair.

“Fine! If you get your brother here by this time tomorrow to get a signature, I’ll enter him in on both counts. But that’s tomorrow at 6:13 pm sharp, got it?” he snapped. Nagisa’s entire face lit up.

“Oh, thank you Oji-san! We’ll get him here as soon as we can!” he cried, empathetically shaking the man’s hand. He then proceeded to walk away with the rest of his group.

“Er, I still need your last names,” the attendant called, flushing a bit. Nagisa turned back to him with a huge grin.

“Yazaki for all of us!” he cried. The employee looked thoroughly jostled as they left. He wrote down “Yazaki” in front of all the names that they provided, hoping Menase wouldn’t find out about his slip-up.

Meanwhile, a sense of urgency and purpose filled the group. As they headed back behind the swim club, Gou and Kisumi were waiting for them.

“So, how did it go?” Gou whispered.

“If _someone_ didn’t steal my name,” Rin hissed. “It would have been perfect.”

“It worked out, didn’t it?” Rei replied crossly. “Besides, we all have the same last name.”

“I totally stole the show!” Nagisa cheered. “We needed another member to do the free, but Haru-chan wasn’t there so I begged the man to let us wait another day and he let us!” Gou bit the inside of her cheek.

“Only one day?” she muttered. Nagisa drooped, but Makoto came in at the nick of time.

“He was hard to convince, Gou-chan,” he explained. “Nagisa did a great job.” Nagisa brightened as Gou sighed.

“It can’t be helped,” she lamented. “Kisumi, let’s work hard to figure out how to get Haruka out of his prison.”

“I already have a plan!” Kisumi boasted. “Is your boyfriend still around?” Gou looked at him in surprise.

“Seijuro?” she asked. “Y-yes, he’s at our hotel.” Rin gave her an unimpressed stare and she pouted at him. “What? We’re old enough to live together by ourselves, you know!”

“Well, get him and Coach Sasabe. I have a plan!” Kisumi said, winking and sticking out his tongue. Makoto smiled at him. Kisumi was never one to remain unfazed. The occupation of a detective was probably the most suited for someone with his optimistic disposition.

“Why a swimming competition anyway?” Rei asked. “We get Haru in the water for a few minutes and we can defeat Menase?”

“It’s a publicity stunt,” Rin explained. “There’s a lot of money going into this competition. Whoever wins is bound to get some recognition.”

“Isn’t that an assumption?” Makoto asked cautiously. Gou jumped in then.

“No, it really isn’t,” she said. “It actually makes a lot of sense, and I’ve been suspicious about this for a while now. So far, Menase has control of the majority of shops in Iwatobi. Most of these shops are new startups, but there are some old stores that have been bought out. By doing this, Menase is directly challenging the Swim Club, one of the main landmarks of Iwatobi. Whatever happens, whoever wins, Menase will have the publicity it wants. But I think that they’re going to do something a bit more.”

“More?” Rin echoed. Gou nodded.

“They want direct prestige. If they’re going to reveal themselves as the owners of Iwatobi, Menase will want direct prestige, not just the prestige of someone who put the event together.”

“They’ll want to be the stars of the show,” Makoto gasped. “They’re going to want to win the competition.”

Rei clenched his teeth. “So that’s why they wanted Haru.” Rin looked at all of them in confusion.

“You don’t mean…” he trailed off. Nagisa nodded, and even his cheerful face looked grim.

“They’re going to use Haru-chan as their debut into publicity,” he said coldly. “After that, who knows what they’ll do to him and Iwatobi.”

The silence rung for a minute before Makoto broke it.

“We need to convince him to get out of that house…” he whispered fearfully. “Oh God, we need to get him out of that house…”

Rin shivered. If there was one person whose fear he could not stand, it was Makoto’s. Everyone else seemed to share the same sentiments. As if knowing the effect that he was having on them, Makoto straightened and replaced his fear with one of determination.

“Kisumi, if you have the time, could you take Haru a letter from me? From all of us?” he asked. “I don’t know what you’re planning, but Haru needs to know that he’s not alone. He needs to know that we’re going to be involved no matter what.” Makoto’s resolve seemed to resonate with everyone.

“Yeah, I’ve got a few choice words to exchange with that sacrificial bastard,” Rin grumbled.

“Haru-chan has been making himself sad long enough!” Nagisa agreed.

“We’ll do something about that hero complex of his!” Rei cheered excitedly. “Come on. Let’s show Haru just how serious we are!”

Makoto smiled and nodded, overwhelmed with emotion. “Rin,” he said quietly. “Thank you. For coming up with this plan and giving us a direction.” Rin flushed a bit.

“It’s really not me you should thank,” he confessed. “Sousuke is the one that came up with it. He’s also the one who gave me enough hope to get my head out of the ground and fight.” Makoto looked at him, surprised.

“Sousuke? But I haven’t even seen him that much,” he said incredulously. Rin shrugged and smiled.

“The thing about friendships, Makoto,” he explained. “Is that while your friends aren’t always present, they’re always there.” Makoto felt his face grow warm as Rin smiled. “That’s one thing that I learned while I was abroad. Even when you don’t think of them, even while they’re not a part of your imagined future, they’re there at the back of your mind.” Makoto smiled and looked down at the ground, feeling warm. He knew what Rin was saying. Even though he left, he still carried his friends with him. Even though Haruka stayed trapped with his parents, he still had his friends behind him.

Even though Makoto had to leave in a couple of weeks, he couldn’t run away from the ones who made him whole.

It was a bittersweet realization, because though Makoto knew that he could never move on, he knew that it meant that they could never move on from him. Nagisa, Rei, Haruka, and Rin—even Kisumi, Sousuke, and Gou. He had a network behind him, friends who held onto him no matter how far he went. Makoto closed his eyes, and instead of ripping away from the feeling, he embraced it.

For the first time in what felt like years, he felt the same way he’d felt back then, in their high school days. No…even better. He felt like he knew what he had, and now, there was nothing that would stop him from keeping his friends.

Silently, he thanked Rin again. Though Rin never accepted thanks, there was a lot that he’d done that Makoto was grateful for.

“Mako-chan,” Nagisa called. “Come over to the ice rink! We want to see your moves again!” Makoto broke out of his reverie and smiled.

“Sure, but after that, we have to go to the pool!”

* * *

“He really looks at home on the ice,” Rin remarked. Makoto was currently teaching an eager Rei how to skate, which was actually easier than Rei had initially thought. Though they were nowhere near doing tricks, Makoto had begun to let Rei go and skate on his own in a simple forward glide. Rei’s look of entertainment was catching on to both of them.

Nagisa pouted. “Yeah, I don’t really know how I feel about that,” he grumbled.

“Why?”

“Didn’t Sousuke tell you?” Nagisa said. “Makoto learned the basics of ice skating from his former boyfriend.” Rin’s eyebrows lifted clear into his forehead. His mouth opened once, twice, before his face grew a fiery red and he clenched his teeth.

“‘Former boyfriend’?” he growled. “That…that doesn’t even make any sense. Why…” Nagisa looked at him for a moment before bursting out laughing.

“I know! It’s weird isn’t it?” he giggled. Rei noticed him laughing and he skated over to where he was. Makoto followed shortly.

“What are you laughing about, Nagisa?” Rei complained. “You aren’t even on the ice!”

“I just told Rin that your ex-boyfriend was the one who taught you how to skate…and his expression was so priceless!” Nagisa managed to say through his chuckles. Makoto’s entire face turned beet red as Rin gave him the most accusatory glare. Rei started to laugh as well.

“It’s a good thing Haru didn’t hear this, eh?” Rei said to Nagisa and Rin. Rin’s frown deepened.

“Makoto has a lot of explaining to do,” he said flatly. Makoto laughed awkwardly before waving his hand dismissively.

“He was a jerk. He taught me only the basics. I learned all my jumps and spins on my own,” he said lightly. “The most important part is the performance and the ease with which you execute the moves, and I—”

“Why did you decide to date him?” Rin asked. Makoto felt a nervous sweat break out.

“Ah, erm, because I loved him at the time?” he squeaked, burrowing his face into his scarf. “H-he was very sweet and really took the edge off of school so I thought he was the perfect boyfriend…”

Rin narrowed his eyes in scrutiny. “Did you know that Haruka didn’t ever date while you were gone?” he said in a low voice. Makoto shivered in fear, but Nagisa jumped in to Rin’s attack.

“Yeah, and he kept a picture of you in his wallet for as long as you’d been gone!” he said, trying to reduce his volume and make his admission as cheerless as possible. It didn’t work as well, and Makoto found an escape.

“Well it’s not like I stayed with him!” Makoto said, blushing furiously. “Eventually I realized that I was leading him on. Haru was the only person that I could feel so strongly for…”

“Good,” Rin said curtly. “Because you don’t know how hard I worked for this.” Makoto, Rei, and Nagisa looked at him in surprise.

“What do you mean, Rinrin?” Nagisa asked. Rin tossed his head and ignored the nickname.

“There are a lot of people who were after Haru for his swimming techniques,” Rin explained. “There were also a lot of admirers, male and female, who were seeking him out. I suppose I thought that I wouldn’t have to worry about Makoto, so I kept an eye on Haru.” Makoto clutched at his scarf, unsure about what to feel. Rin grabbed his forearm.

“Haru had eyes for no one this entire time,” he explained. “Even after you supposedly ‘betrayed’ him, even after you were gone for such a while, Haruka didn’t let anyone else in. Not even as close friends.” Makoto’s expression became one of shock. Nagisa and Rei couldn’t look at him, furthering Rin’s statement. “It was as if after you left, Haruka couldn’t trust anyone anymore. Even me.”

“No…” Makoto gasped. Rin gripped his forearm even tighter.

“Yes!” he shouted. “Makoto! You are allowed to live your life however you see fit, but don’t you ever, _ever_ think that you have a small amount of influence when it comes to Haru’s life! Sure, he listens to what I say more often then you. Sure, he finds some sort of motivation in me that you don’t seem to ignite. But in the wake of it all, what does he think is more important? Someone who keeps him on his toes at every second of his life, or someone who grounds him whenever he feels detached?”

“Rin!” Makoto yelled. “Do you know how exhausting it is?” Rin stopped, his eyes widening as Makoto let his anger fuel his words. “I was Haru’s babysitter for the better part of my life! He didn’t listen to me until I persisted, he left me to communicate with people, and he felt slighted by every little thing I decided for myself that _didn’t involve him!_ ”

Rei, Nagisa, and Rin all looked shocked at Makoto’s admission, but Makoto continued. “He was the biggest part of my life! Every day I treaded on eggshells to keep him from getting irritated! Every day I tried to make him approachable, tried to help! But it was okay, because _I loved him_!”

“Makoto…” Nagisa murmured, trying to put a placating hand on him. Makoto skated back quickly, green eyes flashing wildly.

“I’m finding myself filling a space right where I don’t want to be!” he cried. “I loved making Haru happy, I loved being able to reach him on a level that no one else did! But I started wanting more and I got sick of it! I got sick of feeling dirty every time I loved him because I knew that at our pace there was no way he’d love me back! I got sick of going to the university in Tokyo because I knew that he didn’t want me to go, and his opinions seemed to be law in my life!”

Makoto gasped heavily, still feeling the effects of his earlier illness. Rei skated over to him.

“Makoto…I…” he began, but Makoto shook his head.

“No, _I’m_ _sorry_ ,” he spat. “I tried to escape. I tried to move on from all of this and it got me nowhere. I lost more than I had gained.”

“We don’t want you feeling that way, Makoto,” Rei said softly. He finally placed his hand on Makoto’s elbow and held on. “We never knew. I’m…I’m sorry.”

Nagisa and Rin looked away. Makoto felt his breathing slow before he paused. He lifted Rei’s arm from his elbow.

“I…need to skate,” he said haltingly. Rei nodded.

This time, there was something raw in what Makoto displayed. There were no cross cuts or tricks, just fast skating around and around the rink. Rei, Nagisa, and Rin watched as Makoto fought the ice, stomping on it with his skates and accelerating alarmingly. Makoto became a blur, and even the sparse onlookers were in shock at how fast he was going. He was displaying his emotions on the rink as clear as anything, taking risky turns at the last minute to avoid the edge of the ice.

“Someone has to stop him…” Nagisa whispered, but no one could touch Makoto. He avoided anyone nearby who could get injured by his vigorous skating, but he didn’t stop his horrifyingly exhaustive campaign. Makoto didn’t think. He was racing away from his life at the moment, trying to ignore the blurs of his friends on the sidelines. He stared ahead, ignoring the world around him, ignoring the future and the past and forcing the ice to take him wherever he wanted to go. His tears stung cold on his cheeks, but he wouldn’t stop. Couldn’t stop.

Rin sighed and placed his forehead on the fence. The ice-cold metal cooled his otherwise burning forehead.

“I knew that this would happen,” he said softly. Suddenly, Rin reared up and kicked the fence. “I fucking _knew_ it!”

“What Rin?” Nagisa cried. “That Makoto would suddenly explode? That isn’t usual, you know!” Rei looked at Makoto’s focused, angry form. In this way, Makoto looked like a creature of the ice. His gaze was sharp and angry, something so different from the warm and accepting Makoto that it struck a chord of fear into him.

“This was a long time coming,” Rei said. “Wasn’t it?”

Rin gave a jerky nod. “I never could say anything to Makoto before because of this,” he growled. “Because I knew that there was no way he could be wrong.”

“How can he not be wrong?” Nagisa asked incredulously. “He ran away! He left us!”

“Nagisa,” Rei said suddenly. “Wouldn’t you run away if you were Makoto?” Nagisa turned to him.

“What?”

“Think about it,” Rei sighed. “Makoto was the only one we could talk to when it came to Haru. He’s the one we relied on to deal with Haru and push him in the right direction. If we were bringing Haru anywhere, Makoto had to come, too. But in this way, he became Haru’s shadow.” Nagisa looked down and clenched his shirt, twisting it here and there.

“But he was still _our_ friend,” he protested. “He still left _us_.”

At this, Rin barked out a laugh. “Of course he is,” he sneered. “But how long would it be until we wanted him to become friends with Haru? How long would it be until we inevitably mentioned Haru or asked him how he felt about him? As much as I hate to admit it, our friendship with Makoto was usually a product of our friendship with Haruka.” Rei and Nagisa looked completely taken aback, but they both knew within their hearts that there was a truth to this matter. “That is the one thing that is holding us back. Makoto could still detach himself from us, and he’d be justified in every way.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Rei said quietly. “He’s still our friend. I think…I think that if he didn’t want to see Haru again, it would pain me, but I would be okay with following his wishes.”

Nagisa nodded. “I didn’t know how much Mako-chan suffered,” he confessed. “In truth, I don’t know how anyone can put up with what he’s put up with.”

“I don’t get it,” Rin said flatly. “Maybe it’s childish of me, but I always found Makoto and Haru to be side-by-side. Even thinking of being friends with both of them separately seems so foreign to me. I knew that the day would come when Makoto became tired of it. But I never could figure out what to do when it did come.”

“Maybe that’s what we have to learn,” Rei said, watching Makoto slow down and catch his breath. “Makoto is an individual, like us. We have to learn to see him from Haru’s shadow.”

“Now that we’ve forgiven him,” Nagisa pondered. “Maybe we can get him to forgive us.”

Makoto skated towards them with a look of such pitiful sorrow that Rin couldn’t stay mad. The skater leaned against the fence, huffing and puffing while some stray tears slipped down his face.

“I’m sorry,” he said breathlessly.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry about,” Nagisa replied suddenly. “You know what? I’m a horrible person. And I…” To Nagisa’s own horror, tears started streaming down his cheeks.

“Nagisa?” he heard Rei exclaim.

“You’re not a horrible person!” Makoto repeated hurriedly. But Nagisa didn’t waver. He ran out and away from the rink, back towards Haruka’s house. He didn’t know why he ran there, but a distant memory of running to Haruka’s house gave him a small bit of comfort. It was a time when it was just the four of them and troubles weren’t as complicated as they were now.

Nagisa ran. He thought about how Rei came in and was simultaneously the best and the worst thing that could happen at the moment. He thought of how Makoto was carefree in those days, ever the older brother and not the tired man he saw today. He thought of how Rin and Haruka were always fighting to be better, how they’ve driven themselves to their goals. Haruka’s parents were still distant, but courteous, not the masterminds they would later reveal themselves to be.

Deep down, Nagisa loathed himself. He hated the fact that he was bigger and stronger now, unable to maintain his previously cute appearance. He hated how his feelings for Rei drove his family away from him. It seemed impossible to ever measure up to his sisters, who were college graduates with great husbands and an upper-middle class income.

He wished he was more like Haru, Rin, or even Makoto. To lose himself in the water or on the ice; it would be lovely. Nagisa ran away often when he was younger, but while running gave him a temporary reprieve, it did nothing when he had no destination.

Haruka’s house was probably the worst destination, his brain registered. But where, then, would he go?

Nagisa took the first turn he could find. Iwatobi was his home. He’d find somewhere to be.

* * *

“-gisa.”

“Nagisa.”

His eyes opened to see Makoto’s face wrought with concern. Nagisa rubbed them tenderly. They were soft from crying.

“Don’t move. I’ll sit down next to you. Let me just send a quick text to Rin and Rei.”

A body sat next to him and a coat covered him. Nagisa hadn’t known that he was shivering until Makoto’s body warmth formed a comfortable pillow at his side. Unconsciously, he leaned into him.

“Nagisa, I’m going to talk, okay? You can talk when you’re ready,” Makoto said softly. Nagisa nodded. His throat was very scratchy, even though he hadn’t been all that loud while he sobbed. Makoto took a deep breath and sighed.

“When I first left Iwatobi, nothing seemed to matter anymore. I was trying to run away.”

“I saw you,” Nagisa croaked. “Saw you with…your friends.” Nagisa didn’t even try to keep the malice out of his words. Makoto picked that up.

“They’re not my friends,” Makoto said instantly. “I thought they were, but there’s a difference. My friends are some people who are irreplaceable in my life. If there’s one thing I’ve learned thus far, it’s that my friends are the people whose faces I remember even after five years have passed by. My friends are the ones who care about me and forgive me even after I’ve been gone for so long.”

“You seemed so happy there,” Nagisa muttered. “You could probably live there forever.”

“I could,” Makoto agreed. “But there are a lot of things I could have done in the past that would’ve made me less happy than I am now.” Nagisa looked at him curiously, so Makoto didn’t hesitate.

“I could have refused to talk to anyone when I was younger and stuck with Haru, leaving us as the two secluded children in both the swim club and the elementary school. I could have kept Haru from joining the swim club because I wanted to selfishly keep his talents to myself, though I think that someone would’ve found out at some point. I could have refused to talk to you or Rin, and I could have refused to form the club or join it, for that matter. Sometimes I find myself insignificant, but then I have to remind myself just how big of a part I’ve played in the grand scheme of things.”

“No.”

“What?”

“No,” Nagisa repeated. “I don’t want you saying any of this.” Makoto’s eyes widened.

“Then what would you have me say?” he asked.

“That we accepted you for who you were, and that your contributions didn’t determine how much we supported you,” Nagisa said. “Because the real reason I ran away isn’t because you got mad. I forgave you, remember?” Nagisa cleared his throat and selfishly buried his face in Makoto’s shoulder. “The real reason is,” he said quietly, “that you made me have some doubt. I thought that I didn’t deserve to be your friend.”

“Nagisa, what in the world? Of course you do!” Makoto protested. “You’re the beacon of light on most serious days! I don’t know where I’d be without you as a friend!”

“I realized that most of my friendship with you revolved around my friendship with Haru-chan,” Nagisa confessed, still resolutely buried in Makoto’s shoulder. “I’m sorry that I never figured it out before. If I were you, I’d never be able to forgive me.”

“But you’re not me,” Makoto reminded him. “You’re Nagisa, and for some reason you’re upset that you didn’t befriend me for who I was. You’re not a bad person for that, Nagisa. That’s how people make friends! They don’t know how they’re going to be until they’ve actually spent time together, after all.”

“But it’s like you said,” Nagisa sighed. “You were Haru-chan’s babysitter and translator. That was the primary role you held throughout your life. I just…I can’t believe that I didn’t notice it before.” Makoto frowned a bit and didn’t say anything for a full minute. Nagisa felt even more terrible and refused to look up at him.

Finally, Makoto sighed.

“Even though I did say that, it’s not like that was always the case,” Makoto replied. “Haru protected me at every turn. He also looked out for me whenever I felt lonely or scared, which happened quite a lot.” Nagisa pushed his face from Makoto’s arm to see Makoto smiling brightly.

“I complained about being Haruka’s caretaker, but if he was there he could have easily snapped me out of it by bringing up my shortcomings. Even today, I get scared of every little thing. If I’m in a dark, cold, unfamiliar place, my hand usually reaches out to grab someone but no one is there. If I’m sleeping near Haru and I have a nightmare, I tug on his shirt to make sure he’s there to protect me.” Makoto chuckled and ducked his head. “This is all so embarrassing, but I depend on Haru just as much as he depends on me. And most of the time, it could only be Haru.”

Nagisa nods. “I think that I understand a little more now,” he said softly. “Makoto, you are a good friend. The best I could ever ask for. So thank you for being so patient and waiting for me to realize that.”

Makoto shook his head bashfully. “I’m in no position to accept that, Nagisa,” he laughed. “Thank _you_ for being so patient and waiting for me after all these years. So much has happened that I always wonder why everyone accepted me back so easily. I can only pray that we’ll be together like this for a while still, even…even after I go back.”

Nagisa drooped. “Yeah, Rei and I have to leave too. It seems that this winter wasn’t as long as we’d thought.”

“It never is.”

“…Where are Rei and Rin now?”

“After you left, I offered to follow since it was somewhat my doing. Rei was adamant about searching, but Rin took him aside and told him that he would need to start practicing his butterfly if he was going to do the relay.”

“They’re really close, aren’t they?” Nagisa said. Though he tried to hide it, the pout was clear in his voice.

“Not as close as Rei and Nagisa,” Makoto replied consolingly. “Rei isn’t impulsive, but he was ready to start an entire Iwatobi search for you when you left. He understands you a great deal, it seems. I think Rin was only able to convince him because both he and Rei knew that you needed your space.”

Nagisa nodded. “Do you ever feel this possessive of Haru-chan?” he asked. Makoto laughed out loud.

“All the time! Especially around Rin, because Rin’s always able to get through to Haru in a way no one else can! I honestly think that if Rin loved Haru, I’d concede. Hands down.”

“Rin is really sexy, isn’t he?” Nagisa frowned. “He’s like every man’s wet dream.” Makoto nudged him.

“Not us. But yes, I can safely say that a straight Rin is a blessing for those of us who aren’t as perfect.”

The two of them chuckled. “He still doesn’t deserve Zaki-chan, though,” Nagisa admitted. Makoto gave an exaggerated nod.

“I’m not sure if anyone deserves Zaki-chan. She’s really something else,” he replied. “But if she loves Rin, I suppose it’s for the best.” He stood up. “At any rate, we still have to meet up with Rei and Rin, and we still have to write Haru a letter to send with Kisumi.”

Nagisa looked up to see Makoto extend his hand. Feeling warmth in the pit of his stomach that he could only associate with Makoto, he smiled and grabbed the hand.

“Don’t ever think that you aren’t as good of a friend to me,” Makoto said with finality. “I choose my friends, and I know when I’ve chosen good ones.”

* * *

Rin and Rei were breathing heavily after an intense butterfly session when Makoto and Nagisa met with them. Nagisa instantly burst into chatter.

“Rei! Did you know that Makoto mentioned Haru-chan ten times, Rin nine times, me six times, and you five times in one text conversation with his friends?” he chirped, waving Makoto’s phone around. “He’s become one of ‘those people,’ ne?” Rin seemed disgruntled by Nagisa’s sudden change in mood, but Rei smiled and looked over to Makoto, who was blushing.

It seemed that Nagisa finally came to terms with who Makoto was and what Makoto felt. Rei felt some tension in his shoulders dissipate. Makoto walked straight to Rin and helped him up before tackling him into a hug.

“Oof, what? What’s gotten into you, Makoto?” Rin protested. “You’re getting your clothes completely soaked!”

“I’m sorry for what I said,” Makoto said softly. Rei heard this too. “I need Haru just as much as he needs me, and I need all of you more than I can even say. So thank you for sticking with me.”

“Oi, oi, it’s alright,” Rin said gruffly. Makoto heard the waver in his voice and the pink in his cheeks. “L-let’s just head home and get started on that letter.” Makoto laughed, but released Rin and nodded. The four of them headed to Makoto’s house after Makoto confirmed that his mother didn’t mind. Rin remarked that they were spending the majority of their vacation with Makoto instead of with their actual families, but didn’t seem to mind it in the least.

“At any rate, we should be able to win with our skills,” Rin said confidently. “While the backstroke isn’t my specialty, I can definitely blow the rest of the competition out of the water. And Rei’s butterfly only needed some minor refreshments before it was back the way it used to be. You’ve been practicing.”

Rei nodded. “I have.” Rin turned to Nagisa.

“I’m going to assume that you’re breaststroke is still on par,” he said. “Don’t let us down.” Nagisa straightened and gave a comical salute.

“Yes, Coach Rin!” he announced, puffing his chest out. “I do it every time I take a dive in the ocean, even though my boss wants me to stop!”

“Speaking of bosses,” Makoto said. “Did you all tell your bosses about the Menase conspiracy?” They all shook their heads.

“They probably wouldn’t understand,” Rei sighed. “In the world of profit and expenditures, something like Menase is just another corporation. Our company would probably just focus on not getting on their bad side.”

“I don’t want to involve my coach, especially during the off-season,” Rin said. “He’s been pestering me, but I still don’t want to involve myself that way. I know that I may set myself behind, but in this case, I want to keep to myself as much as possible.”

Makoto nodded his head. “I’ve gotten rather friendly with my boss, but I still feel a certain distance between myself and my coworkers. I think I’m still too new to ask for help from my job.” Nagisa and Rei looked at each other for a moment.

“I’m just concerned that Mako-chan won’t be able to stay long enough,” Nagisa admitted. “I feel like if we lose you, we lose most of the drive for this venture.”

“No way,” Makoto said dismissively. To his surprise, Rin and Rei agreed with Nagisa.

“Makoto, it was your newfound love for Iwatobi that had us push for it in this way,” Rin said seriously. “It would’ve been easy for us just to hand the control over to Menase. We could have said that none of us live in Iwatobi anymore and that it didn’t matter as long as we played by Menase’s rules.”

“When we saw how much you missed Iwatobi after being gone for so long, we realized something about ourselves,” Rei added earnestly. “We realized that we wouldn’t be satisfied by giving up Iwatobi either. We saw how you were broken after swimming, and…and…” Rei gulped. “Well, I felt like there was no way I wanted to feel that way. I want Iwatobi to stay with me forever, just like the memories of our friendship and the ability to swim.”

“Guys…” Makoto said. “Well, speaking from personal experience, I completely agree with you.” The nighttime chill had his legs aching to skate, but he knew that deeper within himself he had a latent desire to swim. “Iwatobi is something you’ll miss only after you’ve been without it.”

“I wonder if Haru feels the same way," Nagisa said suddenly. “I wonder if he misses us.”

The other three remained silent as the wild, snowy breeze tumbled this way and that, just like their thoughts.

* * *

His father was staring at him coldly as his foot stepped down on Haruka’s wrist.

“You will swim in the race, Haruka. I’m sorry that it had to come to this, but you will be swimming.”

Haruka’s mother was looking away in shock and guilt. Haruka felt the same way. His father had only recently began to beat him. Haruka had never faced punishment of a physical nature since he was little, and even then minor slaps had been the most of it.

But now, there was more at stake. He kept his expression calm as his father stepped off of his bruised wrist and gave a violent kick at his stomach.

“Takeshi!” Mrs. Nanase yelled. Her husband ignored her as he gave two more kicks to the fallen Haruka.

“Why are you so rebellious?” Mr. Nanase roared. “What changed you after all these years? We gave you freedom for the entirety of your high school career because you asked for it! Why are you so eager to disobey us now?”

Haruka didn’t answer. In his mind, there was nothing but pain. He’d detached himself from his parents and he felt himself shut down.

For the past week, it’d been like this. His father would beat him and tell him to swim while his mother would look away in shock and come back later to beg Haruka to swim for them. It was not like them at all. He remembered his parents when they’d come back at the end of summer five years ago: carefree, happy, and loving. He hadn’t known then that they were plotting something so dastardly, but when he’d figured out, he’d escaped as fast as he could. A job as a fisherman seemed apt for running away.

He hadn’t known that he was escaping from this. Now that he knew, he wanted nothing more than to disappear. These were his parents! The ones who gave him little pats on the back when he was down, the ones who treated him to an outdoor birthday dinner every time until he was twelve. He couldn’t connect those memories with the new ones his parents were making right now.

Haruka hated feeling responsible for something, whether it was a responsibility to swim or a responsibility to be a good friend. The thought of feeling shackled to a role angered him and he immediately shied away from it. Haruka supposed that, since he was that way, his parents were also fearful of it. The only difference was that they were now responsible for an entire empire, so that power became the bane of their existence.

It seemed, however, that his parents didn’t realize just how taxing it was being so powerful. It perverted them into monsters that only looked to harm him and his friends. Haruka could tell them that, but he felt that they wouldn’t listen. Menase was a stopper held to their ears. They couldn’t listen to anything.

“He’s not even listening!” Mr. Nanase growled. Haruka was curled into a ball, feeling like a child again. He didn’t want anything to come inside and hurt him anymore. Why his parents wanted him to swim, he didn’t know. Why did they decide beating him up was a good idea when he needed to be physically fit in order to swim? He could only think of one logical solution. This matter was about more than just Haruka swimming. It was about his obedience and his willingness to harness the reins of their empire once they passed on.

The sad thing about it all was that Haruka was the least fit person to run an empire. Give the reins to Makoto, who was conscientious. Rin was the diabolical one who would thrive with the power. Nagisa had a certain malicious, sneaky side that served useful. Rei would use all his skills as a data gatherer to essentially run any competition into dust in a calculated way.

Haruka wasn’t a genius. He wasn’t cruel, caring, or sneaky. Haruka was not fit to run this sort of empire.

“If you hadn’t let go of his _friends_ ,” Mr. Nanase said angrily. “We could’ve had some leverage on him.” This was directed at Mrs. Nanase, who was sobbing at both her son’s wounds and her husband’s words. Haruka didn’t even have the energy to feel sorry for her anymore. His breathing was ragged as the uncomfortable feeling of blood soaking in his shirt took over.

His father, disgusted with Haruka’s weakness, didn’t say another word and walked away. Haruka gulped. Despite his father holding the power of the enterprises, his mother was the worst punisher. If there was one thing Haruka valued above all, it was introspection and analysis. He always put things into poetic verse. Unfortunately, so did his mother.

“You’re a fool. Weakened by friends and weaker still by your stubbornness,” she hissed through her tears. “Why can’t you just agree? Do you honestly think that this is some sort of action movie? Are you that disrespectful of your parents?”

Haruka tried not to think of the croquettes she’d made him as a child.

“We did everything for your comfort. We had you go to a good school and swim to your heart’s content. We even let you keep the dog that you liked so much.”

Makkou. Makoto.

“Did you ever once doubt our love for you? Did we ever once give you a reason?” she cried. “Answer me, Haruka!”

Before, Haruka would answer her. He’d give a sullen “no,” because back then, he felt like he was the most loved child out of anyone. His parents had been sweet and kind, if not a bit carefree. He’d wanted to be like them when he grew up, carefree and traveling the world with wild abandon, unshackled by the limitations that other people placed on themselves. They didn’t stop for Haruka. They bloomed once he was of age and lived their dream.

And then they shackled themselves in another nightmare. Now, Haruka couldn’t answer her. Because now he doubted their love for him and he couldn’t tell her that. It would enrage her, or make her cry, or…

What was he so afraid of? She’d already been as angry with him as she could possibly be, and nowadays there was never a day where she didn’t cry.

He closed his eyes and the first answer that popped up was Makoto’s dulled green eyes and pale face. Right. He was afraid of that.

Rin had once told him that if Makoto ever got hurt, it would pain him the most. Haruka hadn’t said it then, but he knew that Rin knew he felt the same. Makoto was strong, but he was also vulnerable in ways that no one wanted to see. Seeing Makoto scared was no big deal. Seeing Makoto and wondering if he was going to die, however, gave him a sharp pain in his chest that his parents could exploit.

“Answer me.”

“…”

Eventually, she left. Haruka didn’t take that as an excuse to cry, because he knew that they’d be watching. His parents would congratulate each other on their son’s weakness because that was their last conquest before their debut. Instead, Haruka unwound himself and sat by the window. His face felt inflamed because of the slaps. His body was sore and occasionally stinging from the open wounds.

He felt lost.

Since he had no water to drown out his worries, Haruka decided to succumb to the embrace of sleep. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window. He didn’t treat his wounds, and briefly he wondered why he didn’t want to. Maybe he was trying to feel what Makoto had felt, sick and sad at the turn of events. The chill of the glass and the snow beyond eased his aching head a little, and he slowly fell into an uneasy sleep.

When he opened his eyes, a “clack” sounded at the window. Haruka blinked blearily, feeling the pain of a thousand horses stomping all over him, when he spotted the yellow comb over of Goro Sasabe. His surprise must have registered because Sasabe grinned and waved at him. Haruka gave a little smile in return and waved a bit, thanking the snowfall for shielding his major wounds. Sasabe suddenly showed him a piece of paper, but from the distance Haruka couldn’t see it. Sasabe frowned, but then pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the paper. Haruka received a “ping” on his phone, and he opened the message to see the picture.

It was his name on a roster for the 100m freestyle, as well as a thick marker saying “YOU’D BETTER BE THERE TOMORROW TO OFFICIALLY REGISTER!” Haruka stared at the note, then at Coach Sasabe. He frowned and looked away. The Coach didn’t understand. If Haruka went and entered himself, he would have to lose on purpose. If he did that, then his parents could use his friends against him.

The Coach saw his discouraged face and pulled out another piece of paper, giving a knowing smile. Haruka didn’t notice what he was doing until another photo showed up on his messages. He looked at it and was unimpressed with the fact that he was also in the relay.

But…who were his teammates? Rain, Rain, and Onigiri Yazaki?

Another picture was sent, and Haruka was looking into the faces of his friends. Rin, Rei, Makoto, and Nagisa were smiling and mimicking the pose from the old picture, with the new addition of Rei. Rain, Rain, and Onigiri…

Coach Sasabe was frowning at him, but with a start he grinned and snapped another picture. Haruka looked at it and covered his mouth in silent shock.

There was a Mackerel in the ice skating competition. And he only had to guess as to who that could be.

His eyes stung. Those idiots…he told them not to get involved. He stared at Sasabe pleadingly, but he merely shrugged with a smile as if saying “it can’t be helped.”

It was then that he saw the fat envelope in his hand. With a flick of the arm, Sasabe sent it flying into the flowerbox right below Haruka’s window. Haruka saw that it was addressed to him in what was unmistakably Kisumi’s businesslike script. He also saw his friends’ signatures at the bottom and his heart stopped for a moment. Coach saw that face and smiled. Haruka barely noticed him leave before he could get caught.

Haruka felt a little bubble begin within his chest. Despite the imminent danger his friends had placed themselves, he felt like he could do something as foolish as _hope_. He immediately glanced at the door his parents had left. He also glanced at the camera they’d installed in his room.

Feeling a string of rebellion, he suddenly lurched upwards and grabbed the camera, bringing it down and smashing it into the floor. His parents would see the footage later, but for now, Haruka opened his window and broke the screening his parents had installed, grabbing the envelope.

Inside, the notes were short but meaningful.

_Haru-chan,_

_We want to see your face again. You were the one who made us want to swim like never before. I’m sorry that we disobeyed you, but we want to fight for your freedom and the freedom of Iwatobi. You may value us over the town, but we value the town and you, so we will fight no matter what._

_It would be better if you joined us and didn’t give anything up! Fight Haru-chan!_

_-Nagisa_

_Haruka-senpai,_

_Ah, it’s nostalgic writing that title. I’d almost forgotten what it sounded like. At any rate, I wrote it like that because you are, as you always were, my teacher. I look up to you, not just in your swimming technique but also your view of freedom. I don’t want you to give up, so I’m not going to give up either. I will fight for Iwatobi along with the rest of your friends, so please fight with us too!_

_Please sign your name in the roster by 6:13 tomorrow; otherwise they will be forced to take you off. We will fight to free both you and Iwatobi, and we will succeed!_

_-Rei Ryuugazaki_

_Haru,_

_I don’t know why you keep insisting on giving up for our sakes, but we won’t give up, so you shouldn’t either. You’re not making anything better by making a martyr of yourself, so don’t even try._

_When you swam in front of me for the first time, I was entranced. You were carefree of times, which irked me, but you still succeeded in allowing that bit of relaxation to make your form fluid and, well, free. I still seek to be like you. I want to swim like Haru!_

_A person swims to chase after a dream. If you don’t know what it is, it cripples you. For me, it was to be like my father and take advantage of my love of water to the fullest. I think that we have enough in common to know what this love entails, so I won’t explain it. What I will explain is the fact that you still look for us when you resurface. I know about your deep-water technique where you try to see how long you can last without surfacing, but I’ll tell you right now that whenever you do surface, you’ll be looking for us. And we want to make sure that we are there for you._

_Don’t try to stop us from being there, because though you know that you are our friend, you can’t forget that we are your friends, too. You can’t withdraw yourself this way because we will intervene, no matter what. No matter how much you push us away, we will come back. If you really want to protect us, the best way to do so is to join us._

_I hope that we see you at the prelims tomorrow._

_-Rin_

_Dear Haru,_

_I don’t know what to say. It’s funny, really, because my heart is bursting with enough words to fill the sea, but when I actually put the pencil to paper, I hesitate. Do you remember when we were little and you asked me why I insisted on following you around? And I couldn’t answer, because I honestly did not know?_

_I suppose I know the answer now. You are a beacon, Haru. You are someone I can’t help but follow. I can say that that day, five years ago, was the most horrible decision I’d ever made because in the end, there’s no one else I could possibly be with other than you. There is no one else who can compare._

_Whenever people ask me what you’re thinking, I guess it and sometimes I’m right. That day…I thought that I was being too meddlesome. I suppose your words stuck with me since the fireworks festival, and I became insecure and sad. I thought that you and Rin were meant to be together, fighting for the top. I thought that I was just another friend who knew too much and needed to know less. I thought that distancing myself from you and all of our friends was the best way to let us both shine._

_I was right, too. You are amazing. You continue to give Rin a run for his money and catch fish and live your dream, something that not many others can say. I think you’re beautiful like that, Haru. I’m not sure if you would have been this free if I’d still stayed._

_There were so many things I learned abroad, but mostly, I learned that I can’t live without you. And for that, I am sorry. No matter what, I will stay meddlesome because there’s nothing else I can do. I want to be close to you. And now that I know that you missed me while I was gone, there’s nothing that will keep me from being close._

_I will fight for Iwatobi, but mostly, I will fight for you, Haru. Fight with me and everyone else, and don’t run away. We will fight until we win, and nothing will stop us. Please don’t let us down!_

_Always, Makoto_

Haruka set the letter down and closed his eyes. He could see their individual faces speaking as he read what they said. Their determination to win seeped into his bones and he felt that bubble of hope expand until there was nothing left. He lived for Rain, Rain, Onigiri, and Mackerel, and he would not disappoint them again.


	7. Figure Six

_Figure Six_

_I need you more than I can take_

Rin, for the life of him, couldn’t remember the last time he was this excited for a competition. He woke up early that morning and headed to the preliminary swimming tournament with vigor, confident that his note had gotten to Haruka. The competition started at 7:00 pm. Haruka had to get himself signed up by 6:13.

Makoto, Rei, and Nagisa were waiting for him outside of the building with huge grins on their faces.

“Rinrin! He signed up!” Nagisa cheered. Rin’s eyes widened and he looked around for Haruka. Makoto shook his head, smiling sadly.

“He’s not here yet, but he did sign up, so he’ll be here for the prelims and the final tournament,” he said decidedly.

“Are you fit to skate today?” Rin asked seriously. “You’re not weak or anything? You’re the first one who’s going up.” Makoto smiled and nodded.

“I’m fine. I can do this.” His eyes glinted in a way that Rin had never seen before. “I promise that I’ll skate my best. You have to swim your best too.”

“Do you think Haru-chan got our note?” Nagisa asked eagerly. He bounced on the balls of his feet, looking like an overgrown elementary schooler. “He has to have! That’s why he registered, right?”

“Quit asking silly questions, Nagisa,” Rin grumbled. Makoto smiled.

“That’s such a Haru thing to say,” he laughed. Despite the easy atmosphere, all four of them could feel the missing link that was in their group. Makoto wanted to ask Nagisa’s question. Did Haruka get their note after all? Did he still want to fight, or did sign up and get caught later?

Makoto was fretting. And that was never a good thing.

“All contestants for the ice skating competition please take your spots!” the announcer called. Makoto heaved a huge sigh and nodded to the other three before going on to put on his skates. His outfit wasn’t too flashy, but it was enough to make him stand out from the other skaters. He inhaled the sharp, fresh chill of the ice and took the number offered to him. With a start, he realized that he was the second one up.

The phrase “break the ice” had never been truer. The first skater had skated a bit before she’d tried a trick that was a bit too daring for her and skid on the ground. Makoto flinched, but the girl picked herself up and laughed at her own folly. The crowd smiled along with her, glad that she was alright. Makoto was relieved, but as he looked at the hard faces of the judges he wasn’t too sure whether they felt that this competition was in their league.

Makoto steeled himself. He’d practiced for all these years, and he wanted to show off what he’d learned. He knew what the judges looked for in a skating competition, and the girl had chosen a song that didn’t match what she was going for at all. Makoto loosened his shoulders and entered a clear space in his mind. The ice was there to help him achieve his goal. It would provide the repulsive push to his blade. It would not let him down.

His heart was in his throat, but as he looked out to the stands he saw Nagisa and Rei wave at him excitedly. He smiled and waved back, but they pointed behind them and he saw Rin wave as well. Confused, he waved and smiled. They were very far away, so he could see only the splotches of purple, yellow, and red that made up their heads.

“Number 2! Mackerel!” the announcer called. Makoto clenched his teeth and focused on the ice. This was it.

With a practiced gait, he skated out onto the ice and came up with a leisurely pace. He did a short bow to the judges and then maintained an initial pose. Katsura hadn’t taught him that; he’d watched the competitions on his own. Katsura had never invited Makoto to his competitions, oddly. Makoto briefly wondered why, but then his song of choice came on and he felt the music spur him into action.

Being on ice was a different feeling than being on water. On ice, he only had split seconds to make the perfect gesture, and the end result wasn’t all that mattered. On ice, he had to pretend to be serene and collected at all times, even though the competition was taxing on the body.

But he was Makoto, not a beginner. He knew the ice as an old friend, a frozen counterpart to water. He pushed off of it and it gave him the resistance to jump and do a triple axel jump, which caused everyone to gasp and gawk at him. Makoto didn’t let the praise get to his head, however, because he still had four minutes of music left.

Tossing his hands into the air, he matched the music and moved his body with it. His shoulders flexed and jumped with the thrumming of the bass as his hands spread wide to accommodate the crowd. All the while, he skated with cross cuts and built up speed, elegantly moving his hips so that he could turn to face everyone.

Makoto was the center of attention. At the lull of the song, he came back into the center and moved slowly and calculatingly, ducking down low and skating with his legs spread far out front and behind him. Once the song picked back up, he suddenly rose and began a camel spin. The audience’s breath caught as the song wound up as well as his spin. He broke out of it by switching his skates and doing a simple upright spin before skating out of it, seamlessly moving from one beat of the music to another.

Testing the resistance of the ice again, he jumped and spread his legs, doing a veritable split in the air. The costume he was wearing rose and fell with him and created an illusion of a man in flight. He then let the frustration of the song play through, having his body dance and create aggressive movements through the air. His arms were choreographed with the precision of years of practice. This was Makoto’s primary routine, and no one could touch him.

The song finally wound down. Makoto skated and bowed, skated and bowed, until he reached the judge table where he released a final flourishing bow. After the song had ended, the crowd was silent. Makoto gulped and sweated, thankful that he’d left his face to the ice. He knew they were impressed, but he also knew that the routine was somewhat out of the ordinary. There was no classical music, for one, but a rather techno, modern theme. His movements were raw and rugged as opposed to graceful, but they were still precise and he’d really worked hard on straightening the edges…

The first judge cleared her throat. They weren’t supposed to talk, generally. Makoto felt sweat pool on his face in droves.

“That was…highly unusual,” she said. “But very passionate. How would you…er…describe your technique?” Makoto looked up, face red and heaving breaths.

“I’d, haa haa, describe it, haa, as fighting for what I loved,” he replied breathlessly. “I wanted to, haa, show the raw side of skating, haa haa, and to infuse it with a sort of modern emotion.”

“Modern emotion…” the judge repeated.

“Yes,” Makoto replied, finally catching his breath. “Figure skating is an old sport. Therefore, older people set the guidelines for it. I wanted to change that and show that even new people can like old things.” He straightened and looked at the judges dead in the eye. “I took the modern element of music and combined it with the old figure skating tricks and techniques to show how two things that seem so far apart can fit together so well. Classical music isn’t always the muse for figure skating. I wanted to change that trope.”

The judge nodded. She remained impassive as she scribbled something down, but the rest of her colleagues looked on rather stonily. Makoto gulped and wondered if he made a huge mistake. He skated off the platform in complete silence. The audience didn’t say anything until the next skater came into the fray.

Off the ice, Makoto looked down at his skates and began taking them off hastily. His tears blurred his vision and he tossed the skates away weakly.

Why did he have to go and spoil everything? There were other skaters after him that had chosen classical music, true to form, and had given his performance a run for its money. He thought he’d been impressive. So far, the audience had clapped for everyone’s performance except his own. Makoto dashed to one of the high school’s broom closets and closed himself in without anyone noticing. He needed some time alone.

As his tears spilled over, he brought his hands up so that the heels pressed on his eyelids. He tried to keep from sobbing; his cries were often so loud that anyone could notice. Makoto couldn’t bear to face Nagisa and the rest of them; not while he was currently the laughingstock of the entire tournament. The competition wrapped up rather nicely, with the judges stating that they will list the top four competitors for the finals right after the swimming tournament.

He thought of Haruka, and how he’d promised to fight for Iwatobi. Makoto had just taken a huge risk that had led to his downfall. What sort of fighting spirit was that? He felt like he let down Haruka, and that killed him more than anything else. He raked a hand through his hair and sniffled.

Maybe it was also the fact that, after all these years away from swimming, he’d hoped that his skating expertise was worth it. It was hard to think about.

Makoto sighed and stood up. His face was red and blotchy. He felt like a mess. Slowly gathering his bearings, he stepped forward and out of the broom closet. People were filing into the school pool bleachers, which were rather extensive. Makoto sighed and patted his face. It was normal enough, hopefully, especially with the addition of the cold slowing the blood flow. His eyes he could do nothing about.

Finding Gou, Kisumi, and Sousuke, he looked at the glass walls that encased the pool.

“A lot’s been done here, huh?” he said dazedly. Gou turned around and saw him.

“Makoto! Come sit down!” she squealed. Kisumi and Sousuke noticed him as well, but if any of the three realized that he’d been upset, they wisely didn’t show it. Kisumi did, however, nestle in a bit closer to Makoto to share his body heat. “You were great out there on the ice,” Gou said adamantly. “I clapped and cheered for you, but I was so far back that you probably didn’t hear me.” Makoto found himself feeling a little better after hearing that. He smiled at her.

“Thank you, Gou-chan. That really means a lot,” he replied happily. Kisumi nudged him.

“It’s nice to see you smile again, Makoto!” he chirped. “Let’s wish the best for everyone, okay?” Makoto glanced at the teams in the greatly expanded pool. There were so many of them that it was impossible to keep track of them all. He saw a golden mop of hair that was distinctive of Nagisa and zeroed in on it.

“Are Nagisa, Rei, and Rin about to go?” he asked. “What round are they?”

“They’re going up first in the relay, but that’s tomorrow. The first event is the butterfly,” Sousuke said. “It’s worrying me because Haruka-kun isn’t here yet, and we need him for the free.”

“The relay isn’t until tomorrow?” Makoto asked. Gou nodded and pouted.

“They just told us this, which is really annoying,” she grumbled. “But this gives us a little more time.” Makoto looked over at Sousuke and was surprised to find that he was worried. Sousuke’s face was mostly blank, but his eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes squinted in a way that made him look focused. Haruka once told him that Sousuke had stopped him in the locker room to tell him not to mess with Rin. Makoto wondered if he was feeling the same way now as he had back then.

To his relief, “Rain,” “Rain,” and “Onigiri” wore their swim caps and goggles. While Makoto was wearing a costume that made him relatively unrecognizable, his friends had to rely on direct stealth. The other swimmers were giving them strange looks since they weren’t getting into the pool yet, but to Makoto, it was much less recognizable to wear the goggles and caps than to have their brightly colored hair waving about.

“Will the contestants for the butterfly please come to the starting blocks!” the overhead called.

“Jeez,” Gou complained. “They have a whole new pool system and the overhead is the same crappy thing we’ve had since we went here!” Makoto laughed along with her, but quickly focused onto Rei and Rin who were at the starting blocks. The audience was buzzing with excitement, but he knew that there was much more at stake. If they’d known what was truly going on, they’d be as stone still and silent as he was. Even Gou let go of her joke to focus on the competition, and out of his peripheral vision he could see Kisumi shaking nervously.

The whistle blew and the swimmers dove into the water. Makoto watched Rei rise up after a relatively weak push-off which set him somewhat behind. He bit his lip and cheered his friend on silently. _Go Rei!_

He suddenly thought of Sasabe’s cheers for a brief moment before dismissing the thought. As much as it pained him not to cheer on his friends, he knew that it would attract attention to them and, with what was at stake, he couldn’t afford the extra recognition.

Rin was a blur of movement and speed. The television placed overhead showed a close up of how fast he was going, to everyone’s amazement. Makoto grinned and shot a look at Sousuke, who was about five seconds away from crying with pride. In the flash of a few seconds, Rin had done the turn.

He was in first place, which warmed Makoto immensely. He saw that Rei was catching up steadily, using his stroke to make up for his poor start. By the time Rin touched the end at first, Rei had just passed another head and eventually landed fourth place. Both of them were breathing heavily, but glancing at each other over the lanes, both gave each other a happy, exhilarated grin.

Makoto pulled back to himself again to glance over at Sousuke. He had a faded smile on his face and his eyes were somewhat foggy.

“Sousuke-kun?” he asked quietly. Sousuke sniffed a bit and shook his head. Makoto smiled and nudged him with his shoulder. “I hope that you remember just how irreplaceable you are to Rin. He’s doing this for you just as much as he’s doing it for Haru and Iwatobi.” Sousuke nodded as if he’d known all along, but Makoto could see some of his trepidation clear. Rin pushed himself out of the water and helped Rei up. He was bombarded with interviewers and questions, but he just gave a sharp-toothed smile and said that his name was Rain Yazaki and that he was ready to win at the finals. Two more rounds of the butterfly followed before the top three butterfly swimmers were determined to compete against each other. Rin held the fastest time.

With that, it was Nagisa’s turn with the breaststroke. Nagisa was all loose limbs and cockiness. Makoto didn’t feel the same ball of anxiety as he had with Rin and Rei, and he wondered at Nagisa’s ability to diffuse the situation. With an easy grin, Nagisa took his position at the starting block. At the whistle, he was the first to dart out and into the water.

Nagisa’s ability was flawless. He was focused until the end, zeroing in onto the end goal and stroking as if each time, his arms could extend far enough to touch the opposite wall. He was neck-to-neck with another swimmer who was taller than he was, but unable to stretch the length Nagisa could. At the turn, Makoto saw something change in both of the lead competitors, and suddenly they were swimming faster than ever before. His heart leapt to his throat as he leaned in close, but at the very last moment Nagisa seemed to stretch abnormally long and touch the end before the other swimmer could even stretch out his arm.

The crowd went wild and the tension in the room fizzed out, leaving a cozy feeling of relief. Makoto laughed breathlessly as Gou cheered and tried to keep her composure. Kisumi clapped his hands and Sousuke offered a faint smile. Nagisa got up and tottered a bit before waving to the crowd and enjoying their attention. It took Rin and Rei to pull him off the spotlight and avoid the interviewers. To his discontentment, the other two rounds of the breaststroke yielded winners with better times than his.

“It’s alright, Nagisa,” Rei said comfortingly. “You work best when in competition with another person, so you’ll do great against them.” Nagisa felt a bit more cheerful after that, but he still felt worry at the pit of his stomach.

“…Next is the backstroke, but after that it’s the free,” Kisumi said suddenly. Makoto’s heart froze at those words. He scanned the swimmers for Haruka, but by now half the men were wearing swim caps and goggles, so it was impossible to tell if Haruka was already out there or not. He tried scanning for Haruka’s significant swim trunks, but he was too far away.

Privately, he knew that Haruka wouldn’t let them down. But Haruka needed to show himself soon, or else their entire reason for fighting would be for naught.

Each second it took for the round three backstroke swimmers to get to the finish line marked every millimeter of tightness around Makoto’s neck. Couldn’t Haruka just show up on time for once? Out of all the times to be late!

The backstroke swimmers finished and Makoto felt like crying. The two rounds of freestyle swimming went by almost immediately until it was the final round. The freestyle swimmers were taking their positions on the starting block, and by the end of it, Rin was standing by himself and there was only one place left.

Wait…all the spots were taken?

Makoto scanned the swimmers intensely before zeroing in on one who was reaching a hand around to snap the back of his goggles into place. His breath caught in his throat the same time Rin’s form stiffened in recognition. _Haru!_

Rin stepped up beside Haruka and Makoto felt the bubble of jealousy in his chest rise. There was something unlocked in Haruka that Makoto could never reach, that much was obvious. But he then glanced at Sousuke, who had a warm expression on his face, and thought that maybe, just maybe, it was alright that he didn’t have that one part of Haruka. Haruka didn’t make that many friends, but the few relationships that he did have were precious and in no way could Makoto stop that.

Closing his eyes, he thought about how his friendship with Haruka was on a different plane from Rin, one that suited him and Haruka better than it would Rin and Haruka. He thought about how he loved Haruka, and the fact that he did was enough. Haruka didn’t need to love him back in order for Makoto to feel appreciated. There was a certain place Makoto filled, and it wasn’t Rin’s spot. It took him a minute, but he finally smiled and decided that he would cheer for Rin and Haruka the loudest in his head.

The men took their starting positions. Makoto and Sousuke both leaned forward at the same time. Noticing this, they both glanced at each other and exchanged smirks of understanding.

_Rin’s going to win._

_Not against Haru._

The whistle blew, and the race was on. Haruka and Rin’s dolphin kicks were on par to the point where they seemed like the same person, working in sync. It was exactly at fifteen meters when they both pulled up ahead of the competition, and Makoto let out a strangled sound that was a last minute cheer which had threatened to erupt. Sousuke chuckled, but Makoto could tell that he, too, was fixated on the race.

Things started to change almost immediately. Haruka’s movements were like Haruka: smooth yet firm at the same time, with the precision that worked with the water instead of against it. Rin’s movements moved with the water as well, but it was slightly more aggressive and slightly less controlled.

Makoto couldn’t tell which method was more effective. They both were still tied in first, as far as he could tell. The big screen didn’t do anything to help, either, as the pixels of Haruka and Rin’s forms were nearly overlapping each other with how close they were. Despite the cameramen’s best efforts, there was no shot that could tell the audience just who was winning.

Makoto’s heart returned to its ever settling presence in his throat as both Rin and Haruka stuck their hands out. Despite the itch in his eyes from staying open for too long, he couldn’t even blink. The seconds on the timers were rapidly increasing, but then there was one last lurch and…

* * *

Rin was at the freestyle starting block right as he saw Haruka. They didn’t exchange eye contact, but he could feel Haruka as if he was touching him. That fiery blaze that Rin returned was more than enough to let him know just who was under that cap and goggles.

What was confusing to Rin was whether or not he should let Haruka win. Haruka was loyal to them, sure, but he didn’t know whether it meant that Haruka would win for the sake of saving Iwatobi or for the sake of saving his friends from his parents’ hold.

Or was Rin supposed to win? Was he supposed to show that no matter what, the Nanases couldn’t do it? Was he supposed to be the upstart who overwhelmed even the best swimmer? If Haruka really was trying to protect them, then Rin would have to win. Rin, however, couldn’t tell what Haruka’s motivation was.

So Rin decided that he would take a page out of Haruka’s book and let the competition do what it would. He grinned and let his heart thump in anticipation of racing Haruka in an actual tournament again. No matter what happened, no matter the consequences, Rin was going to live in the moment. He tensed his muscles. He was ready to strike the water and to show all that he could do.

The whistle blew, and they were off. Rin could feel Haruka beside him even underwater. The energy rolling off the two charged their dolphin kicks until they rose from the water, both of them in the same wavelength. Rin could only hear his own heated breath, but Haruka was right next to him and Rin fantasized that he could hear Haruka breathe. His arms stretched out on their journey to the end. Rin opened his eyes on an internal level to see his father, who’d loved this town enough to raise a family in it. He pushed harder than ever before, reaching towards his father and towards his dream.

It was barely noticeable, but he’d pulled ahead of Haruka at the turn.

Rin’s heart felt like it was soaring for a bit before Haruka let out a powerful kick and swam right next to him. Rin’s lips curved into an unbidden smile as he flexed his muscles harder and rushed for the end. Haruka’s desperation was his own. He kicked and pulled the water back to propel himself further, feeling in his heart that the end of the goal was near. The next wall would determine whether he won or lost. He inhaled a deep breath and suddenly lurched forward, seeing Haruka’s arm out of the corner of his eye.

_SLAP!_

The audience was eerily quiet as Rin looked around at Haruka and gave a sharp-toothed grin. Haruka looked at him amusedly, and even gave a breathless, emotional smile. Rin thrust his hand out, but when Haruka took it to shake Rin pulled him into a hug.

Around them, the other swimmers made it to the end. Rin and Haruka had been faster than most of them, but a few of them were only a couple body lengths behind.

Rin understood while pulling away from Haruka that it didn’t matter who won or lost. He saw the resolve in Haruka’s eyes and felt hope surge through him for the first time today. He flicked a gaze at the times and…

Yazaki Rain: 1st place.

A sense of euphoria filled him as Nagisa and Rei pulled him up and cheered. Haruka, not being in the top three, would not swim in the finals, but to Rin this race had meant so much more than winning and losing that he breathed raggedly and had to tell himself that he couldn’t cry yet. It was hard, however, when Nagisa and Rei were so impressed with him. He turned to Haruka and reached an arm out to help him up, ignorant of the way Rei told him not to attract attention.

But Haruka didn’t take his hand. Instead, he looked at the platform and pushed himself up, looking away from Rin’s hand. Rin was confused and a little angry, but then Haruka looked at him sorrowfully and said “Mackerel.”

“Oh,” Rin murmured. He noticed that Haruka wasn’t as collected on land as he’d been in the water. Haruka was trembling ever so slightly, though there was no air conditioner on and the pool had been quite warm. Rin gave him a concerned once over and his eyes widened as he noticed bruises forming across Haruka’s back and shins. It wasn’t immediately noticeable because the bruises hadn’t been fully formed, but Rin was astonished and his heart plunged in silent horror.

Nagisa was the one to interrupt the silence, at any rate. “Did you say ‘mackerel’? Haru-chan, you never change, do you?”

“I think he meant _our_ ‘Mackerel,’ you know?” Rei corrected. “Come on, Haru. Let’s get out of here as soon as we can.”

The interviewers didn’t corner Rin a second time. Rin’s expression was no less than stormy as he led Haruka, Nagisa, and Rei out of the auditorium. Once out of sight from any people, he suddenly whirled onto Haruka and pinned him with his stare.

“What is wrong with you?” he hissed. Nagisa and Rei shut up immediately and stared at him in shock. Haruka couldn’t meet his eyes. Rin stepped towards him and clenched his fists. “Haru! Why the hell are you covered in bruises?”

“Leave it alone, Rin.”

Rin raked a hand through his hair roughly. “No! I will _not_ leave it alone!” he roared. “Why are you all banged up? What happened?”

“What do you think?” Haruka yelled back, eyes flashing wildly. “Tell me, Rin! Why do you think I’m this way?” Rin stepped back, shocked by Haruka’s outburst. Haruka, however, did not back down. “I’ll tell you why. It’s because I wasn’t listening to whatever they told me to do! They wanted me to swim for publicity, and I didn’t want to listen! But then you all involved yourselves right after I’d…” Haruka took a couple of ragged breaths before he slammed his fist against the wall. “These bruises are meaningless! They were something I endured to protect my friends, but apparently that means _nothing_!”

“Haru-chan!” Nagisa cried, but Rin drowned him out.

“ _We don’t need your damned protection!_ ” Rin shouted. “We need _you_! Nanase Haruka! Not a martyr!” Rei clasped Rin’s shoulder.

“Rin…relax,” he tried to say, but Rin wasn’t having any of it.

“Why are you being this way?” he growled. “Why are you always pushing us away and refusing to fight? Answer me!”

“I’m here, aren’t I?” Haruka shouted back. “I’m here to fight, so get over it!”

“You knew that they would do this to you!” Rin replied venomously, gesturing to Haruka’s body. “You knew that they would _ruin_ you! And you still went along with them!”

“They were hurting my friends!” Haruka cried. His eyes were blown wide and his body trembled a little more. “They were hurting my friends and it was my fault! I WASN’T GOING TO LET THAT GO!” Haruka suddenly shoved Rin to the wall and grabbed his shirt. Fiery red eyes met an equally charged blue pair. “Why don’t you understand?” Haruka shouted, slamming Rin against the wall. “Why don’t you get it?”

“Haruka!” Nagisa barked. “What are you doing?”

Rin gave him a deadly glare and grabbed his wrist before pushing it off roughly, but Haruka only grabbed his shirt with both hands and thudded him against the wall. Rin’s face finally caught up with Haruka’s actions and he stared at Haruka in shock. Haruka pulled back a hand and clenched it into a fist before Sousuke’s voice rang out from the hall.

“ _Don’t you dare!_ ”

Haruka’s glare went straight to Sousuke, but his eyes widened and both of his hands dropped to his sides. Nagisa let out a relieved sigh and Rei closed his eyes as the tension lifted from the room a bit. Haruka’s calm demeanor hadn’t returned, but his gaze was permanently fixated on the man who was running towards him.

“Haruka,” Makoto said, rushing to his side. “Haruka, oh god, what’s happened to you?” Sousuke quickly assessed Rin for any damage, but Rin pushed him off weakly.

“He’s hurt, Makoto,” he seethed. “And he’s _deranged_.” Haruka shot him a sharp snarl before Makoto’s hands fell gently on his skin.

“You need some rest,” Makoto said immediately. “Come on, let’s go.” Haruka pulled away from him defensively.

“They’ll notice I’m gone.”

“I don’t care.”

Haruka, startled, stared at Makoto. The green eyes that he grew up with were firm in a way he saw sparingly. Makoto was not going to argue with him. If Haruka went back to his parents’ house, Makoto would follow.

Despite the firm gaze, Makoto’s face still held a gentleness that Haruka associated with “home.”

“Please Haru. Listen.”

He held out a hand.

“Don’t worry about anything for the moment. Let us worry about you. I promise, everything will be alright.”

“They’ll notice, Makoto.”

Haruka felt small. His trembling increased and everyone in the vicinity could see just how injured he was. Haruka had been alone in his house for a week, and in addition to the physical damage there had been some psychological damage as well. Instead of a 22 year old man, there was a little boy standing before them. Knowing Haruka’s pride and aloofness, the group grew afraid of Haruka’s new personality.

All of them save Makoto. Haruka’s eyes never strayed from his form, and every time Haruka blinked, it seemed that the others grew more insignificant. Makoto was still holding out a hand to him. He was a little boy again, too, wanting Haruka to be friends with him.

_Play with me, Haru-tan. I promise, everything will be alright._

“I won’t leave.”

That brought Haruka back into focus.

“Stay with me. I won’t leave.” Something in Haruka’s resolve cracked.

“You did before. You…you…”

“I won’t again.” Makoto’s eyes were unwavering, just like that time. Haruka barely noticed the gazes that were directed at the two of them, or even Gou and Kisumi’s presences that appeared afterwards. Throughout his ever-changing, ever-tumultuous life, Makoto had been the one who could open him up and open himself to him. Their relationship was one that couldn’t be touched, not by anyone.

Not even his parents.

Haruka lifted his hand and felt the occupants of the room hold their breaths. He closed his eyes, tired and worn from the events of the day. It seemed like he didn’t have the energy to take Makoto’s hand, but didn’t have the energy to drop his own hand as well.

He thought it was a bit like taking a dive into a pool without knowing the depth of it. He didn’t know whether it would contain sharp rocks at the bottom, or whether there were predators lying in wait. He didn’t know if it would be serene at first, then choppy, and if there was a current that would pull him to either more trouble or paradise.

All Haruka knew was that if it turned out for the worst, his already beaten body and heart wouldn’t be able to take it.

But then what? He’d return to his parents and fear the water? He’d endure the shackles of land simply because that sort of torture was what he was used to? Haruka’s eyes flashed towards Rin, who was rolling the shoulder he’d shoved against a wall. A sense of hopeless guilt wracked through him. He was a monster when he was trapped, wasn’t he?

At least, if he took a dive, there was a chance that he could be free again.

Haruka grasped Makoto’s hand and weakly pulled himself into Makoto’s arms. Makoto’s heart thrummed beneath his ears and he could feel the relief on Makoto’s body as he returned the hug.

“I’m not…I can’t…” Haruka tried to say.

“You’re _very_ strong, Haru,” Makoto corrected against his ear. “You’ve endured so much. Despite what may come, I think it’s time for you to rest.” Haruka could only numbly nod and lose himself in Makoto’s words. So far, the water was warm. So far, there were no obstacles at the bottom.

* * *

“Are you sure that no one will notice if you have six extra men in your dorm?” Rin asked skeptically. Sousuke gave him an amused glance.

“What do you think happens during the annual campfire night?” he replied. “All the poor new freshmen are scared out of their wits from the ghost stories. Whose dorm do you think they come to?”

“I didn’t know that Sou-chan had a dorm,” Nagisa pondered. Sousuke choked a bit at the nickname. “Are you a very bad student?”

“Oi, shut up,” Sousuke groaned. Rin laughed until it was hard for him to breathe and his face was almost as red as his hair.

After the incident at the school, they’d decided that having Haruka anywhere near his parents’ house was a bad idea. Haruka was leaning against Makoto, exhausted beyond comprehension, as they walked along. Makoto kept a warm grip on Haruka’s shoulder to steady him. Rei was hovering over Haruka’s other side while Nagisa pulled up the rear. Rin and Sousuke were in the front, completing the fortress around Haruka. Kisumi walked off to the side aimlessly, looking somewhat exhausted but bored at the same time.

Kisumi stretched his arms. “It’s too bad Gou-chan had to leave to pick up her boyfriend,” he complained. “I wanted to trace the cameras to see where Menase was hiding.” Sousuke rolled his eyes.

“How is it that you are still the same Kisumi with all your power?” he remarked casually. “Between your thirst for fun and Rin’s hot-headed pursuits, I’d say I was back in elementary school.”

“I can relate,” Rei sighed. “Except with Nagisa and Rin, of course.”

“Ah, leave me alone,” Rin huffed. “At least I dream big.” Makoto laughed lightly.

“That you do. Congratulations on winning both of your competitions, Rin,” he said genuinely. Rin flushed a bit and let out a surprised sound that had them all laughing.

“Mako-chan! You’re not supposed to compliment the one who’s the butt of the joke!” Nagisa chortled.

“Eh? Really?” Makoto said mildly. “But that hardly seems fair, does it?”

“How typical of you,” Rei chuckled. “But then, we would never put Makoto as the butt of the joke, would we?”

Rin scoffed. “I’m certainly not going to do it,” he retorted. “Makoto was the only one who defended me.” Nagisa jumped in.

“Oh! I will! Makoto is a scaredy-cat! Why don’t we try some of Sousuke’s annual campfire night scary stories?”

“How about we don’t?” Makoto laughed nervously.

The conversation was light hearted up until they reached Sousuke’s dorm room. It seemed that right as they walked through the door, exhaustion hit them like a bullet train and they all were ready to just fall to the carpet and sleep. Sousuke opened the closet door and looked over the blankets and pillows.

“I’m not sure we’ll have enough,” he mused, but when he turned around Nagisa and Kisumi were already asleep on the floor and Haruka, Rin, and Rei were swaying on the spot. Sousuke sighed and took off the sheets on his own bed, spreading them out and setting Kisumi and Nagisa on top of it.

“Well aren’t you a strong one,” Rin yawned, the bite in his words dulled by sleep.

“You idiot,” Sousuke said fondly. “Go to sleep before your victory high wears off.” As a testament to how tired he was, Rin didn’t even argue. Sousuke chuckled a bit as Rin collapsed in a heap next to Rei. It was really too bad Rin was a cuddler. Sousuke made a mental note to check on the sleeping group later to take some blackmail photos.

Haruka’s head was cradled in Makoto’s lap, and Makoto was combing through his hair gently. Sousuke sat down on a chair next to him.

“Is he alright?” he asked quietly. Makoto looked up at him briefly before looking down and returning to his careful strokes.

“He’s fine for now,” he said equally as quietly. “Tomorrow he’s going to be really sore. He shouldn’t have swum.”

“He’ll have to swim tomorrow,” Sousuke sighed. “Otherwise his parents will really crack down on him.”

“No,” Makoto hissed. “I’ll swim backstroke and Rin will do free.” Sousuke looked at Makoto incredulously.

“You haven’t swum backstroke in a long time,” he said in disbelief. “Rin told me that your form was in disarray.”

“He can’t swim tomorrow, Sousuke,” Makoto snapped.

“We’ll lose without him.”

“He can’t.”

Sousuke remained quiet. Makoto’s hand had stilled in Haruka’s hair. Haruka was breathing normally, and while he was sleeping Sousuke saw that he looked like a marble statue patched with bruises. Makoto’s head bowed a little further and his other hand came to cover his face.

“He can’t…” he cried softly. “He can’t take it.” Sousuke felt a certain dread creep up on him. Rin had told him that the most fearsome sight for him as a kid other than the sight of his father’s funeral procession was that of Makoto being broken. Sousuke had never understood that. Makoto was a strong, six foot tall intimidating person, so the sight of him being broken may have had to do with the sight of anyone so strong falling to their feet. But then he’d gotten to know Makoto over the past few weeks, and Makoto seemed vulnerable and easily upset to an extent.

He’d thought that the friendship between Makoto and Haruka had fizzled out after Makoto had left. And maybe it had. But over the past few hours, Sousuke could only determine one thing, and that was that Makoto and Haruka’s relationship was something at a deeper level, deeper than any friendship he’d ever seen. The only thing that could truly ever break Makoto was Haruka, just as the only thing that could truly heal Haruka was Makoto. They depended on each other; they couldn’t live normally without the other.

Sousuke didn’t want to see what expression Makoto was hiding because he knew it was the same expression that had frightened Rin when they were younger, and the same expression that caused Rin never to push Makoto the way he pushed everyone else, especially Haruka. Under that hand was someone broken to the extent to which no one in the room could understand, save the man in his lap. Rin had called it an expression akin to someone having their arm sawn off right in front of them, and the way he’d said it was so eerie that even Sousuke, who was used to Rin’s dramatic tendencies, had felt a shiver.

He saw Haruka breathe in and out, and through Makoto’s eyes he saw how ragged Haruka was. But Makoto was wrong. Haruka could do it. In fact, if Makoto didn’t let Haruka do it, Haruka would listen to him but feel a different sort of pain.

“Makoto,” Sousuke said calmly.

“No.”

“Listen.”

“ _No_.”

“Please.”

Makoto looked at him in surprise from the corner of his eye. Sousuke exhaled through his nose and returned the gaze.

“I don’t have a relationship like yours and Haru’s,” he began. “But I do know how to look through different perspectives. Rin says that it’s my specialty, since I can’t directly swim anymore.” Makoto continued to stare. “I know, at least on the surface, what you are feeling. But I also know how Haru-kun would feel if you kept him from doing this.”

“He’d be safe,” Makoto said coldly. Sousuke stared at him just as coldly.

“He’d be _miserable_ ,” he said flatly. The silence was thick. Sousuke was afraid that Makoto, gentle Makoto, would lash out at him, but Makoto only held his gaze for a while longer before returning it to Haruka. He lifted his hand and wiped his tears. Sousuke continued. “Even if a fish is stalked by a predator, you don’t take it out of the water. You focus on the predator.”

“He’ll overexert himself,” Makoto whispered.

“But it’d be for the good of his friends and Iwatobi, not for his parents,” Sousuke countered. “You asked Haru-kun to fight, and now he’s ready to. He’s vulnerable right now because he trusts you. He trusts us, and he’s willing to fight for us. If we stop him, then it’ll…it’ll take away his chance at freedom.”

Makoto’s breath hitched softly. Sousuke swallowed thickly before he stood up from the chair.

“Haru-kun will listen to you the most,” he said with finality. “If you give the last word that he can’t swim, then he’ll listen to you. But since you have that responsibility, you have to make sure it really is the best for him. We all believe in him. He will help us in helping him be free.” Sousuke grabbed the corner of the blanket on Nagisa’s side. “But it does come down to you. Rin told me that when it comes to Haruka, you are always involved, even when you aren’t there.”

_Even when your friends aren’t present, they’re always there._

Makoto nodded slowly, never leaving Haruka’s face. Sousuke fell asleep as Makoto resumed his strokes through Haruka’s hair, wiping the tears he’d left on his cheeks.

* * *

Rin woke up in the morning with two deep blue eyes staring at him upside down.

“ _Whoa_!” he yelped, curling his neck in. “Ah…ow ow ow!” He rubbed at his sore neck and hissed. Opening one eye, he saw Haruka looking away from him with a relatively calm expression.

No, wait. His eyebrows were slightly creased. Haruka looked _guilty_.

“…m’sorry.”

“No problem,” Rin hissed in pain. “This is why I need to put in some balm right after I swim. Jeez…”

“No,” Haruka said quietly. “About yesterday.”

Rin slowly turned his head around so as to not agitate his neck. Haruka was flushing a bit, but his eyes were downcast and he looked even guiltier. Rin blew his bangs out of his face with a sigh.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” he said gruffly. Haruka looked at him, clearly disagreeing. Rin sighed. “Look, I pushed your buttons when it was clear that you were hurt. It’s _okay_ , Haru.” Haruka still didn’t look convinced, and Rin finally sat up and turned to face him.

“If you’re gonna feel guilty, that’s fine,” he said. “Because I forgive you even though I think that you don’t need it. Let’s focus on the real enemies here, okay? We were both running high on adrenaline, you were not in the right mind, and understandably so.” Rin motioned to Haruka’s body, which was thankfully bandaged and clothed. “I’m not upset at you. At all. You were right in the end; you did come to help us fight. And as long as you don’t try to weasel out of it, we’re cool. Got it?”

Haruka hesitated for a moment, then nodded. His face seemed as impassive as ever, but Rin felt his cheeks warm up and the familiar feeling of tears pricking his eyes.

“Ah, shit. You see what you do to me, you big sap?” he sniffed. “Come here.” Haruka let himself be hugged, albeit gently. They both heard the snap of a photo being taken before Rin pulled away and stared at shock at Nagisa, who was waving his phone.

“Aw, how sweet!” he teased. “I wonder if Zaki-chan will find it just as cute as I do!”

“Ugh, give me that phone, dammit!”

“Shut up,” Haruka snapped. “You’ll wake everyone up.” Nagisa’s eyes lit up.

“Ooh, Haru-chan, give a little kiss to Makoto and I’ll be quiet, I promise!” he teased. Haruka narrowed his eyes at him a bit before shrugging and heading over to the sleeping Makoto.

“W-what? Haru, wait! That’d be your first kiss!”

* * *

By the time everyone woke up, Haruka had whipped up what Makoto had told everyone was an “apology breakfast.” Rin had grumbled that Haruka had nothing to apologize for, but Sousuke had elbowed him and said that he would graciously accept the breakfast that Haruka didn’t have to make.

Not to anyone’s surprise, it was mackerel.

“It’s nice that some things don’t change!” Nagisa chirped. Kisumi, the last to wake up, lifted his head bleary-eyed at the food before slumping back in his seat. He only looked up when his phone buzzed, and when he read the message his eyes widened.

“Hey, guys,” he said. “I have the results from yesterday’s competitions!” Everyone paused in their eating. Haruka was sitting near Makoto unconsciously, but since he was relatively uncaring about the news he proceeded to urge Makoto to eat. Makoto, being the utter sap that he was, opened his mouth to accept the offering.

“Only the top three in each of the swimming styles will be competing against each other,” Kisumi announced. “That means Rin will be doing the butterfly and the free and Nagisa will be doing the breast.” Rei sighed slightly before nodding.

“It can’t be helped. I was out of practice,” he said, shrugging. Nagisa moaned and gave him a tight hug.

“Awww! I’ll miss my little Rei-chan at the pool!” he cried. Rei flushed completely and looked away.

“Idiot, I’ll still pull you out,” he grumbled, causing Nagisa to cheer. Rin snorted and looked away from the affectionate display. Kisumi looked up at Makoto, eyes wide.

“Makoto, you won third place in the ice-skating!” he breathed. Makoto’s head snapped away from the piece of fish Haruka was about to give him.

“Eh? No way!” he said happily. “What did the judges say?”

Kisumi opened the file. “One of them scored really low, saying it was an abomination of traditional figure skating, but the other three said that it was a ‘fresh, new perspective’ and that ‘Mackerel really brought two forms of art together with perfection.’ Way to go!” Makoto breathed a sigh of relief.

“So I’ll be joining you all in the finals,” he said happily. Kisumi nodded.

“Speaking of which, the final for the swimming tournament is next week, giving time for the swimmers to get over their muscle sores from the preliminaries. The final for the ice skating competition is the week after,” he explained. Makoto paled and his jaw stopped mid-chew.

He gulped. “I have…I have to go back to work on that week…” he said weakly. Haruka froze in delivering the next bite. Everyone stared at Makoto with trepidation. Makoto clenched his teeth and stood from the table. “I have to make a call. Excuse me.” He bowed hurriedly and went outside the dorm room. Rei nudged Nagisa.

“Here, I’ll make the call for the both of us,” he said. Nagisa smiled up at him.

“Thank you, Rei-chan!” he said sweetly, causing Rei to blush. Sousuke glanced at Haruka, who was eating his fish. He couldn’t tell if he was fazed by Makoto’s announcement or not. Rin’s nonchalant expression made Sousuke somewhat stay in an uneasy silence. Sighing inwardly, he hoped that it would all work out.

* * *

“Mori-sama, please listen…” Makoto pleaded. Rei walked outside, but he didn’t interrupt Makoto’s conversation. “You must understand, I need an extra week…” Rei flinched as he heard Makoto’s boss’ voice rising in Makoto’s ear. Makoto swallowed and looked down.

“…I see. I will discuss this matter another time. I apologize for interrupting your evening,” he said dully. He hung up the phone and sighed, staring at the ground. Rei walked over and placed a hand on Makoto’s arm.

“…I heard,” he said sorrowfully. Makoto slumped.

“I’d thought he’d understand,” he confessed. “He always understood before. I don’t know what’s different now.” Rei shook his head and snorted in disgust.

“Bosses think that they can do whatever they want,” he replied. “It took two years before I went from an intern to an actual employee. I’d been doing school at the time as well, but as an intern I basically did what employees did on a regular basis without pay. Eventually, it took me threatening to quit for them to offer me a position.” Makoto looked at him in surprise, and Rei smiled at him. “I have a new boss, now, so it’s okay. But it was tough back then. Sometimes, bosses can really bend the rules if the situation is not in their favor.” Makoto smiled at the ground.

“It’s nice to have a friend who understands this,” he confessed. Rei smiled and looked down as well.

“Well, I know very well just how much personal ordeals mean in a business relationship,” he sighed. “It’s been hard trying to convince my boss that Nagisa and I aren’t related in any way. It’s harder when Nagisa is always loyal to me only and brings me the finest specimens from his excursions.” Makoto glanced at Rei.

“Have you told him how you feel yet?” he asked. Rei gave him a startled look.

“N-no!” he stuttered, flushing. “I…I don’t know if he feels the same way! I mean, we’ve had all this time and he didn’t ask me…so I didn’t ask _him_ …”

Makoto gave him a confused expression. “Rei. He followed you to your company of choice and even designed a program for you two to be together,” he deadpanned. “Remember?”

“He could’ve been preserving our friendship!” Rei protested. Makoto gave him a serious stare.

“No one does that to ‘preserve a friendship,’” he replied. “They do that to the ones they love because it hurts to be away from them.” Rei bit his cheek.

“How can you be sure?” he asked hesitantly. Makoto instantly saw through the question. _You left the one you loved…_

“I can’t be,” he said honestly. “But I do know that Nagisa isn’t me.” Makoto looked away. “Nagisa knows what he’s feeling. He isn’t insecure about it. He’s my opposite.” Makoto glanced back at Rei. “You know Nagisa too. He’s crass, loud, and obnoxious, but his wants are laid bare. And he wants to be with you.”

“Makoto…” Rei said suddenly. “I don’t know. I…can you…can you just give me time to think about it?” Makoto’s jaw locked into place for a full three seconds.

“…O-of course,” he said earnestly. “I’m sorry. I was getting…” Makoto waved dismissively. _Too involved._

“Thank you,” Rei said uncertainly. “I…I’m going to call my boss now.” Makoto nodded and smiled again, trying to conceal his hurt. He turned and headed back inside the dorm.

Rei watched him go and sighed. Nagisa had been really upset with him when he’d doubted his loyalty, and Rei understood that. After all that Nagisa did, he’d feel upset too if someone had spurned his actions and questioned his allegiance. But to go as far as to say that it was love? Rei felt like he’d be giving himself a false hope.

He called his boss, got another week off for him and Nagisa, and began climbing up the stairs back to the dorm. And suddenly, he was struck with a flash of fear.

How often would this happen? How often would he go back and see Nagisa again and just be friends?

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Rei had some hope. And with that hope came some fear of returning to what was normal.

It was like when he was in high school. He’d been scared to admit that he liked a man, and actually denied it for the entire year. But Rei Ryuugazaki was not one to avoid confrontations, not even with himself. He had admitted it during the end of his second year, and in his third year he’d become sensitive to it. That was the year he and Nagisa had gotten into a lot of fights over their futures. That was the year Makoto had left, Haruka had become broken, and Rin wasn’t able to see them as often.

Having his friends altogether filled something in Rei that he hadn’t even known he had. He could finally tell someone that he liked Nagisa in a way that was more than just friendship. He was accepted and he had a bit of a chance.

But they would all have to go, as was the course of life. And that would leave Rei and Nagisa right back where they started.

Instead of thinking about whether Nagisa didn’t feel the same way, Rei started thinking about how the future would pan out if Nagisa did love him. If neither of them confessed, they’d be dancing around each other for a long time. With a shock, Rei realized something.

The ball was in his court. Nagisa had sacrificed so much to be with him, and Rei hadn’t given so much as a hint. It was to the point where Nagisa had come out to his parents and had been ostracized by his family, but he’d done it for Rei. Or whoever it was. But Rei was sure it was him.

With this new realization, Rei reevaluated his hope. Even if Nagisa didn’t love him, there was no way he would give up their friendship. And he didn’t want to make Nagisa wait any longer. With a pounding heart, Rei climbed the stairs with a renewed vigor. Now was the time. If he didn’t do it now, it would only mean a longer moment without Nagisa, and Rei didn’t know if he could handle that.

He turned the corridors and walked right up to Sousuke’s door. Even inside, he could hear Nagisa laughing and joking around with everyone. His heart thumped wildly. Was he willing to do this? Was he absolutely sure?

He didn’t think about that. He thought about the time he’d wasted, and the time he’d continue wasting if he _didn’t open this damn door_ —

“Nagisa!” he burst out, heaving breaths. “I…I’d like to speak with you. A-alone.”

He could see everyone’s jaw drop and Nagisa’s face redden before a huge grin revealed all of Nagisa’s pearly whites. Rei felt his little bubble of hope turn into a big bubble until he wasn’t sure he had organs anymore, just empty happy air inside of him. Nagisa nodded enthusiastically, but for once, was too shocked to say any words. Rei gestured to the balcony outside and Nagisa darted out of the room like it was on fire.

That left Rei to endure everyone’s shocked stares as he climbed across the sheets and blankets to Nagisa.

Whispers followed him as soon as he shut the door, making sure that the blinds were still closed. Nagisa was standing there, staring at him with such hope shining in his eyes that Rei cursed himself stupid. But he was not a passive person who would let things slide, so he steeled himself and squeezed his eyes shut.

“I like you. Like a lover, I mean. I…I don’t mean to take advantage of you while you’re in pain from all the drama with your family, but I really just…I can’t wait any longer. You’re amazing and you’re always exciting to be around, and I don’t think I can love anyone else because you…I mean…you just…you’re you. And that’s all I’ve ever wanted. Please go out with me?” he said in a rush. He didn’t hear anything, but he wouldn’t dare open his eyes. Nagisa breathed raggedly, and Rei’s eyes flew open to see fat tears slip down Nagisa’s face.

“You idiot…” Nagisa sobbed. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting…?” Rei sniffled too and choked a laugh.

“I’ve been waiting too,” he said in a watery voice. “I just didn’t know that I was waiting for myself to notice…”

“You idiot,” Nagisa repeated, laughing as well as sobbing as he finally crushed Rei into his body. Rei wrapped his arms around Nagisa’s shoulders and laughed as well, making Nagisa’s neck all gross and covered in tears.

“I hope you understand that I’m not letting you go, Rei,” Nagisa giggled. “And I’m getting snot all over your clothes.”

“…M-me too,” Rei coughed. “We’re so disgusting. This is not at all beautiful.”

“No,” Nagisa disagreed. “I think that this is the most beautifullest thing I’ve seen in my entire life.”

Rei found that he had no words to say to that. So to show he agreed he gave Nagisa’s shoulder a loud, smacking kiss.

* * *

It was a good ten minutes of standing out there and hugging before Kisumi closed the blinds and sighed.

“It doesn’t look like they’re stopping anytime soon,” he said.

“That’s so sweet,” Makoto said. “It was hard enough knowing that they liked each other and not being able to tell them.”

“Why not?” Haruka asked. Everyone stared at him for a full minute before they decided to let Makoto explain later.

“They’d better not be doing anything graphic on my balcony,” Sousuke groaned. Everyone gave a light chuckle at that before they returned to a quiet lull.

“Anyways,” Rin yawned. “It’s been an eventful morning. I’m going back to sleep.”

“Yeah,” Kisumi said, rubbing his eyes. “Besides, you guys have a competition to do.” Haruka and Rin nodded while Sousuke exchanged a glance with Makoto, who looked away.

“Haruka,” he said suddenly. Sousuke’s eyes widened. Haruka turned to look at Makoto in surprise. Makoto took a deep breath and let it out. “I know you’ve been through a lot, and I know that I shouldn’t try to stop you.” Haruka stared at him, and Makoto could see that he was dreading what he thought Makoto was about to say.

“So don’t overdo it, okay?”

Haruka stared at Makoto again, but this time his eyes were sparkling with waves. Makoto felt the heat rise in his cheeks. Without even knowing it, he’d ignited Haruka’s fighting spirit. Something he thought he couldn’t ever do. He could only stare back, mesmerized, as Haruka’s two oceans roiled and twisted right in front of him.

Rin gave a knowing smirk to Sousuke, who shrugged. Kisumi sighed.

“How long are they going to stare at each other?” he complained. He glanced around at Sousuke and Rin before sighing again. “I feel like _such_ a seventh wheel…”


	8. Figure Seven

_Figure Seven_

_You promise forever and a day/And then you take it all away_

After a quick jog to the Iwatobi High Pool from the bus stop, the men were refreshed and ready to swim. Nagisa and Rei were acting rather sickening, and Rin couldn’t help but wonder if it’d been better if they’d confessed after they’d done the competition.

But, he supposed, they’d waited long enough. And it was getting to be annoying as well.

All the same, Sousuke tapped Nagisa on the shoulder for the fifth time, reminding him that they were in public and acting like a gay swimming couple on the same relay team was decidedly _not_ a good idea when trying to be incognito.

“Listen, remember Menase? Yeah, that corporation we’re trying to stop?” Rin snapped at them. “Let’s try to take them down before having our happily ever after, okay?”

It didn’t help that Makoto, being the frantic mother hen that he was, had started to fret over Haruka. He constantly asked him if he was absolutely sure he felt fine, and Rin could tell that even Haruka was starting to get annoyed.

Thankfully, their rescue came in the form of his sister and her boyfriend. Well, Rin didn’t know whether he should be thankful or not, but he decided that for the moment, Seijuro was a welcome distraction.

“Alright guys, Gou filled me in,” he said with a grin. “Now above all, you guys have to focus. How much practice have you had?”

The Rin gave a nervous glance to Nagisa and Rei, who avoided his gaze. Haruka just looked straight ahead and didn’t say anything.

“O-okay,” Seijuro said in surprise. “Uh, well…how did you do in your competitions?”

“I got first in butterfly and freestyle,” Rin said automatically. Seijuro laughed.

“Alright! So which one are you doing?”

“…Backstroke.”

“Ah…”

Gou could tell that Seijuro was losing it, so she jumped in. “Well, Haruka was neck-to-neck with Nii-san when they did the free, so Haruka is a good choice for freestyle. Nagisa scored first place in breaststroke, so he is a good addition as well.”

Seijuro looked at her with a fond smile that made Rin’s list of things he never wanted to see again. “I see! What about the butterfly?”

“Er…well,” Gou said uneasily. Rei suddenly straightened.

“I won fourth place,” he said somewhat loudly. “But I will try my hardest to not bring my team down!” Seijuro had been looking somewhat dejected, but he brightened at Rei’s enthusiasm and punched the air.

“Great! You guys can do it!” he said excitedly. “Just remember that above all, you all are a team. And you’re fighting for an even bigger team: your town.” Rin thought that it was incredibly sappy to say something like that, but Seijuro’s voice had gotten serious and it truly rang in his core. Gou sure knew how to pick ‘em. “Don’t let your guard down, and don’t do anything less than your best. I told this to my little bro earlier, but push your limits and really make a spectacle.”

“Your little brother’s competing?” Nagisa gasped. Seijuro laughed and nodded.

“He’s in the third heat, though, so you won’t face against him unless you all reach the top three with your times,” he replied. “Honestly, I’d like to see you both give each other hell until someone gets on the top! So do your best, okay?”

Haruka nodded along with everyone else. They received well-wishes from Makoto and Rin’s family as well, and even Rei’s parents showed up for the relay. Considering their past in the nationals, the entire town knew just how important relays were for Iwatobi. True to form, the seats were packed with people looking to see who the next relay winners would be. Makoto and Sousuke managed to snag two seats in the bleachers when Kisumi let them go.

“I’ll catch up with Gou-chan and let her know of some new updates,” he said in a rush before heading up the bleachers.

“Hope he finds somewhere to sit,” Sousuke muttered. Makoto gave a small smile before fixating his gaze on the pool.

It was a few minutes before the swimmers came out, but this time Makoto recognized Haruka’s team immediately. Rin’s confident stride, Nagisa’s cheerful demeanor, Rei’s pondering stance, and Haruka’s fluid motion. His gaze lingered on Haruka, but though the bruises were a bit darker, Haruka stood straighter and more determined. Makoto’s heart was doing flips of worry before Sousuke nudged him with his shoulder.

“Don’t forget to breathe,” he joked. Makoto offered a tight, stressed smile before taking his advice.

Rin took the starting block and curled himself up in preparation for the whistle. Makoto bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut as if he was about to go down the biggest arch on a rollercoaster. When the whistle blew, his eyes popped open and he began cheering for Rin loudly.

“ _Go Rin, go! Fight, fight!”_

His cheers were drowned out by the rest of the crowd, but Sousuke admired his tenacity. He leaned forward. Rin was taking the lead by a landslide, and Sousuke couldn’t help but admire the way he mastered three out of the four strokes. There was a huge head start for their team, and by the time Rin touched the turn, the crowd was as excited as a live wire.

Makoto suddenly stood up. Sousuke looked up at him to see that his eyes were shining with tears.

“I…I have to be down there,” he shouted over the crowd, glancing at Sousuke. Sousuke stared at him for a moment, recalling the emotional victory when Rin had joined the relay all those years ago. He was breathless, seeing the devotion and regard that Makoto felt for his team. Sousuke smiled.

“Go then,” he urged. “And hurry!” Makoto didn’t need another response. Just as Rin flew back down towards the starting block, Makoto flew down the bleachers and through the hallway of Iwatobi High School.

The cheers were his indication that Rin had passed the torch to Nagisa. Makoto rounded the corner of the stairs to the cheers of the crowd when suddenly, he stopped short.

There were strange men in the same suits he’d seen at Iwatobi SC a long time ago. Menase’s men.

Makoto covered his mouth and ducked back behind the corner. He could see that they were facing towards a computer, where someone was watching the performance from a camera. He could see Nagisa’s breaststroke though there. They were watching Nagisa!

Makoto felt a surge of anger. So Menase was suspicious of them. He’d promised Haruka that everything would be okay, and there was no way he was going to go back on this promise!

Noticing a swim bag on the corner of a bench, Makoto didn’t hesitate. With another rousing cheer that signified Rei’s turn, he grabbed some goggles that were hanging out of the bag and stretched them towards the room.

Perhaps it was a stroke of luck, but Makoto’s furious makeshift slingshot went straight through the doorway and shattered the liquid crystal display of the computer screen. The startled “What?” he heard was definitely Mrs. Nanase’s. He swallowed as heads turned his way, and with the last rousing shout that signified Haruka’s turn for the relay, he dashed out towards the pool.

Footsteps echoed behind him along with Mrs. Nanase’s furious shouts. Makoto gritted his teeth and sped up. The crowd was shouting louder and louder. He could tell that the relay was almost over, and that Haruka was winning…

But the men were gaining on him. Makoto could feel their footsteps coming closer. Some of them even made a grab for him, but Makoto didn’t have any of it.

The double doors were within sight. Mrs. Nanase realized where he was headed, and before she could shout at her men to stop, Makoto burst through the double doors and ran to the end of the relay lane, holding out his hand to a disoriented Haruka.

In the seconds that followed, everything came into disarray.

Swimmers dodged left and right as the black-clad men suddenly swarmed the area. Makoto turned in shock, not expecting them to follow him out, before his grip on Haruka’s hand was wrenched away and he was dragged backwards into the mass of the men in suits.

“Makoto!” he heard Haruka shout.

“Har—” he managed before he was socked in the stomach. Makoto quickly reeled as he doubled over, but he was surrounded in a group. The men tried to get him to bend down to the floor and be subdued, but Makoto used his flexibility and strength to his advantage and fought them. His head knocked against a couple of them and they swung back, but there were more to take their place. And since these men weren’t the police, Makoto received copious beatings for the trouble he was causing.

He dimly heard a panicked voice that sounded like Coach Sasabe demanding that the men stop assaulting a citizen of Iwatobi. More closely, he could hear Mrs. Nanase yelling at the men to stop hurting him, that they would all be fired. But the men knew they’d been revealed and that they’d be fired anyway. Makoto coughed and retched. In their minds, they were just getting the last part of the job done.

A sudden shout overhead caused Makoto to look up and see Nagisa lock his arms around a man’s neck, pulling him aside and tossing him out of the way. Rei was zipping around the perimeter, dodging attacks quickly while also giving punches and kicks swiftly. Haruka, by now, had pulled himself out of the pool and was veritably muscling his way through the men to get to Makoto. Makoto saw his desperate face and something within him twisted.

_Haruka is scared. It’s my turn to protect him._

_Can I be without Haruka? No, but he can’t be without me either._

With a roar Makoto used the ground as leverage to throw some of the men away from him. He muscled through the men who were good at brute force, but poor when it came to strategy for attacks. Makoto clenched his teeth as he elbowed and shoved men out of the way before reaching out a hand to grasp Haruka’s outstretched one.

Their hands met, clenched, and Haruka used all of his strength to throw his body backwards. Makoto felt like his arm was about to rip through its socket, but by the end of it he was outside of the masses and in Haruka’s arms.

“You…haa…promised…” Haruka gasped. Makoto looked at him intensely.

“I…haa…still promise…” he replied. “…Just…help me out…” Haruka paused long enough to give him a toothy grin.

“Didn’t know you…haa, haa…meant _this_ when you…told me to fight…” he said. Makoto smiled breathlessly, unable to say anything in return.

“No…just get out of here,” he replied. “You’re…haa…tired…”

“I can do it,” Haruka said, finally catching his breath. “I’ll help.”

His eyes were so determined, crackling with electricity while looking down at Makoto, that Makoto couldn’t do anything but nod. It pained him, because Haruka was in no shape to do anything to extenuating, but he knew that stopping Haruka, while possible, was a bad idea in all ways shape and form.

He looked back to see the swimmers of Iwatobi working with the citizens, who were coming down by droves to subdue the suited men. He gasped and after exchanging a look with Haruka, he raced after them.

“Freeze,” said a voice. Makoto turned rapidly to see the barrel of a gun cocked right in front of his face. Mrs. Nanase stood frowning on the other side. “You like freezing, don’t you? You’re the ice skater, after all.”

Makoto got scared easily. Ghosts, death, and even things that went bump in the night could easily make him as scared as he could get. But strangely, time seemed to slow down and everyone seemed to stop and stare at him and Mrs. Nanase. His teammates paused when they saw him and then frantically rushed to get him, but Mrs. Nanase held up one finger and took off the safety of the gun. Makoto wasn’t scared. Not at all.

Makoto was numb.

“If you make a move, I will decorate this pool with his brains,” Mrs. Nanase said flatly. Her finger was on the trigger. “You cannot stop Menase, Makoto. Not you, not my son, and certainly not your little friends.”

Makoto realized that her eyes were as blue as Haruka’s. They would have been exactly the same if not for the icy stare she fixed him with. Haruka was fluid and moving. Mrs. Nanase, however, was anything but.

“Now,” Mrs. Nanase said calmly. “Tell me, Makoto. Why didn’t you tell me Haruka was your closest friend?”

_My mom made me croquettes. Want some?_

Makoto didn’t say a word. His heart jumped when her index finger reflexively tightened on the gun, but otherwise he stood stock still.

“I don’t think it’s wise to disobey me at this point,” Mrs. Nanase said coldly. She took a step forward and rested the gun on Makoto’s forehead, right in between his shocked green eyes. “So either you tell me now, or this is the last you see of your precious Iwatobi.”

Makoto could find the words to say. He was friends with Haruka because there was a force in the universe that wanted him and Haruka together and there wasn’t anything he could do to wrench himself away. He glowered at her. How could she possibly understand that? She couldn’t. Because unlike Makoto, she used Haruka’s beacon to her own advantage instead of following him.

“I don’t like the look you’re giving me, Makoto,” Mrs. Nanase said angrily. “Oh well, I suppose it doesn’t really matter, does it? Goodbye, Haruka’s childhood fr—”

Makoto was suddenly thrown backwards in a way he wasn’t expecting as Haruka wrapped an arm around his neck and yanked him into the pool. At the same time, Rin had grabbed Mrs. Nanase’s arm and the shot harmlessly made its way to a wall of the school pool’s enclosure.

Makoto felt like he couldn’t breathe. Underwater, especially when he wasn’t prepared, he struggled and tried to break free of Haruka’s grasp. Haruka, after a short moment, allowed Makoto up on to the surface, but after another shot rang out, he dragged him back down again.

This time, Makoto was face-to-face with Haruka’s piercing gaze. There was a scuffle going on in the surface, but as long as he was down here, underwater, with Haruka…he knew it was safe.

Makoto had his eyes fall shut against the chlorine water and his body curl up unto Haruka. He tried to focus in on the sensation of Haruka holding him, prolonging the need to breathe as much as possible. Haruka’s strong, muscular arms carried him underwater and Makoto felt a certain freedom that he’d never felt before. His body tensed as he tried to contract his stomach to keep from needing to breathe. Haruka noticed this and, with the utmost gentleness and urgency, carried him up to the surface.

This time, Nagisa and Rei had managed to team up and rid the man of his gun, throwing it by the poolside. The man quickly lurched for it, but Nagisa suddenly shoved him into the water, and with that, they realized that the men in suits, the men invading Iwatobi…couldn’t swim.

“Hey!” Rei exclaimed. He tackled another man and shoved him into the pool to find that he couldn’t swim, either.  The two men gripped on the rail for dear life, and though they made for the ladder on the side of the pool, they waded really slowly. Makoto pushed himself out of the water and Haruka did the same on the other side, both glaring at the men. They ran and attacked them, much to Mrs. Nanase’s surprise.

Though there were no other men with guns, because most of them couldn’t get past the school entrance with firearms, there was a man with a knife. As Sousuke made to throw him into the pool, he pulled out the knife and slashed at his shoulder.

Sousuke cried out and fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder. Rin saw him suddenly and he flew into a rage.

“Sousuke!” he cried. “YOU! How DARE you!” With a sudden charge, Rin leapt on top of the man and began punching him into submission, slamming his back onto the floor repeatedly once the two hit the ground. The man looked completely terrified as Rin glared at him and bared his sharp teeth. “Don’t you _dare_! Don’t you dare touch Sousuke!”

It was the angriest he’d ever seen Rin, and unlike the past times, Rin wasn’t crying. There wasn’t an ounce of sadness in his expression, just pure fury. He laid a hand on Rin’s shoulder amidst the chaos.

“Rin, I’m fine,” Sousuke grunted. Rin didn’t remove his eyes from the man and suddenly gave him one last punch to knock him out. He turned and examined Sousuke for any sort of injuries, tenderly touching the shoulder and keeping in mind whenever he heard Sousuke make noises of pain and discomfort.

“We have to fight,” Sousuke replied gruffly, looking around at the Iwatobi citizens who were fending the Menase men off. Rin stared at him.

“I’ll fight. Go sit down,” he snapped. Sousuke looked at him with a start.

“You sound like Haru-kun,” he joked. But suddenly a sharp aroma of summer blossoms pierced the air and a delicate, but strong hand grabbed Sousuke’s upper arm to turn him.

“Sou-kun,” Aki said seriously. “Let’s go. _Now_.” Rin’s eyes widened and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before dragging a speechless Sousuke away from both of them. Rin stood in momentary shock before the sound of an overhead announcement jarred him from his trance.

“The building is now considered under lockdown!” Sasabe’s voice resounded from above. “All individuals are asked to remain on the bleachers to avoid the fight.” To his left, Rin saw Mrs. Nanase pale and rush for the glass doors. He growled and raced after her, but Kisumi beat him to it and locked the doors from outside, causing her to pound on the glass.

It was fruitless. Rin knew that it was over. Even though the Menase men kept fighting, the citizens had caught onto the fact that they couldn’t swim and had begun throwing them into the water. Some of the men were drowning and were pulled out immediately, but most of them clung onto the rails and by the time they got themselves up, an Iwatobi citizen pushed them back in again. Mrs. Nanase flitted her gaze here and there, looking for an exit, but there was none. She looked petrified and broken.

Rin had only seen that expression on one other person. Haruka, right when he’d realized that Makoto had been poisoned.

Just as he was about to head over and officially restrain her, Mrs. Nanase caught something out of the corner of her eye and her razor sharp gaze hit a member of her assembly.

The man nodded to her cordially, as if welcoming an old friend. He pulled out a gun, which had Rin’s senses flaring.

Mrs. Nanase stared at him with a sort of cold detachment. He looked around, wondering if anyone else was seeing what he was. Haruka was looking directly at the man, and Rin found that Haruka recognized him.

“Haru!” he called. “Who—”

He didn’t have any time to answer before Haruka dove into the pool and swam faster than he’d ever seen anyone swim before. The man aimed the gun at Mrs. Nanase, who started to look scared again. Rin’s heart nearly stopped.

There was a certain pause between the two. Mrs. Nanase, while scared, did not look surprised. The man looked like it was his official duty to point that gun at her, and a look of similar understanding passed between them. Rin gulped. There was no regret on the man’s face for what he was about to do, just as there was no pleas on the woman’s. To his horror, he realized that this was another bargain between them.

Rin didn’t know if the man would have shot the bullet in the very next second. Just as Mrs. Nanase’s eyes fluttered close, a bang sounded and the man’s gun clattered out of his hand.

Rin’s neck snapped to see Haruka holding the gun from the pool with practiced ease, eyes glaring blue daggers into the man who once stood alive in front of his mother. Mrs. Nanase stood still for a minute longer before her eyes fluttered open and with a broken gasp she saw that she wasn’t dead. She turned, and her eyes landed on her son in the water.

“Haruka…”

Haruka’s face remained impassive. He slowly turned the gun and aimed it at his mother.

“Don’t move,” he said. Mrs. Nanase gave him an exasperated look.

“You won’t shoot me.”

“You have nowhere to run,” Haruka replied coldly.

“Then why are you aiming a gun at me?” came the amused response. Haruka inhaled shakily.

“I’m trying to decide if killing my own mother would make me feel better or worse.”

It was somewhat dramatic, the way he’d said it. The way his voice wavered reminded Rin of a child, unsure of what to do.

Mrs. Nanase looked scared again, and Rin knew why. Haruka had that same dangerous expression on his face that he’d had when he’d lost the freestyle. The expression of vulnerability and rash actions. Rin felt his stomach drop as he realized that Haruka could possibly kill his mother because of his mental state.

“Please, Haruka…” his mother pleaded.

“I said ‘please,’ too, Kaa-san,” he said coldly. “And you didn’t listen.”

“Haruka…” And his mother broke down into heaving sobs. “We did it for _you_ , Haruka. For _you_.”

Haruka’s hand was shaking. His entire frame was trembling again, but his cold blue eyes showed that he didn’t even know he was doing it. Rin looked around wildly. Where in the hell was Makoto?

With a start, Rin realized what he was doing. He was looking for Makoto so he could defuse the situation. But that wouldn’t work, because then Mrs. Nanase would know about Haruka’s weakness and just how important Makoto was to him.

He glanced around again. Whatever he did, he had to avoid letting Makoto see Haruka’s standoff with his mother. Luckily, the scuffle was still going on, and Rin could see Makoto hauling men into the water with his brute force.

Well, it was only a matter of time before Makoto would see Haruka, so Rin threw all his inhibitions into the air.

“Haru!” he yelled. “The police will be here at any moment! Don’t do it!” Haruka’s gaze briefly flashed to his, but it returned almost immediately to his broken mother.

“They won’t punish her the way she deserves,” he said faintly, but the troubled way he said it made Rin’s blood run cold.

Makoto had caught on to what was happening. Rin quickly lunged and held him back as he tried to get to the water.

“Let me go, Rin!” he yelled.

“Nagisa! Rei!” Rin barked. Instantly, Makoto was held down by the three of them.

“Why are we pinning him down?” Nagisa cried. Rei pushed his glasses up with his shoulder.

“We can’t let her know Haruka’s weakness,” he grunted, trying to stifle Makoto’s struggling. “If we do, she’ll exploit it.”

“Why does that matter?” Makoto yelled. “She’ll be behind bars!”

“Menase still has his father!” Rin roared. “And what will be left if his father finds you? What if he takes you away?” Makoto still struggled. “We can’t lose you, Makoto! Not Haru, not any of us!”

Makoto froze in shock. Rin was holding his legs down and glaring up at him.

“Maybe _you_ didn’t see how Haruka was like when you were gone,” Rin growled. “But we saw it. And every damn day was torture; right up until you came back. He had his guard up, he was detached from conversation, it was like he didn’t even know we existed!” Makoto’s eyes flickered to Haruka again to see that Haruka was watching them anxiously. Rin gave a sound of annoyance.

“If you love him like you say you do, trust him. Be there for him, dammit!” Rin cried. “You were envious of me for a reason! That was because in one respect, I understand Haru better than anyone. We’re both selfish, so I know this much about what he’s feeling.” Rin glanced at Haruka and glared at him. “He wants you next to him, no matter what the cost. He wants that short-term gratification of having Makoto calm him down, to assure him that he’s there. But you know better.

“You know that if you go to him now, Mr. Nanase will find you and end you. So you have to let go.”

Makoto looked at Haruka with pained eyes. He could see how vulnerable Haruka was and he anxiously wanted to be the one to help him. Perhaps, he thought suddenly, it was because Haruka had been without him all these years. The very thing that Rin had mentioned was the reason Makoto wanted to dive into that pool and be with the one he loved.

But Rin was right. He knew better. Not just about the long term effects of having Menase know his weakness, but about the very arms that held him.

Haruka wasn’t the only one who needed him, and he didn’t only need Haruka. Saving Iwatobi was meaningless unless he had each and every one of his friends by his side, and he knew that Haruka felt the same way.

“Okay,” he finally breathed. He gave one firm look at Haru before he turned away. He covered his eyes and ran to another Menase worker who was winning against a citizen. Some splashing was heard behind him and with his heart in his throat, he convinced himself to look away.

“Shit,” he heard Rin growl. Still, Makoto didn’t turn back.

“Haru-chan…” Nagisa muttered in awe. Makoto didn’t look at all. He clenched his teeth and faced his next opponent, digging deeper into the throng of black-suited men. Despite what it may have looked like originally, the men weren’t especially trained for combat. Makoto overthrew them rather easily, though they still managed to tire him out. But he couldn’t look back, because Haruka wasn’t in danger unless he revealed himself.

All of a sudden, Makoto was restrained tightly. He yelled and struggled, but the man had a tight grip on him and refused to give.

“Makoto!” Rei cried. Makoto fought harder, but he couldn’t shake the man’s ever tightening grasp. It figured, he thought, that the one man who knew how to fight in Menase was the one man who would find him. Despite his panicked lurches and jumps, despite thinking that Haruka would suffer if he let himself be caught, Makoto had no choice but to resign. His body gave out on him and he was left huffing, his shoulders caught in a firm lock with muscular biceps under his armpits and two hands clamping on each other’s wrists around his neck.

The Menase man was strong. Makoto could only break free if he risked getting injured. He was trapped, and so he fell limp and closed his eyes tightly, thinking of what he could do and if anyone would be able to save him.

“If you leave again, I will never let go.”

Makoto’s eyes flew open and his heart gave a loud thump in shock. Haru’s voice was right next to his ear, still a little shaky but with a certainty that overwhelmed his tone.

“You promised.”

“I did,” Makoto breathed. “Let me go, Haru.”

“No!” Haruka snapped, and his grip grew tighter.

“Agh! I’m not…leaving!” Makoto gasped. “Just let me go so I can show you! It hurts, Haru!” Haruka immediately let go and stared at Makoto as if he was about to leave. Makoto could see the mess that was Mrs. Nanase, sobbing at the corner of the pool. Haruka had left her unharmed; at least, physically.

The hubbub had died down a bit, so Makoto took Haruka’s hand and led him away from the one-sided fight. Rin, Rei, and Nagisa covered their tracks by preventing anyone from chasing after Haruka, but then Gou caught Rin’s shoulder.

“The police, the _good_ police, will be coming soon,” she said curtly. “You all better head out now and leave as they enter. I’ll find some way to fix the ‘Rain, Rain, Onigiri, Mackerel’ thing.”

Nagisa managed a smile as they all nodded. Rin went over to the bleachers and Aki spotted him.

“You’re heading out, aren’t you?” she said, smiling at him sweetly. Sousuke looked at Rin with a smile that spoke volumes of relief and happiness. Rin felt his heart swell and looked away with a slight flush. The very sight of the woman he loved and the man he knew better than himself made him somewhat emotional.

“Yeah,” he said gruffly. “Thank you. Both of you.” Aki and Sousuke looked at each other in surprise, but then laughed a bit.

“Don’t you ever change, Rin,” Sousuke chuckled. “Now help me up. Aki could only treat me so much.” Rin handled him carefully, slinging his good arm around his neck and toddling a bit with Sousuke’s muscle mass.

“Aren’t you coming?” Rin asked Aki. She shook her head.

“Trust me, I’ll be fine,” she said. Rin looked less than convinced and she smiled a bit shyly. “Rin, they’re not after me, they’re after you and your friends. If I come with you, they’ll know that I’m associated with you.” She stood up and cupped his face. “You worked hard, and you swam even faster than I expected. I…I’ll see you at home.” She looked just as emotionally charged as Rin did at this point. Sousuke smiled inwardly. They really did make a good couple.

“Hey guys! Hurry up!” Nagisa called. Rin nodded and helped Sousuke down, though Sousuke proved he could bear his own weight. Rei took Nagisa’s hand and Rin and Sousuke went ahead at a brisk pace, reaching Makoto and Haruka.

“Let’s go, guys,” he said with a sharp-toothed grin. “Let’s ditch this joint!”

“The police are coming through the exit,” Sousuke explained. “Kisumi told Aki-chan and me that we have express permission to leave as they come in.”

Haruka gave a grim nod and began tugging a disoriented Makoto to the exit. Makoto turned back as Haruka dragged him.

“Wait, I thought the police were Menase?”

“Kisumi must have called his team,” Haruka answered. Makoto turned his head to Haruka, surprised.

“But what about everyone else? What about the citizens?” he protested, tugging backwards to the pool.

Haruka gave a rough pull forward. “They aren’t going to be harmed by Menase. Don’t you think some suspicions would occur if the majority of Iwatobi suddenly disappeared?”

“Er…well, then, what about Gou-chan and the others?” Makoto asked as he began to walk at Haruka’s pace.

“They’ll be fine. Menase doesn’t know about Kisumi, and Gou can take care of herself.”

Rin frowned from behind them. “Hey, wait, what did you say?”

“I think he said something about kissing,” Sousuke pondered.

“No, you idiot, it was Kisumi!” Rin retorted. Rei laughed from behind them.

“That’s right, Sou-chan!” he teased. “‘English has nothing to do with this’!”

“Oh shut up,” Sousuke returned but his words had no bite. An easy smile was on his lips. For some reason, Sousuke had thought after losing his ability to swim with Rin he’d have a rather boring lifestyle ahead of him. Feeling Rin’s muscles under his arm, Rin’s hand bracing his hip, Sousuke thought that despite the pain, his heart was filled with adventure. He could still be friends with Rin, even if the water was out of the question.

Once again, he thought that he was just like Makoto. Perhaps his relationship with Rin didn’t touch the same romantic intentions, but Rin was still his other half. He still completed him after all this time, and maybe, Sousuke realized, Sousuke was enough to complete him, too.

The pain in his shoulder was immense. The stab had been more of a scratch, but it was still a deep cut that Aki had tried to stifle. He’d lost a good deal of blood, and after a moment of running awkwardly with Rin, he began to lag.

“Sousuke, are you okay?” Rin asked with concern. No, Sousuke couldn’t let him down. Sousuke was Rin’s friend, but he was also Rin’s rival. His shoulder hadn’t stopped him from being that much. With a grunt, Sousuke nodded and kept Rin’s pace. He wouldn’t let his own body fail him. He would pull through, just as he had in his final swim relay with Rin.

Rin’s gaze was on him, even if he was keeping pace. Sousuke gritted his teeth. It only meant that he wasn’t good enough…!

True to form, the police let them get out the glass doors and into the chill of the outside. Sousuke welcomed the cool air on his inflamed skin, but tried not to let too much relief show. Rin was still glancing at him with growing apprehension. And they still had an hour until they could reach Samezuka.

“I’m fine, Rin,” he grunted through clenched teeth.

“You are _not_ fine,” Rin hissed. “It would make me feel better if you _stopped lying to me._ ” Sousuke gave a “tch” before Rin whirled him around and faced him with a bloody gaze.

“I’m scared, Sousuke,” he snapped. “You could get the cut infected. You’re losing a ton of blood and there isn’t a hospital nearby. If you’re not feeling okay, fucking tell me, okay?”

“Rin…”

“Promise me!”

“I…promise.” Sousuke closed his eyes in defeat. Rin let out a quick sigh of relief before staring at Sousuke expectantly. Sousuke sighed through his nose with no small amount of pain. “My shoulder hurts,” he admitted. “And I’m feeling a little dizzy.”

“Shit,” Rin cursed. “Haru! Makoto! We need to get to Samezuka as quickly as possible!”

“What do you think we’re doing?” Haruka retorted. Rin’s eyes took on a fury that Sousuke had never seen against Haruka.

“This isn’t a fucking _game_ , Nanase!” he said coldly. “You’d better fucking hurry up because Sousuke’s hurt and he might _die_ if you don’t!” Rin’s voice broke at the end of the sentence. Haruka was shocked at his admission as well as his fury. Rin looked murderous. There weren’t any tears in his eyes, only bloodthirsty anger.

Sousuke had only seen this side of Rin once. It was when he’d been fighting Haruka about getting them involved. Sousuke had thought that it was only Haruka that could bring out this fire in Rin’s eyes, but apparently, Sousuke’s condition struck something in Rin that it didn’t anyone else.

“I’m fine, Rin,” he persisted. “I’ll be fine until we get to the dorm.”

Rin grit his teeth and pushed a bit faster. “You won’t get a hospital treatment in your dorm,” he spat. “What were you thinking? The guy had a _knife_! Are you insane? Did you have a death wish?”

Wisely, Sousuke didn’t say anything. Rin felt his voice choke in his throat as he continued to blab on. “You could’ve gotten killed, Sousuke! Why did you try to fight when your shoulder…you can’t be this _stupid_! What if he’d stabbed you in the chest, or the neck? What would you have done then? You’re such an _idiot_!” Sousuke continued not to say anything, but Makoto spoke up for him.

“He was just trying to help us fight, Rin,” he said.

“Shut up, Makoto! He had a weak shoulder! He shouldn’t have tried to do anything!” Rin retorted. Haruka’s eyes became like ice, but before he could say anything, Makoto defended himself.

“Sousuke’s shoulder doesn’t stop him from helping!” Makoto snapped. “You’re not his mother, Rin! If Sousuke wanted to help, he was free to do so! He knew the costs and risks of helping, but Iwatobi meant that much to him, so he has the right to save it just as much as we do!”

“No,” Sousuke finally said with a sigh. “Rin’s right. I shouldn’t have gotten involved.” Makoto and Haruka looked at him in surprise. Sousuke turned away slightly. “I could’ve fought in another way, but I didn’t. I suppose I wanted to fight alongside all of you. Sorry.”

“Hm? What are you guys talking about?” Nagisa chirped from behind them all. Sousuke looked at him and a very embarrassed Rei who was trying to cover his collarbone. And failing. Sousuke could see the marks there that looked like a cannibal had attacked him. If he wasn’t already in enough pain, he would have shivered. At the same time, he couldn’t stop looking at Nagisa’s teeth.

“…Nothing,” Rin said sullenly. Sousuke could feel his arm grow tighter around his waist and his head lean against Sousuke’s good shoulder. “My friends are all idiots.”

Sousuke smiled fondly. In another life, perhaps, where he didn’t have an injured shoulder and didn’t give Rin any reason to worry, he would have challenged him to race him home to make him smile. Though he couldn’t do that now, he trembled and let Rin handle him.

Wordlessly, Haruka also came to Sousuke’s other side. Sousuke looked at him in surprise, but his gaze was focused straight ahead and he couldn’t understand him. He then glanced at Makoto, who was smiling at both of them and turning back forward to lead the way.

It was a fine march between them. Rin and Haruka were both strong in similar ways and Sousuke tried to be as lenient as he could, but they bore all of his weight. He felt his shoulder twitch uncomfortably, and eventually, he let the dizziness overtake him as he sank into their strong arms.

\------------

"Let’s get him inside,” Rin said. Haruka could see that his face was a mask of concern for his childhood friend. Haruka still didn’t know how to feel about Sousuke, but he knew that at the very least, Sousuke was a good person. Rin seemed to like him even though their friendship had been based off of competition for the most part. Makoto liked him a bit, too. He’d mentioned something about how Sousuke was very introspective.

Haruka thought that Sousuke was aloof, just like him. But even Nagisa and Rei seemed to get along with him, which was strange because the two of them were hardly able to get away from each other nowadays. Nagisa was constantly pushing limits with Rei while Rei got stressed out, but secretly enjoyed the attention.

It was really all silly. If they loved each other, that was fine. Great even. But if they decided to forget the threat that loomed over all of them, then Haruka wasn’t too sure that interfering with his sacrifice was such a good idea.

_We don’t want you hurt, Haru-chan._

_Help us fight with you, Haru._

Rei and Nagisa’s voices echoed in his head. They had certainly fought with him, and with their efforts Haruka had reached a milestone over his mother. Perhaps, he thought, it was time to smile now. Though his smiles came in nowhere as easily as Makoto’s or Nagisa’s, he let his shoulders relax for once.

Sousuke was still asleep. Rin was fretting over him as Makoto changed his bandages, noting with concern that fresh blood was still pouring forth.

“Does anyone have a needle and thread?” Nagisa asked. “This guy needs stitches!”

Rin couldn’t look at the wound. His face was pale as he tried to zero in only on Sousuke’s face. “Who the hell carries around a needle and thread?” he snapped. “Nagisa, really…”

“Look in Sousuke’s drawers,” Rei suggested. “He really does need stitches.”

Nagisa and Makoto nodded before heading over to Sousuke’s desk and digging through his things. Makoto found a pair of scissors and Rei managed to dig up a small and thin needle.

“Success!” Nagisa hollered. “Now all we need is some thread…” He looked around and found a stray thread in his shirt. “Nah, too thin.” Looking around a bit further, he saw a piece of thread sticking out from Haruka’s swimming bag. “Perfect.”

“Use some hand sanitizer to sterilize it,” Haruka grunted. “It’s all we have.” Nagisa pulled out the sanitizer from Haruka’s bag and spread a thick glob of it all over the needle and thread.

“Oh for crying out loud let me do it!” Rin snapped, snatching the sanitizer and needle. He took a glob between his two fingers and then steadily pulled the needle and thread through them, soaking it entirely. He then walked over to the bathroom and used soap and water on the needle for an extra measure. “Whoever’s going to do this, you’d better wash your hands!”

“I got it!” Nagisa chirped before bounding over to wash his hands. Rin gave a panicked glance, and Haruka sighed and stood up.

“Nagisa, I’ll do it,” he said with finality. Nagisa drooped a bit, but stepped out of the way of the faucet when Haruka went to wash his hands.

Rin didn’t step out of the bathroom as Haruka settled with the needle and thread. Rei also couldn’t stomach it, so he and Nagisa went out to the balcony to get some fresh air. Haruka wondered if they would really “get some air” with all the time they spent attached to each other’s mouths.

That left him and Makoto. Makoto was somewhat queasy, but he’d watched his little siblings grow up and he’d dealt with blood before. Makoto was holding the wound closed as tightly as he could while Haruka stitched it shut with small, effective stitches. Occasionally he would pause and Makoto would come in to wipe off the excess blood.

“Haru,” Makoto said softly. “You did the right thing, you know.” Haruka didn’t pause.

“I wasn’t thinking about it.”

“Oh. I thought you were.”

Before, Haruka thought that he was meddlesome when he got like this. Before, Makoto would have persisted, saying that Haruka didn’t need to feel bad at all and the like. But Makoto stayed quiet and smiled slightly whenever Haruka exchanged a glance with him. He focused all on the task before him and, to both Haruka’s satisfaction and disgruntlement, didn’t pay mind to Haruka as much as usual.

Makoto had changed over the years they’d been away. Haruka didn’t know if it was for better or for worse, but it was clear that Makoto had become less meddlesome than before.

When Sousuke’s wound was all tightly stitched, evidence of Haruka’s care and diligence, Makoto steadily cleaned the wound and looked at Sousuke once more with concern.

“That wound was deep,” he muttered. “He needs a lot of water. Rin!”

“Is he alright?” Rin called.

“Yes,” Haruka replied for Makoto. “But bring water.”

“Why?” Rin asked fearfully, poking his head through the doorway to see Sousuke bundled up and pale. “What’s wrong with him?” Haruka didn’t deign him with an answer, so Makoto took over.

“He’s dehydrated and he’s lost a lot of blood,” he answered patiently. “He needs water badly.”

Rin got a pitcher of water faster than anyone Haruka had ever seen. It annoyed him. Water splashed around as Rin brought a pitcher and cup as fast as he could.

Makoto took the cup from him. So he noticed Rin’s frantic motions as well. “Thank you, Rin. I’ll handle it from here.” Rin nodded quickly. “Sousuke. Sousuke, wake up.”

All of a sudden, all of Rin’s pent up energy exploded. “Fucking wake up!” he roared, grabbing Sousuke’s good shoulder and shaking it roughly.

“Rin!” Makoto yelped.

“Sousuke!” Rin cried, and there were actual tears streaming down his face. “Sousuke, dammit, don’t you die on me!” Haruka looked at Makoto to see what to do. He wasn’t used to this side of Rin. Usually Rin’s grief was directed at Haruka’s ability to swim better than him and Haruka let someone else deal with it. This was different. Rin had every right to be scared.

To his surprise, Makoto grabbed Rin’s arm and pushed him back. He then forced him to look at him. “Rin, he’ll be _fine_. I promise!” he snapped. “Stay here and stay calm. He needs his rest. He’ll wake up when the time comes.”

“But he’ll be dehydrated by then!” Rin protested angrily. “He could die, Makoto! He’ll…he’ll die…”

“He’ll be fine,” Makoto replied. Rin and Makoto stared at each other for what seemed like ten minutes.

Haruka watched them intently. Rin had told him about the time that Makoto had been scared to death at Haruka’s drowning all those years ago. Rin had been fearful and powerless. He’d watched Makoto panic and was more scared at that than anything else. Now, the roles were switched and Makoto was not scared in the least. His eyes were flashing green and Rin was hypnotized. Somehow, Haruka knew that it was just Makoto, an ageless feature that he’d had as a kid. And it made sense somehow. Nagisa had always said that Makoto was the sort of mother figure of the group, which Haruka had somewhat seen but also hadn’t. He, at least, never showed his mother his naked body on a daily basis. And Makoto had certainly seen enough of that whenever he picked Haruka up for school.

Either way, the way Rin calmed under Makoto’s overwhelming gaze made Haruka think that this is what Nagisa had meant. His own mother had acted this way whenever he became stressed about something (which hadn’t been very often). When his parents had left, it was Makoto’s presence that eased his worries.

And when Makoto had left and Haruka had had no one, Haruka had to keep from worrying himself too much. Life had been walking on eggshells.

“Leave him to me,” Makoto pushed. Rin seemed to deflate. “Sit here and wait. Sousuke will be fine. He’s safe and heated.”

Makoto shifted Sousuke slightly so that he was sitting up. “Sousuke, here’s a cup of water. Come on.”

Sousuke’s eyes opened blearily and he glanced at Makoto. His eyes slowly turned until they saw Rin, and then they stuck on him.

“Drink,” Rin said shakily. Sousuke parted his lips and Makoto brought up the glass. Haruka could see Sousuke’s Adam’s apple bob with each gulp, and before he knew it the glass was empty. Sousuke gave an exasperated expression, as if to say “is that everything?” Rin’s shoulders sagged in relief and Makoto smiled.

“Go to sleep now, Sousuke,” he said gently. He set him back down under Rin’s watchful gaze, and Sousuke slept.

“What’re we going to tell his students?” Rei said. Haruka looked up, startled, as he hadn’t noticed them arrive. Makoto stood up, so he did as well and the four of them moved to Sousuke’s dining table. Rin glanced up at them.

“They can’t know because then everyone will,” he said reluctantly. “We shouldn’t be quick in thinking that Mr. Nanase will back down.”

Haruka couldn’t help but look away from them. Nagisa noticed this and nudged Haruka, exchanging a smile with him. Haruka felt a bit more at ease with that, as simple as it was. It was easy to forget that his friends didn’t think of him as his parents’ son. Sometimes Haruka wondered what his friends saw in him at all. Still, as of yet, he couldn’t find a thing that would provoke them into risking their lives for his sake.

“We should just wait for Kisumi to text us,” Makoto said. “Then we’ll form the next step.”

“But what if he’s getting more powerful by the second?” Rin said impatiently. “I don’t just want to lounge around!”

“We should swim.”

Everyone glanced at Haruka with confusion. As always, Haruka’s words made everyone else grow silent and listen to him. “If my father wants to continue with the reveal of Menase, he’ll want to do the competition next week as well. In fact, it would be well-publicized in the coming week.”

“Do you think he would?” Rei asked dubiously. Haruka nodded with conviction.

“Since my mother is in jail, as I hope she is, my father will want to push forward with their plan with all that he has. Kaa-san was the strategist among the two, so without her, there’s a significant loss in the force. Tou-san will be exhausting all efforts to get the plan to work,” Haruka explained. “And that’s why we need to exhaust all our efforts to practice.”

“But what about Mako-chan?” Nagisa asked.

“I think…I can do it,” Makoto replied. “I didn’t use a conventional song, so maybe if I did, I could blow the competition away.”

“They weren’t as good as you,” Rin agreed. “I think if you’d chosen Mozart or something the crotchety old judges would’ve given you first place.”

“Mmm,” Makoto agreed. “What about you all? Did you see your competition?”

“The winners of each round haven’t been announced,” Haruka sighed. “And I don’t think any of us were paying attention.”

“I’ll message Kisumi,” Rei said immediately. His thumbs began tapping furiously on his phone.

“Kisumi?” Nagisa said before kissing Rei on the cheek. Rei lurched and his thumbs halted in their tapping with his surprise. “Okay! I’ll do the same with Gou-chan.” Rei looked at Nagisa incredulously as Nagisa smiled and typed out a message to Gou.

Even Makoto seemed a bit exhausted with their exchange. But he didn’t say anything. Haruka pursed his lips a bit.

“Do you two need to display everything to us?” he asked flatly. Nagisa and Rei looked up and Nagisa pouted.

“It isn’t as if you and Mako-chan are any better,” he complained. Haruka’s eyes widened and he turned to see a blushing Makoto trying to find something else to look at.

“So have you sent your message, Nagisa?” Makoto laughed while sweating bullets. “Don’t get distracted!” Haruka turned back to Nagisa, but his own face was inflamed. Rei took one look at him and burst out laughing.

“Haru, you have the same expression but you have a huge blush!” he chortled. Nagisa looked at Haruka and his petulant expression cleared. What was left on his face was positively wicked.

“Oh, so am I right, Haru-chan?” he said nastily. “Do you like Mako-chan?”

“Nagisa, what are you planning?” Makoto asked fearfully. He shot a pleading glance at Rin, but Rin was grinning openly and shrugged at him. Nagisa stood up and walked around Sousuke to plop down between Haruka and Makoto.

He gave Makoto a sly grin. “You told us you’re homosexual, right?” Makoto gulped.

“I…yes,” he said reluctantly, glancing at Haruka to see that he looked surprised at the news. “B-but Nagisa, what—”

“Hm, good to hear,” Nagisa said happily, running a finger across Makoto’s cheek. If possible, Makoto’s face became all the redder.

“Nagisa!” he squealed, backing away from him. Rei’s face became somewhat annoyed.

“Hazuki…” he said softly. Nagisa looked at him and Haruka could see that his entire demeanor changed.

“Rei is it okay if I cheat on you this once?” he asked sweetly. Rei’s eyebrows rose as the attention was focused on him. Haruka’s eyes narrowed. Rei seemed to understand what everyone was up to, because he seemed like he was steeling himself for the worst before nodding his head.

Rin actually sat up from where he was sitting, and instead of watching the spectacle of Makoto and Nagisa, he was watching Haruka’s expression with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“What’s going on?” Haruka said. He felt an unfamiliar irritation creep up on him as Nagisa crawled over to Makoto with a predatory look on his face. “Makoto…?”

“A-ah I-I-I’m f-f-fine,” Makoto stuttered, stumbling to get up. Nagisa immediately caught his legs and brought him to the ground.

“There’s no escape, Mako-chan,” he said sweetly. “Why don’t you just give up?”

“It’s alright,” Rei said uncertainly. He was valiantly trying to maintain a calm façade, though the expression on his face screamed discontent. “Nagisa’s a good kisser.”

“I’m just having a fun time looking at Haru,” Rin chuckled. Haruka stared at him with confusion. What sort of expression was he making? Whatever it was must have been hilarious, because Rei also turned to him and began laughing.

“If you admit it, Haru, we’ll stop Nagisa,” Rei teased. Haruka felt a new wave of annoyance. Admit what? What the hell did he need to admit?

And what the hell was Nagisa going to do?

“Makoto…” Haruka asked again.

“Don’t m-mind them, Haru,” Makoto laughed nervously as he tried to push off a roaming Nagisa. “We’re just…playing!”

“What are you saying, Makoto?” Nagisa laughed. “We’re both homos, so why not?”

Nagisa suddenly shoved his hands under Makoto’s shirt and grabbed his hips. Haruka’s heart lurched and his eyes narrowed. He watched Makoto’s entire face redden and a little sound of surprise exit his mouth…

And all of a sudden Nagisa was somewhere behind him and Haruka was staring hard at Makoto. And his arm hurt from shoving Nagisa somewhere behind him so that he could stare hard at Makoto.

“Nagisa!” Rei cried. “That’s what you get for being an idiot!”

“I knew it,” Rin laughed as he pointed at Haruka. “I fucking knew it!”

“Uh…” Makoto said intelligently. “I…um…”

“You can’t deny it, Makoto!” Nagisa laughed. “You can’t! We gotcha!”

Haruka flushed a bit. What did this mean? Did it mean that he…toward Makoto? He was annoyed at the secret everyone but him seemed to share, but he wasn’t nearly as annoyed as when Nagisa had touched Makoto’s body so familiarly…

He stood up and stormed outside the dorm, ignoring Makoto’s calls. Obviously, he’d been tricked. And it was annoying. But also, he needed time to think. About how much he wanted to strangle Nagisa, how much he wanted to shove a sock down Rin’s throat, and how much he wanted to figure out about his feelings for Makoto.

To Haruka, water always had a feel to it. He knew it was subconscious, but the Samezuka pool held a certain intimidating and fierce presence. Rin swam here because he was destined to become the best. The board listing the times was the biggest he’d ever seen any pool have, besides Iwatobi’s renovated pool.

If he was here during the day, Haruka would have been overwhelmed by the students trying to break their own records. He doubted that Samezuka had changed after all these years. But at night, the water welcomed him as an old friend would. His times no longer mattered. He was a free guest experiencing the feel of every drop of water sluicing across his skin, making unique rivulets on his back every time he surfaced for air. He felt the weight of the water drag him down while the buoyancy of the air within him pulled him back up. Down here, all confusion of Makoto and the others melted away. Everything was clear as could be, and everything was okay.

If Haruka had to say anything about it, he’d say that the water was his true mother. It covered his worries and stifled his cries until he was comforted by the gentle motion of the waves he and everything that landed in the water created. It was like being in an embrace, somewhat akin to a womb. His own mother had broken him, then broken right in front of him. He couldn’t glean comfort from her any longer, but he also found that he hadn’t felt comforted by her for a long while now.

His need for water had only expanded until he knew that he couldn’t live without it. But as he broke the surface, reality hit him like a cold wave.

Haruka had realized that he couldn’t live without water, but he’d overlooked what else he couldn’t live without. Makoto’s hand was staring him in the face as a cruel and grounding reminder that there were other obligations he held in the ever-changing surface.

He wordlessly took the large hand that had changed little over the years, even when they were children. It wasn’t easy to pull someone out of a pool; you had to balance just right and make sure that the other person expects it. You had to have the right trajectory so that they don’t slip or scrape against the pool wall. To an extent, you had to have the right proportions relative to each other in order to pull the other up.

Makoto never lost any of these things over the years. Despite the harsh coldness of leaving the water, Haruka always met solid ground afterwards.

“If it were up to me,” Makoto said quietly. “You and Rin would be together.” Haruka stared at him, caught off-guard. “You both complete each other. I’m really lenient and I get hurt easily when you don’t return the same sentiments. Our personality types were destined to wear at each other. I realized this when I was young. I was waiting for you to realize it, too.” Makoto looked away to the pool. “It’s funny.” He suddenly sported an easy smile. “It doesn’t hurt as much anymore.”

“What doesn’t?”

“My love for you, Haru.”

Instantly a sense of foreboding and fright filled Haruka. He was frozen and Makoto refused to look at him.

“I’d rather you not return my feelings,” he confessed. “Because I think it’ll only lead to heartache in the end. I remember something you said once, Haru.”

Makoto didn’t turn to him, but Haruka’s ears strained to catch every lilt in his words. Makoto had looked this distraught when he’d said he was leaving. And Haruka didn’t know any better, but it sounded a lot like Makoto was leaving him again.

“You said once something along the lines of once you’re 20, you become a normal person. And it’s true. I let go of my swimming, but I was only ever average,” Makoto continued. He spread his arms wide. “Look at me!” his voice echoed. “I’m a businessman for a corporation that won’t let me stay!” His hands fell to his sides. “I have enough money to pay the bills, to maintain a house, and to provide for a small family,” he said. “But so did my father. So did his father. So did Sousuke’s father, and the lineage before that.”

“What are you trying to say?” Haruka growled. He was tired of the way Makoto jumped from one place to another without saying what he meant.

“We are on different tracks, Haruka,” Makoto insisted sadly. “You and Rin are on the path to greatness. Even Nagisa and Rei have adventures ahead of them. But me, I don’t have that. I don’t even want to have it.” Makoto sighed. “What kind of friend would I be if all my friends have something that I don’t want?”

Makoto finally looked at Haruka. What he gave was a challenging glare that dared Haruka to argue with him. “If Rin hadn’t loved Aki, if he’d loved men, I would’ve gladly let him have you so that I could throw my own feelings away.” Haruka felt cold. He knew what this was. He’d seen it in his parents’ eyes.

Makoto was trapped. And Haruka was the shackles.

“I want to save you and Iwatobi,” Makoto said. “But once I do, I just want to leave. Get another new boyfriend, maybe start a family with the two of us.”

“‘Another’?” Haruka murmured. Makoto continued as if he hadn’t heard him.

“And you could go anywhere you want, be anything you want to be. You and Rin and Rei and Nagisa. Just leave me—”

“I thought you were stronger than this, Makoto.”

Makoto’s words died in his throat as he turned to Haruka in shock.

“If you think you’re average, then why is it that you fight? What do you hope to achieve?” Haruka asked seriously. Makoto gave a dismissive shake of the head. “No, Makoto, I’m done fighting like this with you!” Haruka snapped. “I’m sick of being afraid that you’ll leave at the drop of a hat! Why can’t you just honor your promise for once and stay with us?”

Haruka breathed heavily, eyes ablaze. “If you want to leave, I’ll let you go,” he said finally. “But the reason I hated the real world was because I was loved for my youth and my skills. I wasn’t loved for me.”

Makoto’s breath caught and Haruka gulped as he delivered the finishing blow. “It took me a moment to understand what you said. I’m sorry that Rin had to take me to Australia to get it, but I did. And now, I’m sorry that it took so long for me to understand why I can’t ever leave you all. You, Rin, Nagisa, and Rei love me, you’re all concerned. And you all want to see me shine. Whether you think you shine or not doesn’t matter to me, Makoto.” Makoto’s eyes were indeed shining with emotion. “Because I think you get me where I need to be.”

It wasn’t a love confession by any means. Makoto knew that it was too early to expect that much from Haruka. But it was a step forward just the same.

“Don’t ever feel useless,” Haruka muttered, but his statement was lost in Makoto’s shoulders as his best friend for the better part of his life sobbed into his neck.

“And don’t ever leave.”

“I won’t. I’ll keep my promise.”

\--------------

"Makoto?”

“I’m sorry.”

“What is it? I’m sorry that we could not let you take the week off, but—”

“I’m quitting. You won’t hear from me again. I don’t need my office supplies.”

“Wait, what? You can’t be serious!”

“I’m sorry.”


	9. Figure Eight

_Figure 8_

_I chase your love around a Figure 8_

“Makoto, get up.”

“Mm.”

“Makoto!”

Makoto felt someone jostling his shoulder. He gave another sound of protest before opening his eyes slowly.

The first thing he registered was Haruka’s presence beside him. Or rather, his fingers clutching tightly to Haruka’s shirt and Haruka just sleeping away as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

The second thing he noticed was Rin’s impatient face getting within centimeters of his own.

“You’ve been sleeping for a good ten hours!” Rin griped. “I got a text from Kisumi. It turns out that Menase is still holding their ice skating and swimming competitions! Help me get these deadweights up!” Makoto rubbed his eyes in shock.

“You mean Haru’s father isn’t stopping?” he exclaimed. Rin frowned.

“Isn’t that what I just said? Anyways, it shouldn’t be a surprise. Haru told us this,” he explained crossly. “Now come on! Get them up get them up!”

\----------

The way the team trained reminded Nagisa a lot of the swim club days. Though Makoto didn’t swim competitively, he was still in the water scrutinizing their form and cheering them on. Samezuka’s students benefitted from seeing an actual Olympic swimmer, Rin, give them lessons on how to improve speed and use their maximum potential. Nagisa imagined that he could see Haruka telling one freshman to accept the water. The funny thing was, the freshman nodded eagerly as if all of Haruka’s words were verbal gold.

Rei’s neck arched beautifully from the water, his Adam’s apple forming a lovely peak that Nagisa’s lips wanted to climb. His eyes were closed and his breath escaped in soft puffs. Rei was floating carelessly, enticingly, on the other side of the pool. With a jolt, Nagisa saw him flash a bit of his purple eyes before he gave a seductive grin.

It really was no fair.

“Wow, Nagisa!” Sousuke laughed heartily. “Your times have really improved since you and Rei abstained for the last couple of days.” Rei blushed a bit while Nagisa flushed with indignation, if anything. It had been a cruel past week. After the first three days of marathon sex in a love hotel (where Nagisa had dressed like a girl for a spell, though it made him seem like a suspicious, beefy female), Rei had complained about feeling sore all over. Nagisa was sore as well, but he kept asking Rei if he was better yet. And the groping hadn’t stopped. And so Rei put Nagisa on an enforced sex ban.

“I’m proud of you, Nagisa,” Rei said seductively, leaning down for a kiss. Nagisa rose up from the water like he was taking a sip of water in a dry desert, but suddenly Rei stopped midway and pulled back. “But I wonder if you could do better.” Nagisa growled and pushed up to make up the lost distance, but Rei had expected it and he straightened and backed away. “Not yet, but I promise I’ll have a good reward for you after the competition.” If possible, Rei gave the lewdest wink Nagisa had seen on anyone. Anyone at all. There was nothing, _nothing_ that could surpass the perversion of that wink. Nagisa groaned and could only pull himself over for another try.

\------------------------

His first date with Rei had been awful. Nagisa had felt bad because he’d been looking forward to the sex the entire time, but Rei had worked so hard and Nagisa wanted to work hard as well. He memorized the location of the place Rei had made reservations in and was discreet with his affections.

“Nagisa, you’re acting odd,” Rei had said with a nervous smile. “Are you okay?” Nagisa had nodded and flashed a comforting smile, trying to be a perfect gentleman. Despite his relationship with his sisters, he knew just how a man should treat his date. The fact that his date was another man threw things for a loop, but Nagisa had hoped that things would unfurl naturally.

Instead, they went terribly.

Rei had pulled out his own seat at the same time Nagisa had pulled, and the seat had toppled over. Rei had flushed and said that Nagisa didn’t have to go through all these lengths, but Nagisa had insisted.

“Rei-chan, you will feel like a princess by the end of this!” he said confidently.

“But I’m a man!” Rei complained. Nagisa had merely laughed it off.

The next mishap was when Nagisa had waited patiently after Rei took his order. He’d remembered his sisters telling him that it was usually the man who ordered for his date at formal places, but he also knew that Rei was the one who chose the restaurant so he would probably have that role. Rei had stared at Nagisa awkwardly and the waiter looked to him as well. Nagisa coughed, but after a few seconds of the unbearable silence he glanced at the menu and ordered the first thing on it. Rei’s eyebrows had furrowed in confused surprise, and he gently corrected the order to something he thought Nagisa would like. Nagisa was left feeling a bit humiliated at the gesture.

The evening went on with Rei’s attempts to make conversation stumbling with Nagisa’s attempts to answer with reservation and poise.

“Did practice wear you out today?” Rei said casually.

“No. You’ll find that I exceeded my limitations.”

“Oh. Uh, okay.”

Nagisa bit his cheek. He should be happy; thrilled that he was sitting across a romantic dinner table with Rei. But as they ate and the food was gone, there wasn’t enough energy to even order dessert.

“Let’s head out,” Rei said curtly once they got the bill back. Nagisa felt the strange urge to hang his head. The date had gone horribly. With a crushing fear, he wondered if this was it for the two of them. Rei could decide that he didn’t want Nagisa anymore and end their relationship for good. He and Nagisa would return to friends, but then that wouldn’t work out either because of the leap they’d taken and the intimacies they’d shared.

But then they stopped once they reached an appropriate point outside the restaurant. Rei went and grabbed Nagisa’s hand and turned to him.

His expression wasn’t mad at all. “Nagisa,” he said gently. “Don’t be any different than how you are normally. A little different is okay, but don’t become quiet and reserved. That isn’t the Nagisa I know.” Perhaps it was the tone of Rei’s voice or the relief that their relationship wasn’t over, but Nagisa’s eyes started to tear up.

“Rei!” he cried before slinging his arms around Rei’s shoulders. “I didn’t know…I tried to be like my brothers-in-law…I thought you were going to break up with me!” Rei patted his back and laughed at his tears.

“Break up with you? Nagisa, it’s going to take a long, long time before I try to undo what I started,” he said. “Just don’t be that reserved stranger on the other side of the table. Be Nagisa. But maybe with a little more hand holding and foot rubbing.” Nagisa smiled against Rei’s shoulder and, without warning, clutched Rei’s ass. “EEP!”

“More touching?” Nagisa asked innocently. “Like this?” He squeezed and Rei spluttered something about public indecency and how they will ostracize themselves from Iwatobi and Menase wouldn’t have to lift a finger. Nagisa ran his hands up Rei’s coat and on his warm back. “Mm, Rei-chan…?”

“W-what, Nagisa?”

“Let’s touch some more.”

And then there was wonderful, fantastic, fumbling sex in a love hotel. Nagisa’s normal exuberance had returned and all the mistakes seemed inconsequential compared to the reality of the situation.

“I’m not sure how to do this,” Rei had whispered. Nagisa leaned up and kissed the face over his head.

“We’ll never figure out if we don’t try,” he whispered back against Rei’s lips. “I prepared before coming.”

Rei gulped. “I did too.”

“Then let’s do it, Rei-chan!”

Nagisa had seen Rei’s eyes shimmer with nothing but love for him. He hoped that his eyes reflected that, because if there was one thing that Rei and Nagisa had in common, it was their passion and durability. Rin had told Nagisa that if anyone could make it through the adversity against gay couples, it had to be them. Nagisa had agreed, but seeing Rei flush and grunt, hearing his soft whispers asking if Nagisa was alright, and feeling the undeniable truth that they were linked together…

Nagisa knew that he was going to be with Rei until the entire world collapsed around the two of them. Whether it was Menase or an apocalypse, their bond was encased in something harder than diamond. There was nothing fragile about it.

Rei had collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily, and he’d asked once again if Nagisa was alright. Nagisa kissed his tears away, but that only caused more to come. He said that he was fine, if not a bit sore. But Rei had been gentle and Nagisa would be able to swim tomorrow.

After a moment of breathing heavily, Rei’s eyes were shyly looking away. Nagisa ran his hand over Rei’s ribs and pushed him over so that he was facing up at him.

He’d seen Rei without glasses dozens of times, but at this point Rei still had the flush from his hard work and the sparkle of love that was for Nagisa only. Soft, kiss-bitten lips were pursing in anticipation and slight anxiety, but the determined slope of his brow showed that Rei was ready to give what he had to Nagisa.

Rei was probably the most beautiful being on the planet at that moment. And all that focus was only on Nagisa.

“Marry me,” Nagisa blurted.

Rei burst out laughing, and it was like a firework exploding into color. “The view from up there is amazing, isn’t it?” he said smugly. Nagisa chuckled breathlessly.

“You have no idea.”

“Oh, but I do.”

They kissed each other over and over before Rei got impatient and arched against him beautifully. It started a chain reaction, and Nagisa had never felt so much light spark around him in his entire life.

\-------------------------------

Four days after the preliminaries, the news came that Haruka’s mother was behind bars. Haruka had nodded, as if taking the news in stride, but Makoto could tell his demeanor was grim. They kept the daily routine, with Rin swimming extremely fast and Haruka continually beating him in the freestyle. Rei also jumped in to do the butterfly with Nagisa doing the breaststroke in the adjoining lane. They were all quiet with respect for Haruka’s situation. Makoto had finally chosen a song, and was making notes on how to choreograph it. He had scrapped his old idea to use an old song, and decided to use a classical song with a bit of an upbeat tone to it.

His phone had been ringing on and on until Makoto took out the battery and left it on his desk. He’d made his decision, and there was no way he’d make the same mistake twice.

While Makoto was at a frozen pond near the Samezuka dorms, Sousuke was at the pool watching Haruka with a look of amazement.

“Haru-kun, you’re really flawless,” he remarked. Haruka didn’t really acknowledge the comment as Sousuke pulled him up. “You could probably compete against the top freestyle swimmers in the world.” Haruka nodded mutely, but instead of seeming pleased at Sousuke’s praise, he simply looked disinterested.

 Rin released an exhale after drinking half his water bottle. “Sousuke, that doesn’t mean anything to him,” he called. His eyes focused on Haruka. “We’re not trying to beat our own times anymore, Haru,” he said sternly. “You’re trying to support Rei and Nagisa, who are a bit out of practice.” Haruka glanced at the couple, seeing them swimming almost as if they would lose their legs to a shark if they stopped. Their forms were decent, but Haruka could see that they weren’t as well-oiled and perfect as they had been in high school. Rei was suffering a bit more, having not had time to do anything but run for exercise. Nagisa was comfortable with the water, but his form was savage because his recent experience with swimming was in deep water, where there was more pressure.

Rin and Nagisa knew their flaws, but Haruka and Rin knew that they wouldn’t be able to fix them in time for the race.

“We’re going to have to pull them through,” Rin said with finality. “We did it before, so we’re going to have to do it again.”

“That’s not a problem,” Haruka replied. “I’ll do anything to destroy my father.”

Rin fell silent. Haruka hadn’t said “defeat” or “make him pay.” Rin knew that it was hard for him to understand Haruka’s animosity towards his father. Rin’s father had been a central fixture in Rin’s life, and even the reason for his motivation for a time. But Haruka’s father had been a negative point in Haruka’s life. Haruka’s blue eyes were his mother’s, but the depth of fury within them was his father’s.

“We won’t lose, Haruka,” Rin agreed. Haruka shot him a strange look.

“We _can’t_ lose,” he replied. “Because if we do, he won’t stop and let us go.” Rin felt a chill rise up at the back of his neck. “He’ll follow us until we’re done for. So we have to destroy him.”

\-------------------------

At lunch, Gou had told them that Kisumi was working on the footage that would intercept their victory speech should they win the races.

“It’ll only work if you guys win, though,” she stressed. “Otherwise it’ll backfire and _we’ll_ seem like the bad guys. Since you all represent Iwatobi and everyone knows your faces, you all have to be the ones who make the speech.”

“Can’t we make the speech as runner ups?” Nagisa said hopefully. “You know, just in case?” Gou directed her sharp gaze to them.

“No. And it has to be the relay that wins, because my brother is not as familiar to Iwatobi as you three,” she snapped. “Nii-san should’ve let Haru win the freestyle, but I guess Haru was in no condition to face the reporters.” Makoto nodded a bit too enthusiastically. “At any rate, this means that I’ll have to monitor your progress. Sei will come later and help me.”

“So you’re our manager again, Gou-chan?” Rei said happily. “It’s just like old times!” Despite her haughty tone, Gou flushed slightly in appreciation.

“Thanks, Rei,” she said shyly. “I’m trying my best, so you do too!”

“My own sister as my manager?” Rin said in disbelief. “I honestly never thought that would happen.” Gou narrowed her eyes at him and they both stuck their tongues out at each other.

“Wait,” she said, turning to Makoto. “Kisumi told me that you had to go back to work next week, when the finals start.” Makoto ducked his head down.

“Uh, I quit,” he said nervously.

“Wait, what?” Rin exclaimed. “But you said that you’d landed a great job!”

“Mako-chan…”

“What will you do now?” Rei asked.

“I was thinking of working in a local outpost,” Makoto replied. “Perhaps just stay near Iwatobi, though far enough from my parents so that I don’t disturb them.”

“You could open a small store here if all the Menase-sponsored ones run out of business,” Rei suggested. Makoto paused to think about it.

“Oh! You could become a nomad!” Nagisa offered excitedly. “Travel the world on foot and explore thousands of caves and find tons of treasure!”

“That sounds more like your ideal dream, Nagisa,” Makoto sighed. “And I don’t have the funds for that.”

A glance over at the pool showed that Haruka had been about to push himself up, but then had gotten interested in the conversation. Makoto walked over and held out his hand, which Haruka gratefully took.

“What do you think I should do, Haru?” he asked casually. To his surprise, Haruka flushed a bit and turned away with a small dismissive shrug. Makoto chuckled awkwardly. “I…I see…”

Rin gave a sharp-toothed grin. “I think you should become Haru’s bride!”

“Wh-what?” Makoto squawked. To his astonishment, Gou got a strange gleam in her eye that mimicked her brother’s.

“Oh, that’d work!” she squealed. “Look how red Haru’s turning! I bet that was what he was thinking too!” True to her words, Haruka was flushing. He turned to jump back into the pool when Rin grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“Makoto can’t cook,” Haruka said flatly. Makoto felt a pout begin to seep into his face, but outwardly he nodded.

“I can’t cook at all,” he laughed. “I’d make a _terrible_ bride.”

“You’re already so much of a bride that it’d probably be a short time before you learned,” Sousuke muttered. Everyone laughed and ignored Makoto’s protests. Haruka didn’t comment, but his lack of objection was glaringly obvious. Rin smirked. Haruka seemed to be coming around.

Nagisa threw his arms around Rei. “See, I don’t have to worry about this. I already _have_ a bride!” he chirped. Sousuke choked on his sandwich the same time Gou gave a very loud gasp.

“No way,” she said excitedly. “No way, no way, _no way_! Aki owes me _so much_!”

“Wait, are you two seriously…?” Sousuke trailed off. Rin nodded with an all-suffering sigh.

“They stepped over your practically dead body and made out right on top of you,” he said dramatically. “I had to wipe some spit off your face.”

“Rin, that’s gross!” Gou chided.

“I-I’m not the bride!” Rei suddenly blurted. “ _You’re_ the bride!” Nagisa laughed and contradicted him while Rei tried shoving him off his shoulders. The banter was rather awkward for everyone except Haruka. He figured if they’d been doing this the entire time, why change the mood just because they were a couple? Everyone else tried to look away and shrug off the PDA.

Well, actually, there was another exception.

Kisumi shot the couple a wink. “Well, who’s the bride _in bed_?”

Haruka’s head turned to Nagisa and Rei. Funnily enough, everyone else averted their heads, but trained their eyes on the couple. Haruka wanted to roll his eyes at them. If they really wanted to know, they should stop pretending like they didn’t care.

Rei was babbling protests and complaints, but all that stopped when Nagisa jumped on his shoulders and exclaimed in his loudest voice:

“We shake it up!”

Perhaps that’s why they looked away. Haruka tried to cover the blush on his cheeks, and had to say that he was far more successful than Rei.

\------------------

The ice was as frigid and mysterious as ever. Rei and Nagisa had already made up, it seemed, because they were holding hands and standing very close to each other. Granted, the crowd that pushed everyone closer together could have been a factor, but Haruka knew that the two were closer together than strictly necessary.

His eyes glanced upwards and found Makoto’s. Makoto smiled and waved at him, but unlike before, when he’d first seen him after five years, Makoto was earnest and his face was flushed instead of pale. He was far enough away so that the entire team thought that Makoto was waving to them and they waved back enthusiastically.

“He’ll win this round!” Nagisa yelled over the crowd. “That’s our Makoto out there! He’ll pull through!” Haruka found himself nodding, even though Nagisa’s words seemed ridiculously optimistic.

He suddenly felt a sharp pair of eyes staring at him from the side of the rink. A man stood there, rather well built and handsome. He was eyeing Haruka with a look of bitterness. Or was it Haruka?

A tap on his arm made him look at the outrageously dressed girl beside him.

“Don’t worry, he’s staring at me, not you. Don’t stare at him back or else he’ll think we’re dating,” she said, her thick lipstick making her lips seem clumsy as they formed the words. “Trust me, he’s not the kind of guy you’d want to get on your bad side.” Haruka nodded at her and then faced forward, ending the conversation.

At least, he’d thought so. “So I’m assuming that you’re a fan of Mako-kun’s?” the girl continued. She blinked and her vision switched to Makoto. “I’m his friend from college, Nosaka Kazumi.” At this, Haruka turned to her in surprise.

“From college?” he echoed.

“Yep. So you do know Makoto, huh?” she said, finally directing her gaze straight into his eyes. Her eyes were heavily covered in makeup. It was very distracting. “I’m his best friend and he tells me everything. Who are you?”

“Unfortunately, he’s closer to Makoto than anyone else is,” Sousuke said from behind them. Kazumi turned to him in surprise. “Yeah, the big guy that’s behind you all this time? That guy? You weren’t exactly talking quietly, even with the crowd.”

Kazumi offered him a slow grin. “Oh, I’m sorry. You seem offended. Unfortunately, you’re going to have to cast another line. I’m not taking the bait.” She gave him a wink and a snap of her teeth for a good measure, making both Sousuke and Haruka completely uncomfortable. Makoto was her friend? _Makoto_?

“Anyway, what were we saying?” Kazumi mused. “Oh, yeah. I would’ve heard about you if you’re as close as he says you are.”

“Are we talking about the same Makoto Tachibana?” Sousuke scoffed. “He’s been sleeping over with us at my dorm for a good week now and we haven’t heard a thing about a ‘Kazumi.’ You sure you’re chasing the right tackle?”

Oh god. Haruka was a fisherman, and even he wanted to curl in his future grave at the fishing jokes.

“Yes, yes, I’m talking about Makoto Tachibana. The green-haired softy who’s about to skate. Just who are you guys?” she asked, growing impatient.

“Nanase,” Haruka said.

And just like that, Kazumi’s eyes widened in surprise and made her look like a witch. “Nanase _Haruka_?” she nearly screeched. “The one who swims only swims free? The one with Coach Watanabe as his instructor?” Oh yeah. Haruka forgot that he was kind of famous in the swimming world. “The one who refused to participate in the Asian Games because he didn’t _feel_ like it? Makoto was bummed for weeks!”

“Wait, you didn’t go to the Asian Games because you didn’t…wait, _what_?” Sousuke hissed. “You could have swum with Rin!” Haruka brushed off their gazes.

“I didn’t feel up to the task, okay?” he said curtly. “Now who is that man staring at me?” Because he knew that it wasn’t Kazumi, but Haruka that the man was watching. Kazumi laughed.

“That’s Katsura Shinji. Makoto’s old boyfriend,” she replied casually. Her tone was as carefree as ever, but Haruka felt a sharp pain as his eyes snapped to the man once more. He was rather tall. He didn’t look anything like Haruka. And for some reason, the fact that Makoto picked someone that held no resemblance to him in any way made Haruka angrier than before.

He was about to walk over to him when the lights turned on in the rink that once belonged to the swim club. His heart thumped in anticipation as Makoto gracefully skated out to the rink. A violin began trilling just as Makoto made it to the center and got into his starting position.

It was a modern song, but a classical genre. Haruka didn’t much care for classical music, but when he watched Makoto’s back arch and legs twist with the music, he found that his excitement rose tremendously. Instead of the raw ice skating in the preliminaries, this routine was controlled and filled with a sense of purpose. Makoto wasn’t just infusing his emotions into skating, he was displaying his mastery, honing his skills.

If Haruka thought Makoto looked beautiful before, he was utterly spectacular now.

The trim, tidy suit Makoto had on wasn’t flashing with glitter or anything of the sort, like the other male figure skaters. It seemed boring and without color, but as Makoto gave wild, yet controlled spins and breath-catching leaps into the air, Haruka realized that the suit made him look like he was _composing_ the music, that this was _his_ art and the music was following _him_ instead of the other way around.

His throat closed up in an inexplicable way that was all Makoto. Watching him like this, free on the ice and having control of his destiny, made Haruka realize just how much he’d missed him. It was difficult, he thought, because though Haruka wanted to be free, he wanted to keep Makoto with him forever. And though this wasn’t fair, he could only fight for that right because in the end, he’d rather be hypocritical than lose Makoto.

Makoto did a double axel spin, but he then led into a triple axel and Haruka nearly exploded in wonder and awe. He couldn’t say that he liked Makoto on ice more than he liked Makoto in the water, but he saw that Makoto on ice wasn’t a bad thing. Makoto shone like something he’d never seen before. His hands were outstretched like he was embracing the world in his arms. There was something within Makoto that seemed like it would pull him heavenwards with every jump and every spin. Haruka felt like his lungs could expand with the sheer joy that came about as Makoto traced lines of light into the ice.

The performance was over and everyone was quiet again. But it was only for a moment before cheers erupted in screams and suddenly, flowers began showering down on a bewildered Makoto. The judges seemed much more approving of the rather “standard” performance, and Haruka could tell by their glazed looks that Makoto had managed to wow them. He saw that Makoto’s ex-boyfriend was scowling at Makoto and smugly decided that he wouldn’t even bother watching his performance.

Kazumi clapped softly. “Katsura-kun was the one who taught Makoto everything he knew,” she muttered. “I hope that Makoto grew more from when he broke up with him, at least.”

Haruka looked at her with shock. He clenched his teeth and looked at Makoto, who was looking at Katsura with a grim pinch of his eyebrows.

The cheering took a long while, but eventually it ebbed and other ice skaters came around to collect the flowers. Makoto skated off the rink and Haruka watched as Katsura stopped him cold and whispered something to him.

He could see from here that Makoto’s face was pale, and before he knew it he was running over there and shoving himself in between Katsura and Makoto.

“Well look at that,” Katsura sneered. “Your little lapdog is here to save you.”

Never had anyone called Haruka Makoto’s lapdog. It was usually the other way around.

Makoto’s eyes glinted in anger. “Haru’s not a lapdog, _Katsura_ ,” he snapped. “He’s here to help me take care of a mutt problem.” Katsura opened his mouth to retort, but the announcer called out his name and he gritted his teeth as he skated away.

“Whatever, _Mackerel_.”

\-----------------------

Watching Katsura again was like having a huge conference in his head detailing all the mistakes he’d made. Compared to Shinji, Makoto felt inadequate and clumsy. He should have been more rigid in his form. He should have chosen a better jump for that pinnacle. He should have thrown in that sort of spin here and there.

A hand pressed against his back. He turned and saw Kazumi.

“W-what? Kazumi-chan!” he cried, hugging her against him. “You’re here!”

“Mako-kun!” she laughed. “I saw that you went back to Iwatobi, and I was in the area. I thought I’d drop by!” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “I also saw how you were in a fight with all those men and I wanted to come and help.”

“It’s too dangerous!” Makoto protested immediately. Kazumi scoffed and rolled her eyes. Makoto felt like he should have protested further, but he knew that he wouldn’t win. “At any rate, I’m glad you’re here. Let me introduce you to my friends!”

“I already met Nanase-kun,” she said flatly. “Can’t say that there was much to see.” Makoto laughed awkwardly.

“Yes, Haru can be really quiet.”

“I’m right here.”

“Haru! You’re back!” Makoto yelped. He then smiled at him. “Did you find everything you needed?” Haruka held up some snacks and also pulled out a huge bouquet of flowers. Kazumi raised her eyebrows.

“So forward,” she muttered.

“These are from the rink,” Haruka said. The flush on his cheeks indicated that he knew what Kazumi had said. “We should probably meet up with the others.”

“Thank you, Haru,” Makoto said warmly. Kazumi had the inkling that Makoto was thanking Haruka for more than just the flowers. “Let’s go.”

“Sousuke-kun was right,” Kazumi told Haruka, a bit miffed. “He doesn’t even look at anybody else the minute you come into the picture.”

Haruka glanced at Makoto, but Kazumi’s words rang true. Makoto was just glancing at him and smiling, not even realizing that Kazumi was talking about him.

It made Haruka feel inconceivably happy.

“Guys!” Nagisa’s voice rang. “Over here!”

To their surprise, the Tachibana family was with their friends. A huge banner that read “Makoto Fight!” was spread over them and Makoto gasped and ran towards it.

“You did a great job, son!” Kyou said happily, clapping his hand on Makoto’s back.

“Otou-san…all of you…” Makoto said. “It’s very dangerous! Why did you all come?” Natsumi looked at him seriously.

“I haven’t been fair throughout all this,” she said. “We only provided a house for you all to stay in, but we didn’t really do much else. I figured that if there was something we ought to do, it should be to cheer you on. It was the very least we could do.”

“Especially against that Katsura,” Ran snapped. “He thinks that he can just rain on your parade just because you broke up with him!”

“Ran!” Makoto hissed, turning guilty eyes at Haruka.

“Wait, your ex-boyfriend is skating?” Rei said with shock.

“He’s skating right now,” Haruka said stonily. Rin raised an eyebrow as he shuffled closer to Makoto. Next to them, there was an unfamiliar girl wearing the most atrocious lipstick and heavy eye shadow.

“Katsura’s the only one you need to beat,” she said decisively. “I saw the other finalists. They were nothing compared to your performance.”

“Is anyone keeping track of Katsura?” Makoto asked. Kazumi shrugged and smiled.

“He’s not my best friend. And apparently, I’m not yours either,” she said, raising an eyebrow at Haruka.

“Oh! How rude of me!” Makoto gasped. “Kazumi-chan, this is Haru, Rin, Sousuke, Nagisa, and Rei. The girl over there is Rin’s little sister, Gou-chan.”

“Kou,” Gou muttered.

“And you’ve met my family.”

“Kazu-nee!” Ren cried, giving her a hug.

“Ren, act your age!” Ran chided. “Nice to see you again, Onee-chan.” She gave a polite hug.

“You two have really grown up!” Kazumi laughed. “And hello, Oba-san and Oji-san.” Kyou and Natsumi greeted her as well. Makoto turned to his friends.

“Kazumi helped me get through the university with her,” he explained. “Especially after I…er…broke up with Katsura.”

“So it’s true,” Haruka murmured. Makoto’s ears flushed red as he fell under Haruka’s scrutiny.

“Well, y-yes,” he admitted. “Is there something wrong with that?” It was a clear challenge. Haruka didn’t own Makoto. He couldn’t control who Makoto dated. Unless, of course, Makoto did belong to him in the romantic sense.

It was silent up until Haruka shook his head and looked away. Nagisa and Rei both groaned as Rin promptly slapped a hand to his forehead.

“Will, er, Mackerel please meet us at the ice-skating rink?” an announcer called. Makoto immediately gulped and everyone glanced at him. The same thoughts were coursing through everyone’s heads. _Did he win? Why is he being called up?_

“We’d better go,” Sousuke muttered. Rei grabbed Nagisa’s elbow and followed after him to the ice-skating rink. Makoto was frozen for a moment before Haruka gave him a hard stare.

“Come on, Makoto,” he said simply. Makoto exhaled to calm his jittery nerves. He hesitantly pulled on the fold of Haruka’s shirt and allowed Haruka to lead him through the crowd.

Rin glanced at Kazumi’s bewildered face. “Yeah, he does that. And they’re _still_ not dating.”

“…That’s probably the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard,” she muttered, following after them.

At the rink, the crowd was hushed and a wave of anticipation reverberated through the air. Katsura was on the ice alone, but his face seemed sour. The judges looked impassive, but there was an underlying hint of amusement in their faces. Makoto thought that this looked promising, but he didn’t hold up his hopes. Slowly, he skated out to the rink with practiced ease. Already he was thinking of what he would do should Katsura win. He could plead with the judges, but if Katsura did indeed win, that would put Iwatobi at a severe disadvantage. There were only two competitions: swimming and ice skating. If Makoto lost this one, then an entire half of the tournament was lost.

Both he and Katsura stood still, holding their stance like men about to be condemned to death. Makoto remembered how bitter Katsura had been after he’d broken up with him. It wasn’t fair that he chased after Haruka when he was already dating someone. Even after the four years he was at the university and the one year he was dating Katsura, Haruka’s face hadn’t left his mind.

It filled him with confidence. He couldn’t have been called up here if there wasn’t a chance he could win…

“We’ve scored you both, and we find that with all your mistakes and your strong points, the both of you match in skill,” the judge announced. “Therefore, there will be an encore performance in a few minutes. The song will be of your choosing, but this will be without rehearsal and without prior practice.”

“What?” Katsura growled. He did it so quietly that the judges didn’t hear him.

“Please come up and choose your song. If we do not have it within our database of music, we will try to find one that you know.”

Makoto felt his hopes sink. There weren’t many classical songs that he knew. Unlike Katsura, he was not a connoisseur of Beethoven or Mozart. He went up to the roster and flipped through the songs as Katsura did the same on the other side.

One caught his eye. It was a song that he’d heard Haruka play on his iPod, all those years ago. It wasn’t classical in the least. Looking up, he saw that the one who’d put this song on the list was the judge who’d given him the lowest mark in the preliminaries. The man raised an eyebrow and offered a slight smile. Makoto didn’t know if the smile was genuine or not, but immediately, he began to put together a routine for this song. Haruka’s song.

There was no way this routine would be flawless. In Makoto’s mind, he had the steps down immediately, but he didn’t know if his body could pull through with them. Closing his eyes and exhaling once again, Makoto got his body to relax and focus. The routine he had in his mind wasn’t daring, but showcased his moves very well while also matching the song. The only problem was that it had a triple axel flip towards the end, which was supposed to be the finale, but Makoto knew it was cliché. He didn’t have time to think of anything else as his name was called to the rink.

“Mackerel’s routine, go!”

The song played and Makoto felt the ice under his skates. He did a crosscut around in a figure 8, pumping his legs to the beat of the song. The wind flew through his hair and Makoto felt like he was flying. He paused and began a sit spin before spinning out of it and building momentum for a jump. The song was picking up the pace, and Makoto was also picking up the audience’s anticipations. He jumped as high as he could within his limits, spreading his legs as far apart as he could. He recovered nicely, skating once more. So far, everything was going according to plan.

The song was about to hit its climax. Makoto felt his heart thump loudly in his ears. If he messed anything up, it could not be the pinnacle of the show!

He did three jumps in a row, but the very last one was a bit shaky and he landed. Hard.

The crowd gasped.

The ice felt hard and bitter against his fingers. Unforgiving, unyielding. Nothing like the water. Makoto suddenly had a thought. This was the price for freedom…failure.

“ _Makoto_!”

At his voice Makoto immediately lifted himself up. The song was still going on.

Haruka was still yelling at him. “Makoto! Don’t lose! Don’t you _dare_ let yourself lose!” Makoto caught his eye just as he began to skate. The climax of the song was winding down, but Makoto still had his finale. He gave a wide spin, splaying his left leg in a wide arc before building momentum again and doing a camel spin briefly. The song was almost over, and Makoto was letting the last tunes bounce off his dancing arms before he began skating faster than he ever had before. He made one wide circle around the audience, periodically jumping when the song hit a high pitch. For the finale, he steeled himself and took a breath. He jumped and did a triple axel spin, but then skated again and immediately followed with another double axel. There was a moment where he thought that he would hit the ground again and crash.

But then, he saw Haruka. In his mind he saw how much he was cheering for him. They were all rooting for him, Haruka and his friends. Iwatobi.

There was no way Makoto would let them down.

He landed as cleanly as possible, spreading his arms out just as the song ended. This time, the maintenance ice skaters were prepared to catch all the flowers and gifts the crowd threw at the rink. The applause was thunderous, and behind Makoto the judges were rapidly discussing and writing their impressions.

Makoto was overwhelmed and tears jerked at his eyes. He smiled and waved at his audience, grinning as he recognized more than a few familiar faces. He made a mistake, but they didn’t seem to care. No one did.

He skated over to the edge of the rink, carefully avoiding the gaze of the judges and Katsura. And there he was, waiting for him.

“You did…” Haruka began. But his voice petered out. Makoto was stunned. Not at the fact that Haruka couldn’t finish his sentence, but at the fact that there was a broad grin on Haruka’s lips. “You did it…” Haruka finally managed.

Makoto engulfed him in his arms and bawled.

“I f-fell…I tried b-but I fell…”

“That was amazing, Mako-chan!” Nagisa cheered. “You’re no failure!”

“That one mistake is to be expected in an improvised routine,” Rei said matter-of-factly. But then his voice melted into one of genuine pride. “You were ethereal out there, Makoto. Like an ice king. It was beautiful.” Makoto sobbed harder as Haruka patted him on the back. Rin suddenly appeared and rounded them all into a hug with Makoto in the center.

“You did amazing, Mako,” he said honestly, flashing his sharp teeth. “And we won’t let you down. We’ll do amazing too!”

Makoto laughed, and for a moment they stayed there and provided their support.

\----------------------

Sousuke’s ears were ringing from what he just heard. Makoto had won. He’d won against Katsura.

Katsura had made no mistakes, but his routine, in the judges words, was “too bland” and “cliché.” Sousuke watched Makoto’s eyes shine with a certain smugness that was as foreign on Makoto’s face as the smile on Haruka’s face.

This entire situation really brought out an amazing facet to their friendship.

Kazumi poked him on the side. Luckily, Sousuke didn’t really feel that pressure point. “So…what’s your deal? Are you going to swim?” she asked.

Sousuke shook his head. “I’m Rin’s best friend. Actually, you could say that I’m the Makoto to Rin’s Haru. Minus the ice skating. So basically, I’m just here for support.”

“Lame,” Kazumi sighed.

“I wrecked my shoulder in high school. That’s why I can’t swim,” Sousuke said without looking at her. Kazumi stiffened beside him.

“Ah…I’m sorry,” she whispered. Sousuke glanced at her, amused at the way she seemed so appalled. “Sometimes I just blab whatever I’m thinking and—”

“It’s alright,” he replied. “I know you didn’t mean it. After all, you flew in from Tokyo as support, didn’t you?” Kazumi nodded and flashed him a smile.

“You know, I’m starting to see it. You are a lot like Makoto,” she said. “You’re both so forgiving of sassy mouths.”

“Have you _met_ Rin?” Sousuke replied incredulously. Kazumi only smiled and they fell into an amused silence.

\----------------------

Haruka was looking at Makoto without Makoto knowing, for once. He thought of Rin’s words, of loving Makoto. If there was one thing that Haruka had learned from this month of Makoto, it was that he never wanted Makoto to leave him. But loving him? Was that the same thing?

He didn’t like feeling possessive about Makoto because Haruka wasn’t stupid. He knew it wasn’t fair of him to monopolize Makoto and feel slighted just because Makoto wanted his own life. The fact that Makoto, by nature, blamed himself and forgave too easily didn’t help matters. He and his friends were wrong. Makoto didn’t need to be here. They just missed him so much that it felt like Makoto had physically wrenched his piece of their hearts from them.

But his mind kept returning to the same question. Was it love? The romantic love?

When he heard that Makoto had dated Katsura, he didn’t know what he felt. The fact that Makoto liked men was one thing, but Katsura looked nothing like Haruka. He was strong and built. He had the cocky air of someone more like Seijuro, though he seemed serious about his rude jibes. His ice skating technique was mechanical. Haruka hadn’t liked him in the least, and he was sure that only 80% of that dislike was because Katsura had been a lucky bastard and had gotten to date Makoto.

How much had he done with him? Did he kiss him, hold his hand in public? Did Makoto eat his cooking? And oh god, what about when Makoto was learning how to ice skate? How much had Katsura touched?

Haruka didn’t realize he was staring until Rin was shaking his shoulder.

“What?” he asked irritably, though it was more his thoughts than Rin’s interruption.

“Be careful now, he might melt if you stare too hard,” Rin said snidely. Haruka blushed a bit, though his expression remained stony. “I was wondering if you wanted head to the pool. We’re almost up for the relay.” To Haruka’s shock, Rin was already wet from swimming the butterfly and the freestyle.

“Man, you weren’t paying any attention, were you?” Rin complained at Haruka’s surprise. “I won the butterfly, but came in second at the freestyle. Damn near lost my stamina.” Haruka raised his eyebrows and Rin rolled his eyes. “What kind of rival are you, anyway? You’re supposed to be keeping tabs on my technique!”

“Whatever,” Haruka sighed. “Let’s go.” Makoto caught his gaze before standing up to follow. They both headed off with Rin towards the locker room. Makoto engaged Rin in conversation and Haruka realized that Nagisa had also come into third place in the breaststroke. Rin started to chatter about how he was pumped that they would be on the same relay again, even though he wouldn’t be swimming the butterfly. Haruka promptly tuned him out.

“Ah, Haruka-kun!”

All of their gazes snapped towards an approaching Nitori. He was decked out in his swim gear with Momotarou and Asahi flanking him. Nitori looked around. “It’s just you, Mako-kun, and Rin-kun? Aren’t you going to participate in the race?” Rin’s eyes lit up in a way that was reserved for his former kouhai.

“Nitori! Damn, it’s been a while!” he exclaimed, clapping him on the shoulder. “You’re still a shorty, huh?” Nitori protested a bit before Momotarou nudged his shoulder.

“Hey, we should introduce our new member!” he hissed. Makoto’s eyes widened.

“Asahi-kun?” he asked incredulously.

“Haruka…” Asahi sniffed before mashing his face in Haruka’s shoulder in a hug.

“Asahi,” Haruka said monotonously. Rin sniggered as Asahi’s other two teammates struggled to get him off.

“Haruka I missed you!” Asahi wailed. “Do you know how awful it was? I wanted to become a professional swimmer just like you, but no one would listen to me when I said Haruka was the best swimmer in the world! They all said ‘who’s Haruka?’ and ‘I didn’t see him in the middle school tournament.’”

Rin coughed and looked away. He knew that he was the reason Haruka hadn’t swum in those years.

“W-well it seems that you all are already acquainted,” Nitori said uncertainly. Haruka nodded and with one decisive move peeled Asahi off of him. “I’m going to be swimming the butterfly with you, Rin-kun!” Nitori continued, and Haruka swore he saw sparkles in his eyes.

“Ah, unfortunately, I’m going to be swimming the backstroke,” Rin corrected smoothly. Instantly, Momotarou paled.

“N-no, the backstroke?” he squeaked. “I’m going against Coach Rin? What is this? This isn’t what I signed up for!” Rin gave a sharp-toothed grin and placed a hand on Momotarou’s head.

“Well be sure to impress me, then!” he said cockily. “Because I’m not going easy on you.” Momotarou whined as Asahi looked around.

“Wait, if you’re doing backstroke, then what’s Makoto doing?” he asked. Makoto flinched slightly and his and Rin’s eyes fell on Haruka. Haruka remained impassive.

“Makoto’s going to be cheering us on in the sidelines,” he said. His tone demanded no further questions. Makoto laughed off the awkward pause that followed.

“So are you three headed to the race?”

“Yes,” Nitori immediately replied. “We’re meeting our fourth member at the locker rooms. Do you all want to race us there?” There was a gleam in his eyes with boyish glee. Haruka felt bad about their innocence, knowing that they couldn’t be allowed to know just all that was at stake. Rin knew this too, but he took up Nitori’s offer instead of becoming a bit sullen like Haruka.

“Come on! Let’s get our blood pumping!” Rin exclaimed. “One little race isn’t going to kill you!” Haruka ignored him. He wasn’t Rin. He couldn’t ignore the matter at hand.

But then, Rin gave a sharp-toothed grin and leaned over Haruka to tap Makoto on the shoulder. Makoto looked at Rin with confusion from his chat with Asahi.

“Rin-chan, wha—” Makoto began, but was interrupted when Rin kissed him full on the lips.

“Oh,” Asahi choked.

“What the hell just happened?” Momotarou cried.

“What’s all that yelling?” Aki shouted, coming over next to Rin. “Why does Makoto look like he’s about to cry?”

Everyone paused and Rin turned beet red. Haruka was glaring daggers at Rin as he said flatly, “Rin kissed Makoto.” Rin closed his eyes as a man would before he was condemned to death.

“You _ass_!” Aki shouted, hitting Rin on the head with her purse. “We haven’t even had our first kiss yet! You turn around right now and lean down!”

“Ah…I think that we should go,” Nitori said before he and the other two bolted off. “Good luck, Rin-kun!”

“Wait, Nitori! Ow, ow! Aki…”

“TURN AROUND!”

Rin turned around obediently and Aki grabbed his hair and shoved his face down, planting one right on his lips. With a smack, she released his mouth and took her hands off his face. “Don’t you turn gay on me now. Half the swim team’s already taken.”

“What’s going on?” Sousuke said mildly as he and Kisumi approached. Kazumi turned to him.

“Rin kissed Makoto in order to provoke Haruka into racing him,” she summed up. Kisumi gave a tired smile and yawned.

“Mm, Haruka looks like he’s going to kill someone. With red hair. And sharp teeth,” he yawned again.

Sure enough, Rin turned and Haruka was glaring at him with a force known to a select few. And Rin was proud that he could now count himself as one of those select few. He took off running.

“Get back here,” Haruka growled. Rin smiled cheekily and turned back, but just pecked Aki on the lips again before dashing off. Aki blushed heavily and Haruka, finally fed up with Rin, chased after him heatedly.

Makoto shook his head. “I’m going to pretend that the last three minutes didn’t just happen.”

“Why, was he your first kiss?” Nagisa teased. Makoto raised an eyebrow.

“We both know that that’s not true,” he said.

“Well, it’s a good thing he didn’t kiss Haruka,” Aki added. Everyone looked at her in surprise. “Haruka told Rin that he’s never kissed anyone before.”

“What?” everyone yelled.

“It’s true,” she insisted. “That’s what Rin told me.”

Gou jumped in just as Makoto’s face couldn’t get any redder. “Guys! What the hell are you doing? You guys have to go, go, go!” she yelled, grabbing Nagisa and Rei’s hands and tugging them towards the exit.

The pool was a flurry of excitement. Four of the five swimming competitions were already finished. Rin and Haruka seemed to have forgotten their dispute with the promise of water and swimming.

“For the first time, they’re all together,” Aki whispered to Kazumi. “It’s a big deal for them. I think that’s why they’re so intent.”

“By the way, who are you?” Kisumi asked, slinging an arm around both girls’ shoulders and causing them to squeal.

“Kisumi-kun, I have a boyfriend!” Aki yelled.

“Why are you asking him to kiss you if you have a boyfriend?” Kazumi asked, bewildered.

“Oh, no, my name is Kisumi,” Kisumi explained. “I’m Sousuke and Makoto’s friend. Who are you?” Kazumi leveled him with a defensive stare.

“I’m Kazumi, Makoto’s friend from college. Please let go,” she growled. Kisumi laughed at her anger, but let go all the same. Kazumi turned to Aki. “Just how many friends does Makoto have?”

“Hey wait!” Kisumi cried. “I’m Kisumi, and you’re Kazumi! It’s fate, isn’t it?”

Aki started to giggle into her hand.

Sousuke nudged Kisumi. “Oi, shut up. The race is about to start.”

The men were lining up for the backstroke with their respective teammates behind them. Makoto rose up and dashed down to the pool.

“If you see any men in black suits, avoid them!” Kisumi called out after him. “I stayed up all night for our project! I don’t deserve any more excitement!”

“Duly noted!” Makoto replied as he dashed past the crowds. Along the way he got smiles and congratulations for winning the ice-skating competition. Though the sentiment was welcome, Makoto frowned inwardly. He was losing time!

Rin had come to the end and Nagisa quickly dove into the water. The overhead screen showed that Nagisa was maintaining the large lead Rin had given them, but barely. Towards the second turn, Nagisa began slipping.

“No! Keep it up!” Gou screamed. Makoto could hear her even as he ducked into the hallway. Seijuro was shouting his support as well, but for some reason, he was chanting…Asahi?

“Come on, go, go, go Asahi!” Seijuro roared over his girlfriend. Gou gave him a dirty glare and he immediately withered. “I mean Nagisa! Go, go!”

Sousuke laughed. “Choose your team, Sei-kun!”

“It’s what I get for dating a former manager,” Seijuro said sheepishly. “She even decked me out in the Iwatobi colors!”

“Go! Go! Go, Nagisa, go!” Gou hollered. “Does anyone have a megaphone? He can’t hear me! GO NAGISA PASS IT ON TO REI COME ON, YOU CAN DO IT!” When Rei dove into the pool Nagisa had just managed to pull through and maintain Rin’s lead. Gou bit her lip and clenched her fists tight.

“Rei’s going to be the hard one,” Sousuke muttered to Kazumi. “He has been out of practice these past years. He still can’t maintain his original time.”

“He’s pretty fast, though,” Kazumi replied. “Isn’t he the one who’s racing ahead of everyone?” She pointed out to where there was a stirring in the lanes. Sousuke’s eyes widened.

“No…that’s Nitori!” he exclaimed. “Damn, that kid is fast!” He flushed, as if realizing he was saying this out loud. “I…I mean…” Kisumi and Kazumi gave him identical grins.

“Weren’t you the one who coached him, Sou-chan?” Kisumi asked. Sousuke reddened.

“Well, I mean, I coached him through the basics in high school but this…” Sousuke said, waving his arm at Nitori. “This is…unprecedented.”

Nitori had caught up to Rei just as they turned for the second lap. Something in Rei’s stance told Sousuke that Rei was panicking, plain and simple. He gulped, but Rei’s hardworking nature showed up halfway through and he determinedly pushed his body to its limits.

Nitori had passed him by the time they touched the wall, but Sousuke’s hopes rose as Rei fell into a rhythm he’d only seen in the past.

 _Sorry Nitori_ , he thought quietly. _But I’m supporting one of my students above the other in this case_.

If there was one thing that Sousuke admired about Rei, it was his determination. Rei was ruthless. He dove and ducked with purpose when he realized he was slowing down the team. Sousuke could freely say that Rei was his favorite member of the team. Sure, Rin worked hard and was his best friend, but Rei was something else. He worked hard not to achieve a personal goal, but to help his friends in their time of need. In a matter of weeks Rei had worked himself into a decent butterfly swimmer. He wasn’t anywhere near his high school top form, but Rei was diligent and hardworking, and he had bounced back into shape faster than anyone Sousuke had ever seen.

It was just as Rin had told him before. Rei truly was amazing.

A flash of green came from his periphery. Sousuke tensed a bit before noting that there was no crowd of black-suited men following Makoto.

So he was paranoid. Sue him. Beside him, he felt Kisumi sag in relief. He smiled and gave him a nudge. Kisumi gave him a weak, relieved nudge in return. Kisumi had worked his hardest to fulfill their plan, but as he’d said, it would all be for naught if they didn’t win. It was too late to tell Ikuya, who was swimming the freestyle against Haruka, that they had to win. And at any rate, they’d be exposing Ikuya and the rest of the team to the Menase Enterprises intelligence. Their not-so-small circle of people who knew about their movement could not afford to grow any bigger.

It was all down to Haruka now. Rei had lost the lead by a head, which was a lot when it came to such breakneck speeds. Haruka also hadn’t trained regularly since, well, since Makoto’s leaving had truly affected him.

Sousuke leaned forward with his heart in his throat. Ikuya and Haruka were on par with their dolphin kicks. Ikuya still had the lead when the two rose from their dolphin kicks, but then all of their hopes rode on Haruka’s prowess.

\----------------------

When he surfaced, it was all about the times. It was all pressure. But then the moment he submerged again, it was just him and the calm serenity of the water.

His chest was expanding and contracting with every breath he took. Out here, competing and finding out who he truly could be; out here lay his true potential.

Haruka swam and glanced overhead. Instead of the harsh light of the stadium, he saw the sun guiding him towards freedom. His world transformed into that of the ocean. Fish swam across his path, heedless of him because he was a part of the ocean with them.

He lifted his head and there were loud cheers and a ticking clock. Haruka felt his friends cheering him on as he kicked off on the second lap; the final stretch. It was the perfect balance for him; the pressure of the surface with the calm of the water. At its peak, there was the promise of freedom and the ecstasy of winning. Haruka’s chest tightened at the prospect, and off he went, racing towards his goal.

The water propelled him. The cheers slowly drowned as each molecule washed over him and allowed him to feel the presence of other swimmers. It was then that he realized with a thrill that there was someone he recognized beside him, keeping pace with him.

Another competitor, one who was very much like him. Ikuya’s force was present in his biaxial crawl, something that Haruka had mastered and hadn’t preferred to use. Haruka could see Nao’s prowess through Ikuya, and briefly wondered if Nao was in the stands. Ikuya, however, was a force to be reckoned with. He consumed Haruka’s attention, and for a moment, it was just Haruka and Ikuya in the pool.

They mirrored each other. Haruka was impressed at Ikuya’s fierce and all-consuming ability to command the water. In this way, he reminded Haruka of Rin, but there was an element of calm that Ikuya had as well. All this Haruka could tell from the water that surrounded the two of them and the charged electricity that jumped across their lanes.

Above all, Haruka knew this. The water was on his side, not Ikuya’s. He could beat him.

He would beat him.

The water sliced across his hand, never making it through his fingertips. It’s density pushed him up and its friction propelled him forward. To him, the water was like air and his strength could push it aside with ease. To him, the water was another being that would harm him or help him, depending on how he viewed it.

It was an amazing feeling, and Haruka didn’t even know that he’d missed it until his heart gave one final thrill. The wall was coming up. Ikuya was still beside him, but despite all of the tension between them, Haruka knew that there was one clear winner in all of this. And it wouldn’t be Ikuya.

His hand reached the end with a SLAP! In some place far away, he heard Ikuya’s hand give a slap just as mighty as his. All that fell away when he saw a flash of watery green eyes and a shaky smile.

A warm, slightly callused hand stretched out before him.

“We _won_ , Haru-chan! We _won_!”

“Drop the chan.”

Makoto just laughed as hard as he could. Haruka could feel the vibrations through their linked hands, and somehow found that, by his own will, he could not unlink them.

“No fucking way,” Rin croaked. Haruka glanced at him, then followed his gaze to the times. What he saw was unbelievable.

He had scored the highest time for the freestyle in all of Japan.

\-----------------------

“Menase had that publicly broadcasted!” Gou shrieked. “Japan saw it! _Everyone_ saw it!” They had met up with everyone on the stands, and everyone promptly formed a shield around Haruka that fended off any reporters as they fled for the doors. Gou was jubilant. “Look at all these reporters! We’re going to have so much publicity for the cause…!”

Haruka was worn out and Makoto had taken his arm and put it over his broad shoulders. Haruka doubted that he would ever obtain that fast of a speed again. His breathing reclaimed itself as he stumbled along with Makoto, still getting used to the shock of winning the best time after a long time without competitive swimming.

Rin was still silent from the shock, though Sousuke was murmuring to him in a private conversation. Haruka couldn’t’ tell if Rin was mad or ecstatic but realized that at this moment, he really didn’t care.

Some reporters were fast as they bustled through to the doors. Those fast ones created a barrier that prevented them from exiting.

“Mr. Nanase! Is it true that the associates we’d seen at the last competition were, in fact, your mother’s cohorts?” one reporter asked. Another one jumped in and shoved a microphone between Rei and Nagisa, trying to reach Haruka.

“How do you feel after scoring the highest time Japan has ever seen?” she asked rapidly. Haruka buried his face into Makoto’s shoulder and Gou quickly became angry.

“Why don’t you all just give us some space!” she snapped. “He’ll answer questions when he’s ready!” The reporters started swarming her instead, which promptly snapped Rin out of his funk.

“Hey! Hands off my little sister!” he shouted. The tension was running thick and Haruka started to feel dizzy.

“I assure you, we’ll answer your questions when we’re not completely spent,” Rei said politely to one reporter. Nagisa was a bit overwhelmed and he spewed out vague and short responses in an effort to tide the paparazzi off. In the meantime, the paparazzi from the back began to catch up to them, and soon, there was nowhere to escape.

“What do we do now?” Nagisa asked. “Where are Kazumi-chan and Aki-chan?”

“Kazumi went home,” Sousuke answered. “Aki said that she had to help Kisumi put the plan into motion, whatever that means.”

“I’m sure we’ll see it when we get to your dorm,” Gou growled. “But for now the important matter is to find out how to get the hell out of here!”

“I agree,” Makoto said with a small amount of anger. Even so, it was more anger than everyone was used to.

“Shit,” Rin sighed. “The tension’s building up.” And even Nagisa, who was usually optimistic, was getting irritated. His responses became sharper and angrier, and at one point he nearly insulted a reporter.

All of a sudden, a piercing shriek rang through the air. “ _Uncle Nagisa!_ ”

Nagisa turned back in shock to see a horde of little kids blazing through the paparazzi, screaming and knocking people over without a care in the world. Behind them were Nagisa’s sisters and brothers-in-law, with Nagisa’s parents trailing far behind.

“What?” Nagisa muttered in wonder. “But I thought…”

“Nagisa!” Sakura cried. “Run for it!” Megumi and Nanami were cheering them on while their husbands started to accept answers from the reporters. Nagisa gave a blinding smile as his little nieces and nephews began breaking up the crowd by charging through them and creating an opening.

“Let’s go!” Rin cried. They pushed through and Rin made sure that Sousuke’s shoulder wasn’t too badly impacted. “Nagisa! Bring up the rear!”

“Got it!” Nagisa cried, his voice raw with emotion. Rei was beside him and clasped his elbow.

“We’ll do this,” he gasped. “Together.” Nagisa nodded. He was too choked up to answer, but Rei took his arm and pushed him towards the door. Suddenly Nagisa whipped his head backwards and caught Sakura’s eye.

“Thank you!” he cried. “Thank you! Thank you so much!”

“Find your way, Nagisa!” Sakura cried back. “And don’t ever look back!” Nagisa nodded and shook his head out of the tears. Rei guided him outside, where the two of them took off running as fast as they could to catch up to the others. When they caught up, everyone huddled around Nagisa in the same way they were huddling around Haruka.

“I didn’t think…that they would ever accept be back…” he sobbed.

“Your parents love you more than you might think, then,” Rei said softly. “Though honestly, your family certainly has its flair for being dramatic.”

“I hope they don’t get in trouble…” Nagisa murmured. Haruka shook his head.

“My parents aren’t involved. This is just the paparazzi,” he replied.

“They wouldn’t do anything to harm the kids. And your sisters look like they can handle themselves,” Rin added. Nagisa nodded and smiled through his tears.

“Yeah, they’re pretty strong.”

\-------------------------------

They were at the Samezuka bus station when Gou suddenly received a call from Kisumi.

“Guys, look at the television!” she gasped, pointing to the station’s overhead TV.

Onscreen were the past events, including the best freestyle time in Japan’s national history. The reporters were following them out, but the camera wasn’t focusing on their departure. Instead, the screens over the pool were overwrought with static before showing Rin’s face.

“So it begins,” Rin said with a smirk. The Rin onscreen began speaking.

“Hello everyone. You may know me as ‘Rain Yazaki,’ but my real name is Rin Matsuoka. It’s a girl’s name, but I’m a boy.” Makoto exchanged a grin with Rin at that. Rin folded his arms proudly as his onscreen persona continued.

“I want to welcome you if you are not native to Iwatobi, but also I want to greet you if you are. I am not native to Iwatobi, but I learned the true meaning of swimming and friendship when I was here, and to me this is like home.” The Rin onscreen suddenly turned grave. “Unfortunately, my home is in danger. Some of you may know this, and some of you may not, but at the preliminaries of this competition, there was a scuffle between us swimmers and a force called ‘Menase Enterprises.’” It was barely audible, but on the screen there were some gasps of people who had heard of the name. Even at the station, as Haruka looked around, there were people who had stopped what they were doing and had begun to take an interest in the news. “We had defeated one of the key founders of Menase Enterprises: Mrs. Yuki Nanase. But there is still her husband to take care of.

“Iwatobi is where their son, Haruka Nanase, was born and where he grew up to be a great swimmer. You may recognize him from my relay team.” Rin slapped his hand on his forehead and Makoto giggled. Of course they would recognize Haruka now. “Haru is now in danger of being forced into Menase Enterprises, where they are planning to take over Iwatobi’s economy and, indeed, some of Japan’s major economical markets such as Sawari Corporations.”

Everyone looked at Rei and Nagisa in shock, and they only nodded solemnly. “It happened last week,” Rei said. “My boss warned me not to come.”

Rin continued on the screen. “This is doing more harm than good, because as some of you Iwatobi citizens may know, there is a new type of mackerel here in our little town that is destroying the delicate ecosystem of Iwatobi’s ocean.” More gasps and murmurs occurred from the audience both at the pool and in the station. “According to our sources, this new type of mackerel is rare and a delicacy, but also the cause of death for many of our homeland mackerel. Not only that, but the flora of the ocean is suffering from the diet of the new mackerel, and additionally new predators that are also harmful to humans have come into the scene.

“We ask for your assistance, Iwatobi. Please stop Menase Enterprises and set Iwatobi free. Haruka and I, as Iwatobi swimmers, want to swim free of the dangers that surround us, but we need your help. There are many stores here that are Menase-sponsored, and among them there are…” Here Rin started to list all the shops in Iwatobi that had started up. Makoto noted with a grimace that the hot chocolate shop was one of them. All of a sudden, as Rin was talking, the static returned and suddenly, Mr. Nanase’s face was all that could be seen.

“Citizens of Iwatobi,” he said calmly. “I must apologize for the interruption from one of our recent winners. It seems that the water had addled his brain a bit. We will soon have an interview with him when he is of the right mind.” Rin cursed.

“Kisumi, what’s going on?” Gou cried in her phone. They could hear chatter as Kisumi struggled to find out what was going on.

“Please disregard all that you have heard,” Mr. Nanase said calmly. His face suddenly took up the entire screen instead of just the screen of the pool. “We will resolve this issue momentarily.”

“We need to hide. Now,” Haruka said suddenly. He grabbed Makoto’s arm and led them all away to the edge of the station. “We’ll look conspicuous if we’re all together. Gou, do you have any disguises?”

“Not on me right now!” Gou hissed. Haruka clenched his teeth and looked around, but Makoto suddenly shook his arm and pointed to the screen.

Kisumi had managed to splice the feed and his face was taking over. “Japan, this is an urgent request!” he said quickly. “Mr. Nanase is on screen right now! All we ask is that you do not endorse him and his nefarious company! Please try to stop Menase from tarnishing our lovely town and our lovely country!” The screen switched back to the pool and Aki was standing fearlessly on the stands with Gou’s megaphone.

“Aki…” Rin gasped. “Shit! She has to get out of there!” He moved to run back towards the gym, but Gou and Sousuke held him back.

“Just watch, Nii-san!” Gou cried.

Aki began. “Citizens of Iwatobi!” she cried. “I for one believe that we need to take a stand!” Everyone’s attention fell towards Aki. “Many of you have already heard of Menase Enterprises or work for them. I know, I understand. Menase is powerful and wealthy. They feed off of your shops to gain land and influence across the town, even the country!” She gestured to the television screen. “I came here to watch Rin and Haruka swim. They are my childhood friends, and Rin is my boyfriend. They taught me the meaning of swimming. I also know some of you personally, and to those of you who know me, you all know that I wouldn’t fight so hard for something I didn’t care about!”

Aki’s voice lowered and became infused with emotion. Sousuke glanced at Rin to see that he was hanging off every one of her words. “I swim best free for the team,” she said, tears slowly making their way down her cheeks as she smiled. “That is what we had decided as kids. Me, Rin, Haruka, and Makoto, who won the ice skating competition.” She stared hard into the camera and Haruka felt her gaze fill his soul. “The team took their name after me, Aki Yazaki, because I’m also part of their team, even though I wasn’t swimming. Iwatobi, we are all part of the same team.” She spread her left arm out. “We are all a peaceful town that strives to do our best and be free! Not all of us swim, the ocean is a part of us as a coastal town. We all swim best free for the team, because we are a team of citizens that live next to the ocean, and we are doing our best to be free!”

There was a resounding cheer from the stands, and even in the station people were infused with a sense of purpose. Muttering became heated as they pulled out their phones and began calling their relatives.

“Did you hear about Menase?”

“Not just Iwatobi, but all of Japan—!”

“I oughta quit my job right now!”

Everywhere they looked, men and women were frowning and calling to spread the word. Rin didn’t even wipe his tears as he stared at his girlfriend on screen. Sousuke sighed and looked away.

“You both really suit each other,” he said. Rin glanced at him. Sousuke turned back to him and gave him a grin. “I’m glad to be the one who brought you two together.” Rin smiled and wiped his eyes finally.

“I’m probably going to be grateful for the rest of my life,” he said honestly. “She’s…she really is amazing.”

“And we’ve got to help her!” Nagisa cried. “But how do we stop Mr. Nanase? We have to get him to jail!”

“I’m sure there’ll be enough charges against him, especially if we reveal the whole ‘hot chocolate’ story,” Rei said. Haruka suddenly gripped Makoto’s wrist at the mention of it.

“But we don’t know where he is!” Rin growled, frustrated.

“Guys,” Gou said suddenly. “Look, there’s someone behind Mr. Nanase!” They looked up at the screen to see Kisumi and Mr. Nanase battling for the screen. Indeed, holding the camera was another person who seemed familiar. Haruka’s eyes widened as he realized that he recognized the build and the pale skin.

“Katsura!” Makoto gasped. Haruka’s eyes narrowed at the mention of the man’s name. “What’s he doing there?”

“He must be in league with Mr. Nanase,” Rei said reluctantly. Makoto’s face reddened, but he also clenched his fists.

“Then they must not be far. Katsura couldn’t have traveled all that far if he’d just come from the ice skating competition,” he growled. Haruka tried not to feel happy that Makoto held such revulsion for his ex-boyfriend, but a thrill of glee couldn’t be kept still.

“We need to split up,” Gou determined. “And that means every one of us. We’re much less conspicuous that way and we also can cover more ground.”

“Good idea,” Sousuke said. “Rin, you should head back to the pool. I’ll head to my dorm and check on the students. Gou, you should head home. You can establish your base of operations there.” Rin and Gou nodded. Nagisa looked over at Rei.

“I don’t want to leave you…”

“It’s only for a little while,” Rei said with a smile. “Your house is nearby. You should meet up with your family before we take our next step.” He sighed and shook his head. “I should probably see mine, too.”

“I have to go see my mother,” Haruka said stonily. He glanced at Makoto with a hint of guilt in his eyes. “Alone.”

“But Haru—” Makoto protested.

“Let him go,” Sousuke said. Makoto gave him a look, but Sousuke was nonplussed. Makoto sighed.

“Fine…but I’m not happy about it,” he said softly. “Be careful, alright?” Haruka nodded and suddenly grabbed Makoto’s shoulders. Makoto’s face turned beet red as Haruka leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Everyone gasped and Gou gaped at them.

“I…I can’t…” she choked. She then composed herself and shook her head. “Well, I guess I can’t say that I didn’t expect that.”

“Fucking finally,” Rin groaned. Haruka glared at him.

“Shut up.”

Sousuke stretched his shoulders and turned away. “Well, now is a good time as any to head off,” he said casually. Rin nodded and he and Gou started to walk away as well.

“Message me as soon as anything comes up!” Nagisa demanded, glancing at Rei for a good measure.

“Yes _mom_ ,” Rei teased. “Actually, my Nii-san just messaged me and mentioned something that would help us. He said that he worked for a Menase company before he was promoted as a boss in his new corporation.”

“Really?” Nagisa gasped. “He worked for _Menase_?”

“Well, he’s a programmer,” Rei replied, ducking his head in slight embarrassment. “Menase pays their programmers well in order to functionally blackmail large companies.”

“But still,” Nagisa pouted. “He worked for _Menase_.”

“He didn’t know!”

The two bickered until they finally had to split off in different ways. Makoto smiled as Nagisa tackled Rei in a huge hug that evolved into a kiss. Makoto looked away before the kiss could get too graphic, thankful that the crowd at the station was too preoccupied to notice them.

“So it’s time to go, Haru,” Makoto sighed. He turned and smiled at Haruka, but his trembling smile fell just as he saw his face. Haruka looked troubled. He didn’t want to face his mother; that much was clear.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” Makoto pressed. Haruka shook his head, and that was that. Makoto stared at him a bit longer before slowly wrapping his arms around him.

“No matter what happens, I won’t break our promise,” he whispered. “And no matter what happens, I will be your friend until the end.”

Haruka opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. Makoto smiled.

“It’s okay. We’ll have all the time in the world to figure things out after we take down Menase,” he soothed. “Now go. I wish you the best of luck.”

“Stay safe,” Haruka replied curtly. He wouldn’t meet Makoto’s eyes.

“I will,” Makoto replied. “You too.” Haruka nodded and finally set off in the direction of the Iwatobi community jail, where his mother would be temporarily kept until her court date. Makoto breathed in deeply while watching Haruka go. It was as if they were back to where they were five years ago, saying goodbye to each other for a length of time neither of them would expect. He wanted to call Haruka back, to plead with him that they had to stay together, but he knew that he had to let him go. Makoto sighed. He couldn’t hold on to Haruka forever, and he also had his own family to check on. He started heading towards his house.

Suddenly, Makoto’s phone rang. Makoto picked it up and looked at the ID before wrinkling his nose and answering the call.

“I told you, Mori-sama, I’m not coming back.”

“This isn’t about that,” his boss answered hesitantly. Makoto was startled by his change in tone. “I wanted…to warn you about Menase. And to apologize.”

“What is it?” Makoto said curiously.

“I’m sorry for being difficult with you, Makoto. I didn’t know that this cause meant that much, and when I heard Mr. Nanase tell me to bring you back as soon as possible, I did as he told.”

“I knew it,” Makoto said bitterly. “You’re in league with Menase.”

“I _was_ ,” his boss corrected. “But, honestly, it is difficult holding a company under someone else’s thumb. Not to mention ignoring the mackerel issue destroys what the company is meant for: wildlife conservation. I hope you will forgive me.

“And now I must give a warning. Mr. Nanase is nearby, and he’ll undoubtedly send some agents your way soon. Not everyone is feeling the same way about the downfall of Menase as you are. I wanted to let you know that there is a special hatch behind the anemone exhibit at the Iwatobi aquarium.”

“What?” Makoto gasped. His boss cleared his throat.

“Just that. I can’t say any more.” There was a pause as Makoto stared at his phone in shock. “I hope this information will help you. But that is all I have to give. You are one of my best employees, Makoto, and I sincerely regret not being able to reciprocate your treatment of me as your boss. I have to go.”

“Th-thank you, Mori-sama,” Makoto managed. A click was heard and Makoto slowly pocketed his phone.

He glanced at the television. The battle for the screen was still playing out, with Kisumi’s voice yelling over Mr. Nanase’s own. The battle didn’t seem like it would end anytime soon, so Makoto grimly dashed in the complete opposite direction of his house.

The aquarium was a long ways away, but he wouldn’t be able to get there by bus because the next bus was not scheduled for today. Makoto knew that he would be able to make it on foot if he paced himself, but he also knew that he wasn’t as good of a runner as he was in his younger days. He felt his blood pump in his ears as he dodged street signs and made a spectacle of himself. Already, the air was turning warmer and the sun was heating up the earth and ebbing the snowfall. Makoto huffed and puffed as he tossed his jacket over his shoulder. He still had a ways to go until he got to the aquarium, but since he was an Iwatobi citizen, he knew exactly where he was going. Aki’s voice rang clear in his mind. “We’re all a team.”

He’d been running for a good hour when he lost his breath. The aquarium was within a mile now, but he didn’t know whether Mr. Nanase was still in it. He quickly shot a text to Kisumi, but he didn’t receive a text back. He then realized that his phone’s battery was low and turned it off for the jog to the last three miles.

Makoto was cramping at his sides when he finally reached the end of the building. In the front were some bystanders who looked rather out of place. To Makoto’s horror, they seemed to be looking around for anyone who was coming in. Menase spies, dressed as normal people.

Makoto turned his phone on to see that Kisumi hadn’t texted back, but Haruka had called him nine times and texted him fifteen times in the span of fifteen minutes. Makoto looked at the latest text.

_Makoto, call me NOW._

“Oh god…” Makoto breathed as he dialed Haruka’s number and put the phone on speaker. He checked the other messages from Haruka as the phone rang.

_Mother says that you’re the major target because you’re my weakness._

_You have to hide._

_Makoto, answer me._

_This is Haruka._

_You can’t go home right now._

_Makoto, where are you?_

_I called your house and they said that you never came._

_No one knows where you went._

_Makoto, answer me now!_

_Are you in danger?_

_I’m looking around the pool but Rin says that you aren’t here._

_They’re after you Makoto. You have to stay safe._

_I hope your phone is just dead. I’m looking everywhere._

_Please answer._

And the last one was sent about a minute ago. Haruka wasn’t picking up, but when Makoto called again, he picked up on the first ring.

“ _Where the hell are you?”_ Haruka hissed. Makoto wanted to reel back from his phone. Haruka had never sounded this angry.

“I’m at the aquarium. My battery was low, so I turned my phone off—”

“Why didn’t you tell me this before you turned off your phone?” Haruka snapped.

Makoto sighed. “I received some news about where your father might be and I had to get here as soon as possible.”

There was silence on the other line.

“I’m almost there, Haru. My phone’s about to die any minute now—”

“You said the aquarium? Wait for me, I’ll be right there.”

“But Haru!”

“Wait for me, Makoto! Promise me you’ll wait!” Haruka shouted. “Don’t go in there!”

“I’m not going to promise anything Haru! You have to understand—”

“ _Please_ Makoto! _You_ don’t understand! I can’t have you go in there alo—”

The line went dead. Makoto glanced at his phone to see that the screen was black and wouldn’t turn on. He swallowed and stared at the aquarium building. Finally, he threw all caution to the wind.

\----------------------

“You should have saved your ‘martyr’ speech for Makoto,” Haruka hissed at Rin when he caught up with him. Rin looked confused.

“What? Where is he?” he asked. Haruka held up his phone.

“He just called me. My father is at the aquarium and Makoto is there about to go in,” Haruka explained shakily. “We have to go there.”

“Let me message Nagisa and Rei,” Rin replied quickly. They began running, Haruka slightly more out of breath because of his constant running around.

“Shit, there are no buses to the aquarium today,” Rin growled as they reached the station. Haruka wrung his hands.

“Makoto’s probably already inside…”

“Hey guys! Long time no see!” Nagisa chirped. He and Rei approached them from a nearby bench.

“Nagisa? I just messaged you like a minute ago!” Rin said in surprise.

“We heard Makoto was missing after we already arrived,” Rei explained. “We figured that we’d meet up here anyway, so Nagisa and I took the liberty of coming early.” Haruka felt grateful amidst his worry. When it came down to it, his friends were completely reliable.

“That’s right! Nagisa shouted as he pumped his fist in the air. “We’re a team, just like Zaki-chan said! So let’s go save Makoto!”

“Idiot, he’s probably waiting outside for us,” Rin said. Haruka glanced at him to see him looking back at him. He looked down at his tightly clenched fists. He hoped Rin was right.

They ran outside and Nagisa told them to wait there as he and Rei brought their car. Rin rolled his eyes.

“They’re practically married already. They even share a fucking car,” he chuckled. “All they need to do is move in and there you go.” Haruka didn’t bother to share in his amusement, but was once again grateful that some of his friends at least knew how to drive. He hoped that Makoto wasn’t going to pull a stupid move.

Even so, his mind couldn’t help but conjure up gruesome images of Makoto getting beaten by his father and his associates. His mother had looked at him with sunken eyes when she’d told him that she and his father knew Haruka’s weakness.

“Don’t underestimate him,” she’d said pleadingly. “He saw the way Makoto pulled you up from the pool and the way you protected him. He knows that you love Makoto more than anything and anyone else.”

“Makoto is my friend,” Haruka had tried to say.

“Makoto is so much more than a _friend_ , Haruka,” his mother had replied angrily. “Your foolish mistake was revealing that.”

It felt like he would throw up from the anxiety. There was a reason that Makoto had received communication of his father’s location first. His father knew that if Makoto was hurt, or worse, Haruka’s weakness would be exploited.

It wasn’t fair. The sheer injustice tore Haruka into shreds. As the aquarium came into view, he struggled to see through the windows for Makoto.

“We’re here,” Rei whispered. Nagisa had the defrost button on and was peering through the windshield.

“I don’t see Makoto,” he said anxiously. “You don’t think—”

“Let’s not make immediate assumptions,” Rin said decisively. “Park somewhere inconspicuous and let’s go take a look.”

“Stupid, stupid Makoto,” Rei hissed. Haruka could sense his worry. Rei’s eyes were darting everywhere. “Why does he make these stupid decisions? He can’t be a hero all on his own! Ugh, you and Makoto are so alike!” This was directed at Haruka. No one said anything because, after all, it was true. Rei looked down at the snow after his tirade, aware that he’d said something untoward.

Nagisa parked the car and they all shuffled out silently. Haruka swiftly strode to the aquarium and the others fell behind. They tried to be as quiet as possible, but as they neared the building the tension forced them to start running without abandon.

The first side of the building was fruitless, but when they looked around the back corner Makoto was rubbing his hands and heating them as he sat against the wall.

“Makoto!” Rin called. Makoto immediately turned his head and his face broke into a wide smile. Haruka sprinted, despite the snow, and tackled Makoto to the ground.

“Ah! H-Haru!” Makoto stuttered, but Haruka had a vice grip on him.

“I thought you went inside,” he grunted. Haruka had determined that he wouldn’t be letting go of Makoto any time soon.

“I _didn’t_. Gah, Haru, I can’t breathe!” Makoto gasped.

“You don’t get that privilege,” Haruka snapped, squeezing him harder.

“But I didn’t go inside!”

“I don’t care.”

Rin gave them a minute before he impatiently sighed and pulled them off of each other.

“All right, this is touching and all, but we really need to get going,” he said sternly. “In case you’ve forgotten, we still have matters to address.”

Makoto nodded and Haruka slowly rolled off of him. Makoto suddenly leaned in to Haruka’s ear.

“I told you, I intend to keep my promise. I won’t leave you.” He gave a kiss on Haruka’s cheek and blushed heavily before standing up and giving Haruka a hand.

Haruka was flushing slightly as well, though his expression remained impassive. His grip on Makoto’s hand didn’t slacken, even when they were both standing.

“Let’s go,” Rei said decisively. “No matter what happens, we’ll have saved Iwatobi.”

“This is the bonus round!” Nagisa chirped. “Or insurance! So Mr. Nanase won’t ever terrorize us again.”

“I’ve already called the police,” Rin affirmed. “Though since they’re not the Iwatobi police, it’s going to be a while before they get here.”

“Well then, let’s go,” Haruka said impatiently. He gripped Makoto’s hand even tighter. “Everyone, behind me.”

There was no room for argument, but Rin figured that even though Haruka said that, there would be enough thugs for each of them to tackle. He and Makoto took their respective places just behind Haruka, while Nagisa and Rei brought up the rear. Rin didn’t miss the way Haruka covered Makoto more than he did anyone else. He sighed inwardly, but decided to let Haruka’s protectiveness slide this once. After all, he and Makoto had something that couldn’t be touched.

“You have the goods, babe?” Nagisa said solemnly. Rei nodded.

“I’ve got the goods. And don’t call me babe,” he replied, holding up a chip. “My bro says that this is the technology that would override Menase’s system. All we need to do is be sneaky and avoid confrontation if poss—”

“Hey! Who’s there?” a grunt yelled. “Show yourself!”

“Shit!” Rin cursed. “Everybody charge!”

“Charge? But wait can’t we—” Makoto began, but Haruka was already following Rin’s lead with a sort of maniacal zeal. “Ah! Haru!” Makoto leapt in and shoulder-checked a man who was about to leap onto Haruka. “You’re going to get yourself killed!”

“Well then take my back!” Haruka shouted back. Makoto stared at him, slack-jawed.

Hadn’t he always taken Haruka’s back before? Why was this time different from any other? Makoto looked at Haruka’s eyes at that moment. There was a fight behind them; no more sitting down and cowering. Haruka was beautiful, with flushed cheeks and a penetrating gaze. In a moment, he would go and fight. The choice was left to Makoto if he would follow. Makoto returned that fiery gaze with a heated one of his own.

“Okay.”

None of them were good at fighting, but when it came down to it, they could have each other’s backs. The men rushed at Makoto first, spurring a defensive recoil from Haruka. Rin provided support with his nasty aggressive front while Nagisa reinforced them from behind. Rei took more of a tactical maneuver and disabled the fallen so that they couldn’t get up.

There were only three men facing them, but it was enough to have them heaving for breath. It didn’t help that four out of the five of them had just finished a rigorous swimming competition. Haruka looked like he was about to collapse.

“Don’t let anyone know we’re here, got it?” Rin panted. The scared men nodded. It was to their luck that the men weren’t any better at fighting than they were. As they weakly slumped against the concrete wall of the aquarium, Rei flitted about and took away their means of communication.

“They’re clear,” Rei announced. “We can go inside.”

“I don’t think we can take another battering…” Makoto said reluctantly. Haruka’s eyes zeroed onto Makoto’s body to assess the damage, but Makoto was looking at him with equal worry.

“Oh, stop the sappiness,” Rin grunted. “Let’s keep our original mission on hand. We’ll try not to face any more bad guys, but there are no promises. Everyone ready to go?” Haruka glanced at Makoto again before turning to Rin and nodding. Makoto sighed through his nose. This was another one of those things that Haruka and Rin shared, but strangely enough, it didn’t seem to bother him as much as it had before. He decided to focus on keeping everyone alive.

“Let’s go,” Haruka said solemnly. Gathering bravery from some unknown reservoir, the men proceeded to enter the building.

\------------------

The door was easy to open, but immediately they were faced with an unknown code scanner through the second double doors.

“This was definitely not here before,” Rin growled.

“That’s okay,” Rei said with a smirk. “Nii-san gave me this.”

He held up a thin disc that had a jagged edge. “It’s a chip that can unlock any one of Menase’s doors. He’d modified it when he realized that there were some rooms that Menase had wanted to hide from him.”

“Why’d he join Menase in the first place?” Nagisa pouted. Rei rolled his eyes.

“Because my Nii-san is a funny sort of man who enjoys defeating his employer whenever he sees a challenge,” he said disapprovingly. “Honestly, I’m glad that he doesn’t have the reins to the national government because Japan would be in a serious state of distress.”

“You’re exaggerating,” Rin scoffed, but there was a tone of uncertainty in his voice. Rei shrugged and sighed. He plugged the chip in and a light flickered green.

“I wish I was,” he said reluctantly, and everyone watched in awe as the automatic doors opened without a hitch. “But Nii-san doesn’t want me to delve into his business, and I think I’d better respect his wishes.”

The men went in cautiously. Haruka kept an eye out and stayed them with one hand whenever he felt suspicious. Makoto was far more observant, as he was frightened at every little sound and squeak of the tiles. With a gasp he grabbed Haruka’s shirt and tugged back.

“There are guards…” he whispered fearfully. Haruka turned and clenched his teeth. Makoto was right. The men looked a lot like yakuza, despite the fact that Menase hadn’t given reason to be affiliated with the nation’s gangsters.

There were far too many for them to deal with on their own.

“Does anyone have another plan?” Rin hissed. Makoto shook his head wildly and Haruka only glared at their obstacle.

“Halt!” a loud voice shouted behind them. “You’re under arrest in the name of national law!”

They all jumped and turned to see a large group of policemen approach them with handcuffs.

“It’s a mistake!” Makoto cried. “We’re not the bad guys here!” But the police kept approaching and the gangsters around the corner were slowly nearing the corner they were hiding behind. “Shit! We’re trapped!” Makoto’s eyes darted around for some sort of escape route, but Nagisa suddenly stepped in front of all of them.

“I’m Nagisa Hazuki!” he cried. The police chief paused and stared at him.

“So you are,” he said, relaxing his stance. “I saw you on the news, kid. Good job out there!” Nagisa smiled cheerfully just as the first gangster made his way around their corner.

“There’s cops!” he screeched. The gangsters behind him suddenly turned tail and disappeared.

“Oh no you don’t!” the police chief yelled. “Echo squadron, go east! The rest of you head down the northwest hallway!” Haruka, Rin, Rei, and Makoto watched dumbfounded as the police force completely ignored them and ran after the departing gangsters. Nagisa winked at them.

“My folks are good friends with the head of the national police force! The police chief’s boss!” he chirped. “Since they’ve decided that they’re on our side, they’ve allowed me to come into contact with him!”

“You idiot!” Rei cried. “Couldn’t you have told us this before?” Nagisa pouted.

“But then there wouldn’t have been a surprise!”

“Quiet you two!” Rin snapped. “We have to push on!”

Nagisa nodded, still wounded by Rei’s admonishment. As a slight apology, Rei nudged Nagisa’s shoulder and intertwined their fingers.

“No more surprises,” he whispered. “Not when there’s so much at stake.” Nagisa flushed, but gave a wide smile and nodded.

“Alright you two,” Makoto laughed quietly. “Let’s get a move on before Rin and Haruka blow a gasket.”

It was meant to be light-hearted, but there was a truth to Makoto’s words. Rin and Haruka looked ready for a fight. Rin had the steely gaze of a shark who had just identified its prey while Haruka had the cool, calculated gaze of an intelligent dolphin ready to take down its predator. They both harmonized with each other, walking as equals with their friends behind them. Nagisa wondered why Makoto wasn’t jealous of Rin’s matched stances with Haruka, but then he saw the way Haruka stood adamantly in front of Makoto.

Even when Makoto shifted towards Rin’s side, Haruka only overlapped Rin and matched strides with him while still being directly in front of Makoto.

If Rin was Haruka’s equal, then Makoto was something precious to Haruka that he could not afford to lose. It wasn’t a matter of who meant more to Haruka; it was a matter of who could Haruka bring himself to let go of if the time came to fight.

Nagisa smiled. No matter if Rin followed Haruka to the ends of the earth, Makoto would still hold the title of most important. No matter if a billion years passed and they were all just faint memories in the whims of the world, there would always be a Makoto for every Haruka.

Perhaps he was getting a little too passionate, but as Rei kept telling him, he wouldn’t be Nagisa if there wasn’t a bit of sentimentality to him.

They made their way to the anemone exhibit. It was a slender exhibit that no one would have ever thought of checking. Haruka paused and reached behind to pull at Makoto’s wrist. Makoto took the hidden cue and brought his hand to clutch the back of Haruka’s shirt.

“I don’t know about this,” he whispered. “Are we sure we wanna go in there?”

“We have to,” Rin said solemnly. “Or else they’ll never stop.” A beep sounded from his pocket and he cursed, turning his phone on silent. He read the message he’d received. “Aki says that Mr. Nanase is winning the film fight,” he growled. “Kisumi isn’t holding up that well…”

“So we have to go in,” Haruka said with finality. Makoto gave a reluctant nod and with a solid push, Rin and Haruka moved the slender exhibit aside and revealed the door.

As they moved to open it, it suddenly swung outwards and a bunch of guards tackled them head on.

“Agh!” Rin shouted as he fell and hit his head on the floor. Nagisa and Rei quickly leapt into action and started to punch the guards left and right. Makoto used his broad shoulders to shove off the guards on Rin while Haruka dodged and head-butted a particularly beefy guard who had tried to overwhelm them. Haruka narrowed his eyes. They were defending themselves instead of attacking. At this rate, they wouldn’t have enough time…!

“Hey! Over there!” came a voice. Haruka felt his strength collapse as too many guards began to pile on him, punching and clawing at him while he was too overwhelmed to defend.

“Haru!” Makoto screeched. Haruka saw him throw off the guards with Herculean strength, but he wasn’t fast or strong enough. “ _Haru_!”

Haruka felt his eyes close as another punch to the stomach sent him reeling. He then heard an authoritative voice command the men to stop and desist, because they were under arrest. In a moment the men were off and Makoto’s strong, gentle arms were in their place.

“Haru, Haru,” Makoto sobbed. “This has to stop…”

“No…” Haruka grunted. “We can’t…stop…or it’ll never…stop.” Makoto moved to protest, but Rin gave a slight groan and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Makoto,” he coughed. “We have to keep going. For Iwatobi. For Japan.” He bent over and coughed a bit, collapsing on the floor. Makoto yelped and straightened Rin’s form on the ground.

“You both are so hurt!” he cried. “Why not let the police handle it? They can arrest Mr. Nanase!” He turned and tended to Haruka’s wounds. “This is crazy! We’re not supposed to be fighting hooligans to save our town! We should let the experts handle it…” Rin was staring at his phone screen. “Are you even listening to me, Rin?” Makoto snapped.

Rin looked at him with tears in his eyes, but he was unable to speak. Instead, he held up his phone, which had a live feed of the film war that was going on.

Sousuke was speaking to the crowd in Kisumi’s place while Kisumi focused on maintaining the line over Mr. Nanase.

“Rin is my greatest friend, and a proud citizen of Iwatobi. Despite what Mr. Nanase is saying, his son’s loyalty lies with us, not him. We are Haruka Nanase’s friends, and we won’t settle for him being hurt.”

The screen flashed to a cool, composed Mr. Nanase.

“Haruka is my son. Our family is brought up on the basis of loyalty,” he said calmly. “Haruka loves this town, and we love it too. There is no way we would sabotage Iwatobi when we love it this much.”

Makoto gasped.

“You see?” Rin sighed. “We need to be the ones to interrupt this feed. Haruka needs to interrupt it.” Makoto looked down to Haruka, who was looking up at him with intense focus. “If you really, truly want to stop us, Makoto, we will stop. But…”

But Sousuke’s words rang in Makoto’s head. He couldn’t afford to be protective right now, because it would only stop the pain for a short while. Haruka would be in pain for the rest of his life. Haruka wouldn’t be _free_ for the rest of his life.

“Makoto,” Haruka said quietly. He was sad and concerned. Makoto’s face was twisted in pain, but eventually, it cleared.

“We…we have to stop him,” he said determinedly. Haruka nodded, but Makoto stood up without helping him up. “You two, you both need to rest.”

“Makoto, wait…!” Haruka said quickly. Makoto ignored him and turned towards the stairway. The police chief made to run after him, but Nagisa tripped him and Rei bolted after Makoto. “WAIT! MAKOTO!”

“Honestly,” Nagisa grumbled. “It’s as if we don’t even exist!” Rei smiled at him and allowed his shoulder to brush his.

“Well, if I was going to abandon you and face something dangerous, you’d probably pretend like no one else existed either,” he remarked while huffing for breath.

Nagisa gave him an eerie smile. “But you wouldn’t do that, would you, Rei?” he said sweetly.

Rei blanched. “N-never, Nagisa!”

Once they clambered up the stairs, they saw that Makoto was far ahead of them. His long legs had made it easy for him to stride the last few paces through the door, and with a frustrated wrench of his arm it opened and clattered against the wall.

Nagisa and Rei froze and stopped. Whatever Makoto was looking at, it was terrifying enough to freeze him in his tracks.

“Katsura…” he whispered.

Rei saw a pale, withdrawn face show from the depths of the room.

“Makoto,” the man said cordially. “I hadn’t expected you to come. I thought your boss would have had a tighter hold on his employees.”

“…Get out of my way, Katsura,” Makoto said angrily. “I need to speak with Mr. Nanase.”

“We both know that I can’t allow that,” Katsura sighed. “But we’re at an impasse. I really don’t want to hurt you Makoto, but even with your friends it’d be three…” He stepped to the side and turned on the light to reveal around thirty men behind him. “…against many. So if I were you, I’d concede now.”

“If you were me,” Makoto growled. “You’d know that there was no chance in hell that I’d concede.” Nagisa and Rei exchanged nervous glances.

“Uh, Mako-chan?” Nagisa whimpered. “I think we should wait for the police on this one. The guys look really tough.”

“The police?” Katsura said, alarmed. “Shit…then we have no time!”

“Nagisa!” Rei hissed. Nagisa shrunk like a violet.

Makoto’s fists shook until he suddenly rushed forward and shoved Katsura aside.

“This is for Haru!” he shouted. “This is for being a complete jackass!” He punched Katsura’s left cheek and caused him to fall on the floor. As the other men began to charge at Makoto, Nagisa and Rei retaliated and threw kicks and punches left and right.

It was a losing battle. Unlike the goons from before, these men were hardened by years of fighting. They were fighting as if their lives would end if they stopped, which was a dangerous combination of punches and kicks that eventually knocked Makoto to the ground.

But they didn’t stop there. The men proceeded to pile onto Makoto, injuring every inch of him and preventing him from getting back up.

Makoto felt like he was drowning. He heard a yelp from Rei somewhere and an indignant roar from Nagisa, but other than that there were just angry men who were trying to push him down and crowd him, preventing him from breathing. It was not unlike the pressure of the ocean; pulling him down, stifling his cries, making sure that Makoto would be gone without a trace.

“Stop,” Katsura suddenly said. The men gave a few more elbows and kicks to Makoto for a good measure, but it was clear that Makoto was incapacitated. He lay there, shallow breaths shuddering through his chest, eyes shut and swollen, legs shaking from the abuse. Katsura approached him slowly as the other men held up Nagisa and Rei, forcing them to watch.

“Let him go!” Nagisa cried before a burly thug restrained him. Another thug took off his sock and stuffed the smelly article of clothing into his mouth.

“Nagisa!” Rei cried, and he received the same treatment. Both of them were too weak and bound to help their prone friend, who was lying on the ground unable to defend himself.

Katsura’s face melted into an expression of hunger. “I missed you so much Makoto,” he confessed, his voice breaking. “I never knew the reason you left. You told me that you were leading me on, that you were in love with someone else.” Makoto was too injured to reply. Katsura suddenly knelt down to his level and crouched over him. Makoto weakly tried to turn his face away.

Nagisa screeched through his gag, but Katsura kept advancing. His hand trailed Makoto’s hip and his lips brushed against Makoto’s cheek.

“Turn back, Makoto,” he said gently. “I don’t want to have to make you.” Makoto didn’t listen, his eyes straining for the door. Katsura’s own eyes hardened. “Turn _back_ , Makoto.”

Rei felt his heart sink. Even now, even after leaving Haruka to fight the bad guys, Makoto was craning his head to the door and hoping with all his might that Haruka would come. Rei knew that Makoto had no fight left in him. Makoto’s limbs were slightly shaking without his control. Although Katsura was kissing and biting at his neck, Makoto’s face was trained towards the door, trying to reach Haruka no matter what the obstacle.

And all the thugs were just watching and laughing at the spectacle. Katsura was pushing Makoto’s shirt up and roving his hands around his muscles. Rei and Nagisa were mortified as Makoto’s frame shuddered and he let out a sob.

“You were always so delicate,” Katsura murmured. “You never let me touch you like this. Why not, Makoto? Are you still thinking of him? Even when I do _this_?” He pushed down on Makoto’s groin and Makoto yelped. “Mm. You were so innocent. I just…I want to take you apart.” Katsura leaned down and nibbled at his jawline, ignorant of Makoto’s tears.

“Haru…” Makoto choked.

“Is that Nanase-san’s son’s name? How boring,” Katsura drawled, fiddling with Makoto’s waistband.

“Haru,” Makoto said, a little louder. Nagisa stared at him, willing for him to find his voice.

Katsura unbuttoned Makoto’s front and started to pull down the zipper.

“HARU!” Makoto suddenly screamed. “HARU!”

It was like a buzzer that wouldn’t stop. Makoto shook wildly, knocking Katsura off and shakily crawling towards the door.

“Makoto!” Katsura snapped. The men moved to detain him, but Makoto was wriggling wildly and fighting them with the last of his strength, full force.

And then there was a loud sound from the stairs.

“Was that a gunshot?” one of the thugs asked another. Rei could see their entire demeanor change.

“Shit, we didn’t sign up for this,” another thug said, but he pulled out a gun. Some more clicks revealed that there were more guns being pulled out and cocked. Katsura stood up and brushed himself off before cocking his own pistol and training it on Makoto. Rei and Nagisa met each other’s eyes fearfully as a gun pressed into each of their heads.

They merely waited quietly at the door.

Then, one by one, the guards began falling.

“What’s going on?” Katsura shouted, but the men only looked at each other incredulously before they suddenly collapsed. Katsura ran to the nearest one to find that he was asleep. “Holy shit what’s going on?”

“Long range weaponry,” Rin said coldly. Katsura gawked at him as he knelt down to the struggling Makoto. “Haruka’s resources. You’ll be asleep before you realize that he’s destroyed you.”

Before Katsura could ask what he meant, a sharp pain hit his left thigh and he looked down to see a dart standing starkly out of his leg. “What…” he managed to ask before crumpling into a heap on the ground. Haruka revealed himself from the shadows, holding the dart gun.

“Haru…” Rin began, but Haruka’s eyes were wild with anger. He kicked Katsura once, twice, before he leapt on top of the prone body and began to throw punches to his face. Katsura, to Rin’s horror, woke up from time to time with his face wrenched in pain, but was clearly too drowsy to fight back.

“Haru-chan, STOP!” Nagisa cried, but it fell on deaf ears. Haruka’s face twisted into a mask of silent fury as he stomped on Katsura’s legs and feet, kicking them where he felt it would hurt, and twisting them so that Katsura would be in severe pain.

“Haru…” Makoto cried softly. “Help…me.”

And Haruka finally stopped.

“He hurt you.”

“So you have to help me.”

“…That won’t stop him,” Haruka said in frustration. “ _Nothing_ will stop him.”

“But it won’t heal me,” Makoto reasoned. “I…need you.” He held up a shaking hand to Haruka.

“Haru,” Rei sighed. “Please help Makoto.”

Haruka still wasn’t in his right mind. He grew furious when he looked at Makoto, truly looked at him. Makoto was covered with developing bruises. His face was swelling with cuts and bumps from being hurt badly, and his pants were still undone from where Katsura was assaulting him. Haruka hadn’t been able to restrain himself from firing the gun from the stairs when he heard Makoto calling his name. As the men had pulled their guns and faced the stairwell, Haruka had gone through another entrance that remained unnoticed.

It was his father’s signature to have a secret entrance for every room. It was Haruka’s signature to find every single one of them.

The tranquilizers had been shot aiming for Katsura, but there had been so many thugs that Haruka had only shot them. Haruka stared at Katsura. Nothing he ever did would be enough. Even if he killed Katsura…

Haruka knew that Makoto was reading his thoughts like a book, so he stopped immediately.

But he didn’t take Makoto’s hand. He turned and sprinted to the opposite door of the room.

“Haru!” Makoto cried, but Haruka was past waiting and watching. He banged open the door and saw his father talking to the video camera smoothly, looking up calmly when Haruka came in.

“Ah, here’s my son now,” he said without a waver in his voice. “I suppose you think that this means you’ve won?”

Haruka remained silent and stared at his father. He could hear Rin enter the door after him, assuming that he left Nagisa and Rei in charge of Makoto. He held up a hand and Rin paused.

Mr. Nanase looked at the two of them and smirked. “My, you two have been in for a rough time, haven’t you?” he remarked. “Where’s your friend? Makoto?” Haruka’s fists visibly clenched and he unwittingly bared his teeth a bit. Mr. Nanase only smiled at his son’s obvious anger. “Rage doesn’t become you, Haruka,” he chuckled. “And I can do much, much worse.”

He was looking at Haruka; _through_ him. Haruka knew that his father was lost in the seas of gaining power. His eyes were dulled by what he thought he held over Haruka. Makoto’s health, Haruka’s fear, his friends’ futures. But no.

Haruka stared at his father again and this time, he was the one who smirked. Because his father couldn’t control Makoto as long as Haruka was there to protect him. He couldn’t scare Haruka if Haruka had his friends backing him up. And he couldn’t decide his friends’ futures if the world was just too big for him to control.

Just as water wore its way through even the sturdiest of rocks, Haruka wore his way through his father’s hold.

“You can do worse,” he agreed. “But let’s stop talking about you. I can do ten times more than what you can do.”

At this, his father frowned.

“Kaa-san is in jail,” Haruka said flatly. “Your enterprise has met its end. Or else, it’ll meet its fate among the ranks of the yakuza.” Mr. Nanase’s frown deepened.

“You won’t keep me from succeeding,” he growled. “Even if I have to do it without you, I won’t lose!” He stood up and pointed to Haruka. “You said so yourself! You don’t care about Iwatobi! You only care for your friends!” Turning to the camera, Mr. Nanase folded his arms and tried to look authoritative. “You would disobey your parents and send them to jail if only to protect your friends. That is shameful.”

“Not if his will is strong enough,” Rin retorted. “Not if his friends are his family!”

Mr. Nanase scoffed. “In Japan, we pride ourselves for our close family ties,” he said. “We aren’t like Western countries who leave their children to fend for themselves and who don’t give their parents an ounce of respect!”

“But you did leave me,” Haruka said quietly.

“What?” Mr. Nanase snapped. Haruka suddenly approached him so that his voice could be heard by the people on every one of Japan’s screens.

“You left me to fend for myself when I turned twelve,” Haruka snapped. “You and Kaa-san. You went to build your enterprise and I was left with a big house with no one in it.” He moved so that he could reach the camera and turn the screen to himself. Mr. Nanase moved to pull him aside, but Rin quickly caught on and, despite his injuries, managed to secure Mr. Nanase in a disgraceful position. Rin’s arms were hooked under Mr. Nanase’s armpits and the man couldn’t shake himself out. With a jerky nod, Rin motioned for Haruka to speak to the camera.

Haruka turned and stared at the black disc. He could see his own face in the computer next to the disc, but he didn’t worry about that. Closing his eyes and seeing Makoto’s bruised face, he drew strength from his anger.

“My name is Nanase Haruka,” he said quietly. “I only swim free.” There was silence as if he was expecting someone to answer him. Usually, Makoto would take over at this point, and Haruka steeled himself to say what he needed to say next.

“My father and my mother are very bad people,” he said. “They are the head of a corporation called Menase, which owns a lot of our town. And I won’t allow them to continue. Menase is trying to take over Iwatobi and set up their base of operations here so that they can expand their control.”

Haruka looked down to his slightly shaking hands. “I won the race for my friends. For everyone I care about and everyone they care about. So everyone in Iwatobi matters to me. I…I’m trying not to get everyone hurt the way I’ve been hurt.” To this, Haruka revealed his bruises and scratches. “My family’s corporation is no more than yakuza,” he explained. “And if we allow them to violently take over, Japan’s honor and sanctity will be tarnished.”

Rin nodded with him, giving Haruka the last push he needed. “I need your help,” he confessed. “I need your help in making sure that Menase is stopped, that my family cannot terrorize me or anyone else for the rest of our lives.” He gave the camera a bow and then looked at it intensely. “Please help me. I swam for our freedom. I did my best for the team. I need you all to help destroy Menase and its related company once and for all. Thank you.”

With a flick of the switch and slight protests from Mr. Nanase, Haruka switched the screen to black. He turned to his disheveled father and gave him one last withering glance before turning to the door.

“You won’t get away with this,” Mr. Nanase said grimly. Haruka didn’t deign him with a response, but Rin let him fall to the floor and spat in front of his face before turning to go.

“I think we already have,” he responded just as the police chief entered the room.

\------------------------

Haruka caught them just as they were about to put Makoto on a stretcher.

“Let me ride with him,” he said urgently.

“I’m sorry sir, but—”

“Please,” Makoto interrupted. “He’s Haru.”

Haruka flushed as the paramedic took one look at him and stepped aside. Makoto must have told him just how important Haruka was to him for him to step aside without any questions.

“Thank you,” he said, relieved. Makoto’s brilliant green eyes were hazy, obviously due to the drugs they’d given him. He smiled and reached out his hand. Haruka took it and clutched it fiercely. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay,” Makoto replied. “I knew you had to go.” Haruka bit his lip.

“But I always tell you to stay, and then I—” Makoto held up a finger.

“I think…sometimes people have to go in order for us to realize just how much we need them to stay,” he sighed. “And…there’s also the fact that people leave in order to fulfill their own personal duties. It’s…okay, Haruka.” And Makoto smiled. “I left too. That’s how I got in trouble in the first place, right?”

Haruka sniffled, but couldn’t figure out when he’d started crying. “You always meddle,” he choked. “But…I wouldn’t have you any other way.” Makoto also dredged up some tears and accepted Haruka’s tight grasp. He sniffled too and chuckled a bit.

Haruka stared at him until Makoto looked away in embarrassment. “Haru, I—”

His words were cut off as Haruka leaned in and pressed soft, warm lips against his. Makoto smelled mackerel and chlorine, an odd combination, but one that was so distinctly Haruka that it eased his worries. He felt his heartbeat increase as his mind fluttered with possibilities. Did this mean that Haru…? Was Haru…?

His mind went blank and before he knew it, his world had turned black.

\-----------------

“And Haru freaked out, but Makoto had just gotten exhausted!” Rin cackled. Haruka glared at him sullenly and Aki smacked Rin’s upper arm to get him to shut up.

“Don’t insult Haru-kun that way! That was his first kiss!” she reprimanded. Rin looked sheepish, and she turned to Haruka. “He’s going to be fine, Haru-kun. The doctors said that he was only really tired from all of his injuries.”

“…I know.”

“Are you blaming yourself?” Aki asked gently. Haruka didn’t need to answer. Without a word, Aki and Rin sat on either side of him and they both wrapped an arm around him. Nagisa and Rei looked on from the other side of the hallway.

“Haru-chan,” Nagisa began. “This is the worst part.” Haruka looked up in confusion. Nagisa cleared his throat.

“Right now, all you can think of is the fact that Mako-chan’s hurt. And it is terrible because this is the last thing you ever wanted. But, well, also think of the good that came out of all of this! We beat your father, we set Iwatobi free…”

“None of that’s confirmed yet,” Rin interjected.

“Actually, Nii-chan,” Gou remarked from down the hall. “Kisumi is on his way and he said that Haru-chan’s parents are now in jail. He also is giving them a list of Menase’s conquests all around Japan. It’s…actually quite lengthy.” Haruka gave a grim stare to the floor. There were still bittersweet feelings left in the air that he hadn’t addressed. To him, his parents would always be the free-spirited people who he loved. Mr. and Mrs. Nanase would always be the monsters that his parents had turned into; monsters that had sacrificed their freedom for power. It probably wasn’t the best way to handle it, but Haruka found that it was the only way he could accept his parents’ actions.

He looked around him. Everyone from the swim team had been cut up and bruised in some way or another. Rin was mainly sore around his arms and shoulders, especially where he’d detained Mr. Nanase with the last of his strength. Rei was hurt on his legs because of how everyone kept feeling the power of his kicks. Nagisa wasn’t bruised so much as scratched up, and his hair had definitely taken abuse from all the hair-pulling the thugs had done on him.

Haruka was beaten and bruised himself, but as he looked around, he saw what Nagisa saw. They were all fine, after all. They were beaten down, but that was to be expected after a battle. There was triumph in his friends’ eyes; a victory that caused them to burn brightly and freely despite their appearances.

The glow surrounded Haruka, too, but he couldn’t let it in. Not until he knew that Makoto was okay.

A nurse finally, _finally_ exited Makoto’s room.

“He’s resting now, but one of you can visit him if you would like. Just make sure to keep quiet,” he said kindly. Haruka nodded and stood up immediately. He ignored Rin’s small snort of laughter and everyone else’s smiles of encouragement. Taking a deep breath, he followed the nurse into the room.

Makoto was sleeping soundly, sprawled out over the hospital bed, and it all seemed so normal that Haruka wanted to cry.

“I’m glad to see you haven’t changed the way you sleep, Makoto,” he said softly. The nurse left and Haruka took Makoto’s hand. He took out his iPod and placed an earpiece into Makoto’s ear, then played a gentle, lilting song that often helped him find peace. It was from a game that he and Makoto had played when they were younger, but this was a violin rendition. Makoto had started listening to more classical music anyway, so Haruka thought that it was fitting.

“Wake up soon, Makoto,” Haruka mumbled drowsily. It seemed that all that he’d been doing in the past few hours finally caught up to him. “I’ve got a surprise for you when you wake up.”

\------------------

Rin took a moment to bask in the frigid nighttime air. It had been a while since he’d felt this good. Rin had thought that it was his rivalry with Haruka that could produce results like this; the feeling of utter contentment and peace that followed a vicious victory. But it was something else.

Rin’s heart had beaten loudly in his ears when he had fought with his friends to gain freedom. There was a goal within their reach, and they’d fought for it with all their might. Haruka and the others had been at his side and Rin had never felt so alive.

But the strongest feeling of all was when he was hearing the two people he loved most talk. He recalled Aki’s voice, clear and strong, piercing through the crowd with her emotion showing plainly and clearly on her face. He thought of Sousuke’s voice, deep and resonant, speaking only a few words that held great meaning. They were on his side too, and that made a whole world of difference to Rin.

Kisumi had explained on the phone that Kazumi had contacted her relatives and had effectively closed down seven Iwatobi shops and many others throughout Japan. Sousuke was with her helping the bankrupt shop owners find their bearings again by offering them jobs at his father’s shop for a full seven years if he paid off their debts. Since the shop owners had no choice but to follow, lest they lose their living, Sousuke’s father didn’t have to close up shop due to lack of employment, and in fact, the Yamazaki family was planning on extending their branch.

But when Rin had gotten to the hospital, Aki had been there. Her soft smile spoke volumes, her arms were wide open. All of a sudden, Rin felt tears streak down his face as he rushed towards her and took her into his arms. His back had shaken with sobs and Aki had held him while she cried tears of her own, telling him how wonderful he was, how much she was worried about him…how proud she was of him. Rin had kissed her about twelve times, feeling the emotion of coming home to her overwhelm him. Aki had laughed and laughed, but she’d stayed and held him.

The snow started to ebb finally, and Rin could see the sunlight through the branches of the cherry blossoms. He sighed, and his breath still came out as a puff of white air that dissolved as quickly as it had appeared.

“…NII-CHAN!”

“AAAH!” Rin shouted, whirling around. “Gou! Dammit!”

“Ha, you should have seen your face!” Gou laughed. “What are you thinking about? You suddenly left and got broody again.” She stood beside him with her fluffy pink jacket sticking out like a sore thumb. Rin rolled his eyes a bit, but Gou caught him and elbowed his hip.

“What’s wrong? You can tell me!” she said indignantly. Rin gave her an annoyed glance, but then dropped it in favor of a smirk.

“I can’t tell you,” he replied airily. “Because you’ll squeal and wake up the entire city.” Gou gave him a perplexed stare.

“What is it? Did you get me a car?” she teased. Rin didn’t answer but rolled his eyes again. “Okay, okay! Did you finally agree to that modeling stunt you were offered?”

“No!” Rin cried, horrified. “I thought you’d gotten over your muscle fetish now that you had Seijuro!”

“I have,” Gou said dreamily. But then her eyes hardened. “But Sei is _not_ allowed to model. Ever. His body is _mine_.” Rin shuddered at her expression before they both fell silent, looking at the cherry blossom tree.

“It looks like we’re going to have another cherry blossom swim in the pool,” Rin sighed happily. “First time in five years.” He turned to Gou, who was looking at him quizzically.

“I still can’t figure out why you’re acting so weird,” she said.

Rin smirked. “Even a government secret agent can’t figure it out? I should be impressed with myself,” he said haughtily. Gou glared at him. “I guess I should give you a hint?”

He did and Gou squealed louder than anyone had ever squealed before.

“What’s going on?” Nagisa cried, rushing outside wildly. “Is there a stray thug? Did Gou-chan get kidnapped?” Rin quickly hid the hint as everyone came out; Rei, Seijuro, Makoto’s family, his mother, Aki, and some of the hospital employees and guests. Even Haruka had come out, looking like he’d just woken up.

“What’s going on?” Haruka asked irately. Rin gaped like a fish while Gou was bouncing on her feet and covering her mouth with her hands, her face red from excitement.

“What did you do to Gou-chan?” Rei asked, terrified at her behavior. Rin’s mother gave him a look. Gou suddenly couldn’t take it anymore and tugged on Rin’s shirt.

“You have two minutes to say it,” she stammered. “Because this has been waiting for too long already.” Rin looked at her, horrified, but Gou had resumed covering her mouth and only shot him a glare. The time was ticking.

He suddenly turned and rushed into the crowd of people, stopping before Aki. Behind him, he could hear Gou slowly and excitedly release another squeal, but he focused on the other important woman in his life.

“Aki,” he said breathlessly. “How long have we been together?”

Aki was dumbstruck. Her mouth moved, but no sound came out, and embarrassingly she held up four of her fingers. Rin nodded dumbly but with a shy sharp-toothed smile.

“That’s right, four years,” he gulped. “To some, that’s not long at all. But to me, that’s long enough. Long enough for me to decide…that you’re the only one for me. So long as there’s a person like you, I can only push myself harder, work at my goals better, and smile ever so brighter for you.” Aki was confused, but there was a slow, steady realization dawning on her. Her eyes filled with tears as Rin continued.

“You’ve always been there for me. Even when I left, even when we met again, you didn’t change and instead supported me with even more strength than you did when we were children. You…you…everyone tells me that I don’t deserve someone like you, that you are so sweet and giving that you deserve someone so much better.” Aki shook her head, and Rin laughed. “Yeah, that’s what I think too. I think that I’m perfect for you just like you’re perfect for me. I think that we fit together, like pieces of a puzzle falling into place.”

Everyone around them stifled a gasp as Rin suddenly knelt down in front of her, holding her hands gently. “That’s why, Aki Yazaki, Zaki-chan, love of my life…” he gulped. “I was wondering if you would do me the honor of—”

“The ring, Nii-chan! The ring!” came an urgent whisper. A laugh echoed around the crowd as Rin turned bright red and pulled out the small black box. He decidedly ignored Gou’s squeal as he opened it to Aki.

“That’s why, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Aki Matsuoka.”

“Oh my god,” his mother gasped before leaning heavily onto Gou. “Oh my…”

“Sei, when you decide to propose to me, do it exactly like _that_!” he heard Gou announce with her voice still at a high pitch. But Rin’s focus was only on the woman before him, who was half-laughing half-sobbing at his admission.

“Rin…?” she choked, as if this was a dream. Rin flashed her a grin.

“Say yes, Aki,” he whispered. “I promise that I’ll be worth it.”

“Oh Rin, yes!” she cried, throwing her arms around him. “Yes, yes, YES! And you’re already worth it!” She kissed him soundly and cheers erupted from around them. Rin’s heart soared and, after he and Aki parted, he placed the ring on her left hand and pressed their foreheads together.

Aki’s perfume and her smile were imprinted at the forefront of his brain for the rest of the night.

\------------

Sousuke was the first person Rin called. The man was heading over to the hospital when Rin told him the happy news.

“And you couldn’t wait until I was there?” Sousuke joked. But Rin could sense the hurt in his voice.

“According to Gou, I really couldn’t,” Rin confessed. “But…there’s something else.” Sousuke frowned.

“What,” he asked without truly asking. Rin smiled.

“You’re going to be my best man,” he said triumphantly. “And I prepared a speech that’ll persuade you.”

“Rin,” Sousuke sighed exasperatedly. “Don’t worry about it. I’m not that angry.”

“Sousuke,” Rin snapped. “I want you to be my best man. I wouldn’t have prepared a speech for you if I didn’t. Besides,” Rin sniffed. “You’re the first person I called about the news. Kisumi doesn’t know about it yet, and neither does anyone else that wasn’t already at the hospital to hear Gou squeal.”

Sousuke sighed. “Then it can’t be helped,” he muttered. “Don’t go and make me your best man just because you feel bad, though.”

“Do you really think that I’d prepare a speech for you within the past few days just to tell you that you’re being my best man out of guilt?” Rin asked sardonically. Sousuke was silent, so Rin sighed. “Okay. Here I go.

“From the very beginning, we were competitors,” he said. “But I feel like you pushed me to be where I needed to be. Whether it was swimming, life, or even friendship, you were someone I could always trust, someone who I knew better than myself. To a certain extent, we were so alike that I thought that you were more of an extension of me than anything. But then, when we split ways and I’d realized that you wouldn’t be there the way you always were…

“Sousuke, you’re the greatest friend I could have ever asked for. There are a million things that you have done for me, most of which I probably don’t even know. You may have saved my life a couple times, you may have helped my friends, you may have protected everyone when they needed it most, and no one would be the wiser because it is not in your nature to accept responsibility for heroic acts. But that’s what you are, Sousuke. A hero.

“That’s what separates us. I couldn’t be a hero, because I’m Rin, someone who wants the attention and the glory when he deserves it. You shy away from all that. You love the heat and the rivalry as much as I do, but you don’t chase it with the passion that I have. And that difference is the reason why we’re such good friends. Because you teach me to be more humble, and I teach you to stop being such a diamond in the rough and show the world that you truly can shine.

“And so, Sousuke Yamazaki, please be my best man. From start to finish, you’ve been there for me: from the moment you and I raced each other in the butterfly for the first time down to the moment…well, this is a recent development, but down to the moment you helped me save Iwatobi. Thank you Sousuke.”

The other end was quiet, so Rin went on a bit. “Thank you for everything that you’ve done. Thank you for Aki, thank you for racing me, thank you for being at my side. I only hope that one day, far into the future, you’ll be thanking me the same way!”

The line was still silent. “Sousuke?”

“Rin…”

Rin’s heart nearly stopped. Sousuke’s voice was watery, and Sousuke sniffled.

“Rin, the taxi’s almost there. I’m…I…”

“Sousuke…” Rin replied, his own voice getting watery. “Dammit Sousuke! You know how easily I cry!” he hissed. Sousuke laughed, voice still raw from weeping. “Just get over here you idiot!”

“I’m on my way!” Sousuke laughed back, and they both hung up, their hearts bursting with anticipation for each other.

\--------------------

Rei was sleeping with his head on Nagisa’s lap, and Nagisa was combing through his hair.

Makoto had once said that he’d thought their views were a bit lopsided in terms of passion. With Nagisa, his attention was just so that he got so passionate about things when they were just starting out, but the novelty ended for him very soon and he had to find something else to occupy him. Rei, on the other hand, was reluctant to try new things, but once he got used to them he couldn’t stay away.

Nagisa’s thumb traced Rei’s lips and slightly parted them, feeling the heat of Rei’s breath. Despite what Makoto had said, he felt like their relationship wasn’t going to be the same. Rei was passionate about starting it out and, Nagisa hoped, he’d be passionate about it forever. Nagisa felt the same way.

He knelt down and kissed Rei’s forehead.

“I love you,” he whispered, his voice cracking a bit. “I don’t ever want to let you go.” Rei mumbled something in his sleep, but nuzzled Nagisa’s stomach. Nagisa flushed, because Rei’s face was uncomfortably (or rather, very comfortably) placed near his crotch, and his small, red mouth was slightly open due to Nagisa’s earlier actions…

“Uncle Nagisa!”

Nagisa jolted and caused Rei to stir a bit. The high pitched shrieking had come from the end of the hallway, where a nurse was leading what looked like the entire Hazuki family into the foray.

“Mm…” Rei yawned. He looked up at Nagisa with a smile before sitting up. “Good afternoon…I think?” He leaned in to kiss Nagisa on the lips before Nagisa leaned away and pointed to the hallway.

“Nagisa…” Sakura whispered before rushing over and engulfing her little brother into her arms. “We were…we were so worried about you.”

“Were you?” Nagisa said crossly. “I thought that I was too much of a freak.”

Rei’s eyes widened and he shuffled closer to Nagisa’s side.

“I’m Rei. Ryuugazaki Rei,” he said firmly. “Nagisa’s boyfriend.”

“I thought you were dating that girl?” Megumi asked, pointing to Gou. Seijuro gave Gou a suspicious look as she laughed awkwardly and launched into an explanation.

“Um, actually, I was pretending to date Rei-kun because you guys were so suspicious of him that I didn’t want him to get hurt,” she confessed. “Rei-kun is really in love with Nagisa-kun, so they’re together.”

“I suppose that’s alright,” Sakura said reluctantly. Nanami rolled her eyes.

“It’s not our choice, Onee,” she replied. “I think it’s perfectly fine that Nagisa found someone to make him happy.” Sakura’s look lessened in severity, and Nagisa found her making the most resigned expression she’d ever made.

“Nanami’s right. Nagisa. I think there’s an apology that’s in order,” she said. Sakura straightened, and her children watched her example. “I am sorry, Nagisa. I should have acknowledged your feelings for this man. I’ve known you since birth, and I know that while you easily fall in love with the most unconventional things…” her eyes softened. “You fight for them until the end, and that’s enough to convince me.”

“Me too,” Nanami agreed.

“And me!” Megumi said. She turned to Nagisa’s nephews and nieces. “All of you, you don’t think Uncle Nagisa is strange just because he likes a man?” The children tittered for a moment, but they were young enough to shake their heads and smile adoringly to Nagisa as always.

“We don’t care Okaa-san!” said Megumi’s children.

“We don’t care Oba-san!” said their cousins. Nagisa found himself tearing up a little.

“W-what about your husbands?” he asked softly. Sakura frowned.

“Mine still needs a little convincing,” she confessed. “But Nanami and Megumi managed to convince their husbands, and at any rate…” Sakura turned towards the hallway again. “Kaa-san and Tou-san would like to speak to you.”

Nagisa straightened and felt Rei’s hand on his. Nagisa’s family parted to reveal his parents hesitantly walking down to meet their son.

To Rei’s surprise, his own family was walking down with them.

“Hello, Nagisa,” Nagisa’s mother said gently. “I…I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Kaa-san,” Nagisa replied. “It’s…”

“It’s really not,” his father said. He formally bowed to Nagisa. “It’s not okay, and we should have accepted your feelings, especially since you’re our only son and you’re precious to us.” Rei turned to his parents, who smiled at him and walked to stand near him.

Nagisa was trying to hold back his tears…and failing. “B-but what made you change your minds?” he stammered. Nagisa’s mother looked up to Rei’s mother.

“We have your boyfriend’s parents to thank for that,” she sighed. “They…they went and talked to us. At Rei’s older brother’s prompting.” Rei glanced at his older brother with bottomless gratitude, and his brother merely winked back at him. “Nagisa, we want you to be happy. If that means being with Rei, then that’s…that’s perfectly okay.”

“Nowadays, it shouldn’t be a big deal,” Nagisa’s father said. “We were so caught up with the fact that you wouldn’t live the lifestyle we had envisioned that we forgot that you were still your own person. Rei’s parents…they told us how it was when Rei came out.”

Rei sheepishly looked down at his and Nagisa’s intertwined hands. “It…was hard,” he confessed. “My aunts and uncles didn’t look at me. My grandparents didn’t want to see me. I wasn’t allowed to hang out with my cousins,” he said slowly. “But my family…they supported me every step of the way.”

Rei’s mother smiled and hugged her son. His father kept his hand on his shoulder, and his brother tousled his hair.

“We wanted to be there for Rei, even if the world wasn’t,” Rei’s mother said with finality. “Because while all they see is a homo, I see a son who loves with all his heart and deserves only the best in the world.” Rei’s eyes filled up with tears as he hugged his mother back tightly. Nagisa started to cry as well, and after a bit of hesitation his mother stepped forward and fiercely embraced him. To his astonishment, she was crying too.

“It was painful,” she gasped. “Watching you walk away from us. Knowing that, while trying to protect you, we only hurt you.” Nagisa cried harder and buried his face in his mother’s shoulder. “But we love you, Nagisa, and we’ll support you every step of the way.” Her hand came up to stroke his hair, and before he knew it, Nagisa felt his sisters and his father come up to support him.

Nearby nurses and other health operators turned to stare at the big mass of people crowding around a single bench, but Nagisa was grabbing onto all the relatives he could reach and Rei was receiving hugs and kisses from Nagisa’s and his own family. Nagisa’s red face was a stark contrast to his blond hair as he cried his hardest. His nieces and nephews, still not understanding why their uncle was crying so much, patted his knees and said that they didn’t care that he liked a man, which made Nagisa cry harder.

When they finally gave them all some breathing room, Rei was crying just as hard as Nagisa and they were holding their hands together tightly. Nagisa leaned his throbbing head on Rei’s shoulder. The small, fragile smile that he gave his family broke his mother’s heart and she could only sit near him, stroking his hand and muttering that she loved him for who he was over and over again, and that she was sorry that she had broken his trust.

Sakura cleared her throat and stepped forward. “Nagisa,” she declared. “To show that we are, indeed, supportive, we all decided to give you and Rei this.” Nagisa looked at her with apprehension, and Sakura gave a sad smile in return. She was the one Nagisa was the most scared of, she knew, because she was the one who opposed him the hardest. So, she determined, she would be the one to give him the gift.

She opened her hand and in it were two handsomely designed wedding rings. “For later,” she said. “We…we don’t know your plans for the future, but I do know that you wanted to get married someday, and the fact that your husband would be a man should not be enough to deter you.” Nagisa’s face crumpled, but he felt like there were no tears left in him. “…There’s also a special message, if you’d like to read it.”

Rei was the one who took the rings and looked inside their silver hoops. Nagisa’s said “Beautiful” while his said “Passionate.” He told this to Nagisa and Nagisa’s breath hitched.

“That’s what I always think of you, Rei,” he said breathlessly. “You’re always so passionate!” Rei smiled and ducked his head shyly.

“I’m the same,” he confessed. “I think you’re beautiful.”

“B-but how did you know?” Nagisa blubbered to Sakura. She smiled.

“It’s all you use to describe him to us. ‘Rei-chan’s so passionate about swimming. Rei-chan’s so passionate about his grades!’ It would have been stupid of us not to notice,” she said. Nagisa suddenly went up and hugged her. His strong arms enclosed her small frame. Sakura’s eyes sparked with tears as she returned the gesture. Rei smiled at the two. Sakura’s face was crumpling just like Nagisa’s, and though her hair wasn’t yellow, the resemblance between them was uncanny.

“I love you, baby brother,” she sniffed as she kissed his ear. “Don’t you ever forget that.” Nagisa mutely nodded against her shoulder, the tips of his ears bright cherry red from all of his crying. His back shuddered a bit, but he pulled away with a big smile.

“I love all of you,” he said in a shaky voice. “Thank you all for supporting me. Thank you all for accepting me.” He took a shuddering breath. “It means more than the world to me. Thank you…thank you…”

The family stuck close, and to Nagisa’s utter embarrassment, the talk of their marriage became the hot topic of the evening.

\--------------------

Kisumi gave an annoyed sigh. He’d gotten to the hospital in the evening to see everyone being lovey-dovey over each other.

“My name is ‘Kisumi,’” he grouched. “But I’m the only one not kissing anybody.”

True to his words, Rin and Aki were being congratulated left and right for their marriage. Gou and Seijuro were with them and laughing happily. Nagisa and Rei were being showered in affection towards the end of the hallway, and Haruka was with his beloved Makoto in the hospital room.

“Hey,” came an uncomfortable voice. Kisumi turned to see Kazumi shifting around uncomfortably.

“Hey yourself,” he said easily, a catlike grin stretching across his face. “Did you need me?” Kazumi twisted her red-lipsticked lips in a grimace. But she nodded.

 _Well, I may get a kiss yet!_ Kisumi thought.

“You seem like the best person to tell me…” Kazumi said hesitantly. Kisumi leaned towards her.

“Yeees?” he asked.

Kazumi suddenly turned red and twisted her fingers. “Does…does Sousuke have a girlfriend?” she blurted. Kisumi reared back in surprise and gawked at her.

“Sousuke?”

“Y-yes.”

“Girlfriend?”

“Uh…yes.”

Kisumi groaned inwardly.

“He doesn’t,” he said to her. Kazumi began to brighten.

“Are you sure?” she asked nervously. Kisumi rolled his eyes. She was usually so relaxed and confident. At least, he supposed she was from the little time he’d spent with her.

He turned to the man in question. “Yo! Sousuke!” he called.

Sousuke turned and when he saw Kisumi talking with Kazumi, he frowned a bit and walked over. Like a jealous boyfriend, Kisumi noted.

“I think Kazu-chan has a question for you,” Kisumi said, giving Kazumi a glance. Kazumi glared daggers at him before Sousuke looked at her and smiled.

“What is it?” he asked kindly. If possible, Kazumi grew redder.

“I was, uh, wondering if y…you had a girlfriend,” Kazumi stuttered. Sousuke’s face heated with a blush to match hers.

“No…and I’m not looking for one,” he said hesitantly. Kisumi’s eyes widened with shock and he stared at Sousuke, gaping, before turning towards Kazumi.

“Kazu-chan, I’m so sorry about him!” he wailed. “He totally doesn’t deserve someone like y—”

“That’s too bad,” Kazumi said suddenly. Both Sousuke and Kisumi looked at her with shock. She was grinning with confidence again, reaching out her hand and tangling it in Sousuke’s shirt. “Because I’m looking for a boyfriend.”

Kisumi watched in utter bewilderment as she brought Sousuke close and gave him a smacking kiss. When they pulled apart, Sousuke had a dazed look on his face and red lipstick all over his mouth.

“Mm,” Kazumi hummed. “I should probably lay off the makeup, huh?”

“You think?” Kisumi sighed. Sousuke just gulped and suddenly lurched forward to kiss Kazumi again.

Kisumi threw his hands up into the air. Why even bother at this point?

“Hey! Kisumi!” Rin laughed. “Is that really Sousuke’s type?” Kisumi offered Rin a withering smile.

“At least he has a type!” he moaned. “I’m still all alone!” Rin rolled his eyes.

“Join the alone club over there,” he teased, jerking his thumb to Nitori and Momotarou.

“Hey!” they both exclaimed. Kisumi sighed.

“Ah well. Hey guys, at least we aren’t as bad as Asahi,” he called, pointing to the man in question. Momotarou and Nitori looked to where Asahi was trying, and failing, to flirt with a female nurse. They started laughing hard when she slapped him smartly across the face and he recovered only to start flirting with another nurse.

“There’s nothing wrong with being a bachelor!” Asahi crowed after he was rejected a second time. The other three cheered right along with him, much to the exasperation of the hospital management.

\--------------------

Haruka saw it as a testament to how Makoto could read his mind. Just as he was about to get up to grab lunch, Makoto’s eyes opened and he gave a sleepy yawn before turning over and flinching in pain.

“H-haru…” he moaned.

“I’m here,” Haru replied quietly. Makoto’s hand tightened in his.

“I hurt…everywhere,” Makoto gasped, his eyes screwed shut in pain. “I…I…”

“Hold on. I’ll up the morphine,” Haruka said, raising the level. Within a couple minutes, Makoto became more serene, if not more dazed.

“Thank you, Haru-chan,” he replied.

“Drop the chan.”

Makoto only chuckled and closed his eyes again. Haruka sighed and settled in for another long vigil before Makoto’s voice came back.

“Have you eaten, Haru? I’m hungry,” Makoto confessed. Haruka’s eyes flicked up to him before he got up and stroked Makoto’s hand.

“Then I’ll be back.”

“But I don’t…ah, I suppose it can’t be helped,” Makoto sighed.

“What is it?” Haruka asked. Makoto flushed a bit and smiled.

“I was going to say that someone else should get our meals for us. But that’s horribly selfish,” he confessed. “I’ve just woken up, and already I’m monopolizing Haru-chan.”

“That’s fine,” Haruka said adamantly. “I don’t want to leave, either.” Makoto gave him a warm, relieved smile.

“Then we’ll ask someone.”

The two waited in comfortable silence until they heard two eager knocks on the door. Through the window, Makoto saw his parents nearly crying in relief and he smiled and nodded at them.

“Makoto…!” his mother cried, and she rushed past their siblings to reach her eldest child. “Oh Makoto…” She held him close to her chest.

Haruka stood up from his seat to offer it to her, but after giving her son a couple of kisses Natsumi turned and squeezed Haruka to her.

“Thank you for taking care of him,” she whispered into his ear. “I’m glad that my son could end up with someone who cares for him so well.”

Haruka blushed, but gave her a nod. Ran and Ren were currently crying into Makoto’s arms, seeing how scratched and beaten he was.

“I’m gonna send that idiot to jail!” Ran bellowed, clenching her fists. Ren nodded with fat tears pouring out of his eyes.

“It’s okay,” Makoto soothed. “Nii-chan’s healing really well.”

“It’s okay,” Haruka said at the same time. “Katsura is having a hearing, and then he’s going to jail.” The twins whooped and Makoto looked at Haruka with wide eyes.

“Really?”

“I told the police everything. And Rei and Nagisa backed me up. Some of the thugs confessed in private. Our names are cleared, but Katsura and my father have a lot of charges,” he said with a hint of malice. “They deserve it.” Makoto smiled, but then, to his shock, he realized that he’d never let go of Haruka’s hand in the time his family came in.

He uncurled his fingers and hid his hand under the sheets, ignoring Haruka’s disappointed look, but Kyou caught the exchange.

“It’s alright, Makoto,” he laughed. “We already know.”

“Kn-know what?” Makoto asked nervously.

Natsumi stroked his hair kindly. “We know you love Haruka. And that Haruka loves you.” Makoto flushed and spared a glance at Haruka, who flushed and looked away. “You don’t have to hide from us. We accept it.”

“Yeah!” Ren said. “We were talking about how some kids have two fathers in school. And two mothers, but you both are boys, so you would be two fathers.”

“I learned that the kids are normal. Even Hiroto-kun had two mothers, and he’s the most normal kid I know!” Ran declared. Makoto exchanged looks with his parents. They’d been hearing a lot of “Hiroto-kun.”

Haruka was staring off disinterestedly out the window, and Makoto smiled before taking his hand in his. Haruka blushed and turned to him with a bit of a smile on his lips. Makoto grinned back, and their family smiled at their interaction quietly.

“We’re so proud of you both,” Natsumi said quietly. “We don’t know how it came to be that we got such amazing heroes in our family, but…we’re proud of you both. More than anything.”

Makoto smiled and stroked the back of Haruka’s palm. Ran and Ren then launched into their stories, telling the two men that they were the two most popular kids at school because their brothers fought the evil men and saved Iwatobi. Kyou corrected them and told Ran and Ren that the two men had saved Japan, to which the kids replied with enthusiastic squeals.

After a five minutes, Makoto’s stomach growled and Natsumi immediately pulled out two bentos for the boys.

“We’ll leave you to eat,” she said warmly. Kyou grabbed the twins’ hands and told them to let Makoto and Haruka eat together in peace.

“Are they gonna kiss?” Ran asked. “’Cause that would be really romantic!”

“No it wouldn’t!” Ren protested. “That’d be really gross!”

Ran only rolled her eyes and argued with Ren on their way out the door.

“Say bye to Nii-chan,” Kyou reminded them.

“Bye Nii-chan!” they chorused before resuming their squabble behind the closed door.

Haruka and Makoto looked at each other for a moment before they separated their hands to open their bentos.

Natsumi had taken the time to form a heart that said “Haruka + Makoto” with pieces of food, as well as a small drawing of Makoto and Haruka on the rice. Makoto felt tears fill his eyes, and his nose began twitching like a rabbit.

“I’m so lucky,” he said finally. “We have such a supportive family.”

 “Mm,” Haruka replied, moving his chair closer to Makoto so he could lean against him.

“Haru, just lay down next to me,” Makoto suggested, moving aside. “I know I smell gross, but…”

“I do too,” Haruka interjected, shuffling to lay beside Makoto. Makoto leaned his head against Haruka’s shoulder and started to eat his rice. They ate in silence before Makoto swallowed and paused.

“Say, Haru,” he said. “Are we…you know…”

“…Yeah,” Haruka said quietly. “We are.”

“S-so you…um…” Makoto stared down at his bento. “So you forgive me for leaving?” Haruka suddenly leaned his head over Makoto’s, turning and hiding his face in his hair.

“I shouldn’t have been mad in the first place,” he said quietly. “I was able to contact you just as you were able to contact me. It wasn’t like you were the only one who could do it.” Haruka wrapped an arm around Makoto and held him close. Makoto wrapped his own arms around Haruka and they formed an awkward hug, bentos forgotten. “I let myself fall. You were looking for me to catch you, to tell you that you were important to me. And I didn’t ever really tell you, did I?”

Haruka cleared his throat and hid his face more in Makoto’s hair. “I need you more than anything. More than I can take.” Makoto gasped. “Without you, it’s meaningless. Everything; swimming, coming home, being with friends…it isn’t the same without you.”

“Haru…”

“I need you Makoto…and I think…I think I love you too,” Haruka blurted, unable to stop himself. Makoto laughed and buried his face into Haruka’s shoulder.

“I love you, Haru.”

“Mm,” Haruka replied curtly, already overwhelmed with what he’d already confessed.

“And I’m going to stay in Iwatobi, no matter what,” Makoto sighed happily. “I’m not leaving.”

Haruka felt a selfish warmth build in his chest, but he couldn’t find it in himself to mind.

“Good.”


	10. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

_In the back of a car with you I stare into the sun_

Another five years found Haruka sitting at the kitchen table opening a fat envelope. He pulled out several pictures of the wedding he and Makoto had attended earlier.

“I didn’t know Sousuke’s type was Kazumi,” he muttered to himself as he saw the bride and groom. Kazumi had lessened her affinity for her makeup, and she made a rather stunning bride. Sousuke was a stoic and intimidating groom, but together they looked like a couple you would find in the front of a successful business magazine advertising powerful families.

Well, Sousuke’s family business _was_ being handed down to him, since he was the reason there were multiple branches and increased revenue of the Yamazaki Corporations. Many of the yakuza hadn’t wanted to become yakuza in the first place, so they leapt at the chance of a fresh start with Sousuke’s offer. They were highly loyal to Sousuke and full time employment wasn’t bad for them. Some of them were even there at the wedding, a testament to how close they’d become to their boss.

“Mm, good morning Haru,” came a sleepy voice. Two arms wrapped around him and a warm kiss was planted on his cheek. “Oh! You made mackerel again today, huh?”

“Pictures came in today,” Haruka said, turning to Makoto and kissing him on the mouth. He noted that Makoto had sounded just a bit exasperated at the mackerel. That meant that he could hold out two more days before Haruka had to make something else.

“Wow, Kazu-chan looks so pretty!” Makoto laughed. “I’m so glad that she stopped putting as much makeup on. She called me on the night before the wedding and told me that she would only put on what was necessary.”

“Makeup isn’t necessary,” Haruka scoffed.” Makoto bumped his hip against Haruka’s shoulder.

“Both you and I wore makeup on our wedding day!” Makoto chuckled. He sat across from Haruka and started eating his fish. “Oh, look, Rin crying in his best man’s speech!”

“Let me see,” Haruka said immediately. Makoto handed him the picture and Haruka pulled out his phone, taking his own picture and sending it to Rin.

“Haru! Don’t be mean!” Makoto laughed. Haruka shrugged and set the photo aside for future use. Makoto gave him a wry smile over his teacup before handing him another one. “How about a non-blackmail picture?”

The picture was of Aiko, Rin and Aki’s four-year-old daughter, throwing petals down the carpet before Kazumi entered the scene. Haruka remembered how Nitori had taken copious amounts of pictures of the little girl, who was his favorite because she was named after him as well as Aki.

Makoto handed him another one of Rin and Aki holding their one year old son up to the camera from their reserved table. All three of them had cheesy smiles on their face. Haruka looked at little Sousuke with a small smile. Contrary to his namesake, little Sousuke was an energetic little baby who gave a big, gummy smile on command. It was clear, however, that Sousuke was enamored with the boy and little Sousuke gave his little gummy grin whenever Sousuke was in the room.

There was a picture that Makoto was staring at for a full minute, so Haruka promptly leaned over and picked it up, curious as to what it might be. Makoto smiled and resumed eating his mackerel.

The picture was of Nagisa and Rei’s adopted son holding up the pillow with the rings. Haruka looked for a moment and instantly saw why Makoto liked the picture. The boy looked like a perfect combination of Rei and Nagisa, because even though he had cheery blond hair and a cute, chubby face, his expression was pinched in a way that screamed “Rei.” Haruka remembered, at the wedding, how little Kota had hated how the rings were not perfectly symmetrical and had struggled with tilting them this way and that until he nervously paraded down the carpet in perfect posture, not wanting to alter the rings one bit.

Kota was Makoto’s secret favorite, because Kota was polite, but when it came down to something he absolutely adored (such as Makoto) he immediately abandoned all distant customs and indulged himself in it (such as eating chocolate or burying his face in Makoto’s shoulder in a hug). Haruka had found himself a little jealous of the boy at first, because Makoto was his and Kota took up a great deal of his attention, but then Kota always got excited around Haruka and invited him constantly to his parents’ house’s pool.

So, perhaps, Kota was his favorite too.

His phone pinged just as Makoto covered his face and sighed at the picture he’d picked up. Haruka checked his phone to see that Rin had messaged him back with a picture of his own.

Haruka was undressing and climbing into the crystal clear fountain while Makoto was heaving him back. Makoto could have stopped him in a second, but he was trying to be discrete. Nitori had, unfortunately, caught them and thought that they’d looked cute, so he’d snapped a picture.

Makoto flicked the same picture towards him and Haruka shrugged.

“I don’t get why you’re so embarrassed,” he said. Makoto sighed and finished the last of his mackerel. He stood up and washed his plate, and Haruka spared a glance at his back before Makoto came back and sat down.

“When do you think we’ll be able to adopt Kaede-chan?” Makoto asked quietly, tracing a picture of Kota smiling while holding an American flag. Sousuke and Kazumi had had their wedding in the same place that everyone else before them had: a large hall in New York, next to the Niagara Falls. Haruka hadn’t wanted a big wedding, but that’s what he’d gotten. It was fine, though, because it meant that Rin didn’t make a fuss about them “breaking tradition,” and he and Makoto had spent their wedding night hearing the water roar distantly and the rain fall outside their window.

It had been the best night of Haruka’s life.

“Did you hear me?” Makoto chuckled. Haruka drew his thoughts from the gutter and met Makoto’s laughing eyes. “You’re thinking about sex, aren’t you?”

“It’s not too early,” Haruka protested. Makoto shook his head and held up another picture to distract himself from Haruka.

“Oh, how cute!” he cooed. “This was when Ran and Ren were putting on a skating show with me.” Haruka looked at the picture with a smile. Makoto had given the kids all rudimentary ice-skating lessons, but the kids had picked up on it fast and Aiko could even skate three circles around the rink by herself.

Makoto, Ran, and Ren were very good at it. Ran was even considering becoming a nationally recognized figure skater, and had her very own coach. Makoto was funding the venture, because while his parents were excited for Ran, they didn’t have the funds to help her live the dream.

Since he’d taken over the Wildlife Conservatory after his boss had stepped down, Makoto had become increasingly busy and had earned a great deal of money. Haruka spied as his husband went back upstairs to put on his business suit. It was really too bad, because Haruka loved taking that suit off of Makoto more than he loved having Makoto put it on and go to work.

He sighed and stretched. He should really go and swim. After his record-breaking endeavor at the Menase race, Haruka had become Japan’s most hopeful prospect. After a year of intense training, he’d gone to the Olympics. After two years of participating, he’d won a gold medal.

It was shocking, because no one had ever expected it. Rin had gotten a couple of silvers and a gold, but Haruka had furiously and stoically beaten even the Australians. It was as if he was a merman in the water, Makoto had said, because the moment he hit the water, it seemed to propel him forward and his frame had cut through the water like a hot knife through butter.

Not to mention his new protein diet had bulked him up. But Haruka still squeezed in mackerel any time he could get.

His career was winding down, however, as he grew closer and closer to 30. His name was a regular household one, as well as his face and his stoic demeanor. The fact that he was a gay swimmer also drove forward the gay movement in Japan (which had, admittedly, been a bunch of yaoi fans who had wanted to see hot guys like Tachibana Makoto and Nanase Haruka get married in Japan).

Haruka walked outside of their tiny house and began a brisk jog to the pool. He got about halfway before Makoto came up beside him, riding his bicycle.

“Haru, you forgot your lunch!” he called. Haruka stared at him for a moment before Makoto laughed breathlessly and stopped his bike.

“You’re ruining your suit,” Haruka said calmly. Makoto shrugged and gave him a grin.

“It’s worth it,” he replied, leaning in to give Haruka a soft kiss. He handed Haruka a big box. “This is your lunch and your snacks. There’s also another pair of clothes and jammers. Make sure that you eat! I’ll be contacting Salo-san!” Dave Salo was Haruka’s coach for the 2028 Summer Olympics, held in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada and Seattle, Washington, USA. Haruka had been training with him for a long time, and Salo had high hopes for him. Haruka had not yet told Makoto that this would be his last Olympics, and that he was planning on buying a house in Iwatobi for the two of them to stay together. Makoto would still work, but he’d have to take a bullet train instead of bicycling to work every day.

Then again, Makoto could also work from home. They’d talked about it, and while Makoto was reluctant to do so, his coworkers were urging him to relax and stop trying to take care of everyone. His pay would go down a bit, but not considerably, and that was Makoto’s own choosing.

Haruka hoped that his admission would be the tipping point that convinced Makoto to give in and work from home, checking on the Conservatory twice a week instead of heading over there and working on his computer, doing everyone else’s jobs. Nagisa and Rei, whose company merged with Makoto’s such that it became a Wildlife Conservatory and Research Organization, complained that Makoto worked too hard and needed to be with Haruka more often. Haruka couldn’t say that he disagreed.

After swimming, Salo had said that he was in his peak condition and that he needed to keep it up for the games. Haruka had won 5th place in the 100m free in the 2026 Summer Olympics, but had finally won gold in the 200m, which was his specialty. Makoto had cried so much then. But then, Makoto’s happiness was like a breath of fresh air every time. He got so emotional and happy that Haruka found his motivation to be centered on Makoto’s reaction.

He had to stop by a certain place before he could get home, and so he spent a few minutes there before leaving. His heart thumped in his chest. If Makoto knew where he was, he’d get really, really excited. As it was, Haruka struggled to keep his composure, which was not usually a struggle for him.

Needless to say, he was eager to get home. He usually got home before Makoto and cooked him dinner, but today, Makoto would be home early because it was Friday, and he was always home early. As much as Haruka loved cooking dinner for Makoto, he loved it when Makoto was home to greet him even more.

He opened the door to find Makoto already in his pajamas, even though it was only 5:00.

“Welcome home, Haruka,” he said happily. “I was just looking over these pictures. Who knew that Rin could be so cute?” Haruka walked over to him, kissing him soundly on the mouth. He pulled away before Makoto could escalate it, because he knew that if that happened they both weren’t going to get out of bed until the weekend was over.

“When is Rin ever ‘cute’?” he asked instead, scraping his nails gently across the nape of Makoto’s neck.

“Mm, look at him,” Makoto said, disoriented. He motioned to seven pictures, each of them having Rin in it. “These three are from when Aki told him that she was pregnant again.”

“She’s pregnant?” Haruka asked, surprised. Makoto raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t you remember? I was telling you how Ran was invited to the baby shower the other day.”

“I don’t.”

“Well, serves you right. You were in the fountain by then,” Makoto chuckled. Haruka surveyed the picture. The first was of Rin and Aki sitting together and chatting, but the second was where she whispered in his ear and he turned a bright, dark red. The third picture was of Aki smiling at the camera and pointing to her belly as Rin clutched little Sousuke and stared at her with excitement and love, but mostly incredulity.

Then, Haruka turned to the next four pictures. Gou had approached Aki and was chatting with her excitedly. At the next moment, Rin’s face was agape with fury. The third picture had him interrogating a laughing Gou, while the fourth picture showed him going after Seijuro, who was running away rapidly.

“Gou’s pregnant, too?” Haruka deduced. Makoto smiled and nodded. Haruka took a chair next to him and pushed so that he was closer to Makoto. Makoto leaned his head on Haruka’s shoulder.

“It’s a good thing these happened after the wedding,” he remarked. “Or else Rin wouldn’t have been able to say the vows without an outburst.” He held up the portrait of Sousuke and Kazumi kissing with Rin smiling in the background. It had been an excellent shot, as were most of Nitori’s photos. Haruka could see why Nitori was somewhat successful with his random photo venture.

“Hmph,” he suddenly said, plucking a photo from the pile and tossing it towards the trash.

“Haru!” Makoto protested, getting up and picking up the photo. “Oh, this was when I danced with Rin. It’s no big deal, Haru, honestly. I was Kazu-chan’s ‘maid of honor,’ remember?”

Haruka wondered why Makoto bothered to pick up useless photos when there were perfectly good ones to compensate. He stared at one where Nagisa was feeding Rei, who was somewhat embarrassed since Nagisa’s sisters were watching and squealing at their cuteness. Another photo showed both Rei and Nagisa offering pieces of cake to Kota, who looked thrilled at the attention.

“Oh, Haru, look.”

The picture Makoto had picked up apparently had three partners. While the first showed Rin and Makoto dancing, the second showed Haruka intercepting the dance and taking over. Aki was smiling sneakily and waiting in the sidelines for Haruka to intercept, so that in the third picture, Rin was dancing with her and Haruka was sticking his tongue out at the two of them (Makoto was trying to placate Haruka). The fourth picture was one of just Haruka and Makoto, blushing a little bit and looking into each other’s eyes.

Makoto returned to his spot, nuzzling Haruka’s shoulder and kissing it once. They both stared at the picture, which had been blown up for them courtesy of Nitori.

“We should pay him extra,” Haruka said. “Have him make copies.”

“Why?” Makoto laughed. “Who would we give it to?”

Haruka nuzzled into his hair, smelling the delicious shampoo he’d bought.

“Ran? Ren? Okaa-san and Otou-san?” Haruka murmured. He felt Makoto smile against his shoulder. He loved it when Haruka referred to his parents as his own. “I want to see it everywhere we go.”

“Mmm,” Makoto replied. He traced Haruka’s face, where there was a barely visible, gentle smile. “I do like this picture.”

Haruka was busy staring at Makoto’s bright ears and loving smile. His green, green eyes were trained on Haruka alone. And, since the picture was turned so that Makoto was slightly turned away from the camera, Haruka got a perfect view of his round butt covered in a professional suit. He had a thing with Makoto in suits.

For a moment, he wondered if he thought of sex too often. But then he disregarded it. He was married. He could think of sex all he wanted.

“Ah, here’s the last picture.”

Haruka turned to see everyone smiling in a panoramic picture, where Sousuke and Kazumi’s families were surrounding them and their friends took the center stage. Kota, Aiko, and little Sousuke sat together and were grinning happily at each other while Ran and Ren were beside them, trying to coax them into looking at the camera. Nitori was in the picture, grinning broadly in between Aki and Kisumi. Aki was making a peace sign at the camera while her other hand was presumably on her belly. Rin was standing between Sousuke and Aki, arms wrapped around both of them and smiling his traditional sharp-toothed grin.

Kazumi had Gou and Seijuro on her side, with Momotarou giving the biggest grin Haruka had seen any Japanese give in their lives. Asahi was near them as well, and even Amakata was standing next to Gou and placing a hand gently on her shoulder. Rei and Nagisa were in front of them, holding each other’s hands. Nagisa was holding a hand up exuberantly while Rei stood stiffly and gave a small smile that spoke volumes.

Haruka looked around a bit, but then found him and Makoto on the very side of the picture. Makoto was smiling at the camera with an arm wrapped around Haruka’s waist. Haruka, however, was disregarding the camera entirely and looking at Makoto’s profile. He had leaned in to give Makoto a kiss right as the camera had taken the picture, and the result was rather beautiful.

He looked at the rest of the picture and sighed. Makoto smiled at him.

“Don’t worry, we’ll visit them soon,” he promised. “Rin and Aki are hosting the Christmas party this year, remember?” Haruka nodded, but he couldn’t help but miss them all. Even though he was introverted and inadvertently whisked Makoto away to a quiet house near the city, but not quite in it, he still missed seeing his friends. But in doses. He wasn’t about to move anywhere near any of them.

A glance at the clock told Haruka that it was time to cook dinner. He nuzzled Makoto’s hair once more before going into the kitchen and frying up some mackerel. As the fish popped and sizzled, he heard Makoto hum and the distinct sound of a broom sweeping the ground. It reminded him of the days when Makoto had come home and Haruka had worn nothing but his blue apron, preparing food for Makoto and acting like it was an ordinary day until Makoto hauled him off to the bedroom.

 _Okay_ , he thought to himself. _I think I’m thinking about this more than I should be._

Once the fish was done and seasoned, Haruka added some leftover rice and finished the meal with some green curry on the side. He set the two steaming plates on the table just as Makoto’s nose caused him to drop the broom and head over. They ate while chatting about their day. Makoto told him that, once again, the number of Monterrey Spanish mackerel had decreased and the chub mackerel had nearly come back to their original numbers. He happily chewed on the mackerel that Haruka had served and said that the predators that hunted the chub mackerel were beginning to come back as well, and the ecosystem was returning to how it was. The fishermen, however, were somewhat upset over the loss of profit. Haruka, who had given up the profession, shrugged and frankly responded that they could deal with it. He loved his mackerel.

“Have you talked to your parents?” Makoto said quietly. Haruka nodded.

“I talked to them last month. They are happy for me,” he sighed. “My father is still quiet, but he sometimes mentions my medals.”

“Tch,” Makoto tsked. Haruka covered his hand with his own.

“Don’t be mad,” Haruka chided.

“I can’t forgive them,” Makoto said coldly, his eyes hard. “Not after all they did to you.”

“I’m not asking for you to forgive them,” Haruka replied. “But don’t let them ruin our evening.”

Makoto looked at him for a couple of seconds before sighing and smiling. “You’re right, as always Haru-chan,” he said with a smile. “I have such a perfect house with a perfect husband. I don’t need to worry about them.”

“Drop the chan,” Haruka said good-naturedly.

After dinner, Makoto washed the dishes and placed them on the rack with his frilly pink apron. Unlike Haruka, Makoto was rather conservative with what they did in the bedroom, so the times when he put himself on display were few and far between. He always did so at Haruka’s urging, however, and seeing Makoto put himself on display or wear a costume while sporting the largest blush Haruka had ever seen was so…

He needed to stop now. The good news that was burning in his pocket was forcing his body to get ready for celebratory sex. It wasn’t time yet!

Haruka gathered up all the pictures and placed them back into the envelope. He placed the fat envelope on the bookshelf so that Makoto could arrange the photos into the photo album as he so chose. Haruka, however, kept the photo of the two of them dancing and put it into the best picture frame he could find in the house. After that, he hung it in their bedroom and admired his handiwork.

“Aren’t you going to get into your pajamas?” Makoto yawned. “It’s getting late.” Haruka turned and saw that the clock read 10.

“We don’t have work tomorrow,” he replied. Makoto rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, but some of us aren’t used to staying up late,” he retorted. “Especially since they have to catch the 8:00 train every morning.”

Haruka grabbed him and buried his face into his neck, kissing the sensitive skin.

“I have an idea to keep you awake.”

“Mm, let me have it.”

Haruka squeezed Makoto’s warm body to him. “You smell nice.”

“I’m trying out a new brand. I’m glad you like it,” Makoto chuckled. “Haruka…” he sighed, leaning in.

What Makoto’s lips met was a bright yellow piece of paper.

“Mmf?” he said adorably. “What’s this, Haru?”

“Something to wake you up,” Haruka replied, blushing a bit and looking away. Makoto felt his excitement and his own heart started thumping.

“Oh? W-what is it?” Makoto asked. His green eyes appraised the paper before hesitantly picking it up and unfolding it. “Haru, you’re acting str—”

His words died as he continued reading the paper. Haruka looked at him intensely, noting every hitch in his breath and ever fraction of an inch that his eyes widened.

“…No…no way,” Makoto squeaked. “No…oh my god Haru…” Haruka bit the inside of his cheek to keep his smile at bay, but when Makoto looked up at him with his broad grin and his shining tears, he let out a happy smile.

Makoto lurched up and hugged him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder and kissing his face all over. He laughed with all the emotions Haruka felt with the intensity that Haruka loved.

The paper fluttered down with a picture of a smiling baby girl on it. Printed on the top of the paper were large, capital letters spelling “ADOPTION APPROVED.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh. I wanted to keep this to myself so badly because I'm still not used to posting things and ending stories. I hope you guys like it! HARUKA AND MAKOTO FOREVER <3


End file.
